


Branch

by Anii_Rivera, Le_Poulet_kokoro28



Series: Los Extraviados [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/pseuds/Le_Poulet_kokoro28
Summary: Un Au Dreamworks basado en el Moulin Rouge, si han leído mis otros fic, se parece mucho al del esclavo, es un tragicomedia donde Branch trabaja es un gigolo con la suerte de que una princesa se ha enamorado de él, más piensa que sus sentimientos son falsos como muchos otros clientes que por ahí pasan. Este fic es una colaboración con Anii, vayan a su perfil para leer los mismos sucesos pero vistos desde el punto de vista de HIpo!! Esta increíble!!
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Los Extraviados [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655221
Comments: 105
Kudos: 18





	1. La vida de Diamante

**Author's Note:**

> Debo mencionar que este es el segundo reto de tres oneshot, estoy feliz de poder iniciar uno más de mi lista de atrasados, publicare un capitulo por mes y no se alarmen, no serán muchos de todos modos.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche, el sol se marchaba para dar paso total a las penumbras nocturnas; mientras las calles se vaciaban y en las casas de buenas costumbres, se preparaban para ir a dormir; no era el caso del Moulin Rouge, donde aquellos búhos trasnochados iban despertando de apoco, al llamado de un hombre de cabellos rizados como espuma de mar, cuyo nombre era Nube.  
.  
-Vamos, estrellitas de la noche, deben de levantarse para hacer brillar al cielo. – decía mientras tocaba las puertas de cada habitación, su fingido tono amanerado lograba hacer que cualquiera que lo escuchara se pusiera de buen humor.  
-¿Se ha levantado ya el diamante? – pregunto Brillaste dueño del lugar.  
-Aun no llego a esa habitación, pero de seguro ya estará despierto. –  
-Perfecto, las modistas hicieron esto para él. – comento el hombre quien lucía un traje rojo con tonos negros, como de un presentador de algún show importante.  
-Uy, Satín y Seda lo volvieron a hacer, es increíble como cosen tan rápido. –  
-Son unas diosas en cuestión de moda, pero no tardes más, tiene que estar listo antes, quiero verlo como luce. –  
-Enseguida jefe. – le respondió con una vos gruesa y muy masculina, para seguir con su labor como despertador.  
.  
“Bienvenidos al Moulin Rouge” decía un sencillo y opaco letrero, demasiado pequeño, viejo y roto como para notarse, en especial en esa calle de tonos grises, donde varios negocios que parecían quebrados estaban en fila uno tras otro, le daban una vista de mala suerte, el camino era un callejón sin salida y las ratas parecían las únicas valientes en atreverse a entrar ahí, correteando felices entre la basura amontonada, pero todos aquellos edificios en decadencia, no eran más que una falsa fachada, pues adentro, decoraciones de lujo, luces, alfombras, manteles, vajilla fina, gente que se movía de un lado a otro, mucamas, cocineros preparando manjares, se alistaban mesas, pista de baile, había de todo adentro, en la ante sala, había un letrero que repetía “Bienvenidos al Moulin Rouge”, donde tus más oscuras fantasías se vuelven realidad.”  
.  
Nube seguía caminando por el cumulo de pasillos llenos de puertas, despertando a los durmientes, advirtiendo la hora, para finalmente llegar a la suite principal. Adentro era todo un laberinto, pero él lo conocía como la palma de su mano, en aquel lugar privilegiado, descansaba el diamante.  
.  
-Buenas noches-días su majestad. – le saludo burlón al entrar sin tocar.  
-Ya estoy despierto así que no te necesito, despertador con patas. – comento un joven de un tractivo increíble, su musculatura bien torneada, sus muslos y glúteos voluptuosos, en cada poro destilaba seducción, traía solo puesta unas trusas y un kimono el cual no se molestaba en atar, se arregló su melena azul mientras veía su reflejo en un espejo ovalado de cuerpo completo. - ¿Qué tienes para mí? – pregunto más como si fuera una queja.  
-Te mandan este traje, quieren que hoy luzcas lindo, esperan que vengan muchos invitados con grandes sumas de dinero. –  
-Siempre esperan que un millonario más millonario venga, lo que necesitamos es un verdadero idiota con más que millones. – comento al ver el traje con incrustaciones de diamante y rubíes azules.  
-Pues tal vez ese idiota aparezca esta noche, así que… se irresistible. –  
-Soy el maldito diamante, yo ya soy irresistible. – comento con tono ególatra para arrebatarle el traje de las manos.  
.  
Alejado de ahí el señor Brillastel deambulaba por los pasillos del lugar, viendo a su gente, que más que compañeros de trabajo y trabajadores, eran familia, por eso cada noche era sumamente dolorosa para él. Eran pues, el mayor y más famoso prostíbulo de toda Europa, gente de varios países y entornos venían para pasar una noche con jóvenes que daban su cuerpo a cambio de buenas pagas. La empresa familiar se pasó de generación en generación, no eran malas personas, por años distintos miembros de su familia intentaron de todo para sacar a esa gente del enorme bache donde estaban, pero les fue imposible, los prejuicios, la moral, hacía que cualquiera que quisiera regresar a la sociedad volviera con la cola entre las patas, lo había visto desde niño, grandes personas, buenas en verdad, ser humilladas y señaladas por gente aristócrata, el desempleo, los malos tratos, nadie quería estar cerca de los sucios, pecaminosos empleados del Moulin Rouge.  
.  
Pero Brillastel tenía un plan distinto, todos sus antepasados, incluyendo su padre, habían tratado de limpiar la reputación de las personas y usar uno que otro contacto para introducir de poco a los trabajadores del burdel, no funcionaba, algo siempre salía mal, una sortija extraviada, una mirada indiscreta y sin más culpaban a su gente que de nuevo terminaba en las calles, ahora que, si él era quien daba el nuevo empleo, todo eso acabaría, su plan era cambiar de giro, serian un teatro y mostrarían maravillosas historias a un público de altura, incluso podrían dar jubilación a los que fueran demasiado conocidos o quisieran retirarse. Era una idea alocada, pero según la administradora, Pidge, era bastante factible, siempre y cuando encontraran a buenos inversionista o alguien que estuviera dispuesto a cooperar.  
.  
Eso era realmente lo complicado, desde que se planteó en una junta se habían reducido los gastos, salvo para ropa y maquillaje, la mercancía debía lucir bien, todo el dinero que se ganaban en las noches de lujuria se iba para pagar gastos básicos y ahorrar para el cambio.  
.  
-A este paso nunca llegaremos a la meta. – le comento la administradora al ver lo poco que se podía ahorrar.  
.  
De verdad necesitaban un mecenas y todas las noches imploraba porque alguno entrara por la puerta del Moulin Rouge, pero nadie se quería arriesgar en poner su capital en algo tan arriesgado. No le quedaba de otra más que seguir con solo ahorrar lo que pudieran y esperar a que alguien se interesara por su idea. Podía reducir costos en la ropa de “carbones”, que era todo aquel trabajador que laboraba para el funcionamiento básico, meceros, mucamas, cocineros, no eran el principal en el rublo, nadie notaria que sus ropas estaban hechas con simples telas de lino, luego estaban “las perlas” jóvenes recién llegadas, muchas aun no tenían ni su primer cliente, algunas vírgenes, otras no, pero todas nuevas en ese bajo mundo, las vestían en blanco como representación, su cuota era la más baja, por lo que ponerles ropa fina era innecesario, no atraían a muchos clientes y rara vez tenían uno, si llegaban a hacerse de un buen número de ellos, podían subir a la categoría de “Rubí” ellos solían heredar las prendas de los “Zafiros” un rango más arriba, por otro lado, las “Esmeraldas” eran los que lucían más, recababan más ganancias, por lo que sus ropas eran más elaboradas, pero sin duda, con quien no se debía escatimar gastos, ese era “el Diamante”, solo podía ser uno, era capaz de ganar en una noche lo que todas las Esmeraldas ganaban en una semana, su sensualidad era tal, que hacia dudar de sus gustos a cualquiera, atendía a hombres y mujeres por igual, su vestimenta tenía que ser única, jamás repetía un solo traje, pues cada noche por semana tenia clientes, incluso llegaba a tener su agenda ocupada por meses y los compradores tenían que esperar para poder pasar una noche con él.  
.  
-Branch, luces irresistible. – dijo Brillastel entrando al cuarto del Diamante.  
-Gracias por decir lo obvio. – le contesto con sarcasmo el joven que no dejaba de verse al espejo.  
-Hoy tienes que lucirte, en verdad, siento que hoy será la noche. –  
-Siempre dices eso y nunca pasa. –  
-Pero de verdad, sé que hoy o pronto llegara el milagro que esperamos, ahora, prepárate para el espectáculo de inicio. – le dijo ajustándose su sombrero abrillantado y salió tal y como entro.  
-Mmm… si, una noche más… - comento el joven sin dejar de verse al espejo.  
.  
Cada noche el Moulin Rouge abría la velada con un gran espectáculo, todos danzaban y cantaban dándole la bienvenida a los clientes de esa noche, los llenaban de alimentos afrodisiacos, tés para disminuir los espermas o evitar embarazos, bebidas alcohólicas y en dado caso que lo quisieran, cosas más fuertes que esas, luego de aquella gran entrada, las cosas se calmaban un poco, las y los prostituyentes caminaban por secciones separadas, el primer piso estaba lleno de perlas, para clientes cuyo bolsillo era económico o solo habían ido a ver, en el siguiente piso estaban los Rubíes y Zafiros, con los clientes promedio o un poco más altos, arriba, en el tercer piso, estaban las Esmeraldas, con la clientela de alto nivel, la gran mayoría de ese piso solo se podía dar el lujo de uno de aquellos jóvenes, pero cierto reducido número, podía darse el placer de pasar una noche con el Diamante. Su presencia era corta, siempre acompañado de Brillastel que en una lista anotaba la propuesta del mejor postor, quien pujaba el número más alto en la pequeña subasta, pasaría una hora inolvidable con el joven.  
.  
-¿Alguien da más? ¿Nadie? Se va a la una, a las dos y… -  
-Yo doy el doble del número más alto. – dijo un hombre que cubría su rostro con su sombrero de vaquero y sin dejar caer su hierba seca que mascaba.  
-Miren quien está ahí… - le susurro Brillastel a Branch. – Es el texano que te adora, prepárate porque esta noche tienes rodeo. – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír. - ¡Y se lo lleva el caballero del fondo! –  
.  
Branch sonrió contento, pero disimulado, a Brillastel no le gustaba saber que tenían preferencia por uno u otro cliente, pero si era cuestión de sexo, aquel texano era un buen amante, prefería pasar mil noches con él que cualquier otro, estaba muy bien dotado, aguantaba casi la hora, sin contar sus tres únicas modalidades, mamarlo, dejarse montar o la que Branch más adoraba, la ordeña, donde el vaquero se lo sentaba encima o adelante, masturbaba su miembro con sus enormes y gruesas manos mientras le hablara como si fuera una vaca, si bien sus palabras no le provocaban ni el mínimo de lujuria, su gruesa voz, el tono con el que eran dichas, le despertaba la libido, la regla de Brillastel era clara, no sentir más placer del que el cliente siente, pero en la ordeña no podía evitarlo, ese hombre le daba los mejores masajes y no escatimaba en áreas, introduciendo algún dedo en su único hueco, apretando sus bolas, sobándolas, lamia y mordisqueaba su cuello. Cuando finalmente sentía que llegaría al orgasmo, acercaba un vaso de cristal, haciéndolo eyacular directamente en el, lo bebía enfrente suyo, mezclado con ron o vodka, “la mejor leche de macho”, la decía al terminar.  
.  
Para su mala fortuna, el texano entro a su cuarto con una fusta y unas riendas.  
.  
-Vine a montarte, semental indomable. – dijo el texano inclinándose el sombrero.  
-Hickory. – lo llamo Branch por su nombre. - ¿Cómo me quieres? –  
-Sabes que me gustas al natural. –  
.  
Branch maldijo su suerte “realmente quería una ordeñada.” Pensó mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. La hora termino y como de costumbre, Nube paso por cada cuarto tocando cada puerta para dar el aviso de que los clientes debían salir. El joven se estaba poniendo el mismo kimono con el que se había despertando, cubriendo su cuerpo recién usado. Hickory por su parte, se afianzaba sus pantalones con aquel cinto de cuero con una hebilla mucho más grande y sobresaliente, hecha de oro puro.  
.  
-Siempre lo he dicho, eres el trasero más jodidamente apretado en el que cualquier hombre tendría la suerte de meterse. –  
-Gracias. – dijo Branch, mientras se paraba y lo ayudaba a recoger sus cosas. - ¿Te veré pronto? –  
-No, mi niño, mis asuntos me llevan al otro lado de Europa, vendré a verte antes de regresar a América, pero para eso tendrás que esperar un par de meses. –  
-No tengo problemas con eso, ¿A dónde más podría ir? – Comento con una sonrisa.  
.  
Hickory lo miro mejor, lo tomo por las caderas, pegándolo a su cuerpo y le susurro.  
.  
-Sabes que te sacaría de aquí si pudiera, un buen pedazo de carne como tú… - decía mientras le metía las manos entre las piernas, Branch no lo detuvo, quería que continuara. – debería de estar en manos de quien sepa trabajarlo. – lo aprisiono contra la pared.  
-Hickory… - menciono su nombre de forma vibrante, viéndolo directo a los ojos.  
-Tú haces que… cuando te veo… solo puedo pensar en una cosa cuando te tengo cerca… - menciono para después morder sus labios, restregar todo su ser en contra suyo, manoseadolo, yendo directo a darle placer.  
-Hi…. Hick…Ah… Hickory… - Branch no lograba hilar ni una sola palabra, el vaquero era simplemente implacable, sin mencionar que disfrutaba demasiado sus carias.  
.  
Se escuchó un llamado a la puerta de nuevo.  
.  
-Señor Hickory, es hora de que se retire, a no ser que quiera pasar otra hora con el diamante, en ese caso ¿esperamos su pago? – se escuchó la voz de Nube.  
-No es necesario. – dijo el hombre poniéndose firme. – ahora mismo me retiro. – menciono repuesto de aquel torbellino de pasión que se había desatado. – Nos vemos después, Diamante. – le hablo como si nada hubiera pasado.  
-Hasta luego, Hickory. – se despidió con la misma cortesía.  
.  
Nube abrió la puerta, cediendo con una reverencia el paso al destacado cliente.  
.  
-¿Quería un segundo rodeo? – pregunto curioso.  
-Lo quería, pero seguramente gratis. – comento molesto. – Odio tener que conversar con los clientes, ¿Por qué no llegaste antes? – se quejó.  
-Tengo otras obligaciones y hay más personas a las que tengo que cuidar, ¿Eso te suena? –  
-¿Y a ti te suena que me toca a los más raros y pervertidos? Hickory siempre quiere más, siempre diciéndome que me sacaría de aquí si no fuera porque le es imposible, como si no escuchara esa jodida mierda todas las noches. – dijo aquello casi gritando molesto.  
-Bueno, al menos te deja los mejores regalos. – trato de tranquilizarlo al ver un cofre pequeño lleno de pepitas de oro y dinero.  
-Es lo único bueno que le puedo sacar a los mal nacidos que vienen aquí. – menciono al ver su botín.  
.  
No todos los clientes dejaban obsequios, muchos ni se molestaban, como sus sueldos iban directo a la administración de Moulin Rouge, lo único que podía ser llamado como “suyo” eran esos pequeños regalos que rara vez recibían, aunque el Diamante no se podía quejar, prácticamente cada noche recibía alguno, lo que hacía con ellos dependía más de que era y quien se lo había dado, a veces lo cambiaba por otro, los vendía para tener cosas con que comprar o los apostaba, ese último era su favorita forma de perderlos. Nube abrió un compartimiento secreto en la pared, daba justo a un baño secreto, con una enorme tina, el joven abría ligeramente la llave, sabiendo que al terminar la hora con el cliente estaría llena para que el Diamante tomara una buena ducha, le solía poner jabón perfumado, lavanda y manzanilla, para que se fuera el olor a colonia, tabaco, sudor y fluidos de quienes gozaran de su cuerpo, era algo que Branch se lo agradecía, o tal vez la única cosa que le agradeciera.  
.  
Luego de su ducha, camino por los pasillos, hasta dar con la única mesa ocupada.  
.  
-¿Hay espacio para uno más? – pregunto recargado en una viga.  
-Mira quien bajo para mezclarse con los mortales. – dijo Kitty, una mujer en extremo sensual.  
-Ya iniciamos la partida, así que desaparece. – le contesto Hipo, quien en sus piernas tenia a un hermoso gato de color negro llamado chimuelo.  
\- Bien, volveré a mis solitarios aposentos a contemplar esto. – Branch dejo caer el cofre abierto en medio de la mesa, los ojos de los presentes se asombraron al ver el oro puro y dinero que contenían.  
-¿Por qué no simplemente dices que tienes con que apostar en vez de lanzárnoslo a las caras? – le pregunto molesto Hipo.  
-¿Cuándo no he venido con algo digno? – se quejó Branch.  
-Si, si, eres el Diamante. – se burló Arroyin, quien sin tener nada que apostar estaba solo ahí en apoyo a Diamantino. – Me gustaba más cuanto “otro” era el diamante. – dijo viendo a su amigo en la mesa.  
-Mis días de Diamante acabaran, era agotador serlo, las luces, la fama, los horarios… - dijo con dramatismo Diamantino. – Aun no entiendo como Branch no se ha vuelto loco. –  
-Es mi secreto. – menciono tomando asiento. – Ahora juguemos. – comento Branch.  
-No es justo, solo porque es el Diamante lo dejan hacer lo que quiera. – dijo amargamente Arroyin.  
-No, porque tiene muchas cosas que apostar lo dejamos jugar. – corrigió Hipo. – Si tú tuvieras que apostar y de verdad valiera la pena, también haríamos lo mismo. –  
-Es lo mismo. – menciono aún más molesto Arroyin. – Una esmeralda jamás conseguirá los mismos regalos que el Diamante. –  
-Vamos, no te quejes. – lo callo Kitty. – todos en esta mesa tienen el potencial de un Diamante, solo que por cuestión de preferencia en clientes jamás lo seremos. –  
-Si, Arroyin, ese es tú problema. – comento Diamantino. – no es culpa más que tuya de que solo quieras atender a hombres, un diamante debe de atender a quien sea. – le dijo sincero. – Kitty y Shiro podrían, incluso tú, podrían haberme sustituido si su preferencia no fuera tan exclusiva… menos Hipo. –  
-Yo estoy bien como Zafiro, no busco más. – dijo el chico revisando su nueva mano, mientras su gato robaba de manera trasviera un medallón de la única mujer en el grupo.  
-¡Hipo! ¡Cuida a tu alimaña! ¡O lo venderé para que hagan cuerdas de violín con su pellejo! – amenazo Kitty.  
-Solo está jugando. – menciono al devolverle el collar, no sin antes recibir unos buenos rasguños por quitárselo. – Claro, te defiendo y así me agradeces. -  
-Deberías darle hierva gatuna para que se calme. – sugirió Shiro.  
-Me gustaría, pero ¿cómo la consigo? –  
-Yo podría hacerlo. – le aseguro Shiro.  
-Sí, si necesitas cualquier cosa, pídesela a él. – Menciono Lance. – Shiro es bueno consiguiendo cualquier cosa, tiene muchos contactos afuera, una es especifico, viene todas las noches para ver qué hay de nuevo en… - Lance se calló al recibir un codazo por parte de Keith. - ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? –  
-Hablas demasiado. – le dijo Keith cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Desde cuándo acá un Rubí le puede decir a un Zafiro que hacer? –  
-Chicos, cálmense. – les pidió Shiro. – Esta bien, estamos entre amigos. –  
-Yo creo. – tomo la palabra Kitty. – que deberíamos de comenzar a jugar de verdad, no vine a platicar, señoritas. –  
-La dama tiene razón, hay que jugar, y no lo tomen como una orden de su Diamante, más bien… como la petición de un amigo, un rico, más guapo, con mayor estatus y queridísimo amigo. –  
-Te falto humilde. – le recordó Hipo.  
-Claro, sabía que algo se me olvidaba. – comento con humor.  
.  
La reunión siguió, Hipo, Branch y Kitty jugaban solos por su cuenta, mientras que Shiro tenía como apoyo a Lance y Keith, sin olvidar a Diamantino que jugaba de parte de Arroyin.  
.  
-¿Podrías hacer un esfuerzo por ganar? Recuerda que tienes parte de mis regalos. – se quejó Arroyin con Diamantino.  
-Eso intento, no es mi culpa que Kitty jugara esta noche, ella siempre gana estos juegos. – le contesto, sacando de su boca una bocanada de humo de su puro.  
-¿Tienen que fumar cuando yo vengo? – pregunto molesto Branch.  
-Uy, lo siento, Diamante, ¿Nuestro humo le molesta, su realeza? Porque que yo sepa, no le molesta cuando le llega directo de la boca de un adinerado cliente. – comento Arroyin.  
-Los clientes me pagan, ustedes no. –  
-Deberías de fumar con nosotros. – le sugirió Kitty. – uno no te mata. –  
-Hace que la piel envejezca más rápido. – comento Branch, presumiendo lo suave de sus mejillas.  
-En eso tiene razón. – le secundo Lance, quien también tenía unas mejillas que daban envidia.  
-Sí, es verdad, pero Kitty también dice algo cierto, uno de vez en cuando no hace daño. – la apoyo Shiro.  
.  
Hipo, quien estaba tratando de pensar en una estrategia para ganar, por error tomo la taza de té de Branch, era una mezcla de té verde y hierbas campestre muy fuerte, el pobre escupió todo el trago sobre sus compañeros.  
.  
-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Cómo te puedes tomar esto?! – le grito a Branch.  
-Ese es mi problema no tuyo, además, no sabe mal, es una buena mezcla de hierbas. –  
.  
Las carcajadas se escucharon en forma de eco, resonando en todo el lugar.  
.  
-Tienes un mal gusto, acéptalo. – le dijo Hipo.  
-¿Yo? ¿Me lo dice el chico con trenzas mal hechas como look? ¿Te has visto en un espejo? –  
\- Ja, ja, ja… No es como que yo escogiera tenerlas, una cliente frecuente me las hace luego del servicio, no es como que pueda decirle que no. – aseguro Hipo.  
-¿Tu favorita? – se burló Kitty.  
-Yo no tengo favoritas. – dijo rápido Hipo, eso está sin más prohibido, enamorarse de un cliente era lo peor e imperdonable que le podía pasar a un trabajador del Moulin Rouge.  
-Vamos, no está Brillastel. – menciono Diamantino, para luego preguntar en un susurro. - ¿Tienen algún favorito? –  
-Yo no… - respondió algo distante Hipo, como si el tema no le interesara.  
-A veces viene un hombre, guapo, alto, sus cabellos rubios rojizos, ojos verdes, es una lindura conmigo, pero como todo inútil, solo promete, el truco está en no ilusionarse con sus palabras y no creer en nada de lo que te diga. – dijo Kitty arreglando su última mortal jugada.  
-Yo no tengo a nadie en particular. – comento Shiro.  
-¿Y qué me dices de Curtis? – se le escapo decir a Lance.  
-Cállate. – le advirtió Keith.  
-Oye, no es mi culpa que tú no tengas a nadie para entrar a la conversación, pues Shiro y yo si… la mía es Allura, una hija de nobles que de vez en cuando me visita cuando puede. – presumió.  
-Uh, nobles. – repitió Diamantino con todo presumido. – si de eso se trata, mi preferido en un duque, me sigue visitando y pidiéndome a mí solamente, me da buenos regalos, y aunque no sea ya el Diamante, soy el único por el que regresa al Mouline Rouge. –  
.  
Todos voltearon a ver a Branch, quien parecía no poner atención, solo veía y re veía sus cartas. Al notar el silencio y los ojos sobre él, pregunto.  
.  
-¿Qué? –  
-Te toca decir… - dijo Hipo.  
-¿Qué cosa? –  
-No te hagas, ¿Quién es tú cliente favorito? –  
-Ah… pues, el texano. – respondió sin pensarlo mucho.  
-¿Enserio? – pregunto Hipo incrédulo.  
-Da buenos regalos. –  
-No estamos hablando de los regalos. – se quejó Kitty.  
-Oh, pues… él. – reafirmo su respuesta.  
-¿Es enserio? – pregunto confundido Diamantino. - ¿Por qué? –  
-Oigan, no me gusta hablar de mis clientes y lo que hago con ellos, pero… la tiene bien, ¿si? Y es bastante bueno. –  
-¡Eso no es justo! – grito de nuevo Arroyin. – Le tocan los mejores clientes, le dan buen sexo y buenos regalos, con razón a durado tanto como Diamante. –  
-No siempre es tan divertido. – dijo para calmarlo Diamantino. – Al diamante también le toca los más pervertidos y con gustos más extraños, los que te piden que los lamas en… - Diamantino tuvo que contener el vómito. – lo siento, malos recuerdo, ni mencionar a los grupales. –  
-Sí, los grupales te dejan agotado, recuerdo a las chicas coreanas, fue agotador, y el chico jamaiquino y sus dos novias, no es fácil que te estoquen por atrás mientras se la clavas a una y la chupas a otra… terminas con el cuerpo adolorido. – menciono algunos de sus casos Branch.  
-Brillastel tendría que quitar varias modalidades por nuestro bienestar. – comento Shiro.  
.  
La amena charla luego del trabajo siguió, entre juegos de carta, vino y risas. Así solían terminar las noches en ese oscuro lugar. Mientras las más jóvenes y primerizas lloraban gruesas lagrimas por su suerte, los que apenas se estaban acostumbrando a su situación trataban de conciliar el sueño, los veteranos reían y apostaban sus pocas ganancias.  
.  
-Podríamos avanzar más si también nos dieran sus regalos. – le comentaba Pidge, que solía levantarse muy temprano en la madrugada para comenzar con el conteo de lo ganado en la noche.  
-Eso si no, Pidge, ya dan demasiado. –  
-Lo sé, pero a este paso… la meta no es más que un sueño, no lo lograremos. –  
-Yo sé que si… tengo fe, me iré a dormir, te encargo las cuentas. –  
-Sí, jefe. –  
-¿Dónde estará ese Nube? Ya es hora que obligue ir a dormir a esos búhos trasnochados. –  
.  
Tras recibir la orden, Nube tenía que desalojar la mesa de juego, algunos se iban por pie propio, otros tenían que llevarlos a su fuerza a sus habitaciones, pero llegado el día, la familia de búhos estaba dormida, vampiros que recuperarían fuerzas para regresar en la noche.


	2. Amapola

No muy lejos de ahí, en un prestigioso hotel de la zona, una princesa se despertaba con los primeros rayos de sol. Poppy era la heredera al trono de un próspero reino, muy al norte, su padre le había dado la oportunidad de viajar y conocer el mundo antes de volver a casa para cumplir con su compromiso. Así era, la princesita tenía la edad suficiente para contraer nupcias, no lamentaba su situación por ello, vivía la vida en felicidad completa, su futuro esposo, Grisel era un buen chico, su amistad fue cultivada desde la más tierna infancia, ambos sabían de su compromiso y no lo veían más como otra formalidad, aunque entre ellos la falta del amor era bastante obvia, la sustituía una hermandad inquebrantable.  
.  
Poppy, acompañada de su dama de compañía, Chiquilina, y su paje Grandulón, había tenido la dicha de visitar lugares tan extraños, con diversidad cultural, la música de las más bellas canciones logró llenar sus oídos, sabores que jamás habría soñado que existirán tocaron su lengua, trajo consigo los trajes y ropas de telas de texturas tan extrañas y maravillosas, pero, aun así, con menos tiempo con el que inicio, sentía que le faltaban tantas cosas por hacer.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa, mi princesa? – le pregunto su dama de compañía. – No ha tocado para nada su desayuno. – comentó preocupada.   
-Es siempre lo mismo. – se quejó con amargura.   
-¿Ya no le gustan los waffles? – Chiquilina lo entendía, pues la princesa desayunaba los mismo desde que salieron de casa.   
-No, los waffles están bien, me refiero… a esto. – dijo extendiendo los brazos y viendo al techo.   
-¿Ya no quiere estar en este hotel? Oh, ya entiendo, se aburrió de la ciudad, está cansada de la monotonía de visitar casas de juego, teatros, sales de té, es demasiado burgués para usted, necesita cosas más exóticas, no se preocupe, alistare todo para irnos de viaje, saldremos esta misma tarde… -  
-No, Chiquilina, es eso de lo que estoy harta. –   
-¿Cómo? –   
-Mira, cuando me case y Grisel y yo seamos reyes, mi vida será así, no podré estar escapándome cada que me sienta ahogada, además, tantas cosas divertidas y exóticas es… es que se vuelven nada, estar dentro de eso hace que pierda lo exótico y nuevo, lo convierte en común, no quiero que eso se vuelva lo común o que lo común sea aún más común, me gustaría encontrar lo extraordinario dentro de lo común, saber que nunca dejaran de haber cosas maravillosas, aun después de mi boda, necesito encontrar una luz en medio esta ciudad tan gris. –   
-Oh, ya entiendo. – dijo Chiquilina pensando en algo. – Tal vez la pueda llevar a… no, pero en que pienso, claro que no le gustaría, ¿O quizás si? –   
-¿Qué? ¿Qué podría gustarme? Si crees que es algo que podría ser lo que busco, por favor, llévame a ese lugar, necesito ver que dentro de lo normal hay algo extraordinario. -   
-Conozco un lugar, pero… - se acercó a Poppy y susurro en su oído. – es un lugar secreto, no cualquiera entra y… ya sabe, es de una temática, inapropiada. –   
-Uh inapropiada, me encanta, será como las ruinas de la diosa del sexo hindú. –  
-Ja, ja… si, exactamente, algo parecido, podemos ir a ver y regresar luego que se acabe el show. –   
-Excelente, vayamos después del desayuno. –   
-Ah, ese es otro punto, solo abre de noche. –   
-¿De verdad? Oh, eso lo vuelve el doble de misterioso, ya me encanta. –   
.  
Para pasar el tiempo, visitaron diferentes puntos de la ciudad, llegada la tarde fueron a una obra de teatro y un recital de ballet, Poppy no podía ocultar sus ansias por visitar ese lugar, por otro lado, Chiquilina estaba muy nerviosa, eso bajos mundos no eran lugar para una princesa que pronto contraería nupcias. Por lo que antes de bajar de la carroza, le puso a ella y a Grandulón unas capas y antifaces.   
.  
-¿Es una fiesta de disfraces? – pregunto Poppy curiosa.   
-No, digo, si… muchos van disfrazados, solo los aguafiestas van sin antifaz, y nosotros no somos aguafiestas, ¿cierto? –   
-¡Claro que no! – exclamaron sus amigos para bajar de la carrosa.   
.  
Por la fachada, el entusiasmo de ambos disminuyo, era un lugar oscuro y lúgubre.   
.  
-Chiquilina, ¿segura que era aquí? – pregunto el paje abrazando a su fiel cachorro.   
-Segura, no se preocupen, la fachada es solo para evitar que la gente de con el lugar, ya que esto es muy exclusivo. –   
-Si tú lo dices. – dijo dudoso Grandulón, pero el saber eso solo entusiasmo más a la princesa.   
.  
Y su amiga no le mintió, apenas pasaron el portar, descubrieron un mundo totalmente distinto, algunos llevaban máscaras y capas, otros no, la elegancia del lugar, su brillo, las mesas, las cortinas, todo parecía de ensueño.   
.  
-Debemos tomar una mesa para el espectáculo. – sugirió la dama de compañía.   
-Hola, Chiquilina, ¿La mesa de siempre? – pregunto una de las hermosas meseras.   
-Hoy no, me acompaña alguien que es digna del… Diamante. – le respondió con cierto tono presumido.   
-Excelente, pasen por aquí, por favor. –   
.  
Mientras la mesera los guiaba a una de las mesas en los amplios palcos del tercer piso, le pregunto en un susurro.   
.  
-¿Vienes aquí muy seguido? –   
-Si… digo, no, jamás, nunca había venido, me lo recomendó un amigo de un amigo. –   
-¿Segura? La mesera parece conocerte y, además, ¿Qué es un Diamante? –   
-Eh… no sé, ¿una roca? – respondió nerviosa. - ¡Mira! Llegamos a nuestra mesa, ahora, les diré las advertencias del lugar, no porque las conozca, claro, sino porque mi amigo me las dijo. –   
-Querrás decir el amigo de tú amigo. – corrigió Grandulón.   
-Lo que sea. – dijo restándole importancia. – No se quiten el antifaz, no se quiten la capa, no toquen a nadie, no dejen que nadie los toque, no hablen con otros clientes y mantengan la distancia de todos. –   
-Chiquilina. – le hablo Grandulón con voz severa. – ¿De nuevo nos trajiste a un lugar ilegal? –   
-¡No! Bueno, quizás un poco, pero no es malo, solo, hagan lo que dije y será divertido. –   
-Me parece bien, Grandulón, no te preocupes, algo de misterio y de portarnos mal no matara a nadie, además, solo nos quedaremos a comer y ver el espectáculo, de ahí al hotel, te lo prometo. –   
-Está bien, solo porque la carta se ve muy bien servida. –  
.  
La comida llego tan pronto como la pidieron, tomaron un extraño té, que según la mesera les informo era cortesía de la casa, ya casi terminando el enorme banquete, el show comenzó, la música, los bailarines, hombres y mujeres con ropas hermosas y escotadas, las luces, todo era increíble, lleno de vida, maravilloso, justo como lo esperaba, pero todo el ruido paso hacer silencio, no porque la música hubiera dejado de tocar, las serpentinas y el confeti caían en cámara lenta, el aire se tornó pesado, en su parecer, todo se había detenido, pero a la vez había un terremoto incesante en su interior, jamás sintió latir a su corazón tan fuerte, como tratando de romper su pecho para salir corriendo tras el joven de ojos azules y cabellos violetas que ahora hacia suyo el escenario, traía puesto un corsé y liguero, nunca en su vida vio a un hombre vestir así, se veía encantador, con los sentidos agudizados, escuchaba cada melodía salida de su boca, suspiraba con cada gota de sudor que resbalaba por su piel, y estaba segura que despedía un olor a hierbas con lavanda y manzanilla. Poppy se sintió sorprendida un extraño sentimiento, deseaba que todos en ese lugar se desvanecieran, que dejaran de existir para quedar asolas con aquel joven, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, tocarlo y ser tocada, pero no solo sus manos o mejillas, deseaba más, aunque no supiera que, sus caderas parecían ansiosas y cuando ese chico, por breves segundo, chocara miradas con la suya, las sintió enloquecer, saltar, de la nada la imagen de la diosa hindú montada sobre su esposo en el templo le vino a la mente, por un momento se vio a ella encima de ese hombre. Muy apenada por aquellos pensamientos, bajo la mira al piso, lejos del espectáculo, ocultando su marcado sonrojo.   
El show termino y varios de los bailarines en la escena deambulaban por la mesa, hablando con los espectadores, Poppy saludo a uno que otro, pero prontos eran espantados por Chiquilina, que con un vocabulario en código los despedía sin más, cada mesa estaba dentro de un palco con sus cortinas, algunos comensales cerraron sus cortinas al llegar los bailarines, otros, como ellos, las dejaron abiertas.   
.  
-¡Es hora de la subasta del día de hoy! – grito el hombre que dirigía el espectáculo. -¿Quién da más por el Diamante? –   
.  
A Poppy le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver el joven al lado del anfitrión, era aún más atractivo de cerca.   
.  
-Chiquilina. – llamo a su dama de compañía mientras trataba de esconder su rostro con la cortina para seguir viéndolo sin ser vista. - ¿Qué está haciendo ese hombre? –   
-¿Él? Solo es el dueño, todas las noches se hace una subasta. –   
-¿Qué subastan? –   
-Al Diamante. –   
-¿Qué diamante? ¿Venden diamantes aquí? –   
-No, princesa, ese chico es el Diamante. –   
-¡¿Venden personas aquí?! –   
-No, no… es más como… ¿rentar? No, para nada, es como cualquier trabajo, como los doctores o administradores, dan un servicio y cobran por su tiempo. – respondió la chica tratando de que no sonara tan mal.   
-¿Qué servicio dan aquí? –   
-Pues… yo, este… su… ¿compañía? – Chiquilina no estaba segura como reaccionaria al saber que estaba en un prostíbulo.   
-¿Compañía? Como… -   
-Mira Poppy, te seré sincera, tú pagas por alguien y esa persona hará lo que quieras por una hora... ¿Entiendes? -   
-¿Lo que yo quiera? –   
-Sí, así es. –   
-¡¿Quién da más?! Se ira a la una, a las dos y a las… -   
-¡YO DOY MÁS! – grito Poppy.   
-¡Poppy! ¿Qué haces? Chiquilina dijo que no habláramos con nadie. – susurro asustado Grandulón.   
-Princesa, es mala idea, se lo aseguro, creo que no me entendió, esto es un… -   
-¡Se lo lleva la mujer del fondo! – grito el hombre que fue de inmediato a la mesa, interrumpiendo su conversación. – Bienvenida al Moulin Rouge, es un placer recibirla aquí, el Diamante la estará esperando en su habitación, el dinero lo pagará en… -   
-Efectivo. – contesto Poppy entusiasmada abriendo su bolsa, revelando la alta suma de dinero que tenía, pagar esa noche con el Diamante no disminuyo para nada su voluptuoso bolso.   
-Mi lady. – le hablo con un tono mucho más amble de lo usual con otros clientes al notar el potencial de la joven. – Es un placer tenerla aquí, necesito antes darle algunas advertencias, ¿bebió el té a orden de la casa? –   
-Si, estaba rico. –   
-Excelente, ¿es su primera vez en el Moulin Rouge? –   
-Es mi primera vez en todo, mi padre me dejo hacer lo que quisiera antes de mi compromiso. –   
-Oh, ya entiendo, es bueno que me lo diga, en ese caso, me presento, soy el señor Brillastel. –   
-Poppy yo creo que no… - continuo Chiquilina.   
-Sígame por favor, ahora mismo la atenderá el Diamante. -  
.  
Chiquilina y Grandulón no pudieron hacer nada, Poppy no los dejo prevenirlas y sin más acompaño al señor Brillastel a los aposentos del Diamante.   
Branch ya estaba listo en su habitación, más cuando se abrió la puerta y vio entrar a Brillastel, supo que habría problemas.   
.  
-¿Ahora qué? – pregunto con tono de queja.   
-Es joven. – dijo conteniendo la emoción.   
-¿Y eso que? –   
-Es hermosa. –   
-Pues algún problema debe de tener ahí abajo. –   
-Es virgen y rica. –   
-¿Qué? – cuestiono incrédulo  
-Creo que es de esas que se casaran en algún matrimonio arreglado y solo quieren divertirse de verdad antes de pasar el resto de su vida aburriéndose con un esposo que no aman y solo se echa gases. –   
-Esta… ¿bien? Como sea, solo es otra cliente más. –   
-Nada de eso, tienes que darle la mejor jodida noche de su vida, ella tiene que volver a poner un pie aquí, ella es rica y de verdad creo que nos puede ayudar en nuestra salida de este hoyo, así que se atentó, se gentil, hazla sentir cómoda y haz que desee volver aquí todas las malditas noches o tus días como Diamante terminaron, ¿Me entiendes? –   
.  
Branch estaba en Shock, Brillastel nunca le había subido el tono de voz o amenazado.   
.  
-Si… creo que sí. – respondió preocupado.   
-No te presiones, solo… se tú, si ella te dice que saltes, saltas, si te dice que, al piso, te tiras al piso, tal vez tengas que guiarla por ser primeriza, pero hazla sentir como si ella tuviera el control, tú eres el experto, sabes que hacer. –   
-Si… - Branch estaba terriblemente preocupado.   
.  
Tocaron a la puerta, Brillastel arreglo su ropa y se cercioro de que Branch luciera aún más increíble.  
.  
-Adelante. – pidió Brillastel.   
.  
Poppy paso, acompañada de una mesera que la guio por el pasillo que a su vez llevaba un champagne y unas fresas con un pequeño cuenco de chocolate derretido. Tras dejar las cosas en una mesilla, Brillastel y la mesera se retiraron haciendo una reverencia.   
.  
-Les daremos privacidad. – dijo el hombre antes de salir.   
.  
La princesa no sabía qué hacer, estaba tan emocionada que las palabras no se formaban en su boca, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no sabía que decir, de manera torpe dijo.   
.  
-Allo… quiero decir, helo, digo… bene nocha, digo, noches… quiero decir que estas bueno, no, perdón, me refiero a la noche, no a ti, pero con eso no me refiero a que no seas bueno, seguramente eres bueno, pero en el buen sentido, ¿si me entiendes? – la chica soltó un suspiro para relajarse, se burló de sí misma y continuo. – Lo siento, comienzo de nuevo, mi nombre es Poppy. –   
-Mi lady. – contesto con una reverencia. – Soy el Diamante del Moulin Rouge. –   
.  
Poppy trato no reírse, pero no pudo evitarlo.   
.  
-¿Qué le parece gracioso? – pregunto con una agradable sonrisa.   
-Perdón, pero… ¿Qué clase de nombre es Diamante? –   
-No es un nombre como tal. – le hablo mientras se acercaba a ella, cosa que la puso nerviosa. – es como un título. –   
-Claro, debí de pensarlo, ya decía yo, ¿Cuál es tú nombré real? –   
-¿Cómo quiere llamarme? –   
-¿Yo? ¿No tienes un nombre propio? –   
-Lo tengo, solo que, por lo regular, los clientes me ponen uno dentro de su hora. –   
-En ese caso, no quiero ponerte ninguno, quiero saber tú nombre real. –   
-Me llamo Branch. – le dijo sin más rodeos.   
-Bien, Branch, me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas. –   
-Las que usted quiera, mi lady. –   
.  
Branch pensó que la charla seria corta, “Es nueva en esto” pensó al principio, “es normal que tenga dudas” pero luego de transcurrida media hora, la chica no cerraba la boca, incluso él había dejado de responder, tenía todo un monologo, mencionando lo lindo de su ropa, lo agradable del lugar, el joven trato de hacerla callar.   
.  
-¿Fresas con chocolate? – pregunto elevando el tazón.   
-No, gracias, comí antes del show. – al ver el ceño en la frente del chico, Poppy pregunto muy preocupada. - ¿Te estoy aburriendo? –   
-¡¿Qué?! Ay no, para nada, ¿Por qué crees que me aburro? –   
-Es que… pareces aburrido. – comentó algo decaída.   
.  
Branch estaba más atento a la hora que sus palabras, si no se daban prisa, no tendría a una clienta satisfecha.   
.  
-¿Cómo te gustó más? – pregunto apresurado.   
-¿Soy tan obvia? – Poppy volteo a otro lado, ocultándose con su capa el rostro.   
-No, me refiero a que ¿con ropa o al natural? –   
-Tú ropa es hermosa. – contesto aún más apenada.   
-Bien, con ropa será. –   
.  
Branch la tomó de la mano y la jalo en dirección de la cama.   
.  
-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto, pero antes de obtener una respuesta el joven se dejó caer llevándose a ella en la acción. – Lo siento, lo lamento tanto, no era mi intención, ¿Te tropezaste? ¿Yo te hice tropezar? Cuanto lo siento. –  
.  
Branch carcajeo de manera melódica, esa risa la hizo caer en un pequeño transe, se perdió en su mirada, esos ojos bravos que se clavaban en los suyos, parecía que la desvestían y veían aún más allá que la carne, llegaban a su corazón y alma.   
.  
Por su parte, el chico aprovecho su paz, la tomo por las muñecas, no sin antes acomodar bien sus caderas de forma tal que encajaran para la tarea principal, ahora que lo montaba de la manera correcta, poso bien sus tacones en el piso, elevando y bajando sus caderas con un ritmo lento. El trabajo nocturno al fin había comenzado luego de perder valiosos minutos en una boba charla, tenía que darse prisa para que aquello se levantara de una vez, tenía suerte de que fuera primeriza, con ese tipo de clientela las cosas eran cortas y rápidas.   
.  
Poppy estaba como hipnotizada, totalmente ida, su cuerpo parecía reaccionar al instinto, sus piernas se afianzaron a su torso, sus manos se retorcían, no porque buscaran zafarse de su agarre, sino porque deseaba que fuera más fuerte, algo duro, grande, tocaba sus partes, las cuales jamás había sentido de esa forma, estaban calientes y mojadas, parecía se hinchaban con cada rose, muriendo en ansias de ser tocadas, no, quería más que solo eso, pero no sabía que, de la nada cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa sensación, su cabeza giraba, tratando de comprender que sentía y porque, todo daba vueltas, su mundo estaba colapsando tratando de entender que era ese nuevo sentimiento, desconocía cada reacción que tenía su cuerpo, se asustó un poco cuando de manera suelta, sus caderas comenzaron a dar saltos sobre ese bulto, intensificando todo aquello, mientras él seguía bajando y subiendo y bajando y subiendo, volviendo a repetirlo una y otra vez. No supo que era eso, pero su masa se sacudió de la nada, tras sus caderas detenerse en un punto que elevo su susceptibilidad, aquel roce le provoco un enorme placer, deseaba que fuera más profundo, que permaneciera unida con ella de esa forma para siempre.  
Con los años de experiencia, el chico supo que estaba teniendo un orgasmo. “Y ni siquiera la penetre, Diamante, eres el puto amo de aquí” se alago mentalmente mientras veía a la chica hacer gesto con la boca, le hubiere gustado ver su rostro, pero la mujer no se había quitado el antifaz. “Que forma tan tierna de morderse el labio” pensó Branch, quien continuo en lo suyo.   
.  
Poppy se sentía tan bien, era como si una necesidad hubiera sido llenada de la mejor manera, no era parecido a tener hambre o sed, era más como recibir algo que no se sabía que se deseaba, ahora, estando tan en paz, solo quería seguir teniéndolo a su lado; un leve sonido fue despertándola poco a poco de su ensueño, aquello que a su parecer eran gritos extraños, resultaron ser gemidos que se escapaban de su boca, asustada por eso, se calló de golpe, abrió los ojos para toparse con la angelical cara del chico.   
.  
-Mi lady. – hablo de manera entrecortada. – Necesito que aparte sus telas para poder continuar, no podemos hacerlo con la ropa puesta. –   
.  
Fue ahí que la imagen de la diosa hindú le volvió a la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaban en la misma pose que las estatuas, de un brinco se a parto de él, quedando en la orilla de la cama, “¡Esto es un prostíbulo!” exclamo mentalmente, dándose al fin cuenta de que había pagado por un sexo servidor.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le molesto algo? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿La lastime? –   
-¡No! No, no, es solo que… yo, creo que no es la postura correcta en que una mujer y un hombre deberían de estar… - trato de explicar.   
-Ah, ya entiendo, es muy religiosa, quiere la postura tradicional. –   
Branch la jalo de las piernas, deslizándola hasta acostarla, sin perder un segundo se puso sobre ella, sosteniendo todo su peso sobre sus extremidades, no quería asustarla, siendo su primera vez, tener el peso de un hombre más grande de seguro le seria incómodo, pensó entonces en una variante de dicha postura.   
-Descuide, esta es igual, solo que es más cómoda, pero le aseguro que es lo mismo, no rompe ninguna norma. –   
-Espera, no es lo que quiero. – dijo nerviosa tratando de ponerse de pie.  
-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – pregunto confundido y un tanto enfadado, ya estaba caliente y ella mojada, si tardaban más, ambas cosas se perderían y él tendría que volver a empezar.   
-Quiero… yo quiero, ¡Quiero comer fresas con chocolate! – respondió volviendo a la mesa.   
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?! ... Pero dijo que comió antes de venir aquí. –   
-Si, pero no comí postre, además, prefiero estar en la silla. –   
-Vaya, ya entiendo, claro, sentado será más fácil. –   
.  
Poppy tomo asiento y Branch parecía que tomaría asiento justo sobre ella.   
.  
-No, no, tú no vas aquí. –   
-Ok… perdón, me confundí, pero ya entiendo. – Branch se puso de rodillas y metió sus manos debajo de su vestido, la chica pego un pequeño grito que acallo.   
-¡No! Siéntate en la otra silla. – le sugirió nerviosa.   
-Pero como vamos a… -   
-Solo comamos, ¿Si? –   
-Está bien. – contesto algo ofendido, ¿Cómo se atrevía esta chica a rechazarlo? Nunca antes un cliente lo había buscado para perder la mayor parte de su hora haciendo preguntas bobas, ni que cuando las cosas apenas parecieran funcionar lo rechazara. Pero tenía un nuevo plan, comería las fresas de la manera más lasciva posible, Branch movía su lengua de forma insinuosa antes de meterse la fresa a la boca, mordía sus labios provocativamente mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de los suyos.   
-¿No sabes comer fresas de manera normal? – pregunto Poppy algo un tanto harta de que todo girara entorno al sexo.   
-Dime cómo quieres que las coma y así lo hare. – le sugirió limpiándose los labios con los dedos índice y medio, para luego pasarle la lengua sugiriendo otra forma de fornicar.   
.  
Un poco harta, Poppy se quitó el antifaz y bajo su capa, teniendo al fin una charla frente a frente.   
.  
-Quiero que las comas como a ti te gusta comerlas. –   
.  
En su cara se veía algo que molesto mucho a Branch, era lastima, odiaba que la gente lo viera así, como si fuera alguien o algo tan frágil que necesitaba ser salvado, como si dijeran “¿Dónde quedo tú dignidad?” como si aseguraran “Yo preferiría morir que sobrevivir como tú lo has hecho.” Pero no podía hacer nada, tenía que seguir sonriendo y fingiendo que todo estaba perfecto.   
.  
-No soy fanático de las fresas, no las comería de ninguna forma. – dijo soltando una que tenía en las manos.  
-Bien, yo… -   
.  
Estaba a punto de preguntarle algo cuando se escuchó que tocaron la puerta.   
.  
-Su hora termino. – se escuchó decir una voz.   
-¿Mi qué? – pregunto Poppy, no pudo decir ninguna otra cosa, el joven la levanto, empujándola a la puerta, le dio sus cosas y con alegría le dijo.   
-Es una pena que se tenga que ir, ame esta noche, muy divertida, vuelva cuando quiera, que tenga buena noche, hasta luego. – menciono abriendo la puerta y cerrándosela en la cara. – Maldita perra, ojalá no vuelva. – susurro para sí mismo.   
.  
Del otro lado de la puerta, un hombre de cabellos blancos y mirada perdida le mostro el camino a la salida.   
.  
-Por aquí… sígame. –   
-Si… claro… - estaba un poco sorprendida por la rapidez que fue sacada.   
-Señorita ¿Qué le pareció su noche con el Diamante? Espero que sea la primera de muchas. –   
-Oh, bueno, yo… no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento, él es… - su corazón latió fuerte, se alboroto de nuevo al pensar en lo sucedido en la habitación, estar tan cerca de él. - ¡¿Puedo volver a verlo?! – pregunto algo desesperada por obtener un si como respuesta.   
-El Diamante estará siempre disponible para usted, siempre y cuando pague por su compañía, claro. –   
-¿Puedo regresar mañana? –   
-Mañana, pasado mañana, y el día siguiente y el siguiente. –   
.  
Los ojos de Poppy brillaron esperanzados, podría seguir estando junto a él, nunca pensó que encontraría el verdadero amor en esas circunstancias.


	3. Cita previa

El Moulin Rouge estaba a punto de abrir sus puertas, Branch se arreglaba en su habitación cuando un intruso se coló sin avisar.   
.  
-Oye, me prestas tú liguero para esta noche, él mío se rompió. – comento Hipo soltando a su gato, que se fue directo al lugar donde Branch guardaba todas sus joyas y regalos.   
-Cuida a tu alimaña pándrosa, porque si reviso y me llega a faltar algo, te juro que la… -   
-Ay ya, nena, nena, eres muy bonita, nos puedes seguir platicando mientras me digas donde guardas tus plumas azules, esas que usaste con el corsé turquesa, tengo un vestuario que me paso Kitty y le quedarían perfectas. – comento Roxanne una rubi muy positiva.   
-Mi guardarropa no es el guardarropas comunitario. – se quejó mientras ambos le estorbaban para verse en el espejo de su tocador.   
-Uh ya viste este peine. – le decía Roxanne a Hipo ignorando por completo a Branch. –Este peine es nuevo, mira, está hecho de oro y esmeraldas. –  
-Es verdad, es nuevo, ¿Quién te lo regalo? – decía tomándolo, pero su gato Chimuelo se lo arrebato. – Chimuelo, no, gato malo, devuelve eso. –   
-Déjalo, se lo llevara a su amada. – dijo soñadoramente Roxanne. – Luego lo recuperamos. –   
-No me importa el motivo, a mí no me roba ese gato cleptómano. – advirtió Branch.  
-Déjalo, solo trata de conquistarla. – remarcaba la mujer.   
-Esa gata ni lo nota. – comento logrando alzar de nuevo a su gato.   
-Claro que lo nota, solo que prefiere ignorarlo. – afirmo Branch, recobrando su espejo para sí solo.   
-Entonces… - vacilo la mujer. - ¿Si me prestas las plumas? –   
-Ah no, yo llegue primero, espera tú turno, amigo, en verdad necesito ese liguero, Nube rompió el mío cuando lo mande a lavar, él siempre rompe todo cuando lo dejan a cargo de la lavandería. –   
.  
Branch con tedio les dio las cosas que pedían y entre los tres se ayudaron a terminar de arreglarse para el show, él sin duda extrañaba eso, su anterior compañero de cuarto había sido Hipo y pasar de estar años acompañado a ya no estarlo, realmente le había pegado. Por ello no le importaba que el joven irrumpiera en su cuarto sin avisar.  
.   
-Y bien… - ¿Qué paso con la chica de ayer? – pregunto curiosa Roxanne a Branch, mientras que ella e Hipo le ataban el corsé.   
-¿Qué hay con ella? –   
-Pues, Brillastel cree que podría ser la indicada para, ya sabes, poner su gran plan en marcha, también menciono que deposito toda su confianza en ti para hacerla volver. – chismoseo Roxanne, que no solo era muy comunicativa, era excelente para sacar la verdad.   
-No pasó mucho, lo de siempre. – respondió sin más.   
-¿Otra cliente satisfecha? – comento Hipo.   
-Exacto, di lo mejor de mí, como me lo pidió Brillastel, eso es todo. – respondió para ir a verse al espejo grande.   
-Uh, diste lo mejor, eso quiere decir que ¿tienes una nueva favorita? – Roxanne estaba emocionada por tener una respuesta concreta.   
-Yo siempre doy lo mejor con todos los clientes, por eso soy el Diamante. –   
-La humildad hablando. – dijo Hipo.   
-¿Crees que vuelva? Digo, por lo que dijo Brillastel, eso sería increíble. – la emoción de Roxanne aumentaba con cada palabra que decía.   
-Pues… - Branch se puso nervioso, no le diría a nadie que el gran Diamante no fue capaz de complacer a la nueva cliente número uno de Brillastel, arriesgaría su puesto y desanimaría a varios. – Lo hicimos increíble, para ser una virgen aguanto bien el ruedo, cambiamos de posiciones varias veces, por eso no creo que vuelva pronto, ya saben cómo es esto, el cliente pide más y más, no se miden, como se sienten bien, van directo a la cama y a la mañana siguiente no pueden ni pararse, no la culparía… seguramente se pasó todo el día en cama. –   
-Pero… ¿crees que vaya a volver después? – esta vez la pregunta de la mujer sonó como ruego.   
-Roxanne, no lo sé. – respondió con el ánimo descompuesto. – Aunque le di, seguramente, la mejor de sus noches… no creo que eso sea suficiente para hacerla volver, además, Brillastel me dijo que estaba comprometida, vino solo, ya sabes, a tener una probada antes del matrimonio, tal vez estará ocupada con esas cosas de la boda y compromiso, si no vuelve no es mi culpa. – termino por decir aquello casi gritando.   
-Perdón, yo no te estaba culpando. – comento Roxanne.   
-Lo siento, ¿si? Es solo que Brillastel me presiono mucho para que todo fuera perfecto con esa cliente y… jamás lo había hecho con ningún otro, yo no puedo hacer nada más que ser irresistible, claro. – comento aquello para relajar la tensión en el cuarto, cosa que logro. – pero… si no vuelven, no es mi culpa. –   
-Lo sabemos, amigo. – Hipo le mostró su apoyo posando una de sus manos en su hombro.   
-Si, Brillastel no debió presionarte, relájate Branch… no pasa nada si no regresa. –   
.  
Roxanne le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida, mientras Hipo le dio un leve golpe en el hombro para luego llevarse a su gato que ya llevaba un collar en el hocico.   
.  
-Lo quiero de vuelta. – advirtió Branch a los dos.   
-Descuida, yo lo recuperare. – le seguro Roxanne.   
.  
El show iba a comenzar, todos estaban en la puesta, danzando, cantando, el Diamante salió a escena y deslumbro a todos como cada noche lo hacía, regresando a los pasillos luego del espectáculo, temblaba con solo pensar en encontrarse con Brillastel, desde la noche anterior lo estaba evitando, no quería tener que mentirle sobre lo mal que le fue con la clienta, pero la hora de la subasta se acercaba, no tenia de otra más que enfrentarlo, si le llegaba a preguntar, seguro se le ocurriría algo, además, Roxanne e Hipo seguro ya habían hecho correr el chisme de que pasaron una noche sorprendente. Ahí estaba, el hombre vestido de traje de lentejuela, camino en su dirección, rogado al cielo que se hubiera olvidado por completo de la chica.   
.  
-Aquí me tienes. – le dijo Branch. – estoy listo para la subasta. –   
-¿Subasta? – pregunto extrañado. – ¿No te lo dijo Nube? Ya tienes una cita previa. – comento feliz.   
-¿Una cita previa? No me lo dijo, maldito retrasado de… me voy ahora mismo a mi alcoba para atender al cliente. –   
-Ve y se tan bueno como lo fuiste anoche. – le dijo Brillastel guiñándole un ojo.   
-Si, claro, lo seré. – respondió nervioso.   
.  
Se apresuró por los pasillos del lugar para llegar a su alcoba, topándose en el camino con el despistado de Nube.   
.  
-Grandísimo idiota, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía una cita previa? Hubiera venido de show directo a mi habitación en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo afuera. – Le grito.   
-¿No lo hice? Ups, lo siento, lo olvide, pareces muy enojado. –   
-¿Parezco? ¡Lo estoy! – le grito.   
-Entonces te enojaras el doble cuando sepas que tú cliente ya lleva rato esperándote. –   
-¡¿QUE LLEVA QUE?! ¡Maldita seas Nube! ¡¿Por qué me entretienes si sabes que me está esperando?! –   
-No te estoy entreteniendo, te estoy avisando. – le respondió parpadeando de manera irregular.   
-Demonios… -   
.  
Corrió el último tramo del camino con su ajustado corsé y sus tacones altos, se detuvo un par de segundos para recobrar el aire, cuando se sintió listo, abrió la puerta, encontrando a la misma joven de ayer esperándolo en la mesa del cuarto. Estaba muy sorprendido al verla, pero supuso que la chica solo quería al fin tener algo con él.   
.  
-Mi Lady, es un placer volverla a ver, ¿Disfruto el show de hoy? – le pregunto acercándose a ella.   
-No, tristemente no alcance a llegar. – La chica veía continuamente la puerta.   
-¿Está esperando a alguien? – pregunto burlón.   
-Si, he pedido comida, como llegue tarde, no pude cenar y por lo que pregunte, tú no cenas hasta que terminen tus “labores”, así que pedí la cena para ambos. –   
-Es muy amable de su parte, pero hago mejor mis “labores”, con el estómago vacío, comeré cuando hayamos terminado. – comento coqueto, acercándose a ella y posando una mano sobre su rodilla, tan pronto la toco, la chica le retiro la mano y lo obligo a tomar distancia.   
-Siéntate, hoy solo cenaremos juntos. –   
.  
Algo extrañado por la orden, la obedeció, en ese momento sonó la puerta y las mecerás trajeron toda una ronda de platos, lo que siempre pedía Branch para comer y algo del menú principal para Poppy. Tras retirarse, ambos comieron sus alimentos en silencio, Poppy no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación con él, mientras que Branch al fin pudo ordenar sus ideas para preguntar una duda que lo mataba.   
.  
-¿Usted sabe que es este lugar? –   
-Si, por supuesto, claro que lo sé, digo… ayer estaba un poco, bueno, me tomo por sorpresa todo esto. –   
-Creo que lo note. –   
-Pensé que me había ganado un VIP para conocer a tan maravillosa persona. – comento aquello viéndolo de forma soñadora. – Pero era más VIP de lo que pensé. –   
-¿Si entiende para que pago por mis servicios? – fue más enfático esta vez, pues pensaba que la chica seguía sin entender la indirecta.   
.  
La chica sonrió, tal vez el joven que tenía enfrente pensaba que era estúpida.   
.  
-A usted le pagan una hora para hacer lo que quieran con usted, pidan lo que le pidan, usted siempre complacerá al cliente. –   
-¿Entiende la manera en que tengo que “complacerlos”? –  
-Si, lo entiendo, al gusto de cada uno y creo que es capaz de entender que mi gusto es distinto al de sus otros clientes. – le respondió sonriéndole.   
-Ya veo, entonces ¿solo quiere verme comer? –  
-Y charlar mientras lo hace… es una cena estupenda. –   
-Desayuno para mí. – aseguro el chico.   
-¿Desayuno? Tú… ¿Acabas de despertarte? –  
-Si, prácticamente nos despertamos, arreglamos, hacemos calentamiento y presentamos el show. –   
\- Luego atienden a sus clientes y ¿finalmente comen? –   
-Si. –   
-¿Y después? –   
\- Nos entretenemos un poco y regresamos a la cama. –   
-¿Duermen durante el día? –   
-Así es, somos vampiros… - comento con tono coqueto. – Incubo y súcubo que solo se posan sobre sus víctimas en la noche… o las victimas a veces se ponen arriba, depende de cada uno. – dijo con gracia.   
-¿Quieres decir que solo comes una vez al día? – pregunto algo molesta al comprenderlo.   
-¿De dónde cree que tengo esta figura? Engañamos al hambre durmiendo en el día y toda la disciplina física nos ayuda a estar sanos, listos para dar placer a quien lo solicite. – Branch la miro de manera seductora, pero la chica no cayó en su juego.   
-¿Por qué estás aquí? – le cuestiono de manera seria.   
.  
“Esa estúpida pregunta de nuevo” pensó Branch, estaba harto de que los clientes nuevos le preguntaran eso, “como alguien tan encantador termino en este hoyo” era lo que continuaba después, “aburrido, simplemente, aburrido” se dijo mentalmente, tenía que contestarle algo, al pasar esa pequeña pausa, las palabras de la joven le sorprendieron.  
.   
-¿Estas en contra de tú voluntad? ¿Te forzaron a venir aquí? ¿Has tratado de escapar? ¿Te amarran, encadenan o te atan? ¿Necesitas ayuda para escapar? ¿Te drogan para mantenerte tranquilo? – Poppy había sujetado fuertemente las manos del joven y unas cuantas lágrimas de preocupación se veían en sus ojos.   
-Eh… ¿no? ¿En qué tipo de lugares se mete usted? – pregunto alejándose un poco de ella. Nadie hasta ese momento se había preocupado por él. – Estoy porque quiero. –   
-¿Por qué…quieres? – esa respuesta parecía mentira. – Nadie en su sano juicio desearía trabajar en este lugar y menos haciendo lo que hacen… - La joven al fin noto los gestos de molestia que el chico hacía. – No digo que no tengas juicio, solo… me gustaría entender porque estás aquí. –   
.  
Poppy miraba el joven enfrente de ella de cierta forma, Branch no lograba entender que esperaba de él, “¿Esta aquí para escuchar una triste historia? ¿Quiere salvarme? No la entiendo.”   
.  
-No sé qué quieres oír. – le dijo de la forma más honesta. – Mi lady, yo no estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, deseo estar aquí, todos a los que ve que trabajan aquí son más que compañeros, son mi familia, no lamento ningún día, y aunque le repugne lo que hacemos… -   
-¡Yo no he dicho tal cosa! – le grito, interrumpiéndolo. – Lamento si te ofendí, no era mi intención, lo siento. – La chica se quedó en silencio.   
-No soy infeliz. – comento, tomándola de la mano.   
-Pero tampoco eres feliz ¿Cierto? –   
.  
Aquellas palabras lo tomaron desprevenido, “¿No soy feliz?” pensaba “no lo soy…” pero fue sincero, tampoco era infeliz, solo que pensaba que podrían estar mejor.  
.   
-Su hora termino. – se escuchó decir Nube del otro lado de la puerta.   
-Mi lady, fue un placer esta “cena-desayuno”. – dijo parándose y ofreciéndole la mano, la chica la acepto.   
-Llámame Poppy. -   
-Poppy, espero volverte a ver. –   
-Ya también lo espero. – hablo esperanzada apretando más su mano antes de irse.   
.  
Tras cerrar la puerta y escuchar cómo se alejaban los pasos, soltó un suspiro de alivio y dijo.   
.  
-Por favor, que ya no vuelva. –   
.  
Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, cada noche sin falta, fuera fin de semana, día feriado, lloviera o soplara un terrible viento, la joven iba a verlo. Los ojos inyectados en amor, los suspiros que lanzaba cuando lo veía, el rubor en sus mejillas cuando él le seguía la corriente, eran tan obvia. ¿Por qué no podía ser como otro cliente? De esos que iban, cumplían su hora, le hacían promesas imposibles de cumplir, para luego simplemente desaparecer; esa chica rompía todas las reglas, parecía olvidar que se encontraba con un ramero, con alguien cuyo oficio era revolcarse a cambio de una buena paga, que el romance no formaba parte de su agenda, no era alguien que podría llevar a casa y presentarlo a su familia y amigos, no podría amarlo, casarse y tener hijos, alguien como él tenía como máxima meta no morir en la calle, sobrevivir un día más, aunque eso le costara la dignidad. Era un completo dolor de cabeza pasar esas horas jugando juegos de mesa, tomando el té, escuchándola recitar poesía de amor, cenar, hacer manualidades, actuar como si fueran una pareja normal, lo detestaba, hacía años que no tenía una crisis existencial, pero en una de esas aburridas noches, al recortar un sol para un scrapbook, tuvo una.   
.  
“¿Qué mierda voy a hacer con mi vida?” pensaba mientras miraba ese sol de aspecto infantil “Ya no lo soporto, ya no puedo… ¿Qué voy a hacer?”   
.  
No es que la chica lo hiciera tener pensamientos profundos, dado su conducta respecto a él. Gran parte del problema era que el magnífico Diamante del Moulin Rouge debía ser capaz de seducir a cualquiera, había intentado ya de todo, uso su ropa más provocativa, sus palabras más insinuantes, las posturas sugestivas que por años hicieron caer a incautos, pero nada, la joven se mantenía firme a no tocarlo. No solo pensaba que estaba perdiendo el toque, sino que, acostumbrado a tener sexo todas las noches, una ansiedad estaba creciendo en su entre pierna, eso estaba habituado a ser exprimido cada noche, ahora que nadie lo estaba ejercitando, sentía que sus represas estaban llenas, calientes y a casi nada de explotar.   
.  
Otro asunto no menos estresante, era el aburrimiento mental, la chica hablaba de cosas normales para los nobles, él bien podía fingir interés una o dos noches, pero más, era todo un reto. Sus actividades le daban sueño, sin contar la falta de regalos, el Diamante estaba muy acostumbrado a recibirlos, él nunca tenía que pedir nada, estos llegaban solos de manos de clientes satisfechos, pero ella. Branch no solo se aburría en su hora privada, tampoco podía divertirse apostando con los demás, porque no tenía nada para hacerlo, y ser un simple espectador no le agradaba, pues pronto llegaban las burlas respecto a que el grandioso Diamante no tenía nada que apostar, podía librarse con solo comentar que los regalos eran tan buenos que prefería quedárselos, pero a esa hora, la capacidad de fingir que sus palabras no les afectaban, era imposible.   
.  
Una noche en la que estreno un nuevo atuendo lleno de diamantes, accesorios hermosos y un buen calzado, al fin pudo jugar a una partida de cartas, la clásica donde los de la mesa apostaban sus prendas hasta quedar desnudos. Para muchos era aburrido jugar de esa forma, sin contar que esa práctica molestaba demasiado a Nube, que los terminaba correteando por el lugar exigiendo decencia.   
.  
-¿Pueden creerlo? Pidiendo decencia en un prostíbulo. – decía Kitty fumándose un cigarro. – a inhalado demasiadas cosas, olvida donde está parado ese tipo. –  
-Bueno, lo hace para que no pesquemos un refriado. – trato de explicar sus acciones Roxanne.   
-Como si no nos conociéramos hasta la conciencia. – comento Hipo.   
-Esta es la mesa más sola en la que he jugado. – aseguro Kitty. – Nadie más quiso quedarse al saber que el Diamante no tenía más que la ropa para apostar. –  
-¿Acaso es mi culpa que la nueva clienta me mime demasiado dándome regalos que no quiero apostar? – presumió Branch.   
-No empieces de diva. – le pidió Hipo.   
-Si, no queremos escuchar lo perfecta que es la chica. –   
-Y hablando de perfección… ¿Cómo se siente ser exclusivo? – pregunto Roxanne a Hipo. – he escuchado que ella solo viene por ti, y no hay ni una sola noche que te deje libre. –   
-¿No me dijiste que estabas con un problema igual al mío? ¿Qué pasa con eso? – le cuestiono Branch algo indignado.   
-Es porque no lo tengo. –   
-Si lo tienes y es tú favorita. – aseguro Roxanne de manera cantarina.   
-¿Es la que te hace las trenzas raras? – pregunto un tanto asqueada Kitty.   
-Si, pero no soy exclusivo de ella, ok, y se podría decir que es mi favorita, solo por sus regalos, si me dejo las trenzas… es porque ella me da buenos regalos si me las dejo, además me las vuelve hacer si me las quito. –   
-Que maravilloso, el amor está en el aire, es tan tierno que te haga las trenzas. – dijo Roxanne maravillada.   
-Yo diría que es un fetiche raro que tiene la chica. – comento Kitty.   
-Claro que no, vamos, no es obvio, estos dos tienen a chicas que están claramente enamoradas de ellos. –   
-Roxanne, trabajamos en un prostíbulo, pon los pies en la tierra, ellas solo vienen de paso, tal vez tengan un crush o una boba atracción hacia ellos, pero nada más, sería estúpido de su parte si ellos caen en eso. -   
.  
Hipo trago saliva nervioso, trato de tomar valor para preguntar.   
.  
-Y si decimos, no lo sé, hipotéticamente, si yo… y no digo que lo sienta, ¿Qué pasa si yo me enamoro de ella? –   
-¡Es maravilloso! – respondió con una sonrisa Roxanne.   
-Estas jodido. – comento Kitty viéndolo con pena.   
-Vamos, ¿Dónde quedo su corazón? Es verdad que ofrecemos sexo por dinero, pero entre estas cosas pueden encontrar el amor, no debemos de rendirnos. –  
-Yo digo que vayas con Shiro e investigues que mierda quiere esa chica contigo, para que vayas dándote una idea de cómo es la realidad y no te hagas ilusiones. –   
-Si, si, tal vez lo haga, suena bien… - termino por decir Hipo.   
.  
Branch quería sincerarse también, Hipo había dicho algo que claramente le costaba contar, pero tenía que callar esas bocas parlanchinas para que no estuvieran de chismosas con todos, tomo sus aretes, pulsera y collar y le lanzo a cada uno una pieza.   
.  
-¿Por qué nos das esto? – pregunto Roxanne.   
-El Diamante anda esplendido. – comento Kitty.   
-O quiere que cerremos la boca. – le atino Hipo.   
-Exactamente, lo que les voy a contar no debe de salir de esta mesa, nadie en el Moulin Rouge debe de enterarse, ni un alma. – les advirtió Branch.   
-¿Mataste a alguien? – Kitty quería saber los detalles si eso era.   
-Yo… no he dormido con la nueva cliente. – escupió Branch.   
-¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron en coro todos.   
-¿Estas bromeando? – siguió cuestionándolo Hipo. - ¿Qué han hecho en todos estos días, en todas esas horas? ¿Juegan a las tacitas de té o qué? –   
-Pues, si, algo muy parecido a eso. –   
-¿Por qué alguien pagaría por venir a pasar su tiempo con un gigolo si no planea tocarlo? O… ¿Te toca? – esta vez la de las preguntas era Kitty.   
-No. –   
-Te ve haciéndolo, tú sabes, de esos clientes que les gusta ver cómo te manoseas. –  
-No. –   
-Nenas, nenas, ¿no es obvio? Ella está enamorada de él, solo trata de conocerlo mejor, es tan romántico. – dijo Roxanne encantada.   
-No creo que lo este, más bien tiene algún fetiche aún más raro que la cliente de Hipo, ambos deberían de hablar con Shiro y hacer que las investigue a las dos. –   
-Ella si está enamorada de mí. – los tres acompañantes se quedaron en silencio al escucharlo decir eso. – Lo sé, es obvia, se nota cuando me mira, por cómo me habla, por cómo se preocupa. –   
-Awww, ¿se preocupa por ti? – pregunto llena de ternura Roxanne.   
-Si, siempre llega preocupada de si dormí bien, si comí lo que me gustaba, en si necesito algo. – Branch soltó un suspiro de hartazgo. – Ya no la soporto, si no fuera porque paga mejor que cualquier otro cliente y que soy el puto Diamante y no se me permite rechazar a nadie que pueda pagar… solo, estoy harto, estoy aburrido, no me da ningún jodido regalo y estoy tan caliente. –   
-¿Caliente? – Pregunto Hipo confundido.   
-¡Si! ¡Caliente! Quiero que me cojan o cogerme a alguien, quiero que alguien me ponga las manos encima y… no sé, quiero hacerlo con alguien, con quien sea. –   
-Tu cliente sería buena opción, ¿En serio ni un besito ni mano resbalosa? – para Hipo todo eso era imposible.   
-Bueno, el primer día si tuvimos un pequeño revolcón, pero se separó de mi antes de que nos fuéramos a lo serio, desde entonces no me toca, ni siquiera nos hemos besado. –   
-Pues intenta conocerla, así como ella trata de conocerte, Branch, el amor está tocando a tú puerta, solo ábrela. – le aseguro Roxanne.   
-No, solo mantente distante, haz que Shiro la investigue, no te hagas ilusiones y coge con quien sea para que puedas soportar tener que seguir con sus citas previas. – le sugirió Kitty.   
-Eso suena un buen plan. – dijo asintiendo Ramón.   
-¿Qué? No, para nada es un buen plan, chicos, confíen, abran sus corazones, el destino les está sonriendo, es como Kitty y ese hombre de las botas, es tú favorito, sé que no siempre viene, pero… -   
-Ah… a ese ni me lo menciones. – le advirtió la mujer, estaba enojado con el hombre porque tenía semanas sin dar prueba de su existencia.   
-¿De quién hablamos? – pregunto Hipo curioso.   
-Oh, me la he pasado encerrado guardando este secreto, por favor, si tienen algo interesante que decir, solo díganlo, ¿De quién habla Roxanne? – Branch rogo.   
-¡AH! ¡Ya me hartaron mariquitas! Yo me voy, hasta luego. – exclamo Kitty.  
.  
La mujer tomo todo lo que había ganado y se alejó con sus cosas bastante molesta.   
.  
-Uy… se enojó ¿Deberíamos de disculparnos? – Hipo veía como la mujer camina sin poder ver que tenía enfrente, a pesar de chocar con varias paredes, seguía su andar.   
-No, perdí todo, ya no tengo que apostar. – comentaba Branch algo molesto y completamente desnudo.   
-Yo aún tengo mis bragas. – dijo Roxanne poniéndose de pie con solo eso puesto.   
-Pues yo me quedé con las medias y zapatos de Branch, al menos me fui con algo. –   
-¡A dormir! ¡todo el mundo a dormir! – Se escuchó gritar a Nube.   
-¿Corremos? – les pregunto divertido Hipo.   
-¿En direcciones contrarias? – sonrió Branch.   
-Hagámoslo. – respondió Roxanne.   
.  
Los tres corrieron por todo el Moulin Rouge con un hombre muy enojado tras de ellos. No muy lejos de ahí, Brillastel los veía divertido.   
.  
-Mañana es el día, Pidge, mañana conseguiremos el dinero para mejorar la vida de todos. –  
-¿De verdad cree que ella acceda? –   
-Branch está haciendo un buen trabajo, sabía que podía confiar en él, mañana no habrá nada que eche a perder nuestros planes. –   
.  
El sol salió por completo, todos los trabajadores nocturnos estaban al fin en sus camas, recargando energías para una noche llena de trabajo que cumplir.


	4. Dulces abrazos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se estresen, recuerden que Branch aqui trabaja de esto XD

El show se terminó, todos salían del escenario para ir a sus secciones asignadas en busca de algún cliente. Branch se apresuró en ir también, sabía de antemano que la chica de todas aquellas noches tenía una cita previa, pero que llegaría tarde por unos contratiempos, era esa la ocasión perfecta, en las mesas estaban los clientes que usualmente pagaban por sus servicios, esperando conseguir alguna esmeralda linda para pasar la noche; pero Branch no tuvo que buscar mucho para elegir a quien darle una muestra gratis, a unas cuantas mesas de él estaba su texano favorito, quien parecía, ya había elegido a Arroyin para pasar aquella hora, claro que eso no lo detendría.   
.  
-Buenas noches. – saludo de forma coqueta llegando a la mesa.   
-Niño, ¿Qué haces aquí? Me dijeron que no habría subasta, no quisieron recibir mi dinero, ni porque oferte más que tú cita previa. –   
-Eso es lamentable, algo supe, si, por eso vine a su mesa. –   
-Branch, no deberías de estar aquí. – le dijo muy molesto Arroyin, sabiendo que planeaba hacer.   
-¿Desde cuándo una Esmeralda le puede dar órdenes a un Diamante? Arroyin, lárgate de la mesa, el cliente tiene algo pendiente conmigo que tratar, no te preocupes, no tardare, pasara su hora contigo. –   
.  
A regañadientes Arroyin acato la orden, vigilando que nadie más los fuera a interrumpir, Branch cerro las cortinas del palco y se sentó alado del texano.   
.  
-No es justo que no hayan aceptado tú dinero, es verdaderamente injusto, déjame reparar el error, puedo darte algo por parte de la casa, solo que tiene que ser rápido y debes volver con Arroyin cuando terminemos. –   
-Bueno, a caballo regalado no se le ve el diente. – dijo para escupir su tabaco y acercar al joven para comenzar a besarlo.   
.  
No llevaban ni un par de minutos, cuando la cortina se abrió ligeramente para volverse a cerrar, alguien había entrado.   
.  
-Arroyin, si no te vas ahora mismo, yo mismo… - Branch se quedó mudo ante la presencia de la chica molesta de todas las noches.   
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto la joven algo desconcertada.   
-Yo… yo… es que, mi Lady, es solo… - Branch fue atrapado con las manos en la masa, ya no tenía escapatoria, esa travesura bien le podría costar el título de Diamante.   
-Un animal siempre buscara volver al punto donde encontró comida. – comento el texano.   
-¿Qué? Señor ¿De qué habla? – pregunto desconcertada Poppy.  
-¿Ve todo esto? – le pregunto Hickory tomando con fuerza el cuello de Branch, sentándolo de enfrente a la chica. – Esto es un buen pedazo de campo, y al campo se le trabaja, mírelo como esta. – dijo aquello apartando las finas telas que cubrían su entre pierna. –   
-¡Hickory! – clamo su nombre apenado cuando revelo su miembro al aire, más cuando trato de taparse este lo volvió a ahorcar, aquello dolía un poco, pero era claro que si lo lastimaría si no se quedaba quieto.   
-Vera. – le hablo a Poppy a la vez que comenzaba a estimular aquel miembro con una sola mano. – A la tierra se le limpia, se labra, se siembra. – comentaba al pasear de arriba a abajo su gruesa palma, aprisionándolo entre sus dedos. – Mire bien esa belleza. – decía al mostrar el firme mástil del joven en una erección completa.   
-Hickory, ella no…. – Trato de decir Branch, pero el texano le metió tres dedos en la boca, sabía que deseaba que los chupara, pero él quería advertirle sobre las reglas, recordarle que eso que hacían no estaba bien, el hombre al percatarse que no lo obedecía, apretó de más su órgano, el joven sintió una punzada de dolor, tenía que hacerse las cosas como a él le gustaban, así que, por su seguridad, comenzó a chupar sus dedos.   
-Lo ve, solo es un potro desubicado, una bestia, es terco como un toro de ruedo, no se moleste en ser amable con él, a final de cuentas solo sirven para algo, venga… deme su mano, yo le enseñare como se hace, acérquese, sé que tiene curiosidad de hacerlo. -   
.  
Branch no había mirado a la joven por la posición en que Hickory lo tenía al tomarlo del cuello, pero ahora podía hacerlo mientras no dejara de chupar sus gruesos dedos; Le impresiono ver su cara, tenía los ojos bien puesto sobre su miembro, pero más que lujuria o algún pensamiento pecaminoso, lo veía con la curiosidad de un niño al descubrir algo nuevo por primera vez, se quitó lentamente el guante y fue acercando su mano, tocando la punta de aquello con su dedo índice, acariciándolo con pequeños círculos, Branch sintió escalofríos, era la piel más tersa que jamás lo había tocado, como era posible que tuviera tanta ternura en un solo dedo.   
.  
-Tan caliente… - susurro Poppy asombrada.   
-Así no se hace… - la regaño Hickory, tomando su mano. – Se hace así. –   
.  
El obligo a tomar su miembro con firmeza, con su mano puesta sobre la de ella, la hizo estrujar, subir y bajar, Poppy estaba demasiado curiosa, se sentía bien eso para ella, nunca había tocado una antes, incluso disminuyo su miedo a su futura noche de bodas, “Esto no asusta” pensó al tomarle el ritmo a la acción, más cuando levanto la mira, “Dios… ¿Por qué luce tan triste?” El gran Diamante lucia incomodo, la preocupación se notaba en cada rasgo de su cara.   
.  
-¡Para! ¡Creo que no le gusta! –   
-¿Qué pare? Creo que usted sigue sin entender. – dijo sosteniendo con más ahínco su mano.   
-Le he dicho que pare, él no quiere esto. – trataba de zafarse, detenerlo, pero su mano era más fuerte y gruesa.   
-Es ganado, como lo toro de lidia, solo tienen un uso, corretear por las calles como las rameras que son, ofreciéndose para entrar al ruedo y después, son usados, penetrados hasta el cansancio, una y otra vez hasta que la vida les de la estocada final… -   
.  
Poppy logro al fin zafar su mano, el hombre le saco los dedos de la boca al joven y paso esa mano a su miembro para seguir con el trabajo mientras él tomaba un vaso vacío que estaba cerca.   
.  
-Se está apretando, ya casi está cerca. – metió la punta de aquella erección y dejo que aquello contenido se vaciara en el. –Oh, mira eso, ¿Desde cuándo no te ordeñan? Debías de estar sufriendo. – la sustancia blanquecina lleno la mitad del vaso.  
Branch estaba jadeando, con la vista caída, las piernas le temblaban; el hombre lleno el resto del vaso con vodka y se lo tomo de un solo trago.   
-La mejor leche de macho. – exclamo al terminar, volteo a verla. – Señorita, no se ilusione, al igual que los toros de lidia, estas bestias están hechas para morir jóvenes, eso es lo mejor que les puede pasar, antes de que la juventud lo deje, perecer es la mejor opción. –   
.  
Poppy lo miro indignada, su molestia era notoria, desapareció en un instante detrás de la cortina. Branch se levantó, tratando de ponerse presentable.   
.  
-No debiste forzarla a hacer…- cometo como si le restara importancia a lo ocurrido al alisarse los tensores del ligero. –Ella no es de ese tipo de clientes… -   
-Sí, me lo comentaste. –   
-Entonces, ¿Por qué? –   
-Te está acaparando y ni siquiera te usa. –   
-Claro, como no pensé eso… - dijo con desdén. – No te pertenezco, Hickory, hago esto con muchos otros clientes, no eres especial... – comento molesto.   
-¿Te molesto lo que dije? Solo lo hice para que ella te dejara libre, estas dejando pasar tú mejor época sin ninguna victoria, sabes que no hablo enserio ¿Cierto? Lo que tienes con los demás es solo sexo, pero entre nosotros… - Hickory tomo su mano, pero Branch retiro la suyo la antes posible.   
-¿Tienes miedo que ella no busque eso de mí? – Branch carcajeo al ver su cara. – Por favor, ¿en serio pensaste que había algo entre nosotros? No, cariño, aquí no hay nada más que sexo, eres jodidamente bueno en eso, porque si hubiera algo más, tal vez tendríamos esta charla en casa, sentados, mientras comemos y bebemos felices en… -   
-Sabes que no puedo… -   
-¡Pudieras si realmente quisieras! Pero no lo quieres, y yo sigo aquí… - grito con voz temblorosa. – tienes razón en lo que dices, solo espero morir, y tal vez, por lo que paso hoy, eso suceda pronto… - Branch se limpió una lagrima. – Ten una agradable noche con Arroyin. –  
-Branch, yo… -   
-No me metas en más problemas, Hickory. –   
.  
Aquella petición pareció surtir efecto, lo dejo ir sin más dramas, camino tan elegante como en un principio, cruzándose en el pasillo con Arroyin.  
.   
-Puedes atender a tú maldito clientes, si aún tienes ganas. – comento con desdén.   
-¿Al Diamante le salió mal la jugada? – se burló.   
-Cierra la maldita boca, no olvides tú posición. – le advirtió.   
-Yo no olvido la mía, pero tú, creo que deberías de ir olvidándote de la tuya, la dulce señorita de siempre no se veía muy contenta, Brillastel estará tan decepcionado de ti. –   
.  
Branch se alejó de aquellas risitas cortantes y molestas, estaba bien, estaría bien o eso esperaba. Se mostró fuerte, elegante e inalcanzable, al andar de regreso a su cuarto, topándose con algunos compañeros y clientes, pero apenas cerró la puerta de su cuarto se puso a llorar.   
.  
-¿Qué hice? Estúpida Kitty. – sollozo. – Cuando esa idiota se lo diga a Brillastel… me echara a la calle. – Estaba tan aterrado, recordar cómo era allá fuera, el dolor, la humillación, el desprecio de la gente, no sobreviviría, no de nuevo, prefería morir antes que regresar a las frías calles de parís. Se prepararía para eso, comenzó a mover todo en su habitación, a tirar cosas, desesperado por encontrar lo que buscaba.   
.  
En otra parte del edificio, Poppy volvía a la oficina de Brillastel, con paso firme, sabía lo que le diría.   
.  
-¡Poppy! – La llamo Chiquilina. - ¿A dónde vas? Pensé que te tomarías un día o dos en decidir.   
-Ya he tomado una decisión, se la diré ahora mismo a Brillastel. –   
-Déjame ir contigo, yo sé hacer negociones, yo hablare por ti. –   
.  
Brillastel estaba encantado, la joven dama había vuelto dispuesta a aceptar ser el mecenas del futuro teatro, sabía que ese día era el correcto para informarle sobre sus planes.   
.  
-Tengo todo listo, mi asistente y contadora Pidge. – dijo señalándola a su costado. – Ya redacto un oficio, es perfecto, puede leerlo y firmar, nosotros pondremos manos a la obra enseguida, claro, apenas nos lleguen los fondos. –   
-No pensara que la Princesa Poppy… -   
-¡¿Princesa?! – Exclamaron Brillastel y Pidge.   
-Si, princesa. – continuo Chiquilina. – Les dará el dinero y se arriesgará al dominio público solo porque sí, claro que no, queremos las escrituras del Moline Rouge. –   
-¿Qué? – se quejó Pidge. – No puede pedir… -   
-Entiendo. – la interrumpió Brillaste. – Estaría tomando las escrituras como un respaldo, por si no logramos la meta, concuerdo, estamos dispuesto a dar todo lo que pida, siempre y cuando este en el contrato, Pidge, agrégalo, ahora si no hay otra cosa que… -   
-Hay otra cosa. – hablo en voz baja Poppy.   
-Princesa, ¿Quiere algo más? –   
-Quiero la completa exclusividad del diamante. – hablo de forma baja.   
-¿Perdón? Me parece que sus citas previas…. –   
-¡NO ME ESTA ESCUCHANDO! ¡Quiero la completa exclusividad del diamante! ¡Debe de estar disponible solo para mí! ¡Nadie más que yo podrá tocarlo, absolutamente nadie! Él hará todo lo que yo le diga cuando yo lo diga… - termino por decir molesta.   
.  
Pidge y Brillastel, incluso Chiquilina se quedaron mudos ante aquel berrinche, parecía una niña pequeña lloriqueando por obtener algo.   
.  
-Cla… Claro que si, mi princesa. – acepto Brillastel.   
-¡¿Qué?! – Pidge no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. – Tú no puedes… -  
-Con exclusividad la princesa también se refiere a que no tendrá que pagar una noche más con él y el diamante estará disponible para ella todas las noches, días, semanas o lo que ella quiera. –   
-Totalmente de acuerdo. – aseguro Brillastel.   
-Pero… - replico Pidge.   
-Si eso es todo lo que quiere a cambio, entonces podemos firmar. –   
.  
La princesa se fue luego de eso, Brillastel, luego de la hora, pidió a Nube que le avisara a todos que abría reunión luego del trabajo. Pidge lo siguió en todo momento, viéndolo con enojo.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa Pidge? – pregunto, sabiendo que la chica tenía algo que pedir.   
-Sabes lo que pasa, lo vendiste. – al fin escupió.   
-No lo vendí, lo renté, como normalmente se rentan cada noche. – corrigió.   
-Si, se rentan, pero no así, además ellos pueden escoger a quien dar servicio, esa es la regla de oro, ni siquiera le preguntaste si quería. –   
-Bueno, el Diamante no puede rechazar a nadie, ese es el peso de su puesto, así que esta es una oferta que Branch no puede rechazar. –   
.  
La reunión se dio, todos al centro escuchando maravillados la nueva noticia, celebraron con una cena improvisada que para nada agrado a Hunk, que estaba vuelto loco en la cocina, pero contento también de poder celebrar con los demás, Brillastel vio aun fin la luz al final del túnel, una salvación para todos, nadie se quedaría atrás, pero se percató que alguien faltaba.   
.  
-¿Dónde está Branch? –   
.  
Pidge y él fueron en busca de la estrella principal del Moline rouge, al inicio pensó que como broma, Nube no le había mencionado de la reunión, pero este le dijo que toco a su puerta, le aviso y como respuesta obtuvo un “lárgate de aquí.” Algo andaba mal, conociendo al chico debía de estar teniendo alguna rabieta.   
.  
-Branch, abre la puerta. – le ordeno, tocando fuerte.   
-¡No! – grito desesperado en respuesta.   
-Branch, no bromeo, abre la puerta ahora mismo. –   
-Vuelve después. –   
-No fuiste a la reunión, tenía algo importante que decir, eran buenas noticias y te las perdiste. –   
-Nada puede ser tan bueno… -   
-Branch, la tenemos, la chica que venía por ti cada noche, resulto ser una princesa, nos dará el dinero, acepto ayudarnos. – Pidge tocio tras de él en señal de que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad. – bueno, nos dará el dinero siempre y cuando sigamos al pie de la letra el contrato. – especifico. – Por eso necesitamos hablar contigo. –  
.  
La puerta se abrió ligeramente y un rostro acomplejado se asomó.   
.  
-¿No vas a correrme? – pregunto con miedo Branch.   
-¿Por qué correría a nuestra única llave para salir de todo esto? –   
.  
Branch algo temeroso abrió la puerta para que entraran al desastre que acaba de ocasionar, Brillastel ignoro el desorden, conociendo ya su modo diva, alguien o algo le debió de haber ocasionado uno de sus arranques.  
.  
-La chica que viene por mí es entonces… ¿una princesa? – pregunto dudando de lo que le decía.   
-Así es, y una de un reino muy rico, está comprometida con un príncipe de otro reino y a ambos les dieron permiso de experimentar antes de casarse, tengo entendido, hasta donde me conto, que son muy amigos, pero de amor y pasión, nada, ahí entras tú, hiciste un excelente trabajo, Branch, está encantada contigo, por eso nos dará el dinero. – menciono con una sonrisa.   
-¿No se te olvida decirle algo importante? – pregunto molesta Pidge.   
-Oh, solo una pequeñez, ella te quiere de manera exclusiva, todas las noches de aquí en adelante pasaras tus horas, o noches o días con ella, según lo pida, creo que Pidge se lo tomo de manera poco profesional. – dijo viéndola severamente al poner una mano sobre el hombro de Branch. – Tú eres el Diamante y atiendes a todos sin mezclar nada, le darás a ella lo que te pida, ¿cierto? –   
.  
Branch estaba aterrado con la noticia, ¿Qué era lo que esa chica quería de él? ¿Y si se reusaba o lo echaba todo a perder? Con voz quebrada respondió.   
.  
-No… -   
-Perdón ¿Qué dijiste? –   
-No… no quiero. – respondió muy asustado de la reacción de Brillastel.   
-Te lo dije, debiste de preguntarle primero. – comento alegremente Pidge al tener la razón.   
-Branch, creo que no estas entendiendo la importancia de lo que te acabo de decir… -   
-Pídele a otro que lo haga, yo… renuncio a ser el Diamante, no quiero hacerlo, por favor, no me obligues. – le rogo Branch.   
-No puedes pedirme esto, no te puedes echar para atrás ahora, Branch, ya firmamos un contrato, tú eres parte de el, para que me entiendas, sin ti no hay trato y perdemos a nuestra albacea y la única, y tal vez la última, oportunidad de salir de este hoyo. –  
-Brillastel… no puedo. – trato de explicarle.   
-Si no lo haces por ti o por mí, hazlo por todos, Branch, la vida de todos en el Moulin Rouge están en tus manos, no las dejes caer. –   
-Tal vez, puedas dejarlo pensar un rato… - pidió Pidge al ver lo tenso y nervioso que estaba el Diamante.   
-Pidge, no es una opción, dependemos de esto para salvarnos todos… -   
.  
Hubo un silencio incomodo, Branch se debatía en si decir la verdad o seguirle la corriente a Brillastel, pero concluyo que hablar de forma honesta le quitaría un enorme peso de encima.   
.  
-Yo y ella… jamás hemos intimado. – comento con la mirada en el suelo, esperando un regaño.   
-¿Qué? – preguntaron incrédulos ambos.   
-La princesa y yo jamás lo hemos hecho, ella solo viene a hablar conmigo y es claro el saber porque, no puedo hacer… una cosa es vender mi cuerpo y saber que el cliente está pagando por algo que es efímero, pero lo que ella quiere… no se lo puedo dar. –   
-Se enamoró de ti. – comprendió de inmediato Pidge.   
-¡Tenías que seducirla, no enamorarla! – le dijo molesto sosteniéndolo por el cuello. – eres el maldito Diamante, se suponía que fuera pan comido para ti. –   
-¡Brillastel, suéltalo, lo lastimas! – pidió a gritos Pidge, logrando que volviera en sí y lo soltara, Branch cayó de rodillas en el suelo, al instante trato de alejarse lo más posible de su jefe. La chica sin pensarlo se puso enfrente de él para protegerlo de otro ataque. – Sé que estas molesto, esto sin duda complica el plan, pero podemos seguir con el show, Branch puede fingir que la ama, como finge cariño a los otros clientes, es bueno haciéndolo, solo tiene que esforzarse, ¿verdad que lo harás, Branch? –   
.  
El chico agito la cabeza en señal de afirmación, demasiado asustado para ponerse de nuevo de pie.   
.  
-Tienes razón, lo siento, perdón es solo que… tienes que entender la gravedad de esto, Branch, necesito que la manipules, que la tengas seducida, manejable, que este rendida a tus pies como los otros clientes, nuestros futuros dependen completamente de que lo hagas. –   
.  
Branch estaba aún en el suelo, temblando, horrorizado de lo que le esperaba que hiciera, si su reacción fue aquella solo por decirle eso, de seguro lo mataba si sabía sobre su fugaz encuentro con Hickory.   
.  
-Él hará lo correcto para todos. – aseguro Pidge. – Solo dale tiempo para procesarlo. -   
-Si, en verdad lo siento, fue un arranque… no volverá a pasar, tomate una noche o dos para procesar esto. – dijo saliendo rápidamente del cuarto seguido por Pidge, quien no dejo pasar más tiempo para decirle.   
-Nuestro futuro depende de Branch, ¿Lo entiendes, Brillastel? –   
-Claro que lo entiendo, ¿Por qué crees que reaccione así? -   
-Te lo repito, nuestro futuro depende completamente de ÉL, si algo le pasa, si huye porque esto no le gusta, si no lo hace bien por la presión, si no está complacido, lo perderemos todos, más te vale empezar a tratarlo como a un rey y no volver a ponerle una mano encima. –   
.  
Brillastel comprendió de inmediato, Branch era el único que podría ayudarlo a cumplir su cometido, si él estaba mal, todo saldría mal, el joven debía de estar feliz y complacido en cualquier ámbito.   
.  
-Ve que alguien lo calme, tienes razón, lo necesitamos bien. –   
-No te preocupes, sé a quién llamar. –   
.  
Pidge estaba ahora empujando a un chico de cabellos castaños por el pasillo.   
.  
-¿Segura que es un ataque de diva y no está molesto por algo que mi gato pudo o no haber hecho? –   
-Ya te dije que solo es otro de sus berrinches. –   
-¿Al menos puedes decirme que lo desato? No me mandes a la guarida del dragón sin información, vamos, Pidge. -   
-Solo es… ya sabes, otro de sus ataques de diva, ya sabes que hacer. – le comento abriendo la puerta.   
-Claro, llamen al zafiro niñera. – comento con sarcasmo. – no es como que tenga otra cosa mejor que hacer que cuidar al gran… Diamante. – Hipo se impresiono al verlo, Branch estaba como ido, en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas mientras se mecía. – Oye, Pidge… no creo que sea un ataque de diva. – dijo sin apartar la vista de Branch.   
-Pues, felicidades, ahora no solo sabrás enfrentar ataques de diva, tú puedes, sé que puedes, te veo al rato. – Pidge iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Hipo la detuvo.   
-Esto no es un ataque de diva ¿Al menos dime que paso? – De inmediato la puerta se cerró. - ¡PIDGE! Dioses… bien, veamos. – dijo para sí mismo cruzando con cuidado la habitación y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, cerca de Branch. Inflo sus mejillas sin saber que hacer o decir, salto un suspiro y trato de conversar casual con él. – Hola ¿Amigo? ¿Cómo te va? ¿Noche larga? – le pregunto, pero parecía no escucharlo. – Y… ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Soportando a la chica de todas las noches? –   
.  
Branch parpadeo un par de veces, mencionarla a ella lo hizo reaccionar un poco, sin voltearlo a ver, aun con la mirada perdida le contesto.   
.  
-¿Qué voy a hacer? –   
-¿Qué vas a hacer de que? ¿Pasa algo? – Por una fracción de segundos la cara del castaño se ilumino, Branch comenzaba a reaccionar   
-Brillastel, él me… me vendió. –   
-¡¿Qué hizo que?! – Hipo estallo entre sorprendido, no entendía a lo que se refería.   
-Me vendió. –   
-Bueno… ¿Es lo que hace todas las noches con nosotros, no? – Branch negó con la cabeza. - ¿Quieres explicarme? –   
.  
Branch negó con la cabeza, pero después de unos segundos asintió, tenía que contarle al menos a alguien lo que le pasaba, antes de caer en la locura. Volteo a ver a Hipo y aun sosteniendo esa postura asustada le comunico.   
.  
-Brillastel hizo un trato de exclusividad, me puso como garantía para hacer un trato con la princesa Poppy. –   
-¿Princesa? – El castaño alzo una ceja intrigado.   
-Si, esa chica tan… idiota, ella es una princesa y de alguna manera Brillastel la convención de meterse en todo esto del teatro. –   
-Eso es bueno, ¿no? – Comento un tanto contento Hipo.  
-¿Poniéndome a mí como garantía? – se quejó.  
-¿Qué tú no aceptaste el trato? –   
-Ni siquiera me pregunto. –   
-Admito que eso si está mal, pero oye, me imagino que solo será por mientras se logre el cambio, da lo mismo, ¿No? Solo es otra cliente más. –   
-¿Un cliente más? Hipo, ya se los había dicho, no puedo tratarla como un cliente más, ella no busca lo mismo, quiere algo que no puedo y no quiero darle. – Branch se alteró al ir revelando la verdad del caso.   
-Podrías fingir. – Hipo ofreció aun dudando de sus palabras.   
-¿Esa es tú mejor respuesta? –   
-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo también estaría molesto si no me hubieran preguntado, pero, oye, debemos aprovechar todo lo que podamos ¿No? – Hipo miro fijamente a su amigo. – Después de todo, eso me ha enseñado el gran Diamante, solo vuelve a retomar fuerzas y déjaselo en claro. -   
-Si, si… tal vez, si le doy vuelta al asunto, si la hago caer y que todo sea solo sexo, seguro se aburre de mí, igual que todos los demás clientes y terminara dejándome, si, solo necesito seducirla como menciono Brillastel. – Por un momento Branch recupero su confianza, pero inmediatamente la perdió. – Pero, ya lo he tratado antes, no creo que a ella le guste de esa forma, seguro fracaso como todos las otras veces. – Branch se sumió en un nuevo huracán de desesperación.   
-Ey, oye… amigo, sabes… - Hipo lo tomo por los hombros. – Dioses, me arrepentiré de esto y es faltar a mis principios de no incrementar tu ego, pero lo necesitas. – Tomo aire y continuo. - ¿Quién ha sido el mejor Diamante en toda la historia del Moulin Rouge? -  
-¿Yo? – respondió dudando de su respuesta.   
-¿Quién manda en este lugar? –   
-Yo… - respondió un poco más seguro de sí mismo.   
-¿Quién tiene a todos los clientes rendidos a sus pies cada noche? –   
-Yo. – se fue armando de suficiente seguridad para ponerse de pie.   
-¿Quién es el más sexy y puede caminar con tacones descomunales aun mejor que las chicas? –   
-¡YO! – hablo lleno de confianza.   
-Eso es amigo, eres el mejor Diamante del Moulin Rouge, no dejes que nadie te haga olvidarlo, mantén esa actitud y la princesa caerá a tus pies como cualquier otro cliente. - Hipo sonrió al ver que el Branch que conocía estaba de vuelta. - Ahora, si me lo permites debo ir a prepararme, yo no soy un Diamante y debo trabajar más duro. – Puso su mano en su frente, pose que siempre hacia Diamantino e incluso Branch, pero él la adapto a forma de burlarse de ellos.   
.  
De repente Hipo fue sorprendido por u abrazo de parte de Branch, eso rara vez pasaba.   
.  
-Gracias Hipo. – le dijo sin romper el abrazo. – Una cosa más. –   
-¿Qué pasa, amigo? – comento un tanto incomodo por el largo abrazo, pues no sabía si corresponder, los abrazos de Branch solían ser raros, espontáneos y rápidos.   
-¿Me odiarías si arruino la oportunidad de todos de salir de este infierno? –   
-¿Yo? ¿Odiar al magnifico Diamante? ¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mí? Gracias a ese tipo no sufrí tanto en este lugar. – Posando sus manos en los brazos de Branch continuo. –   
.  
Branch, no vas a arruinar nada, recuerdas nuestra Roxanne, tú no tendrás la culpa si esa princesa pierde el interés, si no cae locamente rendida a tus pies, es que algo anda mal con ella, te lo aseguro, pero eso no pasara, confió en mí, pero un poco más en ti. – comento separándose de él y dándole un golpe ligero en el hombro. – Nos vemos después, gran Diamante. – se despidió haciendo una absurda reverencia.   
.  
-Solo lárgate. – le dijo, arrojándole un cojín a la cara.  
-Bien, bien, me retiro. – tras regresarle el cojín, se fue cerrando la puerta.   
.  
Branch estaba más calmado, aunque temía lo peor, Brillastel esperaba que no echara a perder su proyecto, pero nadie sabía lo que paso entre Hickory y él, peor aún, no sabían que la princesa los había descubierto a ambos teniendo un encuentro, quizás no había nada que salvar, si su exclusividad era el trato, ya lo habían roto, lamentaba tener que ser él quien informara de eso, prefirió guardar silencio, seguro con el paso de los días, la joven terminaría informándolo por su cuenta.


	5. Cambios importantes

Branch se levantó tarde, imaginando la tristeza y desesperación de todos al darse cuenta que la princesa no regresaría al Moline Rouge. Su habitación seguía desordenada, apenas si se podía andar por ella, como Brillastel le había dado una noche o dos para renovar fuerzas, pensó que se libraría de toda actividad, escuchaba el eco de la orquesta tocar, los largos tacones martillar el piso con cada paso de baile, el espectáculo de inicio había acabado, ahora mismo sus compañeros debían de estar buscando al mejor postor, con la idea de que todo eso acabaría pronto, “¿Por qué lo hice?” se cuestionaba molesto, ahora el sentimiento de culpabilidad le pisoteaba el corazón de tal manera que volvió a buscar el revólver, era hermoso, bañado en oro con mango de marfil y joyas incrustadas, que mejor manera que terminar con sus días, si no fuera porque le hacían falta balas, tomaría la salida fácil de una vez. Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que alguien había entrado, en primera instancia pensó que era una mucama, más al voltear.  
.   
-Hola. – lo saludo con timidez Poppy.   
.  
Branch se quedó en shock, completamente congelado, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? Aun peor, no estaba vestido, su cuerpo desnudo solo era parcialmente cubierto por su bata favorita de color verde musgo, y no estaba cubriendo lo más importante, además su cabello estaba revuelto, no se había tomado ni la mínima molestia de pasarle, aunque fuera una vez el cepillo, peor aún, sabía que su rostro portaba las marcas de la cama, rastros de saliva y lágrimas secas. Lo encontró con la guardia baja, no sabía cómo salir de esa situación.  
.  
-Pri- pri… - tartamudeo tratante de recobrar un poco la compostura, no fue hasta que se detuvo y tomo aire. – Princesa Poppy, es un gran placer tenerla aquí, en el Moline Rouge, esta noche. – hablo con gallardía mientras hacia una reverencia.  
-Ya te comentaron sobre mí, me imagino. – comentó algo apenada.   
-Estoy al tanto de todo, salvo que se equivocaron con algo, yo no la espera esta noche, cuanto lo siento, si me lo hubieran mencionado no estaría todo este desastre… -   
-Oh, lo siento, tal vez no quedaron las cosas muy claras, ayer fue un día muy intenso para todos y… - interrumpió su voz para soltar un suspiro y morder su labio mientras fijaba su vista con obviedad en sus intenciones.   
.  
A Branch le tomo un segundo en darse cuenta cual era la parte de su cuerpo que monopolizaba la atención de la virginal princesa, por un momento se sintió incómodo y deseo cubrir su virilidad, sus manos con discreción tomaron un extremo de su bata e intentaron bloquear la vista, pero se detuvieron, ahora le pertenecía indefinidamente, si quería devorarlo ahí mismo, él tendría que obedecer sin más, así que se limitó a ser observado, aunque eso le causara un total desagrado y molestia.   
.  
-Perdón, lo siento… - rompió ella el silencio. – debes de tener frio con esa bata, se ve que es muy… ligera. – comento soltando otro suspiro sugestivo.   
-No tengo frio. – dijo sin mucho enfado. – puedo dejármela puesta o quitármela, lo que tú quieras hare. –   
-Oh no, no, no quiero que hagas lo que yo quiero, yo solo… - balbuceo mientras trataba de caminar entre el desorden para llegar a la mesa. – Quédate como se te haga más cómodo. –   
.  
Tras escuchar aquello, Branch de inmediato se acomodó la bata, cerrándola con un rápido nudo.   
.  
-No esperaba que regresaras. – comento al verla intentar tomar haciendo entre las cosas. – con todo lo que paso ayer. –   
-Pues, fue extraño, pero cuando te vi con ese… degenerado. – dijo con cierto tono de rencor. – supe que no quería que estuvieras con nadie más que conmigo. – Poppy se sonrojo al percatarse de lo que dijo. – No me refiero a… - trato de corregir.   
-No se moleste en explicarme, lo entiendo, así que… - Branch tomo asiento a su lado. – ¿Hoy que quiere hacer? –   
.  
Poppy noto lo cerca que estaba, por lo que tomo algo de distancia.   
.  
-¡Cenar! – grito nerviosa. – quiero decir, pedí la cena, podemos charlar y… -   
-Bien, ¿De qué quiere charlar? – pregunto algo cansado, hoy no tenía ganas de tomar el consejo de Hipo, solo quería terminar con eso pronto.   
.  
Entre bocados, la chica explico con un monologo y de mejor manera como tras lo sucedido la noche anterior la empujo a tomar la propuesta de Brillastel. “Una cosa menos de que preocuparme” pensó el joven mientras la escuchaba, al terminar los alimentos ella se despidió, eso había sido a todas luces un desastre, estaba decidido a no volverse a mostrar con la guardia baja e intentar de todo para ser él quien mandara en el juego.   
.  
-El chiste de trabajar en esto. – comento para sí mismo, mientras se veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo. – es que el cliente crea que él tiene el control. – cepillo su cabello y de manera altanera concluyo. – Te enseñare quien tiene el control, estúpida princesita. –   
.  
No había nada que esperar, ese mismo momento corrió con las gemelas para darles ordenes de un nuevo set de trajes.   
.  
-Deben de ser atrevidos, sexys, pero tiernos, saben, a ella le gustan las cosas lindas y recatadas. – les pidió. - ¿Pueden hacer algo así? –   
-Tú déjanos todo a nosotras, no te fallaremos. – le respondieron entusiasmadas.   
.  
Y no lo hicieron, a la noche siguiente Branch participo con un atuendo encantador de conejo, era la combinación perfecta entre atrevido y tierno, supo que logro atraer la atención que deseaba, cuando desde el show capto la mirada de la princesa. Si bien sus atuendos lograban su objetivo, ninguna noche subyacente puedo seducirla.  
.  
-Podemos jugar a las cartas. – comento ella en una más de aquellas noches.   
-¿De nuevo las cartas? – se quejó amargamente, rápidamente rectifico. – Quiero decir, jugar a las cartas con usted es maravilloso, entretenido, es… -   
-¿Aburrido para ti? – le pregunto al notar su primera reacción.   
-Obvio no, es solo que, dentro de nuestras actividades, es lo que más solemos hacer, podríamos solo, no sé, recostarnos en mi cama y ver las estrellas por la ventana. – dijo con tono coqueto.   
-Oh no, nada de acostarnos juntos. – respondió decidida.   
-¿Por qué no? ¿No le agrado? – le cuestiono con un falso, pero bastante creíble tono de indignación.   
-No, no, nada de eso, eres … wow, irresistible, pero… -   
-¿Soy irresistible? ¿Entonces porque entre nosotros no ha pasado nada? – sus preguntas tenían el fin de saber a qué se enfrentaba.   
-Pues, bueno… es que esa no es nuestro tipo de relación. – respondió totalmente acorralada.   
-¿Cuál es nuestro tipo de relación? –   
-Es, bueno, tú sabes, más sentimental y… solo no quiero que creas que soy como los otros clientes, yo no solo te quiero de una única forma, te amo de todas las maneras y… -  
Poppy se quedó muda, acababa de decirle “te amo” sin pensarlo.   
-Si me amas de todas las formas, ¿Por qué aun no lo hemos hecho aún? –   
-Bu-bueno… es que… no es necesario hacerlo para sentir amor, eso es como un extra, un buen extra, pero innecesario si realmente lo pensamos, porque puedes darlo sin sentir nada, ¿O me equivoco? ¿Acaso sientes amor por todos tus clientes? ¿Un amor genuino? –   
-No. – dijo pensando como voltear la situación. – Pero cuando amas a alguien, y lo haces en serio, pasa como en la mitología, Cupido dota de un amor puro, pero sin acciones más… intensas. – comento coqueto. – Cupido siempre será pequeño, jamás crecerá, por eso cuando su hermano, la pasión, llego, bueno, Cupido pudo crecer y madurar, ¿Qué clase amor tenemos nosotros? ¿Uno pequeño, diminuto como el de Cupido solo, o uno entero, fuerte y eterno como el que da Cupido y pasión? – la cuestiono poniéndose muy cerca de ella, estaba seguro que estaba por caer en sus garras, pero de la nada la chica pregunto curiosa.   
-¿Sabes de mitología? Wow, no pensé que alguien que viviera de esta forma supiera tanto. –   
-Es necesario saber hablar de todo. – dijo molesto viendo que su oportunidad se le escapo. – tengo una amplia variedad de temas, por si quieres charlar. – comento con sarcasmo.   
-Claro que quiero charlar contigo. – exclamo contenta.   
.  
La capacidad de la princesa para captar el sarcasmo era nefasta, cosa que le daba momentos de entretención al chico, tampoco entendía bien el doble sentido, así que encontrarla forma de divertirse con eso, entre charla y charla, vestuarios exquisitos y provocadores para seducirla y cenas-desayunos; Poppy comenzó a notar algo que desde el inicio le pareció increíble, Branch no solo tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre temas culturares, sino que sus modales en la mesa eran impecables, notaba, por las pocas veces que vio a lo lejos comer a los demás empleados, en su forma de sentar y comportarse, que ninguno de ellos había cursado por algún tipo de educación, pero Branch era un punto y aparte.  
.   
-Debe de hacer que la institutriz que enseño a Branch, eduque a todos los demás, será bueno para cuando cambie todo esto a un teatro, será… más cultural. – le dijo Poppy a Brillastel al recibirla aquella noche.   
-¿Institutriz? –   
-¿Oh fue un maestro? – pregunto existiendo la posibilidad.   
-Nunca hemos contratado a un maestro, para nuestra profesión es innecesario, la educación que mostramos es lo poco que aprendemos de los demás estando aquí. –  
-Eso no lo puedo creer. – exclamo, puesto que el más “educado” podría decirse que era él, pero sus modales y expresiones eran torpes comparadas con las de Branch. – El Diamante fue educado, aprendió de alguien muy bueno, me sorprende que diga que no es así, esos modales solo los he visto en… - Poppy comenzó a pensar algo.  
-¿En dónde? – pregunto curioso Brillastel.   
-¿De dónde viene Branch? – cuestiono la princesa.   
-Pues, es algo que nadie le podrá dar respuesta, nadie aquí sabe de donde es y él nunca lo menciona. –   
-¿Cómo llego a aquí? –   
-Mi padre escucho que un joven ofrecía sus servicios en un viejo callejón de una calle no muy lejana, era invierno, unos días más en ese agujero de ratas y nunca hubiera conocido a al Diamante. –   
-¿Y cómo llego a las calles? ¿Qué edad tenia? –   
-13 años, lo de como llego a las calles, tampoco lo sabemos, y creo que no sería muy prudente que lo preguntara, no es muy agradable, ¿sabe? Nadie de pequeño decía “de grande quiero ser una prostituta” llegamos a esto por motivos que no queremos recordar, por favor, no lo torture con eso. –   
.  
Poppy asintió, no le haría preguntas incomodas, pero estaba decidida a saber que lo orillo a servir en aquel lugar.   
.  
-Shhh… Shhhh. – escucho que alguien la llamaba detrás de unas cortinas.   
-¿Es a mí?- pregunto Poppy desconcertada.   
-Si necesita que alguien investigue algo, conozco a alguien que la puede ayudar. – comento una chica regordeta con cabello rosa pastel, vestida de blanco. – Me llamo Bridget, y si toma una noche con un joven llamado Shiro, conseguirá lo que busca. –  
-¿Qué busco? – pregunto la princesa sin entender lo que le decía, pues estaba más atenta en saber porque se ocultaba detrás de las cortinas.   
-Respuestas. –   
-Oh, cierto, claro, pediré una noche con él, gracias. –   
.  
Pero la chica ya se había ido.   
Así fue como la noche siguiente, Poppy fue a ver a Brillastel antes del show para que le diera una cita con aquel joven, Shiro no atendía a mujeres, le advirtió, pero por tratarse de ella él haría que hiciera una excepción.   
.  
-Por favor, dígale a Branch que se tome la noche para descansar, haga que le lleven su cena-desayuno. – pidió antes de partir. – Ah, y asegúrese que nadie se atreva a ponerle una mano encima. – advirtió.   
-Como usted mande, princesa Poppy. –   
.  
Branch llego después del show a su cuarto, preparándose para una noche más donde intentaría seducir a la chica, pero al abrirse la puerta no fue a ella a la que vio.   
.  
-Nube ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de irte, la princesa Poppy no tarda en llegar. –   
-Ah, es que a eso vengo, ella no va a llegar, tienes la noche libre. –   
-¿Qué tengo que? –   
-La noche libre. – repitió dejando su comida en la mesa. – relájate, hoy puedes pasar todo el tiempo en la tina, hazlo después de comer, o usa la tina antes o come mientras te bañas, has lo que quieras. –   
-¿Por qué no va a venir? –  
-Ni idea, a mí solo me pidieron que te encerrara en tú habitación, hasta luego. – se despidió para cerrar la puerta tras de sí y ponerle pestillo.   
-¡¿QUÉ ME QUE?! –   
.  
Branch intento abrir la puerta varias veces, pero era real, estaba encerrado en su habitación por órdenes de la princesa.  
.  
-Al menos me dejaron comida. – dijo harto de intentar salir.   
.  
Estaba malhumorado comiendo, cuando una criatura conocida se acercó por la ventana, tentaba con sus patas los cristales en busca de cual estuviera abierto. Era Chimuelo, el gato de Hipo, “seguramente vino a robarme algo para después ir con…” una idea llego a su cabeza, podía utilizarlo para pedir ayuda, no es que fuera una medida exagerada, pero ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una nueva modalidad? ¿Lo encerrarían todos los días que la princesa no deseara verlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo tendrían encerrado? Abrió la ventana y dejo entrar el gato, este lo observo atento mientras lo veía escribir en un papel, como si esperara el tiempo en que se distrajera para tomar algo de su tocador, cuando pensó que aquel humano estaba lo suficientemente centrado en el papel, trato de tomar algo.   
.  
-Ah no, bola de pelo cleptómano, no hay tiempo para eso, tienes que llevar un mensaje a tú dueño. – dijo tomándolo y poniéndolo de vuelta en la ventana. – Anda, ve, corre, deslízate, vuela, lo que sea, pero llévale esto a Hipo. –   
.  
El gato lo vio con desde, en contra de su voluntad, Branch le ato el mensaje al cuello, como pudo se zafo de el, este casi se cae por la ventana si no fuera que Branch alcanzo a tomarlo.   
.  
-¿Crees que el papel me lo regalan o que la tinta es fácil de conseguir? Estúpido gato, si no quieres que te vuelvan cuerdas de violín, más te vale que… -  
.   
Branch noto como Chimuelo veía un collar de rubíes que sobresalía de su joyero.   
.  
-Ah, no, ni se te ocurra, eso es mío, trabaje muy duro por tenerlo. –   
.  
Chimuelo rodo los ojos y se dispuso a irse.   
.  
-Hey, hey, espera no te vayas, necesito que le des esto a Hipo. –   
.  
El gato volvió a la cornisa de la ventana, se sentó firme mirando aquel collar y luego el mensaje en su mano, mientras sacaba su lengua para relamerse los bigotes y sus pupilas se dilataban.   
.  
-¿Tú… quieres el collar a cambio de llevar el mensaje? –   
.  
El gato lucio emocionado, era a todas luces una afirmación.   
.  
-No puedo creer que esté haciendo un trato con un gato. – dijo para sí mismo mientras se sobaba el entrecejo. – Ni siquiera es equitativo, solo por un mensaje me cobras un collar de rubíes, te daré algo más pequeño, ¿Si? ¿Qué tal esta pulsera de cristal swarovski? Brilla muy lindo, vamos, tómala. –   
.  
Chimuelo lucia indignado por lo ofertado, le volteo la cara, levanto su cola y se dispuso a irse de nuevo.   
.  
-Está bien, está bien, lo que quieras será, solo toma el maldito mensaje. - grito molesto por la extorción del gato, la pequeña sabandija acepto la oferta, iba muy contento bajando con velocidad hacia su destino. – idiota, igual le pediré de regreso el collar a su dueño. –   
.  
Pasaron los minutos, era obvio, nadie vendría por él hasta terminado sus trabajos, sería extraño que Hipo tuviera esa noche libre, pasado el rato, al fin escucho movimiento del otro lado de la puerta.   
.  
-Está cerrado con llave, no se puede abrir. – escucho quejarse a Hipo.   
-Nube debe de tener la llave, hay que encontrarlo y ver de qué manera podemos quitárselas. – dijo animada Roxanne.   
-No sé qué demonios tengan que hacer, pero sáquenme de aquí. – les pidió desesperado Branch.  
-Eso intentamos, cielo. – le calmo Roxanne.   
-Ay, por favor, solo apártense. – les ordeno Kitty que, sin ningún problema, saco un pasador de su cabello y abrió sin mucho contratiempo la puerta.   
-Branch, cariño, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Roxanne abrazándolo al instante.   
-¿Por qué Brillastel haría esto? ¿No te dio un por qué? – se cuestionó Hipo entrando al cuarto.   
-No me dijo nada, el idiota de Nube solo me dejo algo de comida y cerró la puerta, solo me menciono que tenía la noche libre. –   
-Qué raro, ¿no se supone que hoy tenías cita con la princesa? – pregunto Roxanne.   
-Si, eso se supone, nadie me informo de lo contrario. –   
-Eso es chistoso. – comento Kitty mientras limaba sus uñas. – Por lo que escuche tú princesita está siendo atendida por Shiro en estos momentos, es más de lo que se suele tardar contigo. – dijo alzando una ceja disfrutando del rostro de incredulidad de todos.   
-¿Tú como sabes eso? – pregunto Roxanne.   
-Contactos, después de todo, parece ser que Shiro sabe aprovechar mejor sus cartas, eso servirá para que investigue más a esa loca obsesionada contigo. – Tras decir eso, se limitó a simplemente retirarse dejando a todos impactados.   
-¿Por qué escogería a Shiro? – cuestiono lo sucedido Roxanne.   
-No lo sé, pero es bueno, como Kitty lo dijo, Shiro podrá averiguar algo. –   
.  
.  
.  
En otro lugar del Moline Rouge, Poppy aún estaba ocupada en su cita, siendo ella una persona tan distinguida, que el tiempo se extendiera se pasó desapercibido.   
.  
-En conclusión, quiero saberlo todo. – dijo la princesa para dar un sorbo a su té. – cuando y donde nación, quienes son o fueron sus padres, como llego a las calles, como termino metido en esto, porque jamás se fue o trato de mejorar, todo, ¿me entiendes? –   
-Por supuesto, princesa. – contesto Shiro con bastante calma.   
-Entonces… ¿Por qué te ves tan…? No sé, como si no estuvieras a gusto con lo que te pido. –   
-Bueno, normalmente me piden respuestas de personas ajenas a este lugar, estas personas son como mi familia, investigarlas a ellas, indagar en su pasado, es como violar su privacidad. – le dijo con honestidad.   
-Entonces, ¿no vas a ayudarme? –   
-Oh, no, claro que lo hare, no se preocupe, solo que no quiero dinero a cambio. –   
-¿Y qué quieres? – cuestiono Poppy preocupada de que pidiera algo que no estaba dispuesta a dar.   
-Respuestas. – respondió sonriente Shiro.   
.  
Todas las preguntas que Shiro le lanzo a la princesa fueron alegremente contestadas, Poppy no tenía ningún problema en dar aquellos datos, hasta lo veía normal, seguramente todos desconfiaban de la extraña benefactora, si eso lograba calmar sus dudas, estaba más que feliz de proveerles esa información.   
.  
Poppy salió sonriente de su cita con Shiro, más sonriente que de costumbre, mientras se marchaba, las miradas indiscretas de Arroyin y Diamantino la vigilaron desde los cuartos privados hasta su salida del lugar.   
.  
No pudieron mantener cerradas las bocas, durante aquella noche corrió el chisme entre las habitaciones, de persona a persona, susurros en pasillos, en la cocina, algo que nunca antes en la historia del Moline Rouge había pasado, una esmeralda le había quitado un cliente al gran Diamante.   
.  
Branch no se enteraría del chisme hasta la noche siguiente, había pasado el resto de la velada haciendo teorías de lo sucedido con Hipo y Roxanne hasta que fue hora de ir a dormir, después del show fue cuando se percató de las risas contenidas y los cuchicheos.   
.  
-¡Ya basta! – grito Branch, si había un chisme y él no lo sabía, seguramente era porque hablaban de él. – Tengan algo de educación, hay clientes presentes. –   
-Lo sentimos tanto, Branch. – le dijo Arroyin con aquella voz tranquila que siempre odio. – Tienes razón, los que tenemos clientes y citas deberíamos concentrarnos en ello, no tenemos la suerte de tener la noche libre como otros. –   
-¿Disculpa? – pregunto muy indignado.   
-Ya sabes. – tomo la palabra Diamantino. –Eres oficialmente exclusivo de la princesa, y si la princesa quiere jugar con alguien más, pues su otro juguete debe de mantenerse bajo llave. –   
-¿Y quién lo dice? – pregunto muy molesto.   
-Todos, sabes, uno pensaría que el grandioso Diamante del Moline Rouge debería de ser capaz de satisfacer a sus clientes, ¿Qué tan mal haces tú trabajo que la princesa tiene que irse con otro? – Arroyin comento burlón.  
-Te enseñare a estar satisfecho con… - amenazo Branch, pero fue detenido por Nube.   
-Oye, te estas tardando para tu cita, apresúrate si quieres tratar de impresionarla, ahora esta entretenida con el pecho peludo de Chaz y asombrado por la fina cintura de Lance. –  
.   
Branch miro la cara de asombro de la chica viendo a aquellas personas, él no tenía vello en el pecho o en alguna otra parte, era lampiño, siempre pensó que eso le beneficiaba, pero ahora, tocaba su pecho liso con su mano percatándose que tal vez la razón de que la princesa no se doblegara ante sus encantos fuera que no le atraía del todo, no podía hacer crecer vello en su pecho, pero si podía lucir más delgado.   
.  
Fue corriendo por los pasillos buscando a la única persona que sabría, le podría hacer un extraño favor.   
.  
-¡Hipo! – lo jalo del brazo antes de que entrara a una habitación privada con una bella chica rubia.   
-Estoy ocupado. – le dijo tensando la boca con un tono susurrante y enojado.  
-Necesito que me aprietes el corseé. –   
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? –   
-Solo hazlo. –   
-Ya está muy ajustado, si te la ajusto de seguro que no respiras. –   
-Lo sé, es moda ¿Si? Luces mejor si jadeas, por favor, eres el único en este lugar que haría esto por mí, los demás no se atreverían. –   
-Porque no es necesario, ya te ves bien, no necesitas que este más ajustado. – Hipo estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta, pero Branch se lo impidió.   
-Tú gato me debe muchas cosas, le he pasado muchas por alto, prácticamente me debes esto, solo te estoy pidiendo que me aprietes un poco más el corseé, eso es todo, de verdad necesito que lo hagas. –   
-Bien, pero si te pasa algo, lo que sea, no será mi culpa. – al fin cedió sabiendo que no se iría hasta lograr lo que quería.   
.  
Hipo tensaba cada punto lo más fuerte que podía, temiendo que en el proceso su amigo pudiera sufrir algún daño.  
.  
-Más fuerte. – pedía Branch con un claro dolor.   
-Amigo, creo que ya es suficiente, podría romperte las costillas. – dijo Hipo preocupado.   
-Solo hazlo, estaré bien. –   
-Si tú insistes. –   
.  
Hipo no se quedó para ver el resultado de su esfuerzo, apenas le hizo el nudo regreso lo antes posible a la habitación para complacer a la rubia que lucía algo molesta por la espera. Branch jadeaba, respirar era bastante complicado, el corseé lo apretaba en todas direcciones, pero lucia fabuloso, con una cintura aún más fina que la de Lance. Si ese era el tipo de persona que le atraía a la princesa, él podía ser “su tipo”.


	6. Más cerca

-Bienvenida. –   
.  
Pronuncio sonriente Branch al ver entrar a la princesa por la puerta, esta tenía una gran cara de asombro, su cintura era varios centímetros más delgada de lo que recordaba, se veía bastante bien, Poppy sin duda pasaría la más difícil de sus noches tratando de resistirse a sus encantos.   
.  
-¿Cenas? – sonrió nerviosa con las mejillas sonrojadas.   
-Por supuesto. –   
.  
A Branch realmente le costaba respirar, jadear era atractivo y fácilmente podía hacerlos pasar como suspiros enamorados, pero cuando intento tragarse un bocado de un pedazo de carne, se dio cuenta que cenar le sería imposible, era una sensación terrorífica saber en qué parte del recorrido iba el alimento, apenas llego a su estómago no pudo evitar poner una cara de pánico.   
.  
-¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto preocupada Poppy al ver su rostro.   
-No, no, todo está bien, es que… no tengo hambre. – trato de decirlo con un tono suave.   
-¿Cómo que no tienes hambre? No has comido nada desde ayer, deberías al menos de comer un poco… ¿O te sientes mal? Puedo llamar al médico… -   
-Princesa, princesa… - Trato de calmarla.   
-No es normal que alguien que solo come una vez al día no quiera… -   
-¡Poppy! – grito algo desesperado.   
.  
La joven se detuvo, amaba que la llamara por su nombre, salido de sus labios la dejaba siempre en un leve transe, esperando con ansias las palabras que le continuasen.   
.  
-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con un suspiro lleno de afecto.   
-Estoy bien, es solo que aún no tengo hambre, ya sabes que antes que tú iluminaras mis noches, solía comer más tarde, comeré después, no te preocupes. – dijo con una sonrisa que la termino por convencer.   
-Me siento mal si solo yo como. – dijo con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad. – ¿Podríamos hacer algo juntos? Otra cosa. –   
.  
La sonrisa del Diamante se expandió grande, tal vez esa sería la noche que esperaba para al fin tener el control de las circunstancias.   
.  
-¡Claro! ¡Si! ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunto feliz.   
-Pues, podríamos jugar cartas… - propuso dudando que esa idea le gustara y no se equivocó, el ceño de Branch se frunció.   
-Wow… cartas, es… - soltó un suspiro de hartazgo. – Princesa, ¿Puedo ser honesto con usted? – pregunto Branch.   
.  
La joven hizo un puchero, la había llamado de nuevo por su título y no por su nombre.   
.  
-Sí, claro que puedes. –   
-Detesto jugar cartas con usted. – Branch lo dijo sin suavizar su tono, tan honesto como solía serlo con Hipo o Roxanne. - ¿Podemos hacer otra cosa? –   
-Bien, podríamos… -   
-Que no sea intimar. – advirtió antes de que escuchara la sugerencia.   
.  
Branch rodo sus ojos, su sufrimiento no rindió frutos, pero al menos no tendría que jugar cartas.   
.  
-Podríamos bailar. –   
-¿Sabes bailar? – pregunto muy escéptica.  
-Por supuesto que se bailar, ¿no me ha visto en el escenario cada noche? – Exclamo molesto.   
-Sí, claro que sí, eres lo único al que veo cuando dan el espectáculo de apertura. – comento con una sonrisa llena de amor, estas eran las escasas charlas reales, amaba tenerlas con él, la mayoría eran hechas con frases y palabras que Branch repetía automáticamente, sin duda un lenguaje que usaba con cualquier cliente, escucharlo quejarse era bueno para ella, la hacía sentir especial, verlo molesto era encantador. – No dudo de que sepas bailar, esos movimientos que haces sobre el escenario son… - Poppy tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar decir lo que realmente quería decir. – encantadores, solo dudo que sepas bailar en pareja, los bailes de salón, los que normalmente se usan en… -   
-Si, si, lo sé, lo que bailan los nobles como usted. – le contesto con tono molesto. – Bueno, tal vez no conozca que está de moda, pero un vals sencillo es pan comido para cualquiera. –   
.  
Branch se puso de pie bastante ofendido y fue al fondo de la habitación, un lugar que Poppy no había visto, pues cuando tenía clientes solía cerrar el acceso con un largo biombo negro, algo curiosa estiro el cuello para ver que podía haber allá atrás, el cuarto era enorme, se podía apreciar una segunda cama más grande, y varios estantes y buros repletos de cosas como joyas, ropa, zapatos, accesorios. Pronto el hombre regreso con un fonógrafo bastante moderno para la fecha.  
.  
-Wow. – exclamo la chica. – No pensé que aquí tuvieran ese tipo de cosas, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –   
-No la robe, por si eso crees que hice. – le contesto bastante ofendido.   
-Yo no… ok, creo que de alguna manera te ofendí. – dijo tratando de no verse contenta, amaba verlo molesto. – me disculpo, es solo que… si duermes todo el día, no creo que haya un vendedor de fonógrafos dispuesto a venderte uno a altas horas de la noche. –   
-Fue un regalo. – explico secamente.   
-¿De Brillastel por hacer un buen trabajo? –   
-No, de un cliente por darle una buena noche. – presumió esperando que aquello le cerrara la boca de una buena vez. Y lo logro por un breve momento, mientras ponía un disco.   
-¿Todo… todo lo que está allá atrás… son regalos de…? –   
-¿Mis clientes satisfechos? Si. – dijo con tono altanero. – Incluso peleaban entre ellos para ver quien me daba el regalo más extraordinario, único y costoso. – comento enfatizando en eso ultimó. – Tengo mis especiales, son a los clientes que más recuerdo con amor. –sabía que al utilizar esa palabra captaría su atención, le ofreció una mano para iniciar el baile, Poppy la acepto, el joven tomo una vela cercana que estaba encendida sosteniéndola en su mano. - ¿Bailamos? –   
.  
La danza comenzó, Poppy lo miraba un tanto molesta por lo que acababa de decir, estaba segura que no sentía amor por sus clientes, era su ego inflado gozoso de ver como un grupo de personas peleaba por darle el mejor regalo y él a todas luces aprovechándose de eso, pero, aun así, aunque comprendiera que era una manipulación para obtener cosas a costa de los demás, sin saber porque, deseaba ser la numero uno, deseaba ser quien le diera el mejor regalo, eso la molestaba mucho, el afecto y amor eran cosas que no se podían comprar con regalos costosos.   
.  
-Yo te daré el mejor de los regalos, será mejor que todo lo que tienes allá atrás. – hablo sin quitar ese puchero de su rostro.   
.  
Branch sonrió contento, no tuvo que pedir que le dieran un regalo, aun no perdía ese toque.   
.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué me darás? Sabes… uno de mis clientes viajo hasta la india para traerme un antiguo collar de gemas que uso un marajá, oh… como olvidar la fina ceda que me trajo otro de un largo viaje que hizo a las peligrosas tierras árabes, ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías por mí? ¿Cuánto valgo para ti? – pregunto de manera seductora, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, Poppy casi cae, fue cerrando los ojos mientras sus hormonas enloquecían al sentir su mando en su espalda baja, fue inclinándose, alejándose de él, esa parte consiente que luchaba por no caer ante la tentación, apretó con fuerza la otra mano de Branch, la que sujetaba la vela, la cera quemo sus dedos ligeramente, y eso la hizo reaccionar, abriendo los ojos, sorprendida de lo que veía.   
.  
-¡La vela sigue encendida! – casi grito. - ¿Quién te enseño a bailar así? – sus sospechas crecían, Branch sin duda había tenido educación por parte de alguien, muy pocos accedían a un maestro de baile que les enseñara tal habilidad.   
-Un cliente. – mintió sin mucho esfuerzo mientras jadeaba, haber bailado ahora parecía una mala idea. – he conocido a personas muy distintas y… - le estaba costando trabajo hablar, incluso pensar, la falta de aire lo estaba ahogando. – bueno, la gente, vienen y van, así como usted, hoy está aquí y mañana, uff… ¿quién sabe? – Branch estaba claramente cansado.   
-Sí, pero… vamos, dices que muchos no vienen tan seguido, no creo que alguien te haya enseñado a bailar de esa manera en tan poco tiempo, digo, eres muy hábil en muchas cosas, pero aprender esto requiere práctica, definitivamente a ti te enseño alguien, y alguien muy bueno, ¿Sera que tuvimos al mismo maestro? –   
-Lo… dudo mucho… ella no daba ese tipo de clases. – comento tratando de sostenerse de algún lado, sostenía su estómago con una de sus manos, buscando firmeza con la otra, el mundo comenzaba a darle vuelta.   
-¡Aja! Te echaste de cabeza, ¿Fue una institutriz, cierto? – canto victoriosa.   
-No… - jadeo. – Yo nunca tuve… una… institutriz, a ella… no le gustaba que yo… - Branch no sabía que decía, estaba muy mareado por la falta de oxígeno para darle cordura a sus palabras. – Jamás me aparte de su lado… -   
-¿De quién? – La curiosidad la mataba, Branch se estaba abriendo con ella, se sentía tan especial que no veía lo obvio.   
-No respiro… - el joven se desplomo por suerte sobre la cama que utilizaba para los clientes.   
-¿Branch? ¿Branch? ¡BRANCH! – la princesa corrió a su lado al ver que no le contestaba. - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto entrando en pánico.   
-Corseé… apretado… no… respiro. – fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir, pero fueron suficientes para que ella entendiera.  
-Ok, bien, déjame ayudarte, solo voltéate para que pueda desabrocharlo y… -  
Branch la obedeció, con lo poco de energía que le quedaba se dio la vuelta, Poppy no perdió el tiempo y trato de deshacer el moño, pero este no era más que un extraño nudo tan apretado que le fue imposible deshacerlo, el corseé había sido forzado de tal manera que ni siquiera los cordones entrelazados se veían.   
-¡No puedo! – grito desesperada. – ¡está hecho un nudo! –  
-Voy a matar a Hipo. – susurro casi perdiendo la conciencia.   
-Espera, tengo una idea. –   
.  
Branch se volteo, posándose boca arriba, si iba a morir esa noche seria con la cara al cielo, sus ojos se fueron cerrando sin poder evitar pensar que estaba cayendo en los brazos de la muerte, su alma regresaría para fastidiar a Hipo, asustaría a su gato cada noche, luego pensó que esa era una ridícula forma de morir, pero, ¿Qué se podía hacer?   
.  
-¡Lo tengo! – grito Poppy regresando a la cama con un filoso cuchillo que les dejaron para cortar la carne.   
.  
Al ver que Branch había cerrado los ojos y no reaccionaba, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él para tener mejor anclaje, sujeto con su mano libre la prenda y corto con fuerza el corseé de un solo tirón con la otra. Casi inmediatamente los pulmones del hombre se expandieron, tocio un poco y luego comenzó a jadear, respirando de forma ruidosa.   
.  
-¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada, pero él no respondió, aun no tenía el suficiente aire para hacerlo. 

“Aun ahogando luce lindo” pensó Poppy al ver al joven tratando de recuperar el aire, miro con cuidado su torso, buscando alguna herida que le hubiera podido hacer por accidente, pero cuando llego a sus clavículas, su razón cambio, se veía tan sexy, lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto, quería devorarlo ahí mismo, no sabía si podría resistir, poso sus manos al costado de su rostro, quería besarlo, toda su cordura se había ido, verlo jadear bajo ella, imaginarse en otro contexto, si fuera otra la situación, ¿Esa cara la tendría si ella lo complaciera? Quería averiguarlo ahora mismo, estaba a casi nada de besar sus labios cuando Branch al fin pudo decir algo.   
.  
-Poppy… Gracias. –   
.  
El hombre abrió los ojos para ver en la posición en la estaban, al fin era consciente y le sorprendió ver que la princesa hubiera tomado la iniciativa de robarle un beso, no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni para detenerla, alentarla o fingir que le importaba, se concentró en seguir respirando y ella podría hacer lo que quisiera, cerro sus ojos sin importarle lo que pasara.   
.  
-Princesa Poppy, la hora acabo, no es necesario que se vaya, usted sabe que puede quedarse cuanto quiera, solo es para avisarle que… - Nube se quedó en shock al notar que la posición en la que los encontró, nunca antes, en otras ocasiones donde había interrumpido por error al Diamante lo había visto tan excitado, su respiración era brusca y su cara estaba sonrojada en exceso. – Lo siento mucho, me retiro, no era mi intención interrumpir. –   
-¡No te vayas! – Grito Poppy. - ¡Trae al médico! ¡No respira! –   
-¡¿Qué que?! –   
.  
Nube fue pronto a revisarlo, Poppy se quitó de encima, noto las marcas del corseé sobre la piel de Branch y uno de los costados estaba morado.   
.  
-Esto es malo, muy malo… voy por el médico. –   
.  
El medico llego cuando Branch ya estaba más consiente, lo pasaron a la cama donde solía dormir al fondo, detrás del biombo, Poppy pudo al fin ver con mayor detenimiento mientras el doctor revisaba la condición del hombre.   
.  
-Dos costillas rotas. – comento guardando sus cosas. – necesita reposo por lo menos dos semanas y estará como nuevo, le daré algo para aguantar el dolor. –   
.  
Branch solo miraba al techo mientras escuchaba de fondo una pelea que tenía Poppy con Brillastel sobre los corseé. No entendía mucho, pero por el tono, sin duda la princesa iba ganando y su jefe tendría que ceder en otra cosa más.  
.  
Lo dejaron descansar para el día siguiente darle la mala noticia, nada de corseé de ahí en adelante.   
.  
-¡No puedes hacerme esto! – le grito Branch al ver que varias mucamas tomaban dichas prendas. –Son mías, no tienes por qué llevártelas, mira, jamás me las pondré ¿Si? –   
-¿Si no las vas a usar para que las quieres? Sera mejor que se las pases a los demás, es un buen momento para dárselas a las Esmeraldas. –   
-¡No quiero dárselas! Nunca antes me obligaste a dar mis cosas a alguien ¿Qué consigo yo a cambio? Por favor, al menos déjame quedarme con el que tiene rubíes incrustados, por favor, Brillastel. – le rogaba ya sin saber que decir.   
-La princesa a dicho… -   
-¡Que se vaya a la mierda! – grito molesto. – Nunca dejaste que un cliente cambiara algo y llega ella y le lames los pies, ¡maldita seas! ¿Dónde quedo tu dignidad? –   
-Creo que eres la persona menos indicada para hablarme de eso. – le dijo bastante molesto. – Vuelve a la cama, tienes que descansar. –  
.  
Branch estaba a casi nada de tener uno de sus ataques de diva, si no fuera porque el dolor en su costado le impedía dicha acción, volvió a meterse en la cama, con esas palabras en su cabeza dándole vueltas, “mi dignidad” rio amargamente “murió en un maldito callejón cuando tenía 12 años”, aquellos malos momentos inundaron su mente, trato de pensar en algo más, recordar como inicio todo le revivía el un terror que le helaba la sangre.   
.  
Esa noche ni las siguientes participaría en el show de apertura, serian dos semanas aún más aburridas que las anteriores, aunque, siendo que todos estaban ocupados, no notarían si él estaba ausente, rondando por los pasillos cuando todos estuvieran en lo suyo, Poppy no iría a verlo, así que no había presiones por ese lado, estaba claro la idea de que lo hubieran vuelto a encerrar, fue a la puerta para asegurarse de que estaba abierta, cuando vio que sí, supuso que quizás alguien estaría haciendo guardia en el pasillo, pero no era así. Salió, escondido entre pasillos y cortinas, pudo ver como varias Esmeradas presumían gustosas sus prendas.   
.  
-Malditas pirañas mal agradecidas. – susurro molesto. – pudieron haberlo rechazado, claro, ¿Cómo estaba esperando eso? Mira de quien espero gratitud. –   
.  
Diamantino y Arroyin vestían uno de sus mejores conjuntos, algunos Zafiros también alcanzaron prendas, pero el punto que lo llevo a quiebre fue ver a Shiro con su corseé de rubíes. Se acercó a él aun sin salir de entre las sombras y con los brazos cruzados y mira inquisidora le hablo.   
.  
-No te basto con quitarme un cliente, tenías que tener también mi guardarropas, ¿Cierto? Ahora que será… ¿Mi habitación, mi título, mis pertenencias? –  
-¡Branch! – lo llamo sorprendido. – ¿No debería de estar descansando? –   
-Si, tal vez, pero ya sabes lo que dice, dragón que se duerme en rio se lo comen los cangrejos. – hablo retante dando un paso enfrente.   
-Creo que mal entiendes las cosas. – le respondió Shiro alzando sus manos en son de paz. – yo no busco quitarte nada y sabes perfectamente que yo no atiendo a chicas. –   
-¿Entonces porque aceptaste tener una cita con ella? – le grito. – no paran de decir que salió saltando en un pie después de verte. –   
-Bueno, es que quiere que investigue algo. – trato de calmarlo diciendo eso.   
-¿A algo o a alguien? – pregunto aún más inquisitivo, sabía a qué se dedicaba Shiro.   
-Es algo, quiere dar un buen regalo a alguien, ya sabes, es que no tiene idea que darle y pues… - Shiro no pensó que eso lo zafara del problema ni que se lo fuera a creer, pero el semblante de Branch se ablando.   
-Lo siento, no era mi intención atacarte. – se disculpó Branch. – es solo que, de verdad, estos días me ha salido todo fatal. – por la ultima charla que tuvo con la princesa, se le hizo congruente que estuviera buscando un regalo perfecto para él, incluso estaba algo dispuesto en darle una sugerencia a Shiro de lo que quería, un disco de música de una cantante de ópera que nadie había podido conseguirle.   
-No te preocupes, creo que cualquiera de nosotros estaría enojado si nos quitaran nuestras pertenencias. –   
.  
Ambos comenzaron a caminar entre los pasillos.   
.  
-¿No tienes cita hoy? – pregunto curioso Branch.   
-No, hoy no tengo a nadie, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Aburrido de la cama? Vamos, es apenas el primer día. –   
-Si, bueno… creo que no soy adicto a la cama, me comentaron que investigarías a la princesa por parte de “todos”, ¿Cómo vas con eso? –   
.  
Shiro sonrió, aquello era una ocasión perfecta para relajar a la persona a la que mandaron investigar.   
.  
-Excelente, de hecho, la princesa dio sin ningún problema toda la información que le pedí y mi contacto fuera la corroboro sin problema, esa chica es prácticamente una santa, transparente como cristal, no oculta nada, esta genuinamente interesada en ti. –   
.  
Branch rodó los ojos, no era precisamente lo que deseaba escuchar.   
.  
-¿Enserio no hay nada? ¿Un tropiezo, una mala acción, algo que oculte? ¿Un extra? –   
.  
Shiro lo pensó un poco, pensó que ese “extra” era un información que no valía la pena retener, después de todo, era un secreto a voces.  
.   
-Pues… hay algo respecto a su prometido. –   
-¿Qué tiene? – realmente el prometido no le importaba, pero estaba aburrido y quería tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas.   
-Viene cada noche para estar con una perla, incluso mucho antes de que tú princesa llegara a venir. –   
-¿Qué? ¿Una perla? ¿Por qué? –   
-No fue difícil investigar, la chica era sirviente en el palacio del príncipe, la clásica historia de la criada enamorada del amo, fue amor a primera vista, se conocen desde chicos. – comento mientras hacia una pausa para señalar a un cliente en una mesa del primer piso compartiéndola con una simple y regordeta perla. – Cuando el ama de llaves se enteró de lo que sucedía y temiendo que eso arruinara el matrimonio arreglado, tomo a la criada y la dejo aquí, la chica no tiene familia ni un hogar al que regresar, y sabes mejor que nadie que una vez puesto un pie aquí, es muy difícil regresar allá afuera, aunque no hayas atendido nunca a nadie, desde el primer día él ha venido a cuidar de su amada. –   
-Bueno, no la ama lo suficiente. – comento con tedio Branch.   
-¿Por qué lo dices? –   
-Vamos, si la amara la sacaría de aquí. –   
-¿Y a donde la llevaría? La amante del príncipe, salida del Moline Rouge en una lujosa casa a la que suele asistir en plena víspera de su boda, ¿Te suena bien? –   
-Como si no corrieran chismes de aquí. –   
-Son menos o al menos contenidos, las viejas chismosas de sociedad son más crueles que la gente que viene aquí, al menos tratan de ser discretos, porque si no se echarían ellos mismos de cabeza. –   
.  
Branch guardo silencio, era eso cierto, no es que los clientes se apoyaran unos a otros, era que nadie quería destapar a uno porque se pondría en vista, aceptar que lo vio en el pecaminoso Moline Rouge es aceptar que él o ella estaban ahí también o que se tiene una persona cercana que lo frecuenta, esa chica estaba más segura ahí que en cualquier mansión en la ciudad, casa de campo o castillo a mitad de la nada.   
.  
Con aquella nueva información, Branch espero que la chica terminara su turno para ir a hacerle una pequeña visita.   
.  
-Hola, ¿Eres Bridget, cierto? – Saludo el Diamante que la esperaba sentado en su cama, tras su velo. La pobre chica soltó un pequeño grito del susto.   
-Eres tú… quiero decir, es usted, su brillontacidad. – dijo haciendo un reverencia que no fue muy bien aceptada por Branch.   
-Eres nueva, cuanto siento no haber venido a saludar. – comento con cierto grado de hipocresía, era cierto que antes de ser diamante estaba al pendiente de los nuevos, ya después no le importo si llegaban diez o veinte.   
-Oh no te preocupes, no era necesario, no creo estar aquí por mucho. –   
-Que tierna, ¿Quién te hizo creer eso? ¿Es el cliente que viene todos los días por ti? De veterano a novata te doy la mejor lección, nunca le creas a un cliente, jamás, por muy hermosas que sean sus palabras, son solo mentiras. –   
-¿Usted cree que la princesa le miente? –   
-Por supuesto que lo hace, ¿Crees que si dijera la verdad yo seguiría aquí? – comento con una sonrisa cruel. – No, no estaríamos tú y yo teniendo esta agradable charla, todos mienten, grávate eso en la cabeza. –  
-Es que… tal vez… puede que a ustedes les pase eso, pero yo lo conozco desde que éramos niños, sé que dice la verdad, él me prometió que me sacaría de aquí, después de su boda y podríamos seguir viéndonos cuando… -  
-Ah claro, la clásica de “serás mi amante” “la casa chica” primero, ira verte casi todos los días, después “lo siento cariño, mi esposa está embarazada, debo pasar más tiempo con ella” las visitas comenzaran a escasear, después, rara vez se vera y un día sin más llegara gente extraña pidiéndote desalojes la casa, mandaras cartas tratando de tener una explicación, pero solo te serán devueltas sin siquiera abrir, somos desechables, Bridget, es la razón de que estés aquí, ¿Te crees especial? Mira a tu alrededor, habla con otras, la mayoría paso por circunstancias parecidas a la tuya y todas ellas terminaron igual, te lo digo por experiencia, no te tomes enserio sus palabras. –  
.   
Branch se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar para la salida, escucho los llantos de Bridget, aunque al inicio estaba orgulloso de haberla hecho llorar, era sin duda signo de que la hizo poner los pies en la tierra, le partió el corazón destrozar sus ilusiones, pero era mejor ahora que con años de sueños que se harían añicos. Tenía ahora que distraerse con algo, no quería ir a la cama con el eco de sus lágrimas en su cabeza. Para su mala suerte, no encontraba a Hipo, debía de estar con aquella rubia salvaje, Roxanne aún tenía a su cliente estrella y el guardaespaldas de este tenía una cita con Kitty, eso lo dejo sin opciones.   
.  
-Oye Branch, ¿Quieres venir a la cocina? – Pregunto Shiro que deambulaba por los pasillos.   
-¿Qué hay en la cocina? – pregunto sin muchas ganas.   
-Pues, además de comida, Hunk y los demás chicos están teniendo una pequeña fiesta, vamos, entre más mejor. – comento contento.   
-Está bien, solo un rato… - dijo sin muchas ganas.   
.  
En la cocina estaba Hunk, Pidge, Matt y Keith, faltaba Lance, pero este tenía una cita en ese momento. Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, ese sin duda no era su sitio, quería volver a su cuarto lo antes posible.   
.  
-Sabes que… - hablo desganado. – creo que debo de ir a descansar, tenías razón debo de estar en la cama. – Branch ya se había levantado de la mesa cuando Shiro le menciono.   
-Vamos, ni siquiera has bebido una copa, solo una y te dejamos ir. –   
-Si, vamos oh gran diamante, un brindis y puede retirarse. – le animo Pidge.   
-Por ser el Diamante te daré de nuestro mejor vino. – Hunk saco una botella de un compartimiento secreto y lleno la copa de todos.   
-Bien, bien, solo una copa… - pensó que una no le haría mal a nadie, choco su vaso con el de los demás y la bebió completa, para deshacerse del pretexto de que no se fuera hasta que se la terminara.   
.  
Branch no sabía dónde estaba, todo el mundo le daba vueltas, sentía el agarre de alguien y pudo percatarse de que era Shiro.   
.  
-Muy bien, ya casi llegamos a tú habitación. – decía cargando casi todo su peso.   
-¿Qué vino era ese? Esta… es… fuerte. – no tenía mal sabor, era solo que fue una copa y ya no sentía los pies.   
-Solo lo bebiste muy rápido, eso es todo. – trato de calmarlo Shiro.   
-Creo que me voy a desmayar… - hablo casi perdiendo el conocimiento.   
-Hey, hey, aun no, espera solo un poco, platiquemos… cosas sencillas, que tal… ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Shiro.   
-Branch… - dijo entre risas, ahora tenía un ataque de carcajadas.   
-Si, Branch, eso todos lo sabemos, me refiere, a que todos tenemos un apellido, por ejemplo, yo soy Shirogane Takashi, ¿Tu nombre completo es…? –   
.  
Las carcajadas de Branch se escucharon por todo el Moline Rouge, no podía parar de reír.   
.  
-Shirogane, ¿Te llamas Shirogane? Suena tan gracioso. –   
-Si, si, es gracioso, ya te dije mi nombre completo, cual es el tuyo. –  
-Ferrer… - dijo tratando de calmarse. – quiero el álbum de Rosiepuff Ferrer. –   
-¿Qué? –   
-Yo sé, lo sé… la princesa te contrato para saber que regalo podía darme, nadie, y lo digo enserio. – hablo estando muy ebrio, o eso pensaba él, nunca noto la otra sustancia que lo llevo a ese estado. – por más indirectas o directas pudieron conseguirme ese disco. –   
-Yo no… ¿a qué te refieres? –   
-La cantante de ópera, ¿No la conoces? Dios, que inculto, fue una de las mejores, no, fue la mejor, era… perfecta. –   
-¿Rosiepuff Fe…? –   
-¡Ferrer! Recuérdalo, ese apellido es importante, por el estoy aquí… es Ferrer, maldita sea, solo quiero eso, si lo consigue… Dios, la amaría, ese disco seria aún más magnifico que cualquier mierda que tenga en mi habitación, si quiere comprobarme su amor, que me traiga el maldito disco. – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer dormido.  
.   
Eso no salió como esperaba, pero al menos tenía una buena pista respecto a lo que buscaba.


	7. Verdades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo contiene temas de asesinato, pedofilia y prostitución infantil, no me invente nada respecto a la época, lamentablemente este tipo de cosas solian ocurrir a causa de las ideas y leyes puritanas de la época que dejaron desamparados a cientos de niños que no vivian más de 15 años y eso si les iba "bien", la prostitucion y la trata de personas que conocemos actualmente se dio en estos años (mediados del siglo XVIII)

Ahí estaba Poppy, perdida a la mitad de una enorme mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, buscaba con desesperación una puerta que la devolviera al pasillo principal, pero todas la llevaban a alguna habitación continua. Había sido su torpeza al distraerse con un florero de bella estructura hecho de plata, fue así que perdió a sus guías, el señor Farquad Ferrer y su hijo Pasteltonio.   
.  
Antes de perderse en aquella mansión, Poppy había ido al Moline Rouge por las urgentes noticias que le tenía Shiro, más no era lo que esperaba, el nombre de una ya olvidada cantante de ópera no le decía mucho de Branch, aunque, si un disco de ella la ponía en la cima de sus contrincantes, era una ventaja.   
.  
-No es eso, princesa, investigue a la familia. – comento Shiro. – Es muy hermética, pero está plagada de desapariciones y muertes, no pudimos obtener más que eso, pero dicen que los únicos sobrevivientes no viven muy lejos y son muy provistos a tratar de subir de nivel social, si llega usted lo más seguro es que le abran la puerta de su casa en par. –   
.  
Tal cual paso, Poppy se presentó sin mucho alarde, fingiendo que a uno de sus caballos le había pasado algo, los llenó de halagos sobre lo renombrada que era la familia por sus crías de equinos, apenas conocieron su título, la dejaron pasar, le mostraron su propiedad haciendo hincapié en lo costoso que era todo y lo asombrosamente ricos que eran.  
.   
-Tan ricos como para satisfacer a una princesa, verdad, hijo. – dijo Farquad.   
.  
Su hijo le lanzo una sugestiva sonrisa a la princesa quien bastante incomoda lo considero completamente desagradable, pero de forma amable le contesto.   
.  
-Sin duda cualquier dama estaría complacida, cualquier dama con la libertad, claro está, yo no gozo de ella, me comprometieron desde niña con el príncipe de la nación vecina. –   
-Oh, es una pena escuchar eso. – lamento Farquad.   
.  
Ahora estaba completamente perdida en ese lugar, ni siquiera encontraba un camino que la condujera a la salida, fue en una de las tantas habitaciones, que se encontró con una joven que leía cerca de una ventana.   
.  
-Cuanto lo siento. – se disculpó por entrar sin avisar. – Me he perdido, ¿Podrías decirme como salir de aquí? El señor Ferrar debe de estarme buscando. –   
-Con mucho gusto, princesa Poppy. – Contesto seria.   
-Ah, sabes quién soy, me alegro, no muchos aquí saben de dónde vengo. –   
-Se quién es porque la vi cuando llego, escucho su presentación cuando se la dio a mi padre. –   
-¿Eres su hija? Un placer. –   
-Me llamo Karma, ¿A que vino? Sus caballos lucen en perfecto estado. –   
-Ah, sí, bueno, en realidad, para serte sincera, vine a buscar un regalo. –   
-¿Busca un caballo para regalar?, no es precisamente el lugar, la cría de ganado se da en otra de nuestra propiedades, en… -   
-No, no, no es un caballo, es un disco, veras, hay alguien que… amo, quiero decir, que tiene mi aprecio, a esa persona le encantaría un disco de esa cantante de ópera, Rosiepuff Ferrer, pero no se encuentra por ningún lado, creí que si venia aquí podría… bueno, fue un error, a lo que llevo del recorrido no veo nada sobre ella y tú padre no la menciona, así que… -   
-Y no la va a mencionar, ni aunque se lo preguntara, mi padre odio a mi abuela profundamente. –   
-Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía. – lamento Poppy haber descubierto eso.   
-Si gusta conocerla, yo puedo llevarla a dar otro tipo de recorrido. –   
-Eso me encantaría mucho. –   
.  
Karma llevo a Poppy al ático, este era amplio y polvoriento, además de oscuro, las cosas ahí estaban cubiertas por sabanas que anteriormente eran blancas, ahora su tono era café y se encontraban cubiertas de telarañas. Por curiosidad, la princesa vio debajo de una de ellas, logrando vislumbrar entre las tinieblas la pintura de una familia de cuatro integrantes.   
.  
-Era mi tía y su esposo, ellos eran mis primos, fallecieron en un accidente. – comento Karma al ver la cara de curiosidad de Poppy.   
-Debió de ser muy duro para tú padre perder a tantos miembros de su familia. –   
-¿Para mi padre? – la chica rio un poco. – Eso lo puso muy contento, entre menos familia más herencia. –   
.  
Poppy enmudeció, como alguien podría ponerse contento de tener más dinero a costa de la muerte de alguien cercano, de una hermana, sus sobrinos y un cuñado que paria encantador, hurgo más entre las sabanas, pensó que vería los mismos rostros, pero no, todos eran distintos.   
.  
-¿Perdieron a tantos? – le cuestión triste.   
-A casi todos. – menciono con pesar. – Nosotros somos los últimos. –   
-Es una pena. –   
-Sí, lo es… Aquí esta. – Karma jalo una sábana de un gran cuadro, descubriendo la mitad de este, una dama de edad avanzada que posaba sentada, su rostro era tierno y amable, de cabellos color menta, la sonrisa amplia que tenía transmitía una felicidad indescriptible. – Ella es mi abuela, Rosiepuff Ferrer, tenemos un par de sus discos, pero… realmente, no están a la venta. – aseguro con bastante melancolía tocando una caja llana de ellos.   
-Sé que deben ser muy importantes para ti, pero solo quiero uno, por favor, se ve que no los han tocado en años y la persona a la que amo… digo, a esta persona, lo quiere escuchar, le dará un buen uso, te lo aseguro. –   
-Lo lamento, princesa, no puedo darle ninguno. –   
.  
Poppy estaba por intentar convencerla de nuevo, cuando la sabana vencida por el peso se desplomo a un costado, revelando así el cuadro completo, un niño de cabellos azules con la misma sonrisa encantadora, parado a su lado. La princesa se quedó observándolo, esos ojos, conocía esos ojos a la perfección, era Branch, un Branch joven, feliz y orgulloso.   
.  
-¿Quién es él? – chillo Poppy de manera aguda.   
-Mi primo, Branch Ferrer. – respondió con bastante pesar.   
-¡Lo conozco! – canto contenta.   
-Imposible, princesa, tal vez conoce a alguien que se le parece, mi primo murió a la edad de 12 años, fue una lamentable tarde de invierno. – le conto cubriendo de nuevo el cuadro.   
-No, creo que a quien conozco es realmente él, de hecho, tienen el mismo nombre y… -   
-Princesa Poppy, mi primo está muerto, no me dé falsas esperanzas. –   
-Es que… -   
-Murieron en un choque, los caballos se descontrolaron y cayeron al pantano del costado, se ahogaron ambos ahí, ni siquiera pudimos recuperar la carroza. –   
-Es… horrible, pero tal vez Branch no quiso volver porque pensaría que… -   
-Branch murió en el lugar, junto con mi abuela, usted no lo conoció, era muy apegado a ella, luego de la muerte de sus padres… ella era su todo, jamás la hubiera dejado abandonada. –   
-Quizás, se golpeó y lo olvido, pero recuerda el nombre o su música, si me das un disco y él logra recordar, seguro que fue eso, por favor. –   
-Princesa, creo que usted debe irse… ahora. – le pidió bastante enojada.   
-No trato de darte falsas esperanzas, es que creo en verdad que hablamos de la misma persona, y si no es quien creo que es, repondré el daño, pero si es… tendrás de vuelta a tú primo. –   
-¡VAYASE AHORA! – grito bastante molesta.   
-Santo cielos. – se escuchó la voz del señor Farquad. – Karma, como te atreves a gritarle a una princesa, cuanto lo siento su majestad, mi hija no está bien de la cabeza, la lamentable muerte de la familia ha sido muy dura para ella, por eso todos estos gratos recuerdos están aquí arriba, escondidos, la desestabilizan tanto. – Karma miro con odia a su padre y este no hizo más que ordenarle a su hermano. – Pasteltonio, lleva a tú adorada hermana a tomar un poco de aire, creo que le hace falta. –   
.  
Pasteltonio escolto a Karma fuera del ático, Farquad la miro con severidad hasta que se perdió de su visión escalaras abajo, volteo a ver a la princesa luego de esa pausa y la invito a escoltarla hasta la salida.   
.  
-Cuanto lo siento, señor Ferrar, no era mi intención… estoy tan apenada. –   
-No se disculpe su majestad, fue pura mala suerte que se topara con ella, mi hija, estuvo muy mal tras la muerte de mi santa madre. –   
-Me dijo que murió en un accidente de carroza. –   
-Así fue, ese terrible día no solo perdí a mi santa madre, que Dios la tenga en su gloria, sino también a mi amado sobrino, Branch, era duque, por parte de su madre, el tercero a subir en la línea del trono, esperábamos a casarlo con mi hija, pero el sueño no pudo llegar. –   
-No lo sabía, para ser un duque… su muerte no me suena. – comento, tal vez si se trataba de otra persona.   
-Claro que no, por la pena pedimos que nada de esto fuera público y la familia de su madre, bueno, sabe cómo es la gente sedienta de poder, uno menos para llegar al trono causo felicidad, no paso mucho para que todos olvidaran al pobre chico. –   
-A nadie le importo su muerte… - entendió con tristeza. – Pero… no encontraron los cuerpos… ¿Cierto? Tal vez sobrevivió, tal vez está en algún lado, quizás el golpe lo hizo olvidar quien era, pero si regresa y… -   
-Oh Dios, la esperanza muere al último, eso sería grandioso, ojalá Dios escuche sus palabras, tenerlo de vuelta sería maravilloso, fue un placer conocerla, princesa, espero tener sus visitas con frecuencia, a mi hijo le encantaría conocerla mejor. –   
-Sí, claro… a mí también me gustaría conocer más sobre su familia. – dijo despidiéndose con una risita incomoda.   
.  
Poppy subió a su carruaje donde Grandulón y Chiquilina la esperaban.   
.  
-¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunto la mujer pequeña.   
-Lo tengo. – canto victoria Poppy al sacar de entre su vestido un disco, un chal y un peluche de un cocodrilo algo viejo por el tiempo.   
-¿Creí que solo ibas por un disco? – dijo Grandulón.   
-Sí, bueno, tomé lo que pude mientras Farquad no me veía, el disco y pues… eso estaba dentro del baúl, creo que le pertenecía a Branch. –   
-¿Los robaste? – Chiquilina no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.   
-No… los tome prestado, una vez que se revele la verdad volverán a su lugar, estoy segura que Branch es su sobrino fallecido. –   
.  
En la noche, mientras el show se estaba dando, Poppy y sus tres regalos pasaron desapercibidos para la multitud que se deleitaba con los bailarines en escena. Nube la ayudo a llevarlos hasta la habitación del Diamante donde este la estaba esperando en su normal bata verde, ya que estaba bajo protesta de no usar nada lindo hasta que le devolvieran sus corseé. Cuando vio entrar los paquetes, alzo una ceja, “¿Enserio fue así de fácil?” Estaba entre orgulloso y molesto, por un lado, la manipulo de manera tan sencilla para que le diera un regalo, por otro, ¿por qué si era tan sencillo de engañar aun no podía llevársela a la cama?   
.  
-Mi Diamante. – le dijo haciendo una reverencia algo sobre actuada. – Aquí tiene tres regalos que superaran fácilmente a cualquier joya, seda o tesoro que le han ofrecido antes, estoy segura que seré su número uno desde ahora y que nadie podrá superarme. -   
-Hablas con bastante seguridad y ni siquiera lo he abierto. – comento petulante, creyendo imposible que Poppy pudiera darle algo digno.   
-Abre este primero. – Le ofreció la princesa. – es el que más has estado esperando. –   
.  
Branch le dio otra de sus sonrisas burlonas, “como si ella supiera lo que me gusta.” Abrió rápidamente el regalo esperando que fuera decepcionante, al mirar un disco con una cobertura negra lisa dijo con sarcasmo.  
.   
-Wow, un disco, viva, que maravilloso, mi vida esta resulta, como había podido vivir sin esto toda mi vida. –   
-No es cualquier disco, dale la vuelta. – dijo conteniendo la emoción.   
.  
Branch rodo los ojos, la princesa a veces lograba quitarle toda la paciencia que tenía, atrás, con letras doradas estaba escrito “Rosiepuff Ferrar interpreta tres bellas óperas” con un pequeño recuadro en blanco que decía con tinta negra “con todo mi amor, para mi nieto, el Duque Branch Ferrer, vive la vida al máximo.”   
.  
Se quedó mudo, en completo shock, por un momento una voz en su cabeza hablo, “consiguió el maldito disco, solo di gracias y actúa natural, nada pasa aquí, oculta tus emociones.” Pero una más fría y calculadora fue quien domino todo “Ella lo sabe.” Regreso el disco a la caja y le puso de nuevo la tapa.   
.  
-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? – pregunto de manera seca sin voltearla a ver.   
-De aquí, de allá, bueno, tengo contactos. – se jacto de aquello. – No fue fácil conseguirlo, pero fue bastante interesante, ¿Sabías que esa cantante era muy rica? Tenía un nieto que… bueno, por una pintura que vi podría jurar, por su parentesco, que eres tú. –   
.  
Poppy sonreía victoriosa, Branch solo la veía con recelo.   
.  
-¿Quién más lo sabe? -   
-Solo yo… y mis amigos porque me ayudaron a ir, pero nadie más, quería asegurarme primero que … -   
-¿Qué quieres a cambio de que cierres tu maldita boca? – No era una amenaza, aunque así sonó, Branch sabía que no estaba en posición de exigir nada, mucho menos amenazar a alguien que poseía tan peligrosa información.   
-Yo… yo no quiero nada… solo, si no quieres que se la diga a nadie, no se lo diré, solo pensé… bueno, que tal vez tú no recuerdes que paso luego del accidente o que te haya dolido sobrevivir solo tú… - Poppy estaba apenada.   
-¿Por qué tenías que meterte en algo que no te importa? – la cuestión haciéndole frente.   
-Lo siento, si, es que no me contabas nada y… ¡Te amo! Te amo mucho, solo quería conocer más sobre ti, de dónde vienes, como eran tus padres, y tú no me contabas nada. – se quejó.   
-Porque todos aquí tenemos un límite, algunos no besan en la boca, otros se limitan a un tipo de clientes, otros como yo no les cuentan su vida privada a los clientes, ¿De qué te sirve saberlo? Solo eres alguien que viene de paso. –   
-Yo no quiero ser algo pasajero en tú vida. –   
-Oh, sí, claro, el amor, ¿usted que sabe sobre el amor? –   
-Pues creo que sé más que un duque que tomo la puerta fácil. – Poppy cubrió su boca, aquello no fue para nada amable. – Lo siento, yo no quise decir… -   
-¿Cree que esta es la puerta fácil? – Branch negaba con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa melancólica se formaba en su rostro. – No princesa, no lo es… -  
-Perdóname, ¿Si? Es que no entiendo como un Duque con educación termino en un prostíbulo, ayúdame a entenderlo, ¿Por qué estás aquí cuando podrías estar en casa con tú familia que lamenta tú perdida? -   
-¿Eso le dijo mi tío Farquad? – soltó un leve risa amarga. – No princesa, así no fueron las cosas, y como veo que quiere saber los sucios detalles, pues prepárese para pasar una mala noche. –   
.  
Branch viajaba con su abuela, la ex cantante de ópera Rosiepuff, a su propiedad dentro de un alejado bosque, en el, la familia criaba percherones, los mejores de toda Europa, famosos por su fuerza y hermosura, fue por ellos que los Ferrer se mezclaron con la familia real, una duquesa que se enamoró de uno de sus hijos, del fruto de la unión nació Branch, su querido nieto, lamentablemente la pareja falleció tiempo después en un accidente en alta mar, era apenas un bebé, por lo que no recordaba a sus padres, siempre fue ella, su mundo giraba en torno a esa dama de alta alcurnia, amable y dulce. Lo mimaba demasiado, jamás conoció de dolor físico, la pena o el hambre.   
.  
En el verano del año en que cumplió doce, fueron ahí para ver nacer a los potrillos, Branch quedó prendado de uno a quien nombro “Gary” le pusieron sus iniciales al rojo vivo en un costado “BF” cosa que no le agrado ver, era pues un excelente jinete y no solo eso, su abuela quería que le hiciera honor a su título, tocaba el piano, tenía buenos modales y era un buen bailaron, sin contar su canto, cantaba como los ángeles, siempre se lo recordaba su abuela. Por peleas con su hijo menor, Farquad Ferrer, Rosiepuff había pasado toda la temporada ahí, también otoño y al extenderse tanto, prefirió pasar también las navidades.   
.  
-¿Por qué no quieres al tío Farquad? – pregunto inocentemente a su abuela.   
-Lo desconozco como hijo… yo no crie a ese monstruo. – susurro más para ella que para su nieto.   
.  
Branch sabia por cosas que hablaban los sirvientes en los pasillos, algo referente a que las lamentables muertes de sus familiares no habían sido accidente, ni mucho menos, todo era planeado, y cada pista apuntaba a su tío.   
.  
-Es que tú tío… - hablo su abuela recobrando la compostura. – Quiere que te cases en un matrimonio arreglado con su hija. –   
-¿Con Karma? ¡Pero si es mi prima! – comento un tanto asqueado, amaba a su prima, pero no de esa forma.   
-Lo sé, mi niño, lo sé, no te preocupes, te casaras por amor, de eso yo me hago cargo. –   
.  
Rosiepuff le tenía aprecio a Karma, era su nieta después de todo, pero no a su hermano menor, Pasteltonio, un chiquillo horrible que solo berreaba y hacia un completo desastre cuando no obtenía lo que deseaba. Aun así, su estima no era suficiente como para comprometer a su nieto favorito con ella, además, conocía las oscuras intenciones de su padre, era la herencia lo único que le importaba, tal vez pensó que al haber menos personas esta caería por completo sobre él, pero al aclararle que por sus acciones él y sus hijos estaban fuera del testamento, dejo como heredero de todas las propiedades a Branch, su única oportunidad de obtener algo era casando a Karma con él, pero ella estaba ahí para impedirlo, incluso no escatimo momentos para tratar que los pequeños se enamoraran, apenas capto sus sucios planes decidió apartar a su nieto de todo aquello.   
.  
Pero no podían estar lejos de casa siempre, regresarían para pasar año nuevo con ellos, el ultimo, pues mando una carta previa pidiéndole que se preparara, pues luego de esas fechas su presencia en la mansión principal ya no sería bienvenida. Nunca espero que aquella advertencia tendría consecuencias mortales.   
.  
Entrando a la ciudad, a los costados del camino, había un pantano extenso, de lodo espeso, el cual se tragaba todo lo que caí en el, no supieron como paso, los caballos se salieron de control, el conductor no respondía, las riendas se soltaron y la carroza fue a parar directo al fango, Rosiepuff envolvió a su nieto entre sus brazos en un intento de protegerlo del impacto, estaba herida, pero Branch estaba bien, él por su parte, ni lento ni perezoso, la saco como pudo a ella de la carroza y la recostó en el camino seco, estaban vivos y no muy lejos de casa.   
.  
-Iré por el tío Farquad… - jadeo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, más los brazos de su abuela lo obligaron a regresar al suelo, ella lo estaba abrazando fuertemente. - ¿Abuela? – volteo ver su rostro y miro como hilos de sangre salían de su boca manchando sus finas prendas.   
-Vive, Branch… vive… - fueron sus últimas palabras.  
.   
Branch estaba en shock, su abuela no estaba así cuando la sacó de la carroza, se quitó su cuerpo inerte de encima, con la esperanza de que su muerte no fuera más que una suposición, pero al divisar en su espalda un cuchillo, la sangre se le helo de nuevo.  
.   
-¿Abuela? – la llamo con voz temblorosa.   
.  
Un hombre encapuchado, al cual solo se le podía distinguir por la cicatriz a mitad de un ojo; le saco el cuchillo de la espalda a la anciana y lo envaino en contra de él.   
Branch nunca pensó que era un hábil corredor hasta ese día, no sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza para escapar de aquel hombre, entro corriendo a la casa principal, gritando por auxilio, su tío y primo fueron los únicos que llegaron a responder a sus gritos, trataron de calmarlo en una habitación, le ofrecieron té y galletas, pero él estaba demasiado asustado para tomar o comer. Le dijeron que esperara en el cuarto mientras ellos revisaban los alrededores.   
.  
-¡Ahí estas Krogan! – escucho la voz de su tío hablar. – Drago me dijo que eras hábil, me extraña que mintiera sobre tus talentos, realmente creí que lo eras. –   
-El niño corrió. – Dijo con una voz tenebrosa.   
-¿Y no lo pudiste alcanzar? – le grito Pasteltonio .  
-Calma hijo, papi está hablando con el asesino, deja que yo lo resuelva. – le hablo dándole golpecitos en la cabeza. - ¡¿Y que no pudiste alcanzarlo?! ¡Es un maldito niño! Me hubieras ahorrado el veneno que le puse en la comida. –   
.  
Branch estaba escuchando todo detrás de la puerta, todo lo que se decía sobre él era verdad, mato a todos, incluso tal vez tuve que ver con la muerte de sus padres y ahora había matado a su abuela ¿Qué iba ser de él? ¿Cómo saldría de esta?  
.  
-¿Dónde está? – pregunto Krogan.   
-En la sala de estar, espero que le des el golpe final por si aún no se muere. – le pidió Farquad.   
-¿Puedo ver como lo hace? Por favor, papi, por favor. – escucho berrear a su primo.   
.  
No iba a quedarse ahí para averiguar qué pasaría, salió por la ventana y como alma que se lleva el diablo, tomo un caballo de la caballería y salió disparado hacia la ciudad. Solo tenía la suficiente confianza en alguien para que lo ayudara, un amigo de su abuela, un ex cantante de ópera también. Apenas llegar le conto todo, temeroso por su vida, rogo por su protección, el señor Potts no se la negó, le dio alimento y tés para calmarlo, mientras el preparaba su escopeta, dispuesto a matar a quien fuera el asesino de su querida amiga, pensaba mañana temprano llevar a Branch con sus otros parientes y la comisaria para levantar cargos contra Farquad, reclamando así la herencia y dejando al resto de su prole en la calle, como las ratas inhumanas que eran. Pero la mañana no llego para el viejo hombre, muy de madrugada, Branch, que no pudo dormir por la pena y la impresión, escucho un disparo, bajo corriendo las escaleras, en un cuarto iluminado solo por la luz de la chimenea, vio a una sombra cernida sobre el señor Potts, sacando un cuchillo de su espalda, el mismo con el que había sido asesinada su abuela. Tuvo que tragarse un grito y quedarse muy quieto en la oscuridad para no ser descubierto, no quería morir, en su mente la voz de su abuela repetía sus últimas palabras “vive, Branch, vive”, por ella sus pies temblorosos comenzaron a moverse, se acercó a una ventana, subiéndose a una mesa para poder saltar al jardín, más al brincar tiro sin querer un jarrón, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por su boca al escuchar como los pasos se acercaban hacia donde él estaba, se echó a correr en medio de la bruma, escapándose de la propiedad del hombre, yendo por la calle empedrada sin ningún rumbo.   
.  
Branch corrió hasta que amaneció, ahora no solo tenía miedo, sino también culpa, si no hubiera ido con ese hombre tan gentil, seguramente aun estaría vivo. Su lógica fue ir con la policía, tal cual se lo dijo el señor Potts, pero nadie lo ayudaba en encontrar el camino, vago por la ciudad, hambriento y cansado, nadie se apiado de él, estaba sucio, lleno de fango y sangre, lamentaba no haber tomado la oferta del anciano de cambiarse de ropa, para la gente no era más que otro niño limosnero; para peor, Krogan rondaba la central de policía, como si supiera cuales serían sus planes, lo estaba siguiendo, aun no estaba a salvo.   
.  
No era tonto, trato por todos los medios de conseguir un trabajo, “Se escribir” le grito a un hombre en un despacho de abogados que le dijo que para un niño iletrado no había puesto.   
.  
-Ah sí, pues escribe algo para mí. – le reto el hombre dándole una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino.   
.  
El niño tomo aquello, dispuesto a escribir un breve poema, pero, al ver por encima del hombro del hombre, noto a Krogan al fondo del despacho, Branch lanzo las cosas al piso y salió corriendo. Todos los presentes reían.   
.  
-Les dije que no sabía escribir. –   
.  
Lo mismo sucedió con unas caballerizas, donde descansaban los equinos del sistema postal.   
.  
-Se cuidarlos, se lo promete, puedo trabajar, solo deme… -   
.  
Pero ahí estaba Krogan, buscando con sus agiles sentidos su presencia. Ahora lo entendía, lo estaba buscando en los lugares más lógicos a donde iría un niño rico, era obvio, no soportaría la vida de la calle, era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hallara. Pero se lo debía a su abuela y al señor Pott, ese asesino no lo encontraría, costara lo que le costara.   
.  
Entonces, ¿A dónde no iría un niño rico?  
.  
Vago por la ciudad, alejándose de los buenos círculos, llegando a los arrabales, lleno de tabernas apestosas y posadas llena de gente mugrienta, sin moral. Asustado por su apariencia, termino escondiéndose en un tétrico callejón, haciéndose bolita entre los barriles llenos de pescado. Lamentaba su situación, en todo ese tiempo no le había llegado el peso de sus circunstancias, comenzó a llorar desconsolado. Más cuando vio los ojitos que lo miraban, eran cuatro niños pequeños, que aun más andrajosos que él, le preguntaba que si estaba bien.   
.  
Ellos vivían ahí, el señor de la posada les rentaba aquel callejón y les vendía las sobras para comer, eran liderados por Antony, un chico de apenas 15 años, los pequeños le advirtieron de su presencia a él, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, cualquier huérfano podía unirse sin problema a su clan, tenía tres opciones para quedarse, pues si el posadero se daba cuenta que había uno más, les cobraría por ello, pedir limosna junto con los demás niños a las afueras de la iglesia, trabajar con él en la empacadora de harina, cualquiera de las dos era imposible para él, no saldría a exponerse a ser encontrado, la tercera, era trabajar exclusivamente de noche junto con los más grandes, acepto la última, si eso significaba no salir del seguro callejón.  
.   
-Sabes hacerlo, ¿Cierto? ¿O nunca has intimado? – pregunto Antony.   
-¿Intimar? ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto algo avergonzado.   
.  
Los niños se rieron, uno de ello, se levantó y explico de manera burda agitando todo su cuerpo, pero seguía sin comprender.   
.  
-Es hacer lo que hacen los recién casados, ¿Sigue sin sonarte? –  
.   
Branch negó con la cabeza.   
.  
-Entonces, te lo voy a tener que mostrar. –   
.  
No le hizo nada de gracia cuando le bajaron los pantalones y lo pusieron en contra de los barriles con pescado, el chico pidió a los demás que le pasaran la manteca, se puso algo nervioso cuando sintió algo entrando en él, era una sensación extraña, desagradable, pero no algo que le causara conflicto, tras algunas repeticiones, Antony le dijo que había terminado.   
.  
-¿Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer para quedarme aquí? – pregunto aun con su inocencia intacta.   
-Claro, pero no conmigo, muchos vienen a este lado de la ciudad para hacer esto, donde nadie los conozca, lo pagan y bueno, nosotros podemos vivir un día más. –   
.  
Un día más, eso era todo, Antony había sido muy suave con él, porque lo que le hizo su primer cliente no fue nada agradable, le dolió mucho, el hombre fue brusco y cuando metió su lengua en su boca para besarlo, casi le provoca el vómito, su cuerpo había sido ultrajado, aguanto el llanto y ahogo sus gritos porque Antony le dijo que aquello no les gustaba a los clientes, mientras le pagaba, pudo reconocer al hombre, era alguien que frecuentaba a su abuela, ¿Cómo no lo había reconocido? Siempre fue amable con él, no sabía que era el tipo de bestias que trataban a niños con esa violencia, pero, así eran los monstros reales, no salían de debajo de las camas o de entre los guardarropas semi abiertos, las aberraciones como él, van a fiestas familiares, se casan y tienen hijos, comen y ríen con todos, duermen en finas casas, son buenos cristianos de día, los herejes, como todos los demás hombres que le destrozaron el espíritu, era gente que jugaba ser buena cuando salía el sol, se lamentaba más que nunca no haber podido verlo antes, descubrirlos; para que su maldad prevalezca, solo necesitaban que las personas de buen corazón ignoraran su maldad, como él, como su abuela. Como casi todos los que se presumían de buena moral.   
.  
Los primeros días no paro de llorar, ya no tenía dignidad ni pureza, se la arrancaron a tirones por un pedazo de tierra húmeda llena de nieve fría y las asquerosas sobras de la posada de un miserable hombre, no hay mejor sazonador que el hambre, hacía que las menudencias de pescado con verduras podridas supieran a gloria.   
.  
Era cuestión de tiempo que aquella vida mostrara sus estragos en su cuerpo, adelgazo hasta casi quedar en huesos, siempre estaba tiritando por el frio y apestaba aún más que los demás niños. Aun así, ellos eran su todo ahora, no eran malos, vivían así porque era lo único que podían hacer por el momento, los pequeños pedían limosnas porque los grandes eran golpeados si lo hacían “consíguete un trabajo” les decían después de romperles la boca, pero al buscarlo los consideraban demasiados pequeños para cargar costales o cuidar a los caballos y vacas.  
.   
Fue un duro y largo invierno, Antony cuidaba bien de ellos, administraba perfectamente lo poco que ganaban, pero, uno a uno los niños fueron enfermando de gravedad, trato de conseguir médicos, pero resulto una tarea difícil, nadie quería atenderlos, cuando al fin dieron con uno, este les cobro caro y los medicamentos que receto estaban totalmente fuera de sus posibilidades. El chico de 16 años ahora, se arriesgó a pedir tiempos extras en la empacadora, todos los que fueran necesarios para conseguir el dinero, el día que no apareció, los más pequeños rogaron a Branch y Mitch (el siguiente mayor con 14 años) para que fueran a ver que paso con él, fue aun a sabiendas que Krogan podría encontrarlo, Antony había muerto de agotamiento, el capataz de la fábrica solo tiro su cuerpo a un costado de la acera, afuera, en la calle, las ratas estaban devorando su rostro mientras su sangre corría revuelta con las sucias aguas, tragadas por el drenaje cercano. Sus bellos cabellos plateados iban directo a aquel hoyo oscuro, los únicos que brillaban en la cruel escena.   
.  
Gruesas lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Branch, la única persona que le tendió la mano sin conocerlo estaba muerta, ¿Ahora qué sería de él y de los demás niños?   
.  
-Yo me largo… - dijo Mitch molesto, Branch nunca lo volvió a ver.   
.  
Mientras intentaba regresar sobre sus pasos, pensando en cómo le diría a los demás sobre el deceso de Antony, choco contra la espalda de alguien, su mundo se vino abajo al ver que se trataba de Krogan, lo miro con aquellos ojos feroces, Branch solo balbuceaba y temblaba, demasiado aterrado para correr, alzo sus manos en un suplicante por piedad. El hombre hizo un gesto de desagrado y le dio un par de monedas.   
.  
-Aquí tienes andrajoso, ahora lárgate de mí vista si no quieres que te golpe. –   
.  
Branch obedeció de inmediato, sentía que vomitaría por un momento de la emoción, no lo reconoció, igual que todas esas personas conocidas de fiestas y reuniones, nadie supo quién eran, aun cuando no tuvo cabeza para ponerse un alias. Era libre, pensó con optimismo, podía irse; fue ahí que recordó a los demás niños, no podía hacerlo, tenía que asegurarse que todos estarían bien. Aquello jamás pasaría. En los días subyacentes, los niños fueron cayeron muertos como moscas, uno tras otro, Branch no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando el posadero se percataba de un deceso, llamaba a los de la basura para que se deshicieran del cuerpo, fue un duro golpe para él, sin misa, sin féretro, si duelo.   
.  
-¿A caso tienes dinero para pagar todo eso? – le grito el hombre ante sus reclamos.   
-¿Y es que usted no tiene corazón? –   
.  
Branch no despertó hasta el día siguiente luego de la paliza que le puso por contestarle, en su inconciencia, otro pequeño se había ido, pasaron los días, hasta que finalmente se quedó solo, nuevamente asustado, con poco dinero, sin amigos, ni familia que lo amara, deseaba tanto morir, pero la voz de su abuela seguía viva en sus memorias, “Vive, Branch, vive” pensaba que tal vez, si ahorraba lo suficiente o mandaba una carta a su familia materna, podría salir de ahí, pero cuándo le pidió ese favor al vendedor de la esquina, este se burló cruelmente.  
.   
-¿Escucharon todos? Dice que es un duque, si tú eres un duque yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. – todos rieron con él. – quiere que le de papel para escribir una carta para “su familia real”, niño, si fueras quien dice ser, que no lo eres, tú familia no te querría de vuelta, mancharías con tú presencia el palacio real, ¿Se lo imaginan, como lo presentarían en una fiesta? “Aquí llega el grandísimo Duque de la putería, es maestro en el arte de complacer borrachos por unas cuantas monedas, si aún te queda algo de dignidad, tírate a morir en el callejón, como lo hicieron tus amigos. -   
.  
Branch regreso con lágrimas en sus ojos a esconderse de nuevo en aquel lugar, ¿Tan crueles eran las personas con los desafortunados? Pero el hombre tendría razón, su familia no lo aceptaría de vuelta, no así, en un principio pensó que podría ahorrar dinero para ir con ellos, ahora entendía que eso siempre fue una fantasía, un positivismo ciego, estaba seguro que esa noche dejaría de existir, estaba haciendo más frio y tocia tan fuerte como lo hicieron sus amados amigos, tendría otra cosa con la que cual sentirse culpable. No poder cumplir con lo que su abuela deseaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada bueno sale de querer ocultar o menospreciar los instintos naturales, las leyes y normas puritanas o lo que hoy conocemos como lo "family friendly" (con su censura) dieron como resultados la creciente de parafilias y desviaciones sexuales, en ese momento, por la taza alta de nacidos fuera del matrimonio, se puso una ley donde el padre no tenia que hacerse responsable de su hijo ilegitimo, los niños en ese época trabajaban hasta 19 horas, pero sin papeles que comprobaran que no eran bastardos, era difícil su contratación, las madres solían abandonarlos, sin papeles del mismo fin, los orfanatos tampoco los aceptaban, bebés morían amontonados en las calles, niños se vieron obligados a prostituirse para poder comer, fue la razón por la que luego se creara una asociación que luchara por los derechos de los niños (que sigue existiendo en la actualidad)


	8. Segundo chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo contiene un poco más sobre abuso y suicidio, se recomienda discreción (es lo que siempre ponen en los programas que feo)

-No… no pensé en esa posibilidad. – comento Poppy con la boca seca tras escuchar todo lo que tuvo que sufrir, quería correr y darle un fuerte abrazo, pero sabía que esa no era la parte final de su historia. -¿Cómo llegaste a aquí? –  
-El padre de Brillastel escucho un rumor sobre un niño que era muy cotizado en la zona de los arrabales, esa noche que pensé que moriría fue a verme, cuando lo vi bajar con ese traje rojo, como el de un presentador de circo, pensé que estaba teniendo una alucinación, me pregunto qué si yo era el chico del rumor, cuando le dije que sí, me levanto en brazos y me llevo con él. – Branch suspiro al recordarlo. – no supe como llegue aquí, su padre me cuido, pase semanas enteras en cama, compro mis medicinas, me alimento él mismo y cuando me sentí mejor… - Branch tuvo que taparse la boca, ya estaba llorando, ahora no quería romper a gritar por lo abrumadores de los recuerdos. – Me dijo… él me dijo que podía irme a casa, que, si tenía a alguien esperándome, él mismo me llevaría… pero nadie me esperaba afuera, no por lo que me había convertido… -  
.  
La princesa estaba tratando de contener sus lágrimas, odiaba llorar “feo”, pero le era imposible al mirar el dolor que había en su alma y el arrepentimiento total de sus circunstancias, eran heridas tan profundas que no sabía si su amor incondicional podría sanarlas.  
.  
-Branch… yo…. –  
-No he terminado, creo que aun quieres saber porque me quede aquí… - Branch tomo aire y recobro un poco la compostura. – Más allá de la gratitud, de no tener a donde volver o que un asesino me buscara, las personas aquí eran amables, no me obligaron a participar en esto, yo me ofrecí, se gana más en una noche y con ello cubrimos los gastos de los enfermos y ancianos, aunque el padre de Brillastel no me dejo participar hasta que cumplí los 15 y eso porque no lo deje de presionar, cuando debute como perla, fue muy diferente a estar en ese callejón, podía escoger a mis clientes y estos no podían lastimarme. – dijo al fin con una sonrisa pequeña que fue muy dulce. – quería ser útil y no sabía de qué otra forma serlo que no me pusiera al descubierto, que me apodaran “la más brillante de las perlas” o “el nuevo Rubí” “el Zafiro misterioso” “la más exclusiva Esmeralda”, desviaba la atención de mi nombre, además de que otros clientes lo cambiaban, muy pocos me llamaban Branch y estoy casi seguro que nadie afuera presumiría de conocer “al gran Diamante” del Moline Rouge, así yo y los que amo estamos a salvo. -  
-Perdóname… - rogo Poppy sin parar de llorar.  
-Odio tú lastima. – dijo sin mucho ánimo.  
-No te tengo lastima. – chillo.  
-Entonces odio tú compasión. –  
-Lo lamento tanto. – Al fin corrió para darle un fuerte abrazo. – Brillastel tenía razón, no debí preguntarte. –  
-Él sabe que no es algo de lo que quería háblele a nadie, ni él ni su padre saben de dónde vengo y quiero que se quede así. -  
-No se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo, yo no hablare, ni mis amigos, les diré que me equivoque, que no eras tú, que solo querías el disco. –  
.  
Branch no le correspondió el abrazo, parecía solo tolerar su contacto, como si esperara a que se fuera. Algo adolorida por aquello, Poppy le confeso nuevamente.  
.  
-Mis sentimientos no son falsos, Branch, te amo, en verdad lo hago, no estoy tratando de herirte, solo… sé que has sufrido, pero por primera vez tienes algo seguro, mi amor es eterno, conmigo no tienes nada que temer. –  
-Vas a casarte… - le recordó sin emoción.  
-Lo sé, pero cerca del castillo hay una mansión, es hermosa, puedes vivir ahí y te promete que nos veremos todos los días, seremos felices y… -  
-¿Disculpa? ¿Me estas ofreciendo ser tú amante? – pregunto muy indignado.  
-Sé que suena horrible, pero para lo que estás acostumbrado… -  
-Agh, no puedo creerlo. – negó con la cabeza. – ¿y dices que me amas? –  
-¿Qué más puedo hacer? Branch, soy una princesa, mi matrimonio está arreglado, soy la única heredera al trono, no dejare a mi padre solo en esto, ¿Tu hubieras dejado a tú abuela bajo el mismo contexto? –  
-No te atrevas a mencionarla. – le exigió.  
-Lo siento, es que… en verdad, te estoy ofreciendo todo lo que tengo y no puedo creer que no sea suficiente para ti. – Poppy estaba tan ofendida por su actitud.  
-Dices que me ofreces todo, ¿Qué me ofreces? Realmente no es nada. –  
-¡Más de lo que tienes aquí si es! –  
-¡Pero que sorprendente! – exclamo sarcástico. – Todo lo que me queda es mi corazón, mis sentimientos, es todo lo que tengo en mis manos, lo único que puedo ofrecer, y tal vez este roto y mal trecho, pero es mío, sus cicatrices te pueden parecer repulsivas, te puede parecer muy poca cosa. –  
-No quise ofender… -  
-Si lo hiciera, si te lo entregara, no esperaría menos que lo dado, que me entregaras por completo el tuyo como yo lo haría. –  
-¡Y eso es lo que te estoy ofreciendo! –  
-¡No! Tú me estas ofreciendo ser tu postre, tú dulcecito de fin de semana, ese que comen los niños a escondidas de sus padres antes de ir a comer el plato principal, ¿No lo entiendes? Como mujer casada, como reina, cuando tengas que tener herederos, ¿Qué pasara conmigo? ¿En qué parte de tus obligaciones y horarios entro yo? Con el tiempo libre de una recién casada que no ama a su esposo te tendré a diario, ¿Y después cuando todo eso llegue? ¿Me asegurarías que nada cambiara? Que me seguirías viendo con la misma frecuencia… -  
-Branch, no puedo asegurarte eso… - dijo la princesa siendo consciente de lo que decía era bastante cierto. – Pero…-  
-¿Pero? ¿Pero qué? No comprendes, yo sé que se siente el dolor, la perdida, sé que se siente tener hambre y frio, sé lo que es no tener afecto, estar tan sediento de el, pero, aunque este en este punto de inanición, en que mi corazón necesite con urgencia cariño verdadero, nunca se lo entregaría a alguien que planea seguir matándolo de hambre dándole solo migajas de amor sincero. –  
-Yo no lo haría así… - se defendió.  
-Escúchate, me ofreces ser solo el segundo con una vida plagada de incógnitas, la duda de saber si te hartaras de mí, si con el paso del tiempo te aburro y si tú futuro esposo decide hacerme un lado. –  
-No dejare que nadie te lastime. –  
-¿Qué hay de ti? No solo me lastimas ahora, me ofendes, ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Quién se dice amar y ofrece tan poco, hasta ahí llega tú amor? No quiero ser tu postre, quiero ser tu platillo principal, el segundo, tu entremés, el sorbete que te metes a la boca cuando estas harta del sabor al pescado, ¡Maldición! ¡Poppy! ¡Quiero ser tú banquete completo! Creo que me merezco eso, tal vez tú pienses lo contrario, porque no soy más que un extraviado y debería de estar más que satisfecho con las migajas de afecto que me ofreces, es cruel y egoísta de tú parte. –  
-Es que es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. – dijo rompiendo en llanto, secando sus lágrimas con su pañuelo. – Si pudiera darte lo que me pides, te lo daría. –  
-Quieres la oportunidad de amarme a medias, quitándome mi oportunidad de amar a alguien plenamente con todo mi ser, no voy a dártelo, no te daré mi corazón. –  
-Es que… si puedo, puedo amarte, solo dame una oportunidad más, algo se me puede ocurrir. – le rogo, no podía darse por vencida.  
-¿Enserio? Poppy, ni siquiera puedes amarme correctamente aquí, ¿para qué me quieres en tú mansión? ¿Para hablar del clima, ver crecer el pasto, jugar cartas? –  
-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto confundía.  
-Dices amarme, pero no me has tocado, vaya, eres como un bebé con una manzana, solo me lames, me babeas, pero no me muerdes, crees disfrutarme, amarme por completo, aunque tengas dientes, jamás probaras mis jugos ni sentirás el verdadero sabor, porque no te animas a morderme, ¿Cómo sabes que tengo buen sabor si no me pruebas completo? –  
-Es que no soy como tus demás clientes. –  
-¿Qué no lo eres? – se rio de lo dicho. – Poppy, no eres más que otra del montón, solo tratas de llenar mi cabeza de la misma mierda que me cuentan los demás, crees que no he tenido clientes frecuentes que me ofrecen lo mismo, hay quienes me ruegan porque me escape con ellos para tener una vida llena de afecto, pero ante la primera dificultad, ni siquiera se despiden, no eres especial para mí, solo te trato porque Brillastel me lo pidió, buscaba a una tonta que lo ayudara con su idea para sacarnos a todos de este hoyo, y bueno, tú caíste. –  
-No caí, me gustó la idea, creo que… todos deberían ayudar a quienes lo necesitan y ustedes necesitan mucha ayuda, en especial, lo hice para ayudarte a ti, para que no siguieras viviendo de esto, te amo y sí que haya aceptado todo esto para ayudarte no te convence, no sé qué lo hará. –  
-Yo sí, me dijiste que una prueba de “mi afecto” seria contártelo todo, pues ya lo hice y la fuerza, gracias a ti, yo te pedí algo a cambio, ven y cógeme. – le ordeno quitándose la bata y quedando en calzoncillos, sentado sobre la cama. – Era un trato, es un forzado trato, pero eso, al fin y al cabo, yo cumplí, ahora cógeme. –  
-Branch, yo no… no puedo. – dijo con la cara llena de vergüenza. – Te amo, pero no de esta forma. –  
-¡Eres una puta mentirosa! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta como me miras? Eres tan… tan… ¡Insoportable! Tú pediste algo que me arrebataste, lo justo es que tú hagas esto. – le reclamo. - ¿Qué mierda de relación tenemos? No lo entiendo. – dijo para sí mismo completamente desesperado.  
-Bueno… - hablo Poppy sonándose la nariz. – Yo te amo y al parecer tú a mí, solo que, no podemos amarnos como quisiéramos. –  
-Yo no te amo. – menciono mirando al piso.  
-Tú también eres un mentiroso, pero te comprendo porque lo haces… sé que no bastara cuantas veces me disculpe, pero de verdad lo siento. –  
.  
Poppy salió del cuarto con todo en su ser hecho pedazo, camino por los pasillos, tratando de salir sin ser vista, pues su cara para nada lucia bien, fue así que llego sin querer a la sección de las perlas, topándose por accidente con una pareja en una mesa, del pequeño golpe, el antifaz del cliente salió volando.  
.  
-¡Ey! ¿Pero qué te pasa? – La confronto.  
-Oh, lo siento tanto, no fue mi… ¿Grisel? –  
-¿Poppy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –  
-¿Yo? Pues… vengo a ver al diamante y estoy siendo mecenas de este lugar para volverlo un teatro, además de… ¿Tú que haces aquí? – dijo con honestidad, no quería guardar aquello para su futuro esposo.  
-Ah, pues… bueno, es una larga historia, pero… -  
.  
Poppy miro a la chica que estaba sentada en la mesa, era la misma que le sugirió ver a Shiro para investigar a Branch.  
.  
-¿Ella es la razón por la que estás aquí? –  
-Ella… bueno, si… no te conté sobre esto, pero… -  
.  
Grisel le conto como desde muy pequeño se había enamorado de aquella niña que trabajaba en el castillo, sabía que no debía de hablar sobre el afecto que sentía por ella con nadie, por eso, aun cuando eran tan cercanos sabiendo de su compromiso, no le conto al respecto, más hacia un par de meses, el ama de casa, Chef, noto la cercanía de ambos y una mañana, al irla a visitar a su habitación como solía hacerlo, descubrió que ya no estaba; Para evitar que hubiera un escándalo y sin saber qué hacer con la chica, Chef la llevo al Moulin Rouge, sabiendo perfectamente que no podría poner un pie afuera sin salir manchada, aun por solo ser vista cerca de ese lugar, sin saber qué hacer ni a donde ir, Bridget acepto quedarse, el príncipe la cuido desde el primer día y para poder seguir viéndose, ella decidió volverse una perla.  
.  
-Mi plan ahora, si no te molesta, es llevarla a la mansión mapola que estará cerca de nuestro castillo, ahí la podre seguir viendo, sé que es horrible decirte que te seré infiel teniendo una amante, pero la amo a ella y por nuestras circunstancias… -  
-De hecho, yo planeaba hacer lo mismo, el diamante es… - Poppy dijo con un suspiro adolorido.  
-Oh, ¿te refieres al chico que baila como el principal? Es lindo… no quiero decir que me guste ni nada, no, yo solo tengo ojos para mi Bridget. – comento señalando con amabilidad a la chica.  
.  
Tras un par de minutos ya estaban los tres hablando en la mesa sobre como planeaban vivir tras la boda, lo que en un principio parecía una buena idea, con las palabras que tuvo en la charla con Branch, comenzó a verle muchos fallos.  
.  
-¿Y cuando tengamos hijos? – pregunto Poppy.  
-Bueno, puedo tener hijos contigo y con Bridget. –  
.  
A ambas mujeres no les pareció aquella idea, hicieron una mueca al respecto.  
.  
-Creo que puedo con eso… - pronuncio la perla, sabiendo que no estaba en posición de pedir nada.  
-Pero… tú tendrás hijos con ella y yo que… yo quiero hijos con Branch. –  
-Tú no puedes tener hijos con él, serian bastardos y los bastardos no deberían ascender al trono. –  
.  
Las dos chicas quedaron en shock al escuchar eso.  
.  
-¿Nuestros hijos… serian bastardos? – pregunto Bridget dándose cuenta de lo trágico en ello.  
-No, no los nuestros no, los de ella con él lo serian porque son…oh, ahora que lo pienso, si, si lo serian. –  
-¿No hay otra forma? – cuestiono ansiosa Bridget.  
-Lo siento, nena, no la hay, porque si la hubiera, te aseguro que ambos estaríamos… -  
-¡Grisel! Tal vez si la haya. – comentó contenta Poppy, le había llegado una buena idea a la cabeza. –Para la paz debe de haber boda, es un acuerdo. –  
-Un acuerdo que no nos está haciendo la vida fácil. – dijo con desdén el príncipe.  
-¿Y si fueran dos bodas en vez de una? Digo, el chiste es que la unión de algo mantenga la paz, nuestros padres dejaran de ser reyes y nosotros pondremos las reglas, pongamos nuestros propios acuerdos, casémonos con quien amamos para mantener el trato. –  
-¿Podemos hacer eso? – pregunto asombrado por la buena propuesta.  
-Por supuesto que sí, solo hay que hablarlo con nuestros padres, ¡Ahora! – grito tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo a la salida.  
-Regresare por ti, mi adoración. – le recordó a Bridget.  
-Y yo te estaré esperando. -  
.  
Aquella noche Branch no pudo dormir, recordar su pasado había traído consigo recuerdos en cadena.  
.  
Cuando llego al Moulin Rouge y al fin pudo ponerse de pie, le maravillo el lugar, la gente era amable y estaba siempre la presente de que todos eran libre de irse cuando quisieran, por un momento pensó en quedarse trabajando como “Carbón” pero simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a hacer labores de ese tipo, no era bueno barriendo o limpiando camas, lavando ropa y mucho menos era bueno en la cocina, de vez en cuando ayudo como mesero, pero eso solo lo orillo a pensar que podría ser más útil como una perla e iniciar una carrera formal en ese medio, ya no tenía nada que perder y no podía ganar mucho como carbón, salir para encontrarse con su asesino le parecía la cosa más absurda, no, él estaría mejor ahí dentro, podría cumplir con la promesa que le hiso a su abuela, vivir, como sea, pero vivir.  
.  
El sueldo de una Perla no era bueno, pero sin duda mucho mejor que un Carbón, al principio atendió a otros hombres que lo buscaban por su joven apariencia, seguía las instrucciones que Antony le había dado cuando lo inicio, poner toda su atención en algo más mientras el cliente estaba con eso, pero un día, llego un cliente que le pidió algo que no esperaba.  
.  
-Métemela. –  
-¿Perdón? ¿Qué? –  
.  
Branch había sido tomado con la guardia baja, mientras el cliente se le ponía encima el decidió mirar la cortina polvorienta que lo separaba de la vista de afuera, donde otras camas con cortinas se movían de manera rítmica y los ecos de los trabajos de sus compañeros se escuchaba por la habitación.  
.  
-Vamos, quiero que me la metas. –  
-Lo siento, yo no entiendo… -  
.  
Al cliente se le hiso una ternura su actuar.  
.  
-¿Sera que jamás… has tenido uno? –  
-¿Un qué? – pregunto sonrojado el chico que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía torpe.  
-No te preocupes… yo te hare tener uno ahora mismo. –  
.  
Ese cliente le mostro que era tener un orgasmo, Branch no sabía que podía ser quien mandara en el sexo, jamás había entrado en alguien antes, nunca había estado el arriba, ese nuevo mundo de sensaciones se estaba abriendo y si de esto iba a vivir, era mejor disfrutarlo al máximo, cuando no podía hacerlo, usaba su primera técnica, centrarse en algo que lo distrajera del momento.  
.  
-Tus gemidos son hermosos, ¿te lo han dicho antes? – le pregunto ese hombre que solía frecuentarlo, después de tan bella apertura sensorial, no podía dejar de besar su espalda, mientras acariciaba su pecho.  
-Eres el primero que me lo dice. – le comento sin mucha emoción.  
-Alguien tan lindo como tú debería de tener cosas más lindas que una simple ropa blanca. –  
.  
En aquella última cita, ese hombre de cabellos rubio platinados, le regalo un broche hecho de una sola perla, era grande, algo deforme, por lo que sabía respecto a joyas, era una perla de mala calidad, pero, aun así, era hermosa, y más importante, era suya, al principio pensó en entregarla a la administración, ya que les descontaban el 40% de sus ganancias, pero tras explicarle que los regalos eran totalmente suyos, sintió orgullo, era su primer regalo dado por un buen servicio. Uso esa joya cada noche, y cada que tenía un cliente trataba de gemir de la manera más natural y melodiosa, no era tan distinto de cantar, como perla empezó a tener clientes a montón, incluso damas, los regalos como ese comenzaron a llegarle más seguido, pronto vio la diferencia entre los suyos y los de otro nivel, vendió la mayoría para tener más dinero, pero se quedó con el primero de todos, como un buen recuerdo.  
.  
No tenía muchas cosas en que gastar dentro del Moulin Rouge, no es como que hubiera tiendas adentro o una variedad amplia de vendedores, si querías algo tenías que buscar al contacto adecuado; y él deseaba libros, a diferencia de sus compañeros, que algunos tenían familia y mandaban sus pocos recursos a ellos, o que lamentablemente caían en vicios, él estaba acostumbrado a leer, ahora, cuando su economía rasgaba la pobreza, se daba cuenta de la suerte de haber nacido en alta cuna con decenas de bibliotecas repletas de libros en una sola de sus propiedades, no quería levantar sospechas con el dueño, su rescatador, porque ante cualquier cosa fuera de lugar le preguntaba de su pasado, y Branch no quería hablar de ello. Fue mejor investigar entre sus compañeros quien sabía leer, que eran pocos, y como conseguían los libros.  
.  
Fue ahí que conoció a la actual Diamante del Moulin Rouge, Eris, una mujer en extremo sensual, incluso él llego a caer en sus encantos, no podría decir que la amaba, pero si tenía un crush increíblemente profundo con ella. La mujer lo trataba con ternura y le conseguía los libros que le pedía, guardando el secreto de que era un ávido lector.  
.  
La amistad entre ambos broto casi inmediatamente, Eris solicitaba a Branch como su ayudante a la hora de vestirse o atender a varios clientes a la vez, veía tanto potencial en el chico que prácticamente le dio clases de cómo ser lo mejor de lo mejor, como se complace, se incita, como hacer que volvieran. Siendo su protegido, comenzó a gozar de más cosas, vestidos con bordados que lo hacían sobresalir, pequeños solos en el baile de apertura, cenas más variadas que la simple avena que le daban al personal de bajo estatus.  
Una noche, luego del trabajo, Branch se dirigía al cuarto del Diamante, parte de todo lo bueno venían con responsabilidades, y una de ellas era bañar a la gran estrella de Moulin Rouge, no era que tuviera que tallarla ni nada por el estiro, se trataba más de darle compañía, pasarle algunas cosas y leerle para que se sintiera en paz. Pero esa noche Eris estaba rara, sonreía, pero sin estar feliz y hablaba de cosas que no parecían tener sentido.  
.  
-Te lo digo yo, Branch, la vida es muy corta, tienes que vivirla al máximo. – decía dentro del agua, en la tina.  
-Sí, lo sé, alguien a quien ame mucho lo solía decir también. –  
-Volverás a ver a esa persona, te lo aseguro, yo pronto veré a mi familia también, en este negocio solo hay una manera de salir, solo una… es la única puerta, Branch. – le sonrió con melancolía para continuar hablando. – No sientas vergüenza cuando tengas que tomarla, es mucho más digno renunciar cuando aún tienes algo de dignidad. –  
.  
Branch no le tomo mucha importancia a sus palabras, a veces Eris parecía hablar en códigos, “mañana lo entenderás todo.” Termino por decirle antes de que se fuera.  
Al día siguiente todo parecía normal, el show se dio, él tuvo a un cliente que le dejo un prendedor de fantasía, estaba por ir con Eris para mostrarle su tesoro de la noche y ayudarla con su baño, más cuando entro al cuarto donde está la tina, encontró a la mujer nadando en agua enrojecida, lucia parida y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Por un momento pensó que dormía, o tal vez, eso era lo que quería creer, sabía que no estaba respirando y entre más se acercaba a ella, notaba las ondas heridas en sus muñecas. El Diamante se había suicidado, Branch no sabía qué hacer, no estaba asustado y estaba consiente que no podía hacer nada, aunque llamara a alguien no podrían salvar a Eris, “Si hubiera llegado antes” pensó, miro por todos lados en busca de algo que pudiera ayudar a entender porque una persona tan maravillosa había tomado tan mala decisión, encontrando así una nota con un regalo para él, era un prendedor de rubíes rojos, rubíes de verdad, acompañados con la frase “Quien se enamora, muere, jamás te enamores, Branch.”  
Aun sin entender, camino hacia el pasillo y le hablo a la primera persona que encontró, estaba ido, todos le pedían que les explicara, que si sabía algo, como habían pasado las cosas, pero él no sabía, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los planes de Eris días antes, Branch se quedó con la nota y la leía cada noche antes de ir a dormir.  
Habían pasado un par de días y todo era un caos, un nuevo Diamante debía de ocupar el puesto, por lo que todos competían para ganar el titulo. Que una Esmeralda subiera de nivel, significaba que habría un puesto vacante para un Zafiro, lo mismo para un Rubí y que una perla, por cubrir un espacio disponible, subiría pronto de nivel.  
Claro que el primero en la lista era él, y era algo que no dejaría pasar, aquella noche seria su última como perla, cambiaria de habitación, teniendo un poco más de privacidad. No pudo dormir aun pensando en la nota de Eris, pasada la media noche, fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina, entre las penumbras de la habitación noto la presencia de una de sus compañeras, pero no le dio mucha importancia, tal vez se había levantado a lo mismo, la jarra de agua estaba al fondo del pasillo, junto con unas velas que se quedaban prendidas toda la noche, tras terminar con su vaso, pensó que podría llevarse una de ellas para poder leer algo, no podía dormir, tal vez distraerse un poco le vendría bien, regresando sobre sus pasos con vela en mano, paso por enfrente del lugar donde le pareció ver a alguien, si, alguien estaba ahí, pero no parada, colgada, la chica había amarrado fuertemente un lazo alrededor de su cuello al pedestal de la cama dejándose colgar, sus pies apenas rozaban el piso, había pasado a su lado, en la oscuridad, cuando aún se convulsionaba y ahora a la luz de la vela podía ver la marca rojiza alrededor de su cuello, su lengua hinchada en sangren y sus ojos en blanco. Asustado grito, corrió de vuelta a su cama y se escondió, los demás en la habitación, alertados por su grito salieron a averiguar que pasaba, gritos, chillidos, pasos hacia la recién fallecida. Los demás empleados que solían dormir casi hasta que saliera el sol fueron a ver qué pasaba.  
.  
-Murió por amor - explicaron después Julien a Branch, cuando este se cambió a su nueva habitación. – Esa chica tenía un novio, un cliente, eso siempre es una mala, muy mala idea, las personas aquí no estamos hechas para amar, tal vez para gozar si, moviendo el bote, suave y lento y sexy, pero no para esas bobadas de “amar”, el gran Julien te sede esta sabiduría, no ames, solo goza. –  
.  
Branch no estaba muy contento con su nuevo compañero, era ruidoso, vanidoso y extraño, pero no tenia de otra más que aguantarse.  
.  
-Entonces… ¿ella se enamoró? –  
-Sí, que torpe ¿No? Un cliente le dijo un montón de palabras bonitas y boom, cayo a sus pies, todos aquí sabemos que no son más que mentiras, nadie podría amar sinceramente a los de nuestra especie, esa chica fue tonta, su noviecito le dijo que la sacarían y vivirían felices para siempre, pero no, fue un gran error, el tipo no se volvió a aparecer y ayer ella se enteró que se había casado con otra, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? –  
.  
Branch, ahora comprendía las palabras de Eris, pero, ¿qué había pasado con ella?  
.  
-¿Eris estaba… enamorada? –  
-Oh, nuestra gran Diamante, si, así fue, es extraño que ella cayera en eso, pero que eso te sirva de ejemplo, amor es igual a muerte, fin de la clase, ahora a dormir, el gran Julien necesita su siesta reparadora para seguir dando placer a las nenas. –  
.  
El hombre no mentía, se durmió de inmediato, dejando a Branch reflexionar en la oscuridad, “amor es igual a muerte” pensaba, era todo lo contrario a lo que había leído en los libros o lo que su abuela le había enseñado, pero, debía ser cierto, para ellos que eran considerados seres inferiores, demonios volátiles que al tocar algo puro se quemaban, no eran dignos ni hoy ni nunca de un buen afecto, el amor real solo podía estar dentro de su imaginación, en sus sueños más locos. “¿Qué es una vida sin amor?” se cuestionó Branch, concluyendo que jamás conocería ese amor romántico que leía en sus libros, no sería ni príncipe o princesa para nadie, ¿Se podía vivir al máximo de esa manera?


	9. Chapter 9

Branch aún estaba melancólico a la noche siguiente, hace mucho que no pensaba que la bañera donde solía limpiarse era la misma donde años atrás su amiga se había suicidado, más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la intromisión de Nube.   
.  
-Te traigo ropa, es muy linda, sé que sigues molesto por lo de tus corseé, pero la princesa vendrá, hace dos días que no se ven y bueno… lucirías lindo, ayudarías a borrarle de la mente tu imagen ahogándose. – Nube pensó que con eso lo molestaría lo suficiente para despabilarlo, pero no fue así.   
-¿Ella viene? – pregunto aun sin quitar la vista del techo.   
-Sí, ¿Por qué no vendría? Solo se ausento dos día y aviso que lo haría, quiere que descanse y… -   
-Solo dame el maldito traje y lárgate. – comento sin emoción.   
.  
Le sorprendía un poco que la princesa hubiera regresado, cuando no la vio llegar la primera noche, pensó que al fin se había dado cuenta que entre ellos no existía la posibilidad de algo real.   
.  
-Amar es sinónimo de muerte. – se repitió mientras se veía al espejo, como si necesitara recordarlo para mantenerse a salvo.   
.  
Aun no podía participar en el show, pero la princesa había pedido que cenara con ella mientras este se daba, así que ahí estaba, alado de la chica que sonreía contenta, aún más contenta que la última vez, antes de su discusión.  
.  
-¿No te encanta? A puesto a que jamás habías estado disfrutando del espectáculo como un cliente. –   
-Si tuviera la oportunidad de ver un espectáculo, no sería este. – comento sin ánimos de tocar su comida, solo jugaba con ella.   
-Ah, ¿No? ¿Qué espectáculo verías si tuvieras opción de escoger? –   
-Opera… - respondió melancólico.   
-Sí, seria lindo ver juntos una buena opera, ¡Oh! ¡Ya se! Vayamos a ver una, que sea lo primero que hagamos cuando salgamos de aquí. –   
-Maravilloso. – hablo con tedio.   
.  
Poppy noto lo distante y apático que estaba, por lo que trato de cambiar el tema.   
.  
-¿Te gustaron tus otros regalos? –   
-No los abrí… -  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! Oye, no robe esos regalos como para que no los abrieras. –   
.  
Esas palabras lograron despertarlo de su letárgico estado, volteo a verla algo confundido.   
.  
-¿Qué hiciste qué? –   
-Las robe ¿Si? No estoy orgullosa de ello, pero si no lo hacía no me las darían, así que tome esas cosas, que, si nos ponemos a pensar, son tuyas, así que no robe nada, solo le regrese algo a su dueño original. – trato de defenderse.   
-¿Tú robaste algo… por mí? – seguía sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.   
-¡¿Aun no lo entiendes?! ¡Branch, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti! Cualquiera, es por eso que… - Poppy se puso nerviosa, tenía algo muy importante que decirle, se le veía en el rostro, pero el espectáculo termino y Branch puso toda su atención en eso, jamás había visto como lucia la lluvia de confeti y serpentina, siempre estuvo muy ocupado para notarlo.   
-Wow… - exclamo Branch embobado mirando el final.   
.  
Poppy inhalo profundo, tomo con fuerza una cajita de madera que tenía en su bolsa, preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle.   
.  
-Branch, yo… bueno, nuestra última charla me hizo darme cuenta que, tenías razón. – comento tomando una de sus manos, mientras con la otra apretaba fuerte el cofrecito. – No estaba dándolo todo por ti y pensaba solo en mi comodidad. –   
.  
Branch le presto toda su atención, estaba seguro que le diría que al fin dejaría de molestarlo, pero fueron interrumpidos por Brillastel. El hombre comenzó a hablar del show, a preguntarle cosas a Poppy sobre si era de su agrado, si le faltaba algo más, si podría brindarle otra cosa, la joven se notaba algo molesta por la interrupción, seguramente quería tener una charla más privada.   
.  
-¿Quieres que te espere en mi habitación? – pregunto muy cortésmente, interrumpiendo a Brillastel.   
-Eso sería una gran idea, te alcanzo en un momento. –   
.  
Branch se levantó dispuesto a ir a su alcoba, seguía un tanto adormecido por los recuerdos y extrañado por el actuar de la princesa, quería terminar con todo lo antes posible, fuera lo que fuera, tan distraído iba que choco por accidente con un cliente que hablaba con Nube.   
.  
-Mil perdones, no fue mi intención. – se disculpó, más cuando vio al hombre de tez morena con una cicatriz en el ojo y un emblema que era fácilmente reconocible, se topó cara a cara con el asesino que años atrás termino con su dicha. El hombre lo miro con detenimiento.   
-Yo te conozco… - dijo, clavando más su aguda mirada sobre él.   
.  
Branch estaba pálido y en shock, encandilado como un venado ante las luces de un tren anunciando su inminente muerte, no podía moverse ni aunque su vida dependía de eso, el aire vacío sus pulmones y comenzó a temblar nervioso sin saber qué hacer.   
.  
-De seguro lo conoce por ser el gran Diamante, la estrella principal de aquí, aunque lamento informarle que él no se encuentra disponible. – le comento Nube. –Ahora, ¿De qué hablábamos? –   
.  
El hombre le lanzo una última mirada de duda, pero finalmente lo descarto.   
.  
-Sí, creo que lo estoy confundiendo con alguien más. –   
.  
Branch suspiro, tembloroso recobro su andar hacia su cuarto, al inicio muy lentamente para después correr aterrado y encerrarse en el lo antes posible.   
.  
-Vera. – le explico el hombre a Nube. – Cuando usted está interesado en alguien, solo ofrece y ya está, lo tiene por una hora si la persona acepta… -  
-Me interesa alguien, pero no solo por una noche, ¿con quién tengo que hablar al respecto? –   
-Eso es con Brillastel, el dueño, está ocupado en este momento, pero puedo llevarlo a su oficina donde podrá atenderlo respecto a sus dudas. -   
-Me parece excelente, hagamos eso. –   
\- Disculpe ¿Cómo se llama? – le pregunto Nube al extraño forastero.   
-Soy Krogan. –   
.  
Nube llevo al hombre a las oficinas de Brillastel, después fue por su jefe, quien platicaba con algunos clientes.   
.  
-Oye, un tal Krogan te está esperando para hablar sobre una exclusividad. –   
-Excelente, en un momento voy, gracias por avisar. –   
.  
Brillastel se dirigió a su despacho, mientras que Shiro, quien atendía a un joven llamado Curtis, había alcanzado a escuchar el nombre del individuo.   
.  
-Ey, Nube, ¿Cómo dices que se llama ese hombre? –   
-Krogan, suena como a croar, ya sabes, ese ruido que hacen las ranas. –   
-Sí, claro, eso temí… Curtis, cielo, lo siento, pero temo que, si no voy a ver qué está pasando, todo nuestro esfuerzo se puede perder, te prometo que te recompensare, solo… será otro día. –   
.  
Shiro se levantó corriendo dejando a Curtis con media palabra en la boca, debía de darse prisa si quería detener a ese sujeto, que según sus informantes no era más que un asesino a sueldo, si quería ver a Brillastel, nada bueno debía querer.   
.  
Poppy, luego de hablar con algunos otros miembros del Moulin Rouge, se dirigió al cuarto de Branch, entro para toparse con la sorpresa de encontrarlo escondido entre dos muebles.   
.  
-Si tratas de darme una sorpresa o que no te viera, lo estás haciendo muy mal, puedo ver tus piernas. – comento acercándose, cuando miro su rostro, lleno de terror, la forma en la que abrazaba sus piernas con miedo. - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? –   
-Él está aquí, me encontró, después de tantos años… al fin dio conmigo. – hablo con los ojos bien abiertos perdidos en la nada.   
-¿Quién? –   
-El asesino de mi abuela, vino a terminar su trabajo, me matara… voy a morir, no tengo a donde escapar, no sé qué otra cosa hacer, no quiero irme, pero si no lo hago... ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿A dónde iría? –   
.  
La princesa fue a la cama, tomo las colchas y las almohadas y las arrastro hasta la puerta secreta que daba al baño, sabia de aquel compartimiento porque había acompañado a Branch en algunas ocasiones mientras este se bañaba, metió todo aquello en la tina vacía, para luego ir por el Diamante y tratar de ponerlo de pie.   
.  
-¿Qué haces? – pregunto siguiéndole la corriente.   
-Vamos a escondernos en el baño. – afirmo.   
-¿Por qué? –   
-No podemos escapar ahora, él está afuera, mira, aquí adentro es todo un laberinto, sería raro que de contigo a no ser que alguien lo guie, cosa que no pasara porque, sino lo recuerdas, yo pedí tu exclusividad, para que no dejaran que cualquier otro se te acercara, si es que, por suerte, llega a dar con el cuarto, dudo que sepa que hay una puerta secreta para un baño secreto. –   
.  
Branch miro la tina, lucia cómoda con todas esas almohadas y colchas.   
.  
-Sí, pero… ¿Y después? –   
-¿Después de que? –   
-Supongamos que no nos encuentra ahora, ¿Qué pasara después? No puedo quedarme aquí, si sabe dónde estoy yo… estoy en peligro y pongo en peligro a los demás. –   
-No te preocupes, yo voy a protegerte, después de esto, te sacare de aquí, yo… - Poppy sujeto con fuerza la bolsa donde tenía aquel cofre, ese no era el momento para mencionar su sorpresa.   
-Bueno, si sobrevivimos esta noche, tal vez acepte tú ayuda. – dijo un tanto soberbio.   
-¿Cómo que “si sobrevivimos”? vamos a sobrevivir. –   
-Si ese asesino viene no podremos hacer nada, no tenemos armas para defendernos. –   
-Claro que las tenemos, tenemos… - Poppy miro para todos lados, en la mesa estaba una charola con algunos cubiertos sucios, tal vez de la noche anterior. – Tenemos este cuchillo, si ese asesino se atreve a venir, terminare yo misma con su vida. – hablo con mucha valentía.   
-Princesa, ese es un cuchillo para mantequilla, no creo que pueda matar a nadie con eso. –   
-Branch, Branch, mi querido Branch, en las manos correctas, cualquier objeto es una peligrosa arma. –   
-No creo que tus manos sean las correctas… -   
.  
Así como su presencia tampoco lo hacía sentir más seguro, al contrario, si le llegara a pasar algo, se sentiría aún más culpable que por la muerte del señor Potts. Pero ahí estaban los dos amotinados en la tina, Poppy no dejaba de mirar la puerta secreta sosteniendo en alto el cuchillo, esperando que esta se abriera, le hubiera gustado cerrar todo, pero desafortunadamente, las puertas solo cerraban con llave y por fuera, de nada le serviría poner un silla o mueble, además, le apostaba al hecho de que jamás diera con el cuarto de Branch, lo miro un momento, seguía viendo ese terror latente.   
.  
-Ah, ya sé. – exclamo para salir corriendo por la puerta secreta.   
-¿Qué haces? – pregunto Branch que ya le había tomado afecto a su trinchera, no saldría de ella por nada del mundo.   
-Ya lo veras. – comentó contenta trayendo consigo los regalos que no abrió, tomo el primero y saco un chal, lo cubrió con él sin preguntarle, después saco un peluche de un cocodrilo viejo, entregándoselo.   
.  
Branch no podía creer lo que veía, el chal era de su abuela, le dio una pequeña olfateada, aun tenia presente esa dulce fragancia a aceite de menta, se sentía tan bien, era como ser envuelto en uno de sus abrazos nuevamente, cuando le entrego el peluche no pudo evitar sonreír.   
.  
-¡Croky! – grito contento abrazando al peluche. – Si hubiera sabido que esa noche era la última vez que estaría en casa y hubiera tenido el tiempo suficiente para tomar lo que más amaba, lo escogería a él. – Branch estaba tan contento que se había olvidado por completo del asesino, Poppy volvió a entrar a la tina para seguir estando a su lado.   
-Entonces creo que tome lo correcto de aquella caja. – dijo sonriente.   
-Mi abuela lo hizo para mí. – comento con orgullo. – no me gustaron los osos de peluche o los conejos, y pregunte porque no hacían peluches de otros animales, como los cocodrilos, pudo haberlo mandado hacer, pero no, quería que fuera especial, ella… - la sonrisa feliz de Branch se volvió una llena de melancolía. – Lo hiso a mano, tardo semanas, pero le quedo perfecto. – decía acariciando al pequeño peluche. – lo ame desde que me lo entrego, lo llevaba a todos lados, la única vez que lo deje fue en nuestro último viaje, mi abuela se burló del hecho de que aun a mis 12 siguiera durmiendo con él, me dijo que ya era un niño grande, no… no lo dijo para hacerme sentir mal. – comento, tratando de no hacer ver mal a su abuela. – tenía razón, ya era hora de crecer y… lo deje en la mansión, por eso me regalo un potrillo, Gary, así le puse, era hermoso, lo vi nacer en verano y nos quedamos hasta iniciado el invierno, lo ame tanto, esperaba poder montarlo cuando creciera. –   
-¿Y dónde está ese caballo? – Le sorprendía escucharlo decir que amaba algo con tanta intensidad.   
-No lo sé, seguramente mí tío lo vendió, ahora debe de tirar de algún carruaje elegante, me gustaría que esa no fuera su suerte, pero… -   
.  
Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo, cosa que alerto a ambos y los puso en modo defensivo, pero estos pronto se alejaron.   
.  
-Uff, creo que no era nadie… - Poppy lo miro, esperando que aquello no lo hubiera alterado, le sonrió, como si todo aquello fuera muy gracioso, y lo era, Branch le devolvió la sonrisa.   
-Debemos de vernos muy bobos escondidos en la bañera. – comento riendo un poco.   
-No creo que tanto. –   
-Por favor, yo tengo un bobo traje de niño azul, tengo un peluche, el chal de una abuela y tú estás tratando de defenderme con un cuchillo para mantequilla, nos vemos ridículos. –   
-Bien, podría dejar el cuchillo y tú podrías dejar el peluche. – propuso.   
-No, estoy bien con el peluche. – dijo aferrándose a él.   
-Bueno, creo que no viene nadie, así que… ¿Qué hacemos mientras esto pasa? –   
.  
Hablar parecía la opción más obvia, pero de un momento a otro, tras mencionar la pregunta, reino el silencio, y no era un silencio malo, sino todo lo contrario, era agradable, acurrucados en la tina, Branch abrazando a su peluche, oliendo la fragancia del chal, Poppy lo acomodo entre sus brazos, comenzó a hacerle mimos en el cabello y a tatarear una melodía.   
.  
Como paso aquello, ni él lo entendía, pensó, por una fracción de segundo, que esa comodidad le era tan familiar, podía permanecer entre sus brazos para siempre, sus miradas se encontraron, lentamente aproximaron sus rostros, Branch por costumbre ofreció sus labios y cerro sus ojos, sabía lo que vendría, pero no contaba con cómo se sentiría aquello. Poppy beso con ternura su boca, fue un breve rose, una chispa rápida, más para el Diamante, duro toda una eternidad, sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por completo, que incluso las motas del polvo flotantes entre los rayos de luz de luna se habían quedado quietas, tuvo un breve recuerdo de él dormido sobre el césped de una calurosa tarde de verano en su niñez, tenía un libro con una historia de amor que lo describía como un sentimiento apasionado, amar era estallar en llamas, arder en deseo, enalteciendo morir por amor, era, en sus palabras, algo que te hacia volar, sacudía tú mundo por completo, que te quitaba el aire y te hacia cometer las mayores locuras, “mariposas en el estómago y palpitaciones” le termino por decir su abuela “Así se siente el amor” aquel niño en sus memoria suspiro emocionado, esperando con ansias la llegada de cupido a su vida. Cuando el frio llego a sus labios, cayó en cuenta que no sintió nada de eso, su mundo no se sacudió, su corazón no latía enloquecido, el aire no le faltaba, tampoco su piel ardía, era todo lo contrario, ese beso le había dado tanta paz, eso no podía ser amor, no era lo que le habían contado, pero, al percatarse que ella se distancia, una de sus manos se apresuró en detenerla, quería sentir eso una vez más.   
.  
Poppy se sorprendió un poco al mirar sus ojos rogando desesperados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, ¿Era su forma de pedir otro? Lo había besado sin pensarlo y no podía evitar corresponderle, ella también deseaba volver a tocar sus labios, pero esta vez, de una manera menos infantil, lo tomo por las mejillas y se fue acercando nuevamente, más cuando estaba a casi nada de repetir la acción, escucharon que alguien entro a la habitación, valientemente la princesa sostuvo a su amado con un brazo mientras con el otro empuñaba el cuchillo.   
.  
-¿Branch? ¿Princesa? – escucharon la voz de Nube que entro al baño para buscarlos. – No van a creer lo que paso. – Miro el cubierto que sostenía la mujer y le dijo. – Princesa, ese es un cuchillo para mantequilla, no creo que le puede hacer daño a alguien. –   
-¿Verdad que si? Yo le dije exactamente lo mismo. – le contesto Branch asomando su cabeza desde dentro de la tina.   
-No es el tipo de arma, sino quien lo empuñan… ah, saben que, es bueno que estés aquí, hay un tipo afuera que de seguro es un peligro para… -   
-Cierto, eso, si, había un tipo raro y Shiro y los demás se encargaron de él, tienen que venir para enterarse del chisme, aun esta en caliente, vamos, vengan. -   
.  
Lo que había pasado mientras ellos se amotinaban en el baño había sido increíble.  
.  
Shiro corrió por los pasillos, topándose por suerte con Kitty, la más ruda de las chicas que ahí laboraban.   
.  
-¿Aun tienes esas dagas contigo? – pregunto al tomarla por los hombros. – Porque las vamos a necesitar, corre, Brillastel está en apuros, hay que ir a ayudarlo. –  
-¿Estás seguro? – pregunto la mujer yendo detrás de él.   
-Créeme, ese tipo es peligro, lo sé de buena fuente. –   
-Pues más te vale que lo sea, porque si no, tendrás que pagarme una noche de sueldo. – comento tomando un par de sus dagas.   
.  
Se detuvieron afuera del despacho de Brillastel, Shiro pego su oreja a la puerta pensando que todo estuviera tranquilo adentro, no habría necesidad de armar un espectáculo si las cosas no pasaban a más que una acalorada charla. Pero hubo algo, cierto tono, una propuesta inadmisible, fue su llamado a interrumpir.   
.  
-¡Ahora! – grito abriendo la puerta de una patada.   
.  
Krogan tenía un cuchillo empuñado, Shiro no tenía armas, pero no las necesitaba, solo se agacho lo suficiente para que Kitty tuviera la libertad de lanzar una de sus dagas, dando justo en el arma del adversario, desarmándolo, el asesino estaba a punto de tomar otro de sus cuchillos, pero la mujer fue mucho más rápida y logro hacer que lo perdiera; Shiro se lanzó contra él, peleando con todas sus fuerzas, terminando ambos en el piso, dando golpe tras golpe. Brillastel estaba estático, incrédulo de lo que veían sus ojos, Kitty tuvo que ir por él y alejarlo de la pelea que se estaba dando.   
.  
-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Sal de aquí y ve por ayuda! – le ordeno la mujer para ir a ayudar a su compañero.   
.  
Kitty tomo la última de sus dagas y cuando Krogan parecía ganar, posicionándose sobre Shiro, buscando entre sus ropas otro cuchillo para terminar con su vida, pero sintió un metal frio en su cuello.   
.  
-Ni se te ocurra. – dijo Kitty amenazando con cortarla la garganta.  
.  
Krogan levanto sus manos en señal de rendición, Shiro se puso de pie, limpiándose con el ante brazo algo de sangre que escurría por su boca. Keith, Lance, Tigresa, Hunk y Pidge llegaron junto con Nube y Brillastel.   
.  
-Trajimos una cuerda. – grito Lance quitándole la cuerda que traía Keith.   
-¿Trajimos? Claro que no, yo la traje. – le respondió tratando de recuperarla.   
-Pues a mí fue a quien se le ocurrió traerla. – se defendió ante el chico de cabellos negros.   
-No, no lo fue, me viste tomarla y dijiste que era una buena idea. –   
-No es cierto… -  
-¡Chicos! ¡Ya basta! Solo denme la cuerda. – les ordeno Shiro.   
.  
Con la ayuda de Kitty y Tigresa terminaron de someterlo y amarrarlo.   
.  
-Hay que sacar a los clientes, alguien vaya por Nube. – comento Tigresa. – Los demás debemos de buscar cualquier otro sospechoso, tal vez no vino solo. –   
-Es una buena idea. – la apoyo Shiro. – saquen a todos de aquí y reunámonos en el escenario para ver si alguien más sabe algo respecto a este hombre. –   
.  
Nube junto con otros carbones desalojaron a los clientes, mientras que los otros buscaban a más sospechosos. Así fue como toda la comunidad del Moulin Rouge termino reunida alrededor del escenario.   
.  
-¿Alguien reconoce a este hombre? –   
.  
Pregunto Shiro a la multitud presente, varios se miraron entre sí, para muchos era la primera vez que lo veían, Brillastel tomo la palabra.   
.  
-Él es Krogan, un sicario. – explico. – parece que vino a conseguir algo que su jefe quería y no pudo tener, un asunto pendiente. – dijo mirando a Hipo, este comprendió de inmediato a quien se refería.   
.  
Branch trago saliva, apretó con más fuerza la mano de la princesa, que sintiendo su miedo latente se abrazó a su brazo para mostrarle su apoyo.   
.  
-¡Yo lo reclamo! – grito Curtis. – Ese hombre es buscado en muchos condados por diversos delitos, como oficial de policía me encargare que la justicia caiga sobre él. – comento digno y orgulloso mostrando su placa, tenía un rango superior y nadie podría salvar o meter las manos por Krogan.   
-¿Por qué no te fuiste? – pregunto Shiro a su novio, era sabido por varios su relación, aunque secreto para la mayoría.   
-Pensé que necesitarías mi ayuda, y me alegra haberme quedado, con este hombre podré cobrar la recompensa, además de subir de puesto. – le susurro con una sonrisa juguetona.   
-Entonces… ¿Ese tipo venia por mí? – Hipo lucía claramente afectado por la presencia del hombre.   
.  
Brillastel asintió en silencio y las voces susurrantes comenzaron a escucharse.   
.  
-Esperen. – interrumpió Branch el mar de cuchicheos. - ¿No venia por mí? – pregunto sorprendido.   
-¿Por qué vendría por ti? Yo fui quien insulto a su jefe. -   
-¿Quién es su jefe? ¿Qué hiciste para que te buscaran, como lo ofendiste? ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nadie me puso al tanto? ¿Por qué no vino por mí? – pregunto un tanto desesperado por no comprender la situación.   
-¿Por ti? ¿Qué hiciste tú para molestar a Drago? ¿tan siquiera lo conoces? –   
-¿Quién mierda es Drago? – cuestiono aún más molesto.   
-Bueno, pues un cliente que quería que lo atendiera, se puso algo violento cuando le dijo que solo atendía a señoritas y trato de… ya sabes. – Hipo parecía muy apenado al recordarlo.  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le reclamo molesto.   
-No quería molestarte, oye… sé que has estado bajo mucha presión y fue algo sin importancia, Astrid estaba ahí por suerte, ella me salvo y después Nube. –   
-¿Nube lo supo antes que yo? – Branch comenzaba a perder los estribos.   
-¿Me estas escuchando? Él estuvo ahí después de que mi Astrid, quiero decir, mi cliente, no es como que le haya contado. - se defendió.   
-Oh sí, claro, Brillastel lo sabe, Nube lo sabe, tú clienta lo sabe, es esa que te pidió como exclusivo, ¿no? Eso está muy mal, me guardaste todo esto, pensé que éramos amigos. – comento Branch con tono dramático aferrándose al agarre de Poppy.   
-Claro que lo somos, si no te lo conté fue para no estresarte más, mira, ahora ya lo sabes, lo saben todo, solo fue un pequeño incidente, no fue la gran cosa. –   
-Hipo tiene razón. – trato de interferir Brillastel. – Gracias a esa cliente aun contamos con él, fue una suerte que ella estuviera en el momento, por su noble acción le dije que me pidiera lo que fuera y bueno, pidió la exclusividad de Hipo, ahora lo sabes todo, no hay nada más, solo no mencionamos el incidente para que no corriera el pánico. –   
-¿Me estás diciendo que un maldito pervertido trato de violar a uno de nosotros y usted le dio a su “gran salvadora” un premio de exclusividad? – hablo Branch con mal tono.   
-¿Gran salvadora? – pregunto hipo frunciendo el ceño, no muy seguro que le gustara el tono que uso para referirse a ella.   
-Por favor, nadie ve lo obvio, esa chica lo planeo todo con ese tal Drago para hacerse pasar por heroína y obtener un favor gratis. – comento con desprecio a tal acción.   
-No, eso no paso, ella me salvo, ¿po… porque mandaría un asesino ahora que tiene mi exclusividad? –   
-Para seguir con el teatrito de la chica ruda rescatando a su príncipe. – pronuncio con enfado, apegándose más a Poppy, ella era lo único que evitaba que tuviera un ataque de diva completo.   
-No, eso no paso, ella no está con él, lo sé, hemos hablado… -   
-Ay, hablado ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? – dijo con sarcasmo. – ¿No se te paso por la cabeza que te ha estado mintiendo? –   
-Ella no lo hizo, ni lo hace, tenemos charlas profundas y sé que ella es sincera, porque cuando nos besamos fue… -   
-¿Qué ustedes qué? – pregunto iracundo.   
.  
Hubo un silencio, era sabido por algunos que Hipo no besaba a sus clientes, ese era su límite, todos los presentes comenzaron a hablar entre sí, mientras Branch solo podía verlo con desaprobación, desconocía porque su amigo había caído ante un claro engaño, el chico, por su parte, para desviar la atención que se cernía sobre él, regreso al tema central.   
.  
-Pe… pero, eso no importa, atraparon al asesino, así que, si es verdad o mentira, se sabrá todo. –   
-Tiene razón. – se escuchó la voz de Poppy. – Ahora ya no tienes de que preocuparte, él ya no te perseguirá más, ya no puede hacerte daño. –   
.  
Hipo la miro con suspicacia, ahora era su turno de desconfiar.   
.  
-Ahora que lo menciona, ¿Por qué creías que él venía por ti? –   
.  
Aquella pregunta dio justo en los recuerdos dolorosos, se aferró más al brazo de su compañera, en su rostro se veían estelas de tristeza, quería hablar, decir algo, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta, ¿Y si el asesino se escapaba y esta vez sí lo reconocía? Aunque, si no hablaba nadie sabría que fue el quien asesino a su amada abuela, no se haría justicia por su muerte. Poppy fue perceptiva y trato de resumirlo todo.   
.  
-Él es el asesino de la abuela de Branch, por un tiempo lo persiguió para terminar su trabajo, pero tuvo la fortuna de que, luego de comenzar a trabajar en “esto” no lo reconociera… él es la causa de que lo perdiera todo, solo por una herencia. –   
.  
Branch la miro con ojos que a todas luces le decían “gracias” y ella solo con el movimiento de los labios dijo “de nada”.   
.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste eso? – le recrimino Hipo.   
.  
Tomando un poco de aire, Branch le respondió.   
.  
-Era algo que no quería recordar, y no quería poner a nadie más en peligro. -   
-Pues eso mismo pensé yo con lo de Drago, solo quería olvidar que paso. –   
-No, lo tuyo es muy distinto, tú no me contaste lo que te paso con Drago y no había forma de que eso me afectara, si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho nada de esto estaría pasando, pero no, preferiste contárselo a Nube. -   
-¡Que no se lo conté! ¡él estaba ahí! Ni siquiera se lo conté a Kitty o Roxanne y ellas no están actuando como unas completas desquiciadas. –   
-Claro, ahora lo entiendo. – dijo indignado por la palabra que uso al final. – fuiste tan idiota al caer en la trampa de esa chica, te salvo y caíste completamente rendido a sus pies, apuesto a que por eso la besaste, que idiota, si me lo hubieras contado te habría aconsejado bien, gracias por tenerme confianza. – dijo irónico.   
-¡¿Qué?! Oh por favor, no quieras hacerte la victima señor “no hablo de mi vida privada con clientes” ¿Cómo explicas que la princesita aquí sepa más de ti que yo? Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo, casi tú hermano, no quieras venirme con el cuento de la confianza. –   
-Yo no le dije nada. – eso era una verdad a medias. – Ella me investigo. – ahora entendía porque visito a Shiro realmente. – Así que no tienes que reclamarme, porque si mi pasado te importara… -   
-Por supuesto que me importo, pero respete cuando no querías hablar de ello, ahora resulta que te encanta que revuelvan en tu pasado sin tu consentimiento. –   
-No fue, no es que me gustara, ¿crees que tenía opciones? – Branch enserio estaba a punto de tener uno de sus ataques, la presencia de Poppy ya no le estaba bastando.   
-Dices que mi Astrid me manipulo para llegar a mí, ¿Qué hay de tú princesa? Te investiga en contra de tu voluntad y ahora la adoras. –   
-Claro que no… -   
-¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿por qué desde que apareciste no dejas de aferrarte a ella? -   
.  
Branch fue ahí que noto que estaba casi abrazándose con Poppy, pero tan caprichoso como siempre, no rompería su unión con ella solo porque alguien notara aquello.   
.  
-No es lo mismo, yo soy profesional, no la llamo “mi” como ciertas personas lo hacen, ahora resulta que esa rubia te pertenece, que patético, fuiste un completo idiota por haberte enamorado. -   
-Sí, ¿Estas feliz? Lo hice, me enamoré de ella porque ha sido sincera, no como tu princesita que solo te exige. -   
-Por favor, Brillastel te vendió para pagar un favor igual como lo hizo conmigo. –   
-La diferencia de MI Astrid y tu princesita es que ella tuvo la decencia de preguntarme si quería ser exclusivo de ella. –   
-Ah, mira, que, considerada, no es como que lo haya meditado luego de semanas de pagarte para que te la cogieras, ¿o qué? ¿pensaste que pidió tú exclusividad porque le fascino tú personalidad? –   
.  
Roxanne miraba como sus amigos se hacían trisas, algo nerviosa le comento a su amiga.   
.  
-Kitty, hay que hacer algo, hay que detenerlos. –   
-No, creo que es mejor que lo suelten todo de una buena vez. – le contesto con ningún afán de meterse en la pelea.   
.  
Las voces de reclamos de ambos se iban elevando, Branch se negaba abandonar la seguridad que los brazos de Poppy le aportaban, mientras que la princesa, no se ofendía por ninguna de las palabras dichas, ni que hablaran de ella como si no estuvieran, entendía el descontento de ambos.   
.  
-Solo porque te hablo bonito, te trato bien y te hace unas estúpidas trenzas caes rendido a sus pies ¿Qué no escuchaste a Kitty? – le reclamo molesto.   
-¿Y tú no escuchaste a Roxanne? Yo quiero algo más que este lugar, y ella me está dando una oportunidad. –   
-Sí, la oportunidad de quedar como un completo idiota con el corazón roto. –   
-¿Y que si termino así? Habré vivido mi vida, cometiendo errores, enmendándolos, no quiero pasar el resto de mis días cumpliendo órdenes y expectativas de los demás como tú, ¿O me negaras que contigo siempre ha sido un acto? Dices ser el mejor y ser profesional, pero la verdad es que no sabes qué hacer con tú vida, y solo te limitas a cumplir lo que se te ordena. -   
-¿Desde cuándo un insignificante Zafiro se dirige así al gran Diamante? – pregunto con tono frio y pedante, alzando su rostro presumido.   
-Claro, el gran diamante que no ha podido seducir ni una sola noche a la princesa. –   
.  
Todos los presentes jadearon, exclamaron, ahogaron gritos de asombro, el gran diamante del Moulin Rouge no había intimado con la princesa ¿Cómo era eso posible? Poppy estaba roja como un tomate, ¿Qué pensaron que hacían los dos todas las noches? Estaba consiente que era un prostíbulo, pero jamás pensó que la falta de contacto entre ellos le perjudicaría y lo haría ver mal.   
.  
-Yo soy él más profesional de aquí y respeto las decisiones de mi cliente, tengo la suerte de que la princesa desee de mi algo distinto, y entiendo que la mayoría tengan celos por ello, no todos tenemos la fortuna de que nuestros clientes vean mucho más allá del sexo y los placeres carnales, como las rubias mentirosas aprovechando ofertas de ocasión. – hablo seguro de sí mismo, ocultando bien su verdadero sentir.   
-Un amigo de verdad se hubiera percatado de que desaparecí un día completo, ella me saco de aquí bajo las narices de todos y nadie se dio cuenta, me ofreció huir, pero me negué, no te quería dejarte atrás, te consideraba mi mejor amigo, ahora que me dejas en claro que no soy para ti más que otro Zafiro del montón, creo que fue un error haberme quedado. –   
-Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, debiste largarte, los zafiros como tú siempre están de sobra, sabía que era estúpido encariñarme con uno, las personas siempre te traicionan. -   
.  
Hipo ya no replico, se fue en silencio rumbo a su cuarto mientras se apoderaba del lugar un terrible silencio incómodo.   
.  
-Bueno… - dijo carraspeando Brillastel. – Creo que han sido muchas emociones por el día de hoy, que tal si todos nos vamos a la cama, mañana hay mucho que hacer y no nos podemos dar el lujo de que salgan mal las cosas. –   
.  
Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, Branch lucia algo vacío, como si le hubieran quitado una parte de su alma, Poppy trato de calmarlo acostándolo en la cama, pero él se negó.   
.  
-No quiero acostarme en la cama donde me he vendido por años, usando el Chal de mi abuela. –   
.  
Poppy sonrió, era como si hubiera recuperado algo de su pureza y dignidad, se fueron a la cama del fondo, la que usaba exclusivamente para dormir, ahí lo reconforto dándole mimos en el cabello, le entrego a Croky y puso el disco de su abuela, escuchar de nuevo su voz le trajo un sentimiento de nostalgia agradable, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño, no se percató del momento en que la princesa lo dejo solo.


	10. Amistad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo se publicaría el 3 de diciembre  
> .  
> He tratado de escribir lo más rápido por el problema de me computadora, de hecho, si revisaran mis notas anteriores tengo este problema desde hace rato, no se ha encontrado solución desde entonces y ha ido aumentado, el miedo me lo metió una amiga, que entro para editar un archivo (y tenemos problemas similares) y ya no prendió, tuvo que llevarla a un técnico para salvar sus archivos, por lo que estoy usándola con mucho pendiente, pues temo que me pase lo mismo, lleve a revisarla y me han dicho que "está muriendo" por lo que parece las tarjetas están fallando, aunque si la conecto a una pantalla podré seguir usándola, no es algo muy seguro (porque la mía no esta tan dañada como la de mi amiga) tenemos otra computadora en casa, pero... yo me iré a un viaje donde no tendré internet por el momento, espero poder tener datos y poder responder comentarios, así que Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo =)

Branch había despertado a medio día, era raro ver la luz del sol filtrándose por la ventana, Poppy ya no estaba, seguramente espero a que se durmiera para irse, no es que estuviera esperando en que ella permaneciera a su lado, solo que le hubiera gustado que se quedara un poco más de tiempo.   
.  
Ahora, con la luz del día, continuaba la imparable avalancha de recuerdos.   
.  
Había pasado la mayor parte de su estadía con Julien, su ególatra compañero, paso pocos meses siendo un Rubí, el titulo de Zafiro le quedaba mejor, según el hombre moreno de cabellos grises. La disciplina que Branch antes demostró tener en los estudios o la equitación, pasaron a su actual trabajo, nunca había quejas de sus clientes, al contrario, lo buscaban con ansias para más citas, si continuaba de esa forma, siendo obediente, podrías pronto volverse una Esmeralda, a esa edad, la mayor expectativa de vida que tenía era tener buenos regalos y ahorrar el dinero suficiente para comprar más libros, abandono por completo la idea de volver al exterior, incluso ya no recordaba cómo era el aire de la calle, no reconocería el relinchar de un caballo aunque el animal estuviera a su costado, tampoco recordaba cómo era estar rodeado de gente en las calles, mucho menos los lujos que tuvo antes de que todo saliera mal.   
.  
Ahora como Zafiro tenía un poco más de libertades, solía juntarse de vez en cuando con dos superioras por edad, una Rubí llamada Roxanne, que era a su parecer excesivamente empalagosa y Kitty, quien por lo regular le daba algo de miedo, pero como Roxanne lo decía, era una buena persona con una coraza dura.   
.  
El nuevo Diamante era Diamantino, una ex Esmeralda que sobresalía entre las demás, Arroyin, un Rubí que se molestó mucho cuando lo supero de rango.   
.  
-Yo llevo más tiempo que él aquí. – se quejó amargamente. -¿Por qué le dieron un puesto que a mí me tocaba por antigüedad? -   
-Arroyin. – Trato de calmarlo Brillastel, quien estaba practicando para suplantar a su padre. – Sabes perfectamente que eso de la antigüedad no cuenta aquí, mira a Roxanne, lleva más tiempo aquí que tú y no la ves molesta porque Branch ahora es un Zafiro, aquí subes por talento y encanto, o porque perdemos a alguien, así que mientras no tengas o pase algo extraordinario, seguirás en donde estas. –   
.  
Arroyin pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre recordándole a Branch lo injusto de su nuevo puesto, pero cuando Diamantino ascendió y lo nombro su apoyo oficial, paso a ser un presumido que podría ser fácilmente ignorado.  
.  
Pasaron semanas tranquilas hasta que la presencia de alguien nuevo comenzó a notarse, Branch solía poner gran atención en las perlas, las apoyaba y trataba de que se sintieran lo más cómodas posible, dado el lugar, pero jamás mostraba interés en los carbones, cuando el dueño del Moulin Rouge lo llamo para darle un encargo, nunca pensó que fuera ayudar a transformar a un obrero en una perla.   
.  
-¿Quién dice que es? – pregunto tratando de recordar a cual carbón se refería.  
-Es un joven nuevo, y cuando me refiero a nuevo, es que nunca se ha dedicado a esto antes, por eso quiere que lo instruyas. –   
-¿Por qué yo? –   
-Bueno, eres el mejor de tú sección, ayudas a otros, avanzas rápido, das buenos consejos, según tus compañeros, además tiene más o menos tú edad, se llevarán bien, se entenderán mejor que poner a alguien veterano. –   
-Está bien, creo que puedo… - respondió dudoso de aceptar aquello, aconsejar a otros era una cosa, pero enseñar era otra.   
-Algo más, este chico… viene de otro tipo de circunstancias, así que no lo pondremos con los demás para evitar problemas futuros, y hablando de eso, mantenlo vigilado. –   
.  
Branch fue instruido en cómo debía de tratar a la nueva perla, tendría un cuarto compartido con el nuevo, siendo un ex ladrón reformado, no quería que hubiera mal entendidos con el joven, sabia el hombre por experiencia que apenas se perdiera algo, que era bastante común que pasara, le echarían la culpa al joven recién llegado y con antecedentes.   
Esa noche él no trabajaría, pero si estaba dentro del show de apertura, lucia precioso con un corsee azul marino, diamantes de fantasía, un buen liguero y un trenzado en su melena que también estaba decorada con algunas peinetas coloridas y adornos de plumas negras. Lo llevaron finalmente para su presentación, sus cosas ya estaban en su nuevo cuarto junto con su aprendiz, iba siguiendo al dueño, Cardo Brillastel, quien no dejaba de darle indicaciones y poniendo expectativas sobre él, sobre lo mucho que esperaba que le enseñara y ver un pronto progreso.   
.  
Y ahí estaba, el señor Cardo entro primero, seguido de Ramón.   
.  
-Bien, Hipo, este es Branch, el Zafiro que se encargara de hacerte sentir cómodo. –   
.  
Branch no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, trato de que su cara no hiciera ningún gesto, pero le era imposible, ese chico estaba sucio de pies a cabeza, con unas notables manchas de hollín en su rostro, su cabello estaba largo, sin ningún corte y lo llevaba por debajo del hombro, desprendía un olor a tierra y humedad que lo hizo torcer la nariz, sus ropas viejas, nejas, de colores opacos en verde y café lo hacían lucir pequeño y delgado, ¿Cómo esperaba que hiciera milagros con tan mal material?   
.  
-¿Eso es un zafiro? – pregunto el joven, viéndolo de pies a cabeza.   
-Así es, bien Branch, muchacho, te lo encargo. –   
-¿Muchacho? ¿Eres un chico? –   
-Claro que lo es. – rio Cardo al escucharlo, viendo la cara de indignación de Branch.   
-Lo siento, nunca había visto un chico vestido así. –   
-Pues acostúmbrate porque pronto tú también tendrás que usar esto. – le comento molesto Branch.   
-Solo conózcanse, charlen, hoy es como una noche libre, muéstrale como se visten y que tiene que hacer, mañana comienza. –   
.  
El hombre salió risueño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, hubo en silencio bastante incomodo que se rompió con el marcado taconeo de Branch en dirección a Hipo, al notar como veía sus zapatos, le comento.   
.  
-Sí, también forman parte del atuendo. – lo dijo con un tono de molestia tal, que el chico algo torpe comento.   
-No, no iba a preguntar eso, es más bien, se ven algo incomodos. –   
-  
-Te acostumbraras. – dijo sin emociones. - ¿Alguna vez te bañas? – pregunto dando vueltas a su alrededor, observándolo por todos los ángulos posibles.   
-Claro que me baño. – le respondió molesto. – Es solo que estuve con Hunk en la cocina, es el ayudante del cocinero, nos puso a limpiar la chimenea del fogón. –  
-Desvístete. – le ordeno mientras acercaba una pequeña tina a un depósito de agua.   
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? –   
-¿Te da pena? Mira, vas a tener que hacer esto enfrente de otros, así que también acostúmbrate. –   
.  
El chico no le dijo nada, muy lentamente comenzó a desvestirse, era tan lento que Branch tomo la iniciativa para acelerar las cosas, se puso de pie a su costado y le quito las prendas de un tirón dejándolo completamente desnudo.   
.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto claramente avergonzado, sus mejillas se veían sonrojadas debajo de todo ese hollín.   
-¿Te molesta? Otra cosa de la que te tienes que acostumbrar, en este trabajo no solo te desnudas enfrente de clientes, también te quitan la ropa, ahora a la tina. – le volvió a ordenar.   
.  
A Branch no le importo la cara de desagrado del chico, él tenía órdenes claras y las iba a cumplir costara lo que le costara, no sería suave con él, tal vez en la capacitación para el oficio se diera cuenta que no era lo suyo y decidiera echarse para atrás. Ya estando dentro de la tina, donde apenas si cavia, Branch comenzó a mojarlo con una jarra y tallarlo con un trapo que prácticamente se llenó de tierra apenas toco la piel de su espalda.   
.  
-Se bañarme solo ¿Por si te lo preguntabas? – le dijo sarcástico y molesto el chico nuevo.   
-¿No te gusta que te toque? Acostúmbrate, mucha gente va a tocarte, en sitios que ni siquiera sabias que tenías. – comento yendo más debajo de su espalda, internándose entre sus glúteos con el trapo.   
-¡Ey! ¡NO! ¡Para! – grito asustado al sentir su mano ahí. – Eso lo puedo hacer yo solo. –   
.  
Branch lo miro sin ninguna emoción, verlo sonrojado, un tanto aterrado y molesto por lo que pasaba le aclaro que hacer que ese Carbón pasara a ser una perla, sería un tanto difícil.   
.  
-Bien, hazlo tú solo. – le dijo entregándole el trapo y tomando otro. – pero de tú rostro yo me encargo. – le echo un poco más de agua con la jarra y comenzó a tallar de nuevo, pero por más que trataba, había un par de manchas que no salían. - ¿Qué demonios hiciste? – pregunto molesto tallando con más fuerza.   
-¡Me lastimas! – se quejó.   
-Estas manchas no salen. – esas pequeñas manchas estaban regadas por sus mejillas y nariz, no entendía de que se había manchado, lo tomo por la barbilla mirándolo fijamente. – Tal vez si te limpio con lejía. – pensó.   
-¡Son mis pecas, idiota! – grito zafándose de su agarre.   
-Oh, bueno, ahora tengo otro problema, los pecosos son los menos solicitados, ¿Hay algo en ti que sirva para este oficio? – pregunto sarcástico, no esperaba realmente tener una respuesta.   
-El señor Brillastel me dijo que yo podía… -   
-Mira, dime algo, ¿Qué sabes respecto a que hacemos aquí? – le cuestiono esperando que la respuesta no fuera tan ignorante.   
-Pues, tú sabes… -   
-¿Qué sé? – el chico se veía avergonzado, pero alguien tan tímido era inservible en esto, además, necesitaba saber hasta dónde llegaba su conocimiento respecto al tema.   
-Lo que haces, es… - Hipo hacia movimientos raros con sus manos, Branch seguía sin entenderle.   
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Solo dilo! – le pidió exasperado.   
-Ok… metes eso en el hueco… -   
-¿Qué? – Branch no le entendía nada.   
-Es como, la anguila eléctrica busca su cueva y se mete… -   
-¿Quién te dijo esa estupidez? – pregunto molesto, ahora sabía que tenía que empezar desde nada.   
.  
Hipo se veía aún más avergonzado, trataba de no cruzar miradas con él, fue ahí que pensó que tal vez estaba siendo muy severo, tendría que bajar su intensidad.   
.  
-Bueno, ¿Qué tan bueno te consideras besando? –   
-¿Yo? –   
-No, tú no, le hablo al trapo que tengo en la mano, ¡Claro que sí! No hay nadie más en esta habitación. – Branch trato de recobrar la calma de nuevo.   
-Ja… Jamás he besado a nadie… - dijo encorvando los hombros.   
-Eso lo puedo solucionar. – respondió ya más tranquilo, tomo a Hipo por las mejillas, sorprendiéndolo al tacto.   
-¿Qué.. que estás haciendo? – pregunto asustado al verlo tan cerca.   
-No es obvio, voy a enseñarte a besar. – Branch estaba a casi nada de tocar sus labios con los suyos, cuando el joven reacciono de sobre manera.   
-¡ALEJATE DE MI! – grito mientras lo empujaba con ambas manos.   
.  
Branch no estaba sorprendido por su actuar, era un virgen en tantos aspectos, pero estaba un poco molesto en que aún no entendiera de que estaba pidiendo trabajar o lo que eso conllevara.   
.  
-¿Qué demonios crees que te hará un cliente? ¿Crees que vendrá aquí a pagar por sentarse contigo a tomar el té? Que comerán galletitas juntos, ubícate, las personas vienen y pagan por sexo, no solo te verán desnudo, te tocaran y no como yo lo estoy haciendo, algunos pedirán cosas extrañas, se subirán en ti, te morderán, te “harán el amor” o pedirán que tú se los hagas, serán todos extraños, una noche y otra con tantos desconocidos, si estas esperando a generar confianza con uno, olvídalo, eso no pasara aquí, si no puedes ni besarme a mi ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres apto para el trabajo? – Le grito molesto poniéndose de pie.  
.   
La puerta se abrió sin ser tocada tras un silencio incomodo en la habitación, entrando dos mujeres hermosas.   
.  
-Ah, míralo, tiene pecas, es tan tierno. – dijo una de cabello corto castaño.   
-Es un tanto escuálido para esto, ¿No crees? – comento la otra.   
-Kitty, Roxanne, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto un tanto más relajado el Zafiro.   
-Vinimos a ver a la carne fresca. – la mujer de cabello negro se veía feroz, sonriendo con un tanto de malicia. – ¿Cómo te va con tú pupilo? –   
-Es como si me dieran una pluma en vez de un cincel y esperan que con eso perfore el mármol, este no tiene madera para esto. – le susurro a las dos.   
-Ay, vamos, no seas dramático. – le sugirió Roxanne. - ¿Qué problema le ves? –   
-¡Todo! –   
-Oigan… sigo aquí… y los estoy escuchando. -  
-Cariño. – le llamo con ternura Roxanne. – todos comenzamos como tú al inicio, puedes ir aprendiendo sobre la marcha, no te preocupes, está bien que no sepas algunas cosas. –   
-No sabe nada. – recalco Branch.   
-Bueno, apuesto a que tú tampoco sabias nada cuando empezaste. – Roxanne sabía que tenía razón.   
-Precisamente por eso deje que mi compañero me ilustrara, me enseño en una sola clase todo lo que debía saber. – se jacto de aquello.   
-¿Alguien de aquí te cogió? ¿Brillastel lo sabe? – Kitty estaba curiosa de eso, las relaciones entre compañeros estaban estrictamente prohibidas.   
-Claro que no, fue antes de venir aquí, cuando lo hacía en las calles. – ambas mujeres guardaron silencio, sabían que tuvo una infancia difícil y no hablaba de ello, pero desconocían a que tan temprana edad comenzó, tenían la esperanza que ese chisme de que lo hacía en las calles fuera solo un rumor mal intencionado de algunos.   
-Si, bueno, sabes las reglas y aunque enseñarle tú mismo sería la mejor opción, trata de no tener que llegar a ese extremo. – le sugirió Kitty.   
-Además, te olvidaste de mencionarle el “yo nunca hago”. – Canto Roxanne.   
-¿Qué… que es eso? – pregunto apenado de que hubieran tres personas en el cuarto mientras él estaba desnudo.   
-Pues cada quien pone sus límites, por ejemplo, Kitty. – dijo señalándola.   
-Yo nunca voy abajo. – respondió con una postura ruda.   
-Branch… - lo señalo diciéndole que era su turno.   
-Yo nunca hablo de mi vida y mi pasado con clientes… ni nadie. – agrego molesto.   
-Y yo nunca dejo que me den por atrás, son cosas que nunca haríamos o que esperamos guardar para alguien que realmente amemos. –  
-Uh, si claro, amor. – dijo rodando los ojos Kitty.   
-Dejala, no cree en eso, bueno, ¿Qué es lo que tú nunca harías? –   
.  
El chico lo pensó un poco y al mirar como la mujer se le iba acercando más y más ansiosa por la respuesta dijo.   
.  
-No beso… - se le veía nervioso. – Yo no quiero besar, a nadie… - dijo mirando a las otras dos personas en la habitación, bajo la mirada cuando Branch lo miro con cierto rencor.   
-Excelente, no besa, el flacucho, es virgen y tiene pecas, ¿Pudieron darme un candidato peor? –   
-Vamos, Branch, no seas tan duro, no es como que un cliente viniera buscando una carne selecta, para el nivel en que estará, los clientes solo buscan quitarse las ansias. – le aseguro Roxanne. – no les interesa saber si son buenos o no en la cama. –   
-Bien, como digas, ya que están aquí, ayúdenme a terminar con él. –   
.  
Entre todos le pusieron lo que sería su traje de mañana, le enseñaron como debía de lucir, donde poner perfume en su cuerpo, y trataron de enseñarle a caminar con tacones.   
.  
-Enserio, ¿No puedes dar dos pasos sin caerte? – le pregunto molesto Branch.   
-Eso intento. – le respondió sosteniéndose del pedestal de la cama.   
-Pues no parece. – se quejó.   
-Ah, si, estoy cayéndome a propósito porque me encanta besar el piso. -   
.  
Branch frunció el ceño, por lo regular no tenía rival en cuanto el sarcasmo.   
.  
-Nenas, nenas, tranquilas, es solo su primera vez. – dijo Roxanne. – Aprenderá con el tiempo. -   
-Roxanne tiene razón. – la apoyo Kitty. – que practique durante sus tiempos libres, y en el trabajo que use las zapatillas de piso para evitar sus torpezas en el escenario. -   
-Bueno, es todo por esta noche, ya casi sale el sol, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana veras detrás del escenario el show de apertura y estarás en los ensayos, no estarás dentro hasta que aprendas la coreografía, y no tendrás cliente hasta que Brillastel te dé la bienvenida de manera pública. – anuncio Branch.   
.  
Se fueron a dormir, Branch jamás pensó que ser maestro de alguien fuera tan agotador, mañana tendría que enseñarle con el ejemplo como era un día en el Moulin Rouge.   
Fue una noche atareada, el orden era sencillo, despertar con el loco de Nube, un carbón que estaba demente, tomar una ligera ducha, vestirse, ir directamente a los ensayos, presentar el show, tenerlo como sombra pegado a él le causaba algo de estrés, pero era hora de comenzar la acción, fue a su sección y fácilmente consiguió un cliente, esperaba que su pupilo pusiera atención en todo el coqueteo marcado que tuvo que hacer para atraerlo, era un hombre 15 años mayor que él, paso un rato en los palcos, diciéndole a Hipo que se retirara a su cuarto, después llevo al cliente a su habitación, como las cortinas de su cama estaba cerradas, y su atención estaba centrada en seducir al hombre que venía consigo, no vio que su compañero no tenía cerradas las cortinas de la suya.  
.  
Branch se enfocó en su trabajo, cumpliendo con la más mínima orden que el hombre le pedía, era un buen amante, así que esa noche no tenía por qué quejarse.  
.  
-Voltéate. – le susurró al oído con voz ronca y llena de pasión rompiendo el beso. – Quiero darte por atrás. –   
.  
Branch estaba encima de él, pegando su pecho con el suyo, enredándolo con sus piernas, estaba a gusto así, pero tenía que cumplir con lo que pidiera el cliente, así que se volteo y se puso en cuatro, de forma brusca lo hizo pegar el pecho a la cama, halando sus caderas para que quedaran bien pegadas.   
.  
-Así, te voy a dar duro, así que agárrate fuerte de la orilla de la cama. – le advirtió tomándolo por la cadera.   
.  
Al hacerlo, sin querer, abrió ligeramente la cortina y pensó que era mejor apartarlas para no tirar de ellas accidentalmente. No era una gran apertura, pero si lo suficiente para unos ojos chismosos. El cliente comenzó, le daba duras y profundas penetraciones, una tras otras sin darle tregua, lo llamaba, perra, maldita, le daba golpes en sus glúteos.   
.  
-Dime que lo gozas, perra. – le grito.   
-Mmmm… yo… - Branch trataba de sonar lo más natural posible, pero a veces se quedaba sin palabras para poder seguirle la corriente a los clientes.   
-¡DILO! – exigió metiéndosela completa, posando una mano sobre su espalda como apoyo para alcanzar su cuello y estrangularlo sin lastimarlo.   
-¡Me encanta! ¡Si! ¡Eres increíble! ¡Me fascina! – Exclamo lo más genuinamente posible, aunque la verdad era que aunque no lo estaba lastimando, si lo llego a asustar.   
-Ahora pídeme más, dime que siga. – le dijo con un tono más amable.   
-Dame más, no pares, por favor, no te detengas. – hablo entre gemidos bien actuados.   
-Si, si, eso te daré, te lo daré porque me lo ruegas. – menciono mientras quitaba su mano de su cuello, Branch estaba tan pendiente de cada acción de su cliente y no de lo demás, que se sorprendió cuando lo escucho decir. - ¿Tenemos público? –   
.  
Branch levanto rápido la vista y miro la cara de Hipo casi en estado de shock, no sabía si era por lo que veía o porque había sido descubierto observando, trato de cerrar la cortina de su cama, pero el cliente lo detuvo.   
.  
-No, no, no lo hagas, me gusta que nos vea, quiero que vea como te cojo, no la cierres. –   
-Es que es una… -   
-¡No te dije que hablaras! – le grito.   
.  
Entrelazo sus manos con las él para evitar que intentara cerrar la cortina y le dio estocadas más rápidas y fuertes.  
.  
-¡Gime, gime como la perra que eres! – le grito.   
.  
Branch obedeció, sabía que su cliente se estaba saliendo de control y debía de calmarlo.   
.  
-Ey… ¿Lo disfrutas? – pregunto el cliente, Branch no podía ver si la atención de Hipo seguía en ellos. - ¿Te gusta ver cómo me lo cojo? Seguro que si, me gusta el público. –   
.  
Branch tenía que hacer algo, por lo que comenzó a llenarlo de elogios y suplicar por más.   
.  
-¿Sabes cómo lo disfrutarías más? Si me tienes de frente, podría mostrarte lo bueno que soy con la boca. – dijo relamiéndose los labios.   
-Si, si, quiero besarte. – El hombre lo giro con tosquedad y Branch aprovecho para cerrar la cortina de manera sutil.   
.  
Luego de un rato, se escuchó a Nube venir por el pasillo y tocar a la puerta.   
.  
-Su hora termino. –   
.  
El cambio de actuar del cliente era asombroso.   
.  
-¿No te lastime? – decía mientras retorcía nerviosamente su pañuelo entre sus manos.   
-No lo hiciste. – le decía con calma Branch.   
-¿Enserio? Dios, lo lamento tanto, no sé lo que me paso. – el hombre de momentos antes no se parecía en nada al que se despedía del chico. – Te recompensare, lo prometo, te traeré un regalo… ¡Chocolates! ¿Te gustan los chocolates? –   
.  
La cara de Branch pareció iluminarse, aunque no debía tener esperanza en que regresara.   
.  
-Si regresas. – dijo con tono coqueto. – puedes darme más duro y ser más… - Branch se acercó, lamiendo de manera lasciva su cuello. – Hare lo que me pidas, no sé qué efecto tienes sobre mí, pero eres… - suspiro, lanzándole una mirada tenaz.   
-Volveré, te lo prometo. – le contesto con ansiedad.   
-¿Y los chocolates? – pregunto haciendo círculos sobre su pecho.   
-Los traeré, estarán aquí sin falta. – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.   
.  
Branch, suspiro, esta vez de alivio, todo aquello resulto agotador y muchas cosas salieron mal.  
.  
-Hipo, ¿Estás ahí? – las cortinas de su cama estaban cerradas, pero era claro que estaba ahí adentro. – Ayer en la noche cuando te dije que “si hay clientes cierras las cortinas” no me refería a si tú tenías cliente, cuando haya un cliente en la habitación, sea mío o tuyo, siempre debes tener las cortinas cerradas, también fue mi error, sin querer abrí las mías, es más por la forma de pago. – trato de explicar mientras se desvestía para tomar un baño. – Un trio o pedir que vean se cobra más, creo que debí decírtelo antes, el monto para alguien de servicio es uno más barato si te lleva a escondida a algunos de los rincones permitidos, es otro si quiere hacerlo en la cama y es uno más elevado si pide una de las habitaciones privadas, también depende de tú rango, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, debe de pasar más de una hora, si se llega a dar el caso, el cliente tiene que pagar por cada hora, pero es extraño que pase, y nadie, escucha, nadie, se queda a dormir aquí. –   
.  
Branch noto la presencia del joven detrás de él, se levantó para mirarlo de frente, quería que viera lo que era trabajar ahí, ver si estaba seguro del paso que quería dar, tenía un par de chupetones en el pecho y marcas de manos en su cuello y brazos.   
.  
-Creí que los hombres lo hacían solo con mujeres, no quisiera que un hombre me tocara así. – el joven se veía preocupado.   
-Puedes atender solo a mujeres, aquí nadie te obligara a hacer algo que no quieras, un cliente no puede lastimarte o abusar de ti. –   
.  
El chico miraba fijamente a una de sus marcas en el cuello.   
.  
-Parece que sí lo hizo ¿Te duele? –   
.  
Branch noto hasta ese momento la sensibilidad del chico, le agrado que aquello le preocupara.   
.  
-No, esto no es nada en realidad, cuando los clientes te agarran fuerte así se queda, pero desaparecerá para mañana, hay que evitar que te dejen estos. – dijo señalando las marcas en su pecho. – estas tardan más en irse y a los clientes no les atrae un cuerpo usado, todos quieren ser el número uno, eso atrae. – comento riendo. – quieren vírgenes, o más bien, que finjas ser uno, que sean los mejores para ti, el mejor amante en tú lista, el más guapo o la más linda, él que te hace gozar más, ellos quieren creer que eres el primero y el único, tienes que hacerlo sentir eso. –   
.  
Los días siguientes Branch se centró en que Hipo estuviera listo, le sorprendió que no se echara para atrás con lo que vio. La noche de su estreno llego, y había alguien más nervioso que mismo pupilo, el maestro estaba que los nervios lo mataban.   
.  
-Recuerdas que hacer, ¿cierto? – le dijo, el chico apenas iba a contestar, pero este le interrumpió. – No hagas caras, controla tus gestos, ¿Sabes que tono de voz tienes que usar? –   
.  
Hipo iba contestar, pero de nuevo lo interrumpió. – No digas nada sarcástico, no digas groserías a no ser que ella te lo pida, ya establecimos que tu estilo es sumiso, Brillastel lo pondrá como una de tus mejores características, así que descuida, tú cliente te dirá que hacer, no te preocupes si nadie te escoge esta noche, no todos tienen un cliente en su día de estreno, ahora ve ahí y trata de verte bien. – le dijo empujándolo para que Brillastel se encargara de todo lo demás.   
.  
No pudo estar en la presentación del Hipo, pues esa noche consiguió cliente, pero según escucho por los pasillos, lo vendieron bajo la premisa “un lindo chico sumiso y tímido” muy pocas perlas habían logrado tener un cliente su primera noche, se podría decir que estaba orgulloso. Atendió a su cliente y mientras lo hacía podía escuchar a la clienta de Hipo, eso era bueno, pero no escucha a su estudiante, eso era lo malo, “Le dije que gimiera, lo practicamos varios días” estaba pensando en regañarlo por eso, pero seguramente estaba nervioso y olvido como hacerlo. Luego de escuchar que la hora se acabó y los clientes se retiraron, Branch decidió que esa noche seria el turno de Hipo de bañarse en la tina, él usaría la cubeta.   
.  
-Y… ¿Cómo te sientes? – Branch estaba preocupado por su reacción.   
-Algo raro... – dijo mientras estaba en la tina con la mirada baja. – Es algo raro, mientras lo haces. – con un aire más normal continuo. – No estuvo mal, supongo. –   
.  
Era mejor reacción que la que él tuvo su primera vez.   
.  
-Bueno, en este tipo de negocios, aprendes a amarlo o te vuelves loco. –   
-Creo que puedo hacer eso. – hablo con más ánimo.   
-Ya veras, con el tiempo será más fácil. –   
.  
Compartir con ese chico el cuarto era mucho mejor, Julien era demasiado para él en todos los aspectos, Hipo era callado y no cruzaba esa línea imaginaria que trazo en el cuarto con su “Mi lado, tú lado” además, aprendía rápido, los tacones pronto fueron un problema menos, y para ser una perla recién iniciada, tenía buena afluencia de clientas. Una noche luego de que un hombre le diera un obsequio, encontró un collar sobre la cómoda que compartían, pensó que era de un cliente, pues se veía viejo y lleno de tierra.   
.  
-Esto no es mío, voy a deshacerme de esta cosa, la mandare a las cosas olvidadas de los clientes, Hipo, cuando encuentras esta basura tú debes… -   
-¡Espera! ¡Eso es mío! – grito yendo por él.   
-¿Esta baratija? Oye, sé que el primer regalo de un cliente se vuelve un tesoro para ti, créeme, yo aún tengo el primero, pero creo que esta cosa… - Branch lo veía con algo de asco.   
-No es de ningún cliente, ese collar me lo dio mi madre. –   
-¿Tu madre? –   
-Sí, me lo dio el día que mi padre murió. – comento con pesar.   
.  
Mientras cenaban, Branch escucho la hablar a su compañero, sobre como huyeron su madre y él de su pueblo natal y llegaron a ahí, lo pacifico que fue todo hasta que su madre enfermó, perdió su trabajo y como tuvo que robar para sobrevivir, sonaba a una vida difícil.   
.  
-Este medallón es todo lo que me queda de ellos. –   
.  
Branch se sentía un poco culpable, Hipo le conto sobre su pasado y él no podía corresponderle con la misma franqueza.   
.  
-Bueno, al menos recuerdas a tus padres, yo no recuerdo a los míos. –   
-Oh, lo siento, no sabía que eras … pero lo debí suponer. -   
.  
Explicarle aquello si estaba dentro de su zona segura, por lo que le conto.   
.  
-Mis padres murieron cuando tenía tres años, me crio mi abuela hasta… hasta su ultimo día, nunca amé a nadie tanto como a ella, pero, tienes suerte de conservar algo, yo no pude quedarme con nada. –   
-¿Cómo era tú abuela? –   
-Ella era… - Branch describió todo de su abuela, su olor, su ánimo, su rostro, sus manos, la bella voz que tenía, lo dulce que era, al terminar se percató que Hipo estaba trazando algo en una hoja. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? –  
-Bueno, no soy un artista y no tengo mucha práctica, pero espero que con esto tengas algo de ella. – menciono entregándole una hoja con un dibujo bastante bueno de su abuela.   
Branch estaba feliz, aunque trato de no demostrarlo, pensó que algún día terminaría por olvidarse completamente de ella, pero ahí estaba, sonriéndole atravesó de una hoja de papel.  
-Gracias. – le dijo con sinceridad, pero rápidamente cambio el tema. – Con que, es en esto en lo que tú gastas tú dinero. – miro curioso como Hipo metía de nuevo aquel carboncillo en un compartimiento de su cama.   
-Sí, no es un secreto, pero me gustaría que no lo divulgues. –   
-No lo hare, yo tengo algo parecido. – le conto, levantando una madera suelta del piso, dejando ver una serie de libros cuidadosamente escondidos. – No quisiera que supieran que se hacer muchas cosas más que solo leer, de hecho, que sepan eso levantaría sospechas, las sospechas traen preguntas y yo detesto que pregunten sobre mi pasado. -  
-No preguntare entonces. – Hipo tomo uno de sus libres y torpemente leyó el título. – S… sue..ño de un-a no noche de vera verano. –   
-¿Sabes leer? – pregunto asombrado, eso ya era mucho para alguien como ellos.   
-Solo un poco, no aprendí la gran cosa, aunque me hubiera gusta, ya sabes, aprender un poco más. –   
.  
Branch miro a Hipo con detenimiento, era alguien bueno y que a sus posibilidades buscaba mejorar, también era agradable, leal, aprendía rápido, no le sorprendería que con ese ritmo lo pasaran a ser un Rubí como Roxanne.   
.  
-Si quieres yo te enseño, tenemos material de sobra para que lo hagas, siempre y cuando. – Advirtió. – no le digas a nadie que tengo libros. –   
-Eso no es difícil. – dijo contento.   
-Y si yo no sé leer, tú tampoco, nadie debe saber que sabemos leer, salvo por Kitty y Roxanne, ellas son las que me ayudan a conseguir los libros y guardan mi secreto, de ahí en más, a nadie. –   
-Está bien, si, entiendo, ¿Puedes enseñarme de una vez? –   
.  
Branch golpeo su hombro juguetonamente, ya le estaba comenzando a caer bien. Nunca pensó que llegaría a verlo, no solo como un amigo, sino como un hermano en tan poco tiempo, siempre se había sentido atraído por la idea, pero desgraciadamente su familia fue desapareciendo como copos de nieve en la llegada de la primavera, ¿Un hermano? Pensaba una noche después de que le dio una lección de gramática y lo puso a leer en voz alta, ¿Cómo se hubiera sentido tener uno? Pero pronto vinieron a su cabeza los recuerdos de su abuela siendo asesinada, a él huyendo por su vida, siendo violado por hombres que no paraban ante sus ruegos de que se detuvieran, “Gajes del oficio” les decían los otros niños, aquellos pequeños que en la oscuridad de una calle cerrada vio morir uno por uno. “No” se dio cuenta de aquello, mirando a Hipo leyendo uno de sus libros, “No me lo hubiera perdonado” Vivir todo aquello había sido cruel, ni él mismo sabia como le hizo para no morir de vergüenza, pensar que si hubiera tenido un hermano ambos hubieran pasado por lo mismo. Daba gracias a Dios que no los tuvo, y que sus primos y primas habían muerto para entonces.  
.  
A la noche siguiente de esa meditación, cuando entro a la alcoba luego de poder tomar una ducha en el baño, se topó a Hipo sujetando a un gato negro, parecía tener algo entre sus patas, pero no lograba distinguir nada, al ver que su compañero tenía problemas con la alimaña, tomo la jarra vacía que estaba cerca y la alzo en el aire, listo para dar un golpe.   
.  
-No te muevas. – le advirtió estando a un costado de él.  
.  
Hipo volteo y bastante asustado balbuceo.   
.  
-Ah no, no, espera ¿Qué vas a hacer? –   
-Voy a darle con la jarra, ¿Qué más? –   
-Ay no, no, es mío. –   
-¿Qué? –   
-Es mi gato, mira… ah, Chimuelo. – llamo al animal que al fin sujeto con sus dos patas el objeto que Hipo pretendía quitarle, era un collar que un cliente le había regalado a Branch, rápidamente lo tomo con el hocico. –  
-¿Eso es… mío? – pregunto Branch un tanto indignado por el hurto.   
-Si, lo sé, lo atrape tomándolo, es que… no sé porque lo hace, él no era así, robaba cosas para sobrevivir, pan, pescados, pero nunca joyas, ahora parece tener un gusto por las cosas brillantes. – dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.   
-¿Es a mí al único que le roba cosas? – Branch estaba preocupado, ciertamente Hipo no había hecho nada, pero si tenían un gato cleptómano por las joyas, no tardaría en haber un problema.   
-Lo siento en verdad, no sé a dónde lleva las cosas, he tratado de seguirlo y, bueno, con respecto a tus cosas, he recuperado todas, excepto por la que tiene en el hocico. – el gato logro zafarse se sus brazos, entro en un estado ansioso por algún motivo, yendo a la puerta. - ¡Chimuelo! Ven acá gato inservible. –   
-No, Hipo, espera, tal vez si lo seguimos podamos ver a donde lleva las joyas y si tiene más escondidas, mejor hay que seguirlo. – Ambos se miraron y asintieron.   
.  
Hipo abrió la puerta esperando iniciar una persecución por todo el Moulin Rouge, pero eso no paso, afuera estaba Kitty quien apenas iba a llamar a la puerta, entre sus piernas estaba una gata blanca muy hermosa, Chimuelo puso la joya en el piso, le dio dos empujoncitos con su patita para acercarlo a la felina, para luego relamer su nariz, dilatando sus ojos en espera de su reacción. Los tres espectadores también estaban esperando, más ella solo miro aquello con poco interés, bostezo y siguió de largo por el pasillo, Chimuelo trato de seguirla, pero Kitty lo levanto del suelo.   
.  
-Con que tú eres quien le lleva las joyas. – dijo mirando con ternura al gato enamorado, eso era raro en aquella mujer ruda, Chimuelo se dejó mimar por ella.   
-Prefecto, tenemos un gato cleptómano enamorado. – menciono Branch con enfado recogiendo su collar. – Roba para su amada y ella ni siquiera se digna en mirarlo. – Chimuelo aprovechando la cercanía le arrebato de un mordisco el collar. -¡Oye! ¿Por qué no eres un gato normal como Fury? –   
-¿Fury? – pregunto Hipo. -¿Quién es Fury? –   
-Mi gata. – contesto Kitty.   
-¿Podemos tener mascotas? –   
-Si, ¿No te lo dijeron? – Kitty miro a Branch, al igual que Hipo.   
-Ah no, no me miren así, a mí no me pregunto nada, si me hubieras dicho que tenías un gato… -   
-Hablan después de eso, vine a buscarlos por un problema, Brillastel quiere que nos reunamos en el escenario, todos. –   
.  
Los tres, más el gato, se encaminaron a donde estaba la junta, está ya había iniciado y parecían estar en una acalorada discusión.   
.  
-Que revisen a los nuevos. – exigía un chico llamado Lotor – Esto no estaba pasando hasta que se integraron nuevas perlas y carbones. –   
-Lotor tiene razón, ¿Quién más ha notado que nuestras cosas desaparecen desde que ellos están aquí? – pregunto molesta Chel.   
-No puede ser que en este lugar se acepte a gente de tan baja… calaña. – comento Lola torciendo su nariz como si hubiera oliendo algo desagradable.   
-Amigos, compañeros, hay que guardar la calma, es verdad que hay un ladrón, y es bastante lógica quien es, ¿que persona no estaba aquí al iniciar la reunión y no fue revisado junto con las otras perlas? Ese es Hipo. – comento con calma.   
.  
Lotor, Lola, Chel y Arroyin se acercaron a Hipo amenazadoramente, per Branch se interpuso en su camino.   
.  
-¡Él no ha robado nada! Ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo y guardamos todo en la misma cómoda, no tenemos las cosas que les faltan. –   
-Ay, miren todos, tiene un cómplice. – dijo con mal tono Arroyin. – Los ladrones del Moulin Rouge, sabes lo que Brillastel piensa sobre eso y el castigo. – le hablo en un susurro amenazante. – Vete despidiendo Branch, porque tú y tú amigo se irán de patitas a la calle, yo soy ahora el ayudante del Diamante y mi palabra tiene más peso que la tuya. –   
.  
Branch se quedó mudo y un poco pálido, la idea de volver a los callejones le aterraba y tenía razón en ambas cosas, por su posición podía manipular a todos para que eso fuera tomado como medida unánime.   
.  
-¡¿Tú quién te crees para señalarlos?! – le grito Roxanne aplastando la nariz de Arroyin con su dedo índice. – Solo porque eres el nuevo ayudante, ¿crees que Diamantino te va a seguir el juego? – El nuevo Diamante no estaba, Arroyin estaba en su representación.   
-Él dijo que eran asuntos sin importancia, por eso no está aquí. – comento muy digno. – me pidió que yo tomara su postura, y eso hare, esos dos son ladrones y deben de pagar, ¡Que los echen del Moulin Rouge! – grito para ser secundados por los demás con un “si” enérgico.   
-¡TODOS USTEDES CALLENSE! – Grito Kitty, cosa que acataron los presentes.   
-Tú no eres el Diamante. – Continuo Roxanne. – Eres un Rubi, ¿Lo entiendes? Estas a mi nivel y Branch, él es un zafiro, ¿desde cuando acá los patos le tiran a las escopetas? Y tú, Lotor ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te recuerdo aquella vez que trataste de prostituir Carbones para sacar mayores ganancias? ¿O que tal tú, Lola? ¿Ya se te olvido que por perder en las apuestas con un cliente, Brillastel tuvo que pagar tú parte? Y no me hagas hablar de ti, Chel, que le robaste a los clientes sus pertenencias por meses, todos ustedes debieron ser expulsado desde hace mucho tiempo del Moulin Rouge, pero Brillastel les dio otra oportunidad, nuestros compañeros también se la merecen. – comento abrazando a Branch e Hipo.   
-Si, bueno, eso es antes, hoy iniciamos un nuevo y mejor sistema, si robas, a la calle y no hay… -   
-¿Qué pruebas tienes? – pregunto Brillastel que hasta ese momento se mantuvo al margen.   
-¿Pruebas? – pregunto nervioso Arroyin.   
-Si, Arroyin, pruebas, no esperaras solo que crea en tus palabras, quiero ver pruebas reales y no solo escuchar rumores. – Brillastel estaba molesto, todas esas peleas bobas le quitaban su valioso tiempo.  
-Pues, este… yo… - dijo nervioso.   
-Yo si las tengo. – comento Kitty lanzándole una bolsa a Brillastel, los demás la vieron y comenzaron a reconocer las joyas como suyas, regresándolas a los dueños originales, la mujer comenzó a explicar. – Él es Chimuelo, el gato de Hipo. –   
-Lo sabía, él entreno al gato para… - trato de explicar Arroyin, pero antes de poder continuar, Kitty le puso una daga en el cuello. -   
-No me interrumpas. – gruño.   
-No lo hare más… - dijo asustado.   
-Este gato a estado robando las joyas de todos. – dijo levantado al gato para que reconocieran el collar que partencia a Branch. – Porque trata de cortejar a mi gata, lleva todas sus cosas a mi cuarto. –   
-Lo ven, no pasa nada, solo es un lindo gato enamorado. – comento Roxanne llena románticamente. – No podemos deshacernos este bello y lindo gatito. – comento sacudiendo su cabeza, cosa que parecía agradarle al gato.   
-Devolveré las cosas conforme me vayan llegando, traten de guardarlas bien, solo si. – dijo de nuevo apuntando su daga a Arroyin. – No vuelvo a escuchar alguna queja respecto a eso, porque si lo hago, me quedare con sus cosas. –   
Eso no se puso a discusión, todos asintieron.   
-Bien, el misterio fue resuelto, todos a sus habitaciones, menos tú, Arroyin, me temo que tenemos que hablar respecto a los límites que tiene tú puesto. -   
.  
Roxanne beso las mejillas de ambos, estando ya casi solos en el escenario.   
.  
-¡Ganamos! – gritaba Roxanne. – Sabia que eran inocentes. –   
-Hipo, tienes que aprender a controlar ese gato. – decía Kitty afilando una daga.   
-Lo sé, lo hare, inventare alguna forma, no sé, una terapia. –   
-Ese gato no tiene remedio, ya se fue con mi collar. –   
-Oye… gracias por defenderme. – le dijo Hipo por lo bajo.   
-No fue nada… hermano. – Branch sonrió al decir aquella palabra, esperando que no la hubiera escuchado, pero eso era, su pequeño hermano menor.


	11. Libertad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo con problemas con mi wi-fi, siganme en twitter estoy como @sadakomil y es privado para ver alguno de mis dibujos raros de este fic, voy atrasada pero no tardo en ponerme al corriente. (los dibujos son AU recuerden, version humana)

-¿Me estas escuchando? – pregunto Poppy al notar que no le ponía atención.   
-¿Qué? Ah… no, lo siento, ¿Qué decías? – pregunto Branch volviendo a la conversación.   
.  
Poppy estaba preocupada, pasaron dos días desde que atraparon a Krogan y él parecía a un no comprender lo nuevo de sus circunstancias.   
.  
-Pues, las modificaciones del Moline Rouge están casi terminadas, ¿Qué piensas hacer después de que cierre? –   
.  
Branch se quedó callado, estaba pensando en que responder, le gustaría decir alguna mentira, pero ni para eso tenía cabeza, era complicado, escucho durante esos meses lo que lo demás harían con sus vidas, trabajos nuevos, sentar cabezas, cambiar con el giro nuevo, retirarse a vivir a otro lugar, más él no deseaba nada de eso, tal vez eso ultimo si, era más soportable, irse lejos a donde nadie lo conozca y vivir como ermitaño.   
.  
-¿Branch? ¿Tienes planes? – volvió a preguntarle.  
-No lo sé. – finalmente dijo. – Es que… no lo sé, aún estoy bajo las ordenes de Brillastel y mi… - quería decir Familia, los consideraba como tal, pero con la pelea con Hipo.   
-Bueno, pues muy pronto Brillastel ya no tendrá que decirte que hacer, serás libre, de hecho, creo que ya eres libre. –   
-¿Cómo? –   
-Si, mira, ese hombre, asesino que te seguía, ya no lo hace, Branch, ahora puedes reclamar lo que es tuyo por derecho, recobrar tus títulos, volver a casa. – menciono sosteniendo su mano como apoyo.   
-¿Volver a casa? – eso nunca lo había pensado. - ¿Puedo hacerlo? –   
\- ¡Si! – gritó emocionada.   
-Pero… ¿No me verán mal? Poppy, soy el Diamante del Moulin Rouge, me he acostado por dinero con más gente que cualquiera de aquí, yo ya no… -   
-Nada de eso, no lo hiciste porque quisieras, la desgracia te trajo a este punto, y se lo debes a tú abuela, ella no quería que tú tío se quedara con todo y se saliera con la suya, Branch, si tú no lo reclamas, él habrá ganado, ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué nunca se le haga justicia a tú abuela? –   
-¡No! Quiero que pague, él no puede salirse con la suya. – le respondió con más ánimo. – Pero… nadie le creerá a alguien como yo y… no tengo a nadie que me apoye… estoy solo y no tengo nada más que mi palabra. –   
-Branch, no estás solo, tienes amigo. – dijo tomándolo de la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos. – Me tienes a mí y yo. – menciono con una sonrisa. – Y ya tengo todo planeado. –   
.  
La princesa no bromeaba, sus intenciones de casarse con él iban enserio, contenía sus ansias de contarle sus planes completos, pero tenía que ser paciente, Branch no estaba de ánimos para tomar ninguna decisión, y tampoco quería forzarlo a tomarlas, pero a ella le convenía más llegar al altar con un Duque con una línea próxima de al trono, que con un completo desconocido quien tendría un pasado dudoso.   
.  
Sin decirle nada a nadie y utilizando todos sus contactos, tomo el juramento falso de tres personas que aseguraban se hicieron cargo de un huérfano desde que era niño, quien en ningún momento hablo por miedo y fungió como sirviente en varias casas de buen prestigio, nadie dudaría jamás de esas personas buenas y amables, menos si ellas estaban “jurando”, Ahora le serviría convencer a Krogan de no hablar del Moulin Rouge, fue suficiente su intervención para que no lo mandaran a la horca, además Branch quería que viviera en una prisión y sintiera lo que era podrirse en vida, ahora ya no le temía, lo complicado era el siguiente paso, llevar al Diamante con sus parientes maternos, los próximos a línea de trono para que lo reconocieran legalmente como su sobrino y primo, solo necesitaban a una, por lo que escogía a la más cerca, su tía.   
.  
-Bienvenida, princesa Poppy. – la saludo cortésmente la duquesa. – Y bienvenido seas mi querido sobrino. – dijo la mujer mirando al joven que vestía ropas simples, Poppy quería que todo fuera congruente con la historia del juramento.   
-¿Cómo supo…? – quiso preguntar pero antes que terminara la cuestión completa, ella le respondió.   
-Tiene los ojos azules de la casa imperial. – dijo sonriente. - ¿Pasamos a la sala de estar? –   
.  
Para Poppy la mujer fue encantadora, educada, pero para Branch era alguien bastante hipócrita. Luego de una corta hora del té, firmo los papeles donde reconocía al joven como su sobrino perdido.   
.  
-Que amable era, y que hermosa. – comento Poppy de regreso al Moulin Rouge,   
-Claro, tan buena que fue a buscarme cuando desaparecí. – dijo sarcástico. - ni siquiera me dieron por muerto, no sabían nada. – Exclamo molesto.   
-Pero te reconoció, al menos sabe quién eres. -   
-Ay, ¡Viva! Sabe quién soy, eso la vuelve la mejor tía del mundo. –   
-Oye, pudo haberse negado, ya sabes, es como una competencia esto de la realeza, todos esperan que el otro tropiece para tomar su lugar, nadie quiere que uno nuevo a parezca, así que, viendo el lado bueno, creo que fue muy amable. –   
-Fue amable porque cree que se deshizo del problema, no es diferente a mi tío Farquad. –   
-¿A qué te refieres? –   
-A que ella pensó que tú y yo tenemos algo. – dijo cruzándose los brazos. – Algo serio, aquí hay muy pocas formas de quitarse de la competencia, que muera, que abdique o que se case, ella cree que nos casaremos. –   
-¿Eso creyó? – pregunto emocionada.   
-Si, eres muy obvia, ella noto lo enamorada que estas. –   
-Y tú fuiste todo un caballero. – le contesto soñadoramente.   
-Solo trato de deshacerse de mí. –   
.  
Branch seguía con mala actitud, y ella no veía el momento de hacerle la gran pregunta, se le estaba acabando el tiempo, tenía que adelantar las cosas, podría regresarle sus propiedades mañana mismo con sus influencias y para el fin de semana, quizás, con bastante suerte, le estaría proponiendo matrimonio.   
.  
El Diamante seguía sin hablar con nadie de sus compañeros, la única con la que interactuaba era con Poppy y los pocos que entraban a prestarle algún servicio. Algunos chismes corrían por los pasillos, como que Branch había aceptado ser amante de la princesa o que ya no sería parte del Moulin Rouge. Al día siguiente de haber recobrado su identidad, Poppy junto con un notario, un juez y policías, se disponían a acompañar al joven para despojar de todo a Farquad. Normalmente se avisaba con antelación para que la persona denunciada tuviera tiempo de abogar, pero en este caso, ya todo estaba resuelto, pero por formalidad, esa misma mañana le llego una carta que le daba por advertido, debía tomar lo indispensable y salir de ahí junto con sus hijos o los policías lo sacarían a la fuerza.   
.  
-¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! – Grito Farquad al leer la carta.   
-¿Qué sucede, Padre? – pregunto Pasteltonio, su hijo.   
-Tiene que ser una broma, dice que nos despojaran de todo, nos quitaran todo. – decía volviendo a leer la carta.   
-¿Por qué? –   
-Mencionan que encontraron al heredero original, a Branch y que por ley tenemos que entregarle todo lo que nos pertenece. –   
-Eso no puede ser, él está muerto, debe ser un impostor, hay que averiguar que está pasando, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para ver no sea una farsa? –   
-Nada, no tenemos tiempo, mandaron esta carta hoy de la comisaria, dice que se presentaran en cualquier momento de hoy, justo cuanto tengo la reunión con … si… con Drago. – concluyo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.   
-¿En qué estás pensando? –   
-¿Y si nosotros fuéramos las víctimas? Tu primo huyo porque tenía aun la adrenalina arriba, si dice quien dice ser ese chico, sus recuerdos de ese día debieron de ser borrosos, Krogan es el peón de Drago y ambos son buscados por la ley, si él dice algo referente a las muertes de nuestra familia, podríamos decir que Drago lo hizo todo o que nos forzó a hacerlo. –   
-Sí, solo fuimos sus víctimas, nos amenazó por no seguir sus planes y mato a la abuela y a Branch para castigarnos. – conto Pasteltonio feliz de lo convincente que sonaba eso.   
-Exacto, ahora, cuando llegue Drago, hay que entretenerlo lo suficiente, cuando vengan esas personas tendremos testigos y todo para… -   
-Deberían de hacer sus planes en voz baja. – dijo un corpulento hombre tras ellos.   
-¡Drago! – exclamaron los dos al verlo.   
-Pensé que me había citado para hacer negocios, pero ahora veo que todo ha sido una trampa. –   
-Oh no, no, nada de eso, mi querido amigo Drago es solo. – decía Farquad mientras le hacía señas a su hijo para que tomara el arma del cajón del taburete que estaba detrás de Drago. –Desafortunadamente pasa algo que pone a nuestros planes en predicamentos, pero si nos tienes paciencia y nos das algo más de tiempo… -   
-Tiempo es lo que menos tienes, nadie traiciona a Drago. – dijo empuñando una daga y clavándola en su sien, Farquad murió instantáneamente.   
.  
El hombre con rastas se giró inmediatamente, Pasteltonio tenía el arma, pero sus manos temblaron al ver la pronta muerte de su padre, dejo caer la pistola y salió corriendo despavorido, aun sabiendo que su hermana Karma estaba dentro, en alguna parte, la dejo a merced de aquel demente con tal de salvar su vida, miraba constantemente hacia atrás, temeroso de que le dieran alcance; para tratar de confundirlo, si es que lo seguía, tomo un atajo para salir al camino principal, topándose con arbustos, sorteando ramas, ya estaba cerca, podría saborearse la victoria de escapar ileso, ahora sí, su papel de víctima seria creíble, pediría piedad a quien fuera, rogaría porque no lo despojaran de todo. Escuchaba carrosas venir cerca, debían ser las que les dijo su padre, saldría para pedirles auxilio.   
.  
El Policía que manejaba la carrosa no pudo hacer nada, la marcha de los cuatro percherones era rápida y ese joven había salido de entre los arbustos al camino, prácticamente se arrojó a ellos, no los pudo detener, le aplastaron el pecho, el cráneo, las extremidades, el crujir de sus huesos lo escucharon todos, su cuerpo reboto entre los animales, azotando con el carruaje y el suelo, el joven aún estaba con vida cuando el segundo carruaje le paso por encima. Dentro de el, los pasajeros saltaron de sus asientos por el súbito movimiento de haber aplastado algo. El conductor detuvo la marcha.   
.  
-¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto Poppy a Branch, que de por sí ya estaba demasiado nervioso con tener que ver a su odiada familia.   
-Si, si, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una piedra? –   
-Creo que golpeamos algo. – dijo sujetando con fuerza su mano. – No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. –   
.  
Poppy trato de salir para ver porque se detuvieron y que había sido ese golpe, pero apenas abrió ligeramente la puerta, alguien se la cerró.   
.  
-No salga, princesa, ocurrió… un accidente. – pidió su cochero.   
-Con mayor razón tengo que… - Poppy esperaba ver un animal herido, pero apenas notar una mano cortada de tajo desde la muñeca, cerró la puerta y se puso pálida. - ¿Lo golpeamos nosotros? – pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos.   
-No, fue el coche de la policía. –   
-Bien, muy bien, esperaremos a que todo se resuelva, o si podemos, quizás sería mejor que nosotros llegáramos… -   
.  
El grupo decidió que era mejor moverse, no se tenía mucho tiempo y todos fueron testigos de que fue un accidente, dos policías se encargaron de custodiar a la masa de carne molida, dispersa en un buen tramo del camino.   
.  
Los policías entraron primero a la mansión acompañados del juez y el notario, pero pronto salieron muy asustados, habían encontrado el cuerpo del señor Farquad. La princesa y Branch permanecieron en la carrosa, ahí mismo firmaron los papeles donde se cedía al joven todas las propiedades y recuperaba todos sus títulos de nobleza. Desde ese lugar vieron como Karma era sacada, subieron sus cosas a otro carruaje y la llevaron lejos, por fortuna para ella, no era tan despreciada para la señora Rosiepuff, le dejo una cómoda herencia lo suficientemente buena para vivir bien y una cabaña en la costa, una propiedad casi olvidada por Branch, él quería que se respetara el testamento de su abuela, además, su prima no era parte del complot de su tío, solo tenía mala suerte de haberlo tenido como padre.   
.  
-¿Te gustaría verla antes de que parta? – le pregunto Poppy, aun dentro del carruaje.   
-No. – contesto secamente.   
-Pero ella… -   
-Princesa, le he dicho que no. – dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado.   
-Los cuerpos han sido levantados, esperaran a que alguien vaya para reconocerlo, la señorita Karma decidió partir, así que… - comento uno de los policías que les fue a avisar que todo estaba listo para que bajaran.   
-No voy a hacer eso, si quiere dónelos a la escuela de medicina o entiérrelos en la fosa común, lo que sea, no me importa que hagan con sus cuerpos, solo sáquelos de mi casa. – le pidió Branch.   
-Pero, ¿No quiere darle santa sepultura? – cuestión preocupado.   
-Lo que yo quería era verlos sufrir cuando se dieran cuenta que estaban en la calle, pero para mí mala suerte, alguien los mato antes que tuvieran su merecido, créame, que les dieran muerte fue darles una piedad que no merecían, ya es ganancia para ellos. – Comento molesto. – Solo deshágase de los cuerpos. –   
-Entendido… señor. –   
.  
Había llegado la hora de entrar a su casa, de volver a su hogar, pero Branch no parecía tener ganas de bajar del carruaje.   
.  
-¿Branch? ¿No quieres bajar y ver? – le pregunto Poppy.   
-Si, si… solo… dame un momento. –   
.  
Estaba sumamente nervioso, la idea de todo lo que sucedió, el shock de saber que todo había terminada, yo no tendría que venderse, no tenía ya un motivo para regresar al Moulin Rouge, eso era lo que le aterraba, perder lo que por años había sido su hogar y su familia, ¿Qué le esperaba en esa mansión? Aun así, tenía que hacerlo, bajo temeroso del carruaje, los criados al saber que tendrían nuevo patrón, se acomodaron en línea enfrente de la entrada, cuando el jefe de mayordomo y el ama de llaves se posicionaron delante y lo vieron, no pudieron evitar gritar.   
.  
-¡Amo Branch! –   
-¡Señor Joe! ¡Señora Potts! –   
.  
Branch reconoció el rostro de la mujer que fue su nana y del mayordomo que lo dejaba jugar a su lado mientras él se hacía cargo de sus obligaciones, era personas que lo vieron crecer, lo alimentaron, cuidaron de él, lo amaron y le dieron toda su atención cuando su abuela tenía que dejarlo para cumplir con sus asuntos a los cuales él no podía ir. Corrió tanto como las piernas le permitieron para lanzarse a los brazos de aquellas personas, quienes lo abrazaron y besaron su frente entre lágrimas.   
.  
-Pensamos que había muerto. – dijo la mujer contenta de tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos.   
-Amo Branch, es un honor tenerlo de vuelta. – comento el hombre recobrando la compostura. - ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Por qué no regreso antes? –   
.  
Branch se quedó en blanco, ¿Podía contarles la verdad? ¿Lo entenderían? ¿Serían capaces de seguir viéndolo como lo hacían ahora, con amor? ¿Qué pensarían del niño que ayudaron a criar, sabiendo que fue corrompido de tantas maneras?   
.  
Poppy, que se secaba las lágrimas de felicidad al ver el reencuentro, supo que era el momento de interceder.   
.  
-Señores, hemos tenido un largo viaje, creo que lo que necesita es descansar, todo esto ha sido ajetreado, ¿pueden acondicionar una de las habitaciones para después mover a su nuevo amo a la habitación principal? – Pidió la princesa.   
-Claro, que sí, ¿Usted es? – Pregunto el mayordomo con respeto.   
-Es la princesa Poppy. – le contesto Branch. – Me ha ayudado a volver a casa, por favor, sean por demás amable con ella, le debo mucho. –   
.  
Eso hizo sonreír a Poppy, ayudarle y ser de utilidad le causaba una grata sensación.   
.  
La dicha se acabó cuando pusieron los pies dentro de la casa, los criados siguieron con detenimiento a su nuevo amo, esperando sus órdenes y este no dejaba de contemplar a su alrededor, todo parecía lucir como era antes, casi nada fue cambiando, salvo por los retratos y bustos familiares, todos ellos faltaban, en su lugar solo había de Farquad, Pasteltonio y escasamente de Karma. Se detuvo viendo con rencor uno donde estaba los tres.   
.  
-¿Dónde están los cuadros que antes estaban aquí? – pregunto Branch que no dejaba de ver la pintura, mirándola con un odio profundo.   
-Están arriba, en el ático, todos están intactos, los protegimos como debía. – le explico el mayordomo. – Podemos cambiar todo a como estaba antes, si gusta que así sea. –   
-Sí, quiero que todo, hasta la más mínima cosa, este como era antes. –   
.  
Dos sirvientes comenzaron a quitar el cuadro.   
.  
-¿Qué hacemos con él? – pregunto uno de ellos. Apenas iba a responder el señor Joe cuando Branch ordeno.   
-Quémenlos. –   
-¿Disculpe? – pregunto el viejo mayordomo.   
-Lo que escucho, quémelo, quémenlos todo, nada quiero de ellos en esta casa, ni ropa, zapatos o joyas. – dijo tomando un busto y dejándolo caer al suelo donde se partió en pedazos. – No me importa que hagan con ellos, quédenselos, véndalos, rómpalos o quémenlos, pero no quiero nada de ellos en esta casa. –   
.  
Aquello desato una euforia en los sirvientes, la familia era odiada por todos, a pesar que el jefe de mayordomos y el ama de llave llamaban a hacer las cosas con calma, la turba iracunda sedienta por venganza por años de humillaciones tomo todo, cada cuadro, objeto, ropa e hiso una hoguera en el jardín, enfrente de los establos.   
.  
-Su cuarto está listo, mi señor. – le dijo el ama de llaves, quien supuso que fue un día lleno de emociones para él.   
-Gracias, creo que si necesito tomar un descanso. –   
-Bien, te acompaño a tú cuarto y luego… - dijo Poppy, pero fue interrumpida.   
-Santo cielo, no, ¡Que escandalo! Ni siquiera trae a su dama de compañía. –   
.  
Poppy se ruborizo, era verdad, estaba acostumbrada a pasar como si nada, todo su tiempo con Branch, pero si iba a hacer bien las cosas, tenía que seguir el protocolo.   
.  
-Si quieres quedarte, puedes hacerlo… - Branch miro la cara de espanto de su ama de llaves. – Claro, en otra habitación… vigilada… y lejos de la mía. – comento tratando de ver si con eso su rigidez disminuía, pero no paso.   
-No, tiene razón, es… bastante inapropiado, nos vemos mañana, ¿Si? –   
-Por supuesto. –   
.  
Así fue como Poppy se fue, dejándolo solo, trato de evitar a los que conocían, porque hacían preguntas y realmente odiaba tener que evitar responderla, sumándole que el señor Joe le dijo que no era nada correcto que él se involucrara de manera tan social con los sirvientes, impidiéndole interactuar con los demás, decidió que era mejor irse a dormir, además, desde la habitación que le dieron tenía una buena vista de la hoguera.   
.  
A la mañana siguiente, lo despertó el ama de llaves.   
.  
-Ya es hora de despertar, amo Branch, es un hermoso día para… ¡SANTO CIELO! – grito la mujer cuando lo vio medio modorro salir completamente desnudo de la cama. Se volteo muy apenada.   
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto aún muy dormido.   
-No sabía que estaba… indispuesto. – dijo sin dejar de darle la espalda.   
-¿Indispuesto? Yo no… ¿A qué se refiere? –   
-Este desnudo. – susurro.   
-Oh… - contesto sin mucha importancia, luego comprendió que no estaba ya en el Moulin Rouge donde todos estaban acostumbrados a eso. – Oh… cierto, lo siento tanto, es que… no tenía que ponerme para dormir, no traje nada y no se me ocurrió pedir ropa, cuanto lo siento. – decía mientras se ponía la ropa que llevo ayer. – Listo. –  
.   
La mujer volteo, calmándose al notar que ya estaba vestido.   
.  
-Le traje su desayuno, su favorito, espero que le agrade y respecto a la dama de ayer, no quiero ser inapropiada, pero… -   
-¿No te agrada? – pregunto mientras tomaba su desayuno.   
-Oh no, se nota que es una señorita muy amable, lo ha traído de regreso a nosotros, le debemos mucho, y en cuanto a lo demás, sería un matrimonio muy adecuado. –   
.  
Branch casi se ahoga cuando la escucho decir eso.   
.  
-¿Matrimonio? - ¿Quién había mencionado eso? Pensó.   
-Si, me parece que… aunque vayan enserio, deberían de ser más apropiados, la princesa no debería de estar tan… cerca, no sé si logro hacerme entender. –   
-Lo comprendo bien, gracias por tus comentarios, los tendré en cuenta. –   
.  
Paso el resto del día sintiéndose como un pez fuera del agua, era extraño no tener que esconderse para leer, le dio una vuelta a las bibliotecas, tomo un par de libros y los escondió en su cuarto, para luego volver a ponerlos en su lugar, eso ya no era necesario, pero no podía evitar tener ese tipo de reacciones, para la tarde, cuando se descubrió a si mismo tratando de encontrar a Nube para pedirle algo, se dio cuenta por fin que era demasiado pronto para estar de vuelta. Conforme se iba anocheciendo el sentimiento de querer regresar era más intenso, antes de que callera el sol por completo, pidió una carrosa que lo llevaría a un punto y con el pretexto de “resolver asuntos pendientes” dejo a su mayordomo encargarse de todo mientras él se tomaba algunos días para resolverlos. Aunque para ser sincero, deseaba huir y no volver.   
.  
Camino de vuelta al Moulin Rouge y entro por la parte de atrás, nadie le sorprendió verlo de regreso, pues nunca nadie pensó que se había ido para siempre, aunque ese era el plan de Poppy y parecía que Branch le quería seguir la corriente; apenas llego a su habitación, se quitó la ropa, quedándose solo en ropa interior y se puso su kimono verde. Le pareció curioso que Nube llegara con un nuevo atuendo.   
.  
-Las gemelas te hicieron un nuevo traje de conejo, creen que, con este, esta vez la princesa al fin caerá a tus pies. –   
.  
Branch miro el conjunto y le pareció extraño.   
.  
-Aquí falta todo, solo hay medias y guantes largos. – se quejó.   
-No, ese es todo el conjunto, es para que muestres lo que importa, ya sabes, el que no enseña no vende. – dijo burlón para irse.   
.  
Branch no estaba seguro que la princesa fuera a ir esa noche, pues lo dejo en su casa, seguro y pensaba que seguía ahí, incluso, estaba casi seguro que le dijo que lo vería “mañana” pero ella no se presentó; aun así, se lo puso, prefería esas prendas que la ropa “formal” a la cual seguramente tendría que acostumbrarse. Tenía su torso completamente desnudo, los guantes resultaron ser más como mangas que llegaban hasta sus hombros y las medias llegaban hasta sus caderas, la esponjosa cola se sostenía con un pequeño dildo dentro de su ano y unas adorables orejas de conejo. Se quedó sentando meditando sobre qué hacer, como explicarle a Brillastel que debía irse, tal vez ya estuviera al tanto de todo, o quizás Poppy ni siquiera se lo menciono, en ese caso, todo era más complicado, tendría que decírselo él, y odia hablar de su pasado.   
.  
-¿Sigues pensando que hacer? – le pregunto Poppy, Branch se sorprendió mucho de verla.   
-¿Qué haces aquí? –   
-Te dije que te vería mañana. –   
-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –   
-Supuse que volverías, aún es muy pronto, yo haría lo mismo. – Poppy solo podía ver medio cuerpo de Branch, al mirar una nueva versión del traje de conejito, solo pudo decir. – Lindo traje. – para después tomar asiento. - ¿Ya cenaste? –   
-No, regrese apenas un par de horas, sería bueno comer algo. –   
.  
La cena, en cuestión de ambiente, fue la mejor que tuvieron hasta ese momento, Branch no fue grosero, sarcástico, tampoco fingió cortesía ni afecto, basándose en la sinceridad de su conducta, Poppy pensó que era el momento perfecto para hacerle la gran pregunta.   
.  
-Branch, sé que odias las preguntas, pero esto no es sobre tú pasado y no pretendo que la contestes ahora, pero si pronto, el tiempo me tiene un poco, como decirlo, pisándome los talones. – dijo cambiando su lugar para sentar a su lado, se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho, pues al fin vio la desnudes de su torso y su miembro al aire, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, tuvo que morderse el labio para no suspirar desesperada, ya no podía contener sus ansias por él, lo miraba con descaro. - ¿Qué? – pregunto algo apenada al percibir su voz, pero sin escuchar que le dijo.   
.  
-Que qué es lo que me quieres preguntar. – Branch vio lo obvio, sabía bien en que estaba pensando la princesa y él era el Diamante del Moulin Rouge, no podía irse de ahí sin terminar su último trabajo como era debido. Sonrió con malicia. - ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –   
-¡Por Dios que si! – grito emocionada.   
-Si quieres… - le dijo con voz seductora. – Podemos ir a la cama y… tú sabes, puedes probarme. –   
-Eso sería estupendo, un poco de sexo prenupcial no daña a nadie. – contesto corriendo hacia la cama.   
-¿Qué? – Branch sabía que había escuchado bien “sexo prenupcial” analizo un poco la frase y pensó que se refería a que tendría sexo con él antes de casarse con su prometido. – Si, el sexo prenupcial es bueno, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. -  
.  
Poppy se acostó boca arriba, esperando a que el diera el primer paso, más cuando Branch quiso hacerlo, algo no le pareció correcto, la princesa era una buena persona, más que eso, era pura, ¿Quién era él para arrebatarle todo eso? No era más que un puto ramero sin valor, ella era hermosa, inteligente, tenas, si la tocaba, de alguna forma la llenaría de su mierda, la mujer valerosa que tenía de bajo no merecía eso.   
.  
-¿Hay algún problema? – pregunto Poppy al ver como la veía.   
-Si… quiero decir, no, lo siento… me distraje, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. –   
-Oh, pues si no quieres… -   
-¡No! Es que si, si quiero, quiero hacer esto, tú solo, relájate, yo me encargo. – pero estaba congelado, no podía mover un solo musculo, no quería tocarla, no la merecía.   
-¿Branch? –   
-No… es que yo… - no sabía cómo decirlo, era el maldito Diamante, tenía que hacerlo, ella era un cliente y tenía que darle gusto.   
-Tal vez, me gusto la primera vez que lo intentamos, cuando me dejaste estar arriba. – Poppy sugirió sin pena.   
-¡Si! Eso funciona, cambiemos. –   
.  
Branch se acostó dejando para que ella se pusiera arriba, Poppy estaba demasiado ansiosa, por lo que, para calmarse, le dio un dulce beso, la conexión causo el mismo efecto en el joven, quien sintió como lo embargaba la paz, más cuando se percató de las traviesas manos de la princesa bajando por su torso se tensó de nuevo, desde aquella vez con Hickory, la chica estaba deseosa de volver a jugar con su miembro, lo toqueteaba curiosa mientras le daba pequeños besos regados sobre el pecho, estaba realmente feliz de compartir esa nueva experiencia con él.   
.  
El Diamante por su parte estaba estático, mil cosas le pasaban por la mente y las lágrimas le amenazaban con brotar de los ojos, se sentía igual que en ese escuro callejón, forzado a hacer algo que no quería, no deseaba hacerlo con la princesa, que fuera como todos los demás, que solo lo procurara por lujuria, que solo lo quisiera para eso, en verdad esperaba que fuera diferente al resto, ahora, después de todo, era lo que más quería.   
.  
Cuando Poppy alzo la vista pudo ver el desastre que era Branch, lloraba a mares y se cubría la boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar, sollozaba constantemente.  
.  
-¿Branch? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Poppy acariciando su torso, aquello causo al instante un ruidoso sollozo, por lo que aparto sus manos de su cuerpo y se sentó a su costado. - ¿Te lastime? ¿Te hice algo? –   
-No… no pasa. – dijo componiéndose un poco. – Es solo que estoy un poco… - comenzó a temblar.   
-¿Nervioso? –   
-Sí, algo así, no es que el Diamante sienta nervios, es solo que… - Branch sabía que todo lo que hacía era incorrecto, a los clientes no les gustaba verlos llorar y tardarse, no les pagaban por eso.   
-Branch, será que tú… ¿no quieres hacerlo conmigo? –   
-Pero que tonterías. – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. – No importa lo que yo quiera, mi deber es complacerte, princesa, deme otra oportunidad, lamento la demora, pero… -   
-No. –   
-¿Qué? – pregunto desconcertado al verla ponerse de pie y tomar una de las sabanas que accidentalmente cayó al suelo.   
-Cúbrete, Branch. –   
.  
Branch la tomo, estaba algo apenado pero agradecido de que lo dejara hacerlo, ya no quería mostrarse así ante ella, ahora, después de años, sentía vergüenza de lo que era.   
.  
-No… no entiendo, ¿No te gusto? – pregunto desorientado.   
-No es eso, me gustas mucho y de verdad quiero hacerlo contigo. –   
-Entonces porque no… -   
-Porque sobre todo te amo y quiero hacerlo solo si tú sientes lo mismo, no voy a obligarte a nada de esto, que pases buenas noches. –   
.  
Poppy abandono la habitación dándose cuenta de algo, Branch nunca le diría que “si” a su pregunta aunque quisiera, él estaba acostumbrado a recibir y seguir ordenes, si quería casarse con él, necesitaba que alguien le ordenara una respuesta previa, y sabía quién era la persona indicada.   
.  
-Buenas noches, Brillastel. – entro a su oficina sin anunciarse. – Necesito pedirte algo, un favor. –   
-Para usted lo que quiera, princesa, solo deme un momento, mi querida Pidge está haciendo algunas cuentas, nos faltan algo de dinero para poder hacer el cambio de forma legal, solo formalidades. –   
-¿No les basto el dinero que les di? –   
-Su dinero fue contemplado para el cambio físico de las instalaciones, pago de empleados, materiales, no contemplaba el uso en cambio de suelo y temas legales, nosotros pensábamos pagarlo, no es mucho, pero es un monto considerable, con un par de meses que sigamos abiertos podremos… -   
-Yo lo pago. – dijo Poppy.   
-Ay no, no podríamos aceptar su amable oferta. – dijo fingiendo que no le parecía, pero a todas luces quería ese dinero. – Recibirlo sin nada a cambio… -   
-No se lo estoy regalando, quiero hacer un trato, el monto que necesitan, más un extra para usted si es capaz de convencer a Branch de que se case conmigo. –   
Hubo un silencio en la habitación, Brillastel y Pidge tenían los ojos bien abiertos, no podían creer lo que escuchaban.   
-Disculpé, será que entendí bien… Usted quiere que… -   
-Para que entienda como están las cosas, le contare lo que paso… -   
.  
Poppy le dijo a Brillastel y a Pidge todo lo que sabía de Branch, su familia, su legado, que hizo para devolverlo lo que le pertenecía, lo que hizo ella para anular su compromiso con el príncipe y así poder casarse con él.   
.  
-Branch me ama, lo sé, pero él no lo aceptará jamás, está muy confundió por todo y no puedo darme el lujo de esperar una respuesta, les prometo que será feliz conmigo, por favor. –   
-Princesa, con todo respeto… - comenzó a decir Pidge que estaba totalmente en contra de su plan.   
-Estaremos encantados de hacerlo, un final perfecto para nuestro Diamante, un final de cuento de hadas. – dijo dándole codazos a Pidge para que se callara. – es todo lo que él se merece, ¿De cuánto monto estamos hablando? -


	12. Prenupcial

Branch se quitó aquel traje y se puso su ropa interior con su kimono verde, pensó que si bajaba e interactuaba con sus compañeros podría subir su ánimo y sacarse aquellas marañas de pensamientos de la cabeza. Bajo luego de la hora esperando ver esas pequeñas congregaciones de compañeros, hablando y presumiendo de sus obsequios con otros, pero para su sorpresa solo había un grupo grande que rodeaba a Hipo. Se sentía un poco indignado, ¿Cómo era posible que él fuera el centro de atención? Era él el Diamante, por él, la vida de todos estaba cambiando para mejor, deberían de agradecérselo, adorarlo.   
.  
Se acercó al grupo que platicaba contento, parecía ser que Hipo le había llevado presentes a todos, comían dulces, chocolates, era como una pequeña reunión a la que no había sido invitado.  
.  
-Mientras el gato no está… - dijo en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan. – Los ratones hacen fiesta, me voy un par de horas para asegurar el futuro de todos y ¿con que me encuentro? ¿Es esto alguna clase de fiesta privada? – pregunto molesto, varios guardaron silencio, si su intención era volver todo incomodo, lo había logrado.   
-Branch, cariño, que bueno que vuelves. – Le dijo Roxanne. – Hipo y su novia salieron y compraron dulces para todos, están deliciosos, ¿No es así? Shiro. –   
-Claro, deberías venir y probarlos. –   
.  
Ambos trataron de jalarlo al centro de todo aquello, pero hubo un momento en que se detuvo y con voz firme comento.   
.  
-No pienso comer nada de lo que haya comprado esa zorra. –   
.  
Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, las miradas pasaban de Hipo a Branch esperando quien de los dos hablara de nuevo, pero el joven zafiro permaneció callado.   
.  
-Saben que, me retiro, entiendo que no me esperaban, mi presencia no es bienvenida. – Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando escucho la voz de Hipo acercándose.   
-Espera, traje algo para ti. –   
-No, gracias, de verdad no quiero nada que ella haya comprado, créeme, no necesito limosnas de nadie. – comento con tono presumido.   
-Este lo compre yo con mi dinero. – dijo extendiendo su mano y ofreciéndole un libro de título “Grandes de la ópera” – Shiro me dijo el nombre de tú abuela y cuando lo vi en este libro, pensé… -   
-No necesito tú lastima, o la de nadie… - Branch los miro a todos, no sabía que tanto estaban enterados, aunque conociendo a Shiro, que no era ningún soplón, muy pocos debían saber lo que él y Poppy sabían de su pasado.   
-No es lastima, solo, acéptalo. – Hipo le entrego en contra de su voluntad el libro.  
.  
Branch no quiso verse más diva, sabia como los demás hablaban de sus arranques a sus espaldas y no les daría el gusto de tener más material de chismes, tomo el libro de mala gana y se fue a su habitación.   
.  
Al estar solo, sin las miradas indiscretas de los demás, abrió el libro que por inercia lo hiso justo donde estaba una nota, primero vio las palabras del libro, era un pequeño capítulo dedicado a su abuela y su trabajo en la ópera, mientras que la carta decía:   
.  
De Hipo para el Diamante más diva del Moulin Rouge.   
“Primero que nada, perdón por lo que dije, aunque solo me arrepiento de algunas cosas ¿Te sientes herido? ¿Celoso? ¿Sientes acaso que te he hecho a un lado? Si la respuesta a todo es si, entonces déjame decirte que me siento igual, no dije nada porque esta vez quería ser yo quien te protegiera, y apoyara, pero falle, después de todo tú eres el hermano mayor ¿Verdad? Si es que acaso me consideras tu hermano aun, no importa si estamos mal en estos momentos, siempre me preocupare por ti y tratare de ayudarte, aunque tú no quieras, es todo lo que quería decir, engreído cabeza dura.”  
.  
Branch no pudo evitar sonreír, si, estaba celoso, sentía que aquella mujer rubia le estaba robando a su pequeño hermano menor, pero, después de todo, pasaría tarde o temprano, ahora que las cosas mejoraban, se enamorarían y casarían, podrían tener vidas normales, él más que nada lo sabía, no se estaba sacrificando tanto para que aquello no pasara. Tal vez era porque realmente lo sentía tan cercano, aunque con Roxanne no pasaba igual, ella siempre hablo abiertamente y estaba acostumbrado a pensar que cuando el Moulin Rouge cerrara, se casaría felizmente con ese extraño que la ha cuidado por años, en cambio con Hipo, no sabía porque imagino que al menos permanecerían juntos un par de años más, mientras encontraba su lugar en el mundo, él estaba tan perdido que realmente necesitaba ese apoyo, nunca pensó que no lo tendría disponible.   
.  
Tomo una hoja y escribió en ella un mensaje, fue en el momento oportuno en que vio como Chimuelo buscaba la forma de meterse por la ventana.   
.  
-Ven acá, gato cleptómano, necesito que le des un mensaje a tu torpe dueño. – el gato parecía estar inconforme y trato de huir de sus brazos. – Voy a pagarte. – al escuchar eso dejo de forcejear.   
.  
Branch le puso un collar y ahí mismo ato su nota, lo dejo ir esperando que en el transcurso de la noche Hipo fuera a verlo.   
.  
Pasaron un par de horas para escuchar que alguien llamaba a su puerta, Branch no se levantó de la cama, llevaba rato mirando las estrellas y nadie lo iba a sacar de su contemplación.   
.  
-¿Quién? – pregunto al ver que no era el entrometido de Nube, ese entraba sin ni siquiera tocar.   
-¿Yo? – escucho hablar una voz masculina familiar.   
-¿Quién “yo”? – pregunto solo por molestar.   
-¿Hipo? Me dijiste que viniera. –   
-No creo haber pedido tal cosa, creo que más bien mencione unos chocolates. –   
.  
Hipo abrió la puerta con cara de hartazgo, lanzándole la caja con el confitado.   
.  
-Aquí tiene, su majestad, su caja de chocolates, ¿Se le ofrece algo más? –   
.  
Branch abrió la caja viendo contento que eran chocolates.   
.  
-Aunque le advierto, su grandísimo Diamante, estos sí los compro MI Astrid. – dijo cruzándose de brazos en el marco de la puerta.   
-Bueno, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? – comento con dramatismo para comenzar a comerlo.   
-¿Es todo lo que quieres de mí? ¿Qué la hiciera de tú mesero? –   
-Si solo quieres eso, aunque, podrías quedarte un rato y escuchar un cuento. –   
-¿Un cuento? ¿Un cuento de qué? –   
-Un cuento de un niño que vivía muy feliz con su abuela, hasta que… bueno, si te sientas y cierras la puerta, te lo cuento. – comento metiéndose chocolate tras chocolate a la boca.   
.  
Branch le conto todo a Hipo, aún más detallado y cosas que le omitió decirle a la princesa, sabía que él tendría el estómago para soportarlo, con él pudo ser realmente sincero, al final de su historia, la caja de chocolates había desaparecido, fueron una buena anestesia para no llorar, como le paso la primera vez que lo recordó. Cuando el silencio llego, siguió en su tarea de ver las estrellas brillar desde su ventana. Una de las razones de porque no quería contar su historia era el miedo de que la gente lo viera con lastima, no deseaba que lo vieran así, espera que Hipo no lo hiciera.   
.  
-¿En qué piensas? – pregunto casi como un susurro.   
-Siempre pensé… - comento mientras abrazaba sus rodillas sentado en el piso, alado de la cama. – que debía de ser algo malo para que no quisieras hablar de eso, pero no pensé que sería tan malo. –   
-¿Sientes lastima por mí? – pregunto con miedo a la respuesta.  
-¿Lastima? No, de hecho, es lo contrario, te admiro. –   
-¿Por qué? – su respuesta lo confundió.   
-Tuviste las agallas y el coraje para afrontar todo y seguir viviendo, no cualquiera hace eso. –   
-Supongo que no… es más fácil huir, pero, aun así, no soy tan fuerte y por años me centre tanto en sobrevivir que olvide por completo como se vive normal, tener sueños, metas, a este grado, no sé qué hacer, ni siquiera sé que siento, Poppy me ayudo a que me regresaran todo, ¿Se supone que este feliz? Tengo mi título de antes, mis propiedades, mi dinero, y no siento nada, no siento que nada haya cambiado, sigo siendo el mismo… -   
-Él mismo, pero con poder, riquezas, muchas mansiones. – Bromeo.  
-Estoy hablando enserio. – le dijo dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro. – No sé qué hacer y trate de quedarme en “casa”, mi casa, pero… es como si ya no perteneciera ahí. – Branch se estiro, ya no quería darle vueltas a ese tema, por lo que cambio la charla. – Y… ¿Qué pasa entre esa rubia y tú? –   
.  
Hipo puso una boba cara de enamoraba, Branch no sabía si odiarla o burlarse de ella.   
.  
-Pasan muchas cosas, ¿Qué quieres saber? –   
-No lo sé, quizás todo. – pregunto curioso.   
-Nuestra relación es diferente, es genuina, sin presiones, ella teme que la rechacé, ¿puedes creerlo? Si el que se vende cada noche soy yo. –   
.  
Branch lo miro contento, se veía realmente feliz, tal vez tendría que aceptarlo, tenía que dejar ir a su mejor amigo, aunque aún se encontraba receloso de la chica rubia.   
.  
-¿Estás enamorado de la rubia? – pregunto burlón.   
-Si, terriblemente si, y tú ¿Estás enamorado de la princesa? – aquella pregunta sonó seria.   
.  
Branch entrecerró los ojos, como si pensara detenidamente, Hipo había sido sincero, no podía ofrecer menos que honestidad.   
.  
-No lo sé. – respondió firme, sin dudar.   
-¿Co… como que no lo sabes? – pregunto un tanto nervioso, lucia algo molesto.   
-Es que no lo sé, ella es… distinta, hizo tanto por mí, estoy agradecido, aunque la detesto, me acostumbre a su presencia y a estas alturas no me imagino un día sin ella. –   
-¿Con ella como amiga, como compañera… como algo más? –   
.  
Esa pregunta toco un nervio sensible de Branch, al recordar que no pudo intimar con ella está dispuesta a hacerlo.   
.  
-Tú… Cuando estas con esa chica, ¿Qué sientes? – pregunto ansioso de saber la respuesta.   
-¿Recuerdas las mariposas de las que habla Roxanne? Pues no es tanto como eso, es algo más… que no se puede describir, simplemente, cuando estoy con Mi Astrid siento calma y que puedo confiar en ella, que todo es paz y tranquilidad y cada vez que la veo solo quiero saltarle encima y… - Hipo se calló súbitamente, Branch se sorprendió de verlo sonrojar, tocio un poco y continuo. – Es decir, besarla, ya sabes, solo tiernos besos, nada más. – termino de decir algo avergonzado.   
-¿Ustedes dos… ya lo han hecho? Quiero decir, hacerlo sin pagar, tú sabes, hacerlo por que quieren. – No quería que se notara la naciente curiosidad por el tema, pero Branch jamás lo había hecho por amor, desconocía por completo como se sentía tener sexo con ese elemento de por medio.   
-Bueno, con ella si fue algo diferente, después de todo vino aquí por mis servicios, pero de pronto eso cambio, quería conocerme e incluso puso esa regla de no sexo, que creo que yo rompí, en mi defensa, ella es tan hermosa, decidida, llegue a pensar un momento en que podría mancharla, pero, si ella me quiere y yo a ella, entonces pensé que mejor se lo haría como nunca se lo hice a nadie, con amor. – Hipo vacilo en lo que quería añadir, pero finalmente lo dijo. - ¿Qué sientes cuando estas en tus citas con la princesa? ¿Sientes algo parecido? –   
-No quiero saltarle encima, pero tampoco quiero que se vaya y cuando me besa… -   
-Wow, espera, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya se besaron y no me lo dijiste? – le cuestiono volteándolo a ver con ojos de regaño.   
-Me beso cuando el idiota ese de Krogan vino, estaba asustado, me agarro con la guardia baja ¿Si? No esperaba a que ella tomara la iniciativa. – respondió molesto, no sabía porque aquello lo hacía sentir ruborizado.   
-Solo fue una ¿cierto? –   
.  
Branch guardo silencio, la pena y las palpitaciones crecían en su pecho ¿Era tan malo lo que paso esa noche para perder su título de Diamante?   
.  
-No sé cuántas… - admitió. – Cuando estábamos en la cama deje de contar… -   
-Ay no, ¿Ya lo hicieron? –   
-¡No! Yo me eche para atrás ¿está bien? y eso no le pareció molestarla, lucia triste, pero… -   
-¿Espera? ¿Qué hiciste qué? –   
-No lo hice, no se lo hice, para que te quede más claro… ella quería, fue casi brincando en un pie a la cama, pero no pude… no pude satisfacerla, me congele y… me puse a llorar. – susurro aquello ultimo con bastante vergüenza.   
-Tú… no me lo creo, Tú… el Diamante. –   
-¡SI! Ya lo sé Hipo, no necesito que me lo restriegues en la cara, no pude satisfacer a uno de mis clientes y me siento mal por eso, yo… yo debí de hacerlo, pero no sé porque, esperaba más de ella, no puedo ni imaginar pasar un día sin la princesa a mi lado, pero a la vez la detesto y me desespera, la quiero lejos, somos tan distintos, no sé qué es lo que siento y ella solo presiona y presiona, me confunde más, es como… si me tuviera entre sus manos y no tengo opción. –   
-Pero si las tienes, Branch… - Hipo estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.   
-Aquí esta nuestro Diamante más brillante. – dijo Brillastel que iba acompañado de Pidge. – Hipo, si nos permites, tenemos una charla privada con Branch, además, ya deberías de estar dormido. –   
.  
Hipo lo miro con algo de desprecio, Brillastel dejo pasar su mala cara y no comenzó a hablar hasta que escucho sus pasos alejarse de la habitación.  
.   
-Bien, veras Branch, el trato con la princesa está a casi nada de expirar. – comenzó su discurso dándole la mano para llevarlo a su tocador y sentarlo enfrente de este, pidiendo que viera su reflejo. – Gracias a ti, los sueños de todos tus hermanas y hermanos se volverá realidad, eres lo mejor que le pudo pasar a este lugar. –   
-Gra... Gracias. – Branch sabía que no le estaba agradeciendo nada, tenía motivos ocultos detrás de sus palabras.   
-Sin embargo. – dijo posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Branch. – surgió un pequeño bache, un contratiempo que podría hacer que todo esto no valga la pena, necesitamos movernos en el cambio de giro, todos esos trámites legales que son lentos y caros e imposibles, si no se tienen los contactos adecuados. –   
-Supongo, pero los tenemos ¿no? – Branch estaba algo asustado, ¿querría que se revolcara con todos los jueces y notarios de la ciudad para obtener el cambio de giro?  
-Sí, afortunadamente la Princesa Poppy es una gran aliada, nos contó como logro saber de ti, de tú pasado y como hizo para que en pocos días recobras todo, gran Duque. – lo llamo con respeto, tal y como le habla a los clientes del Moulin Rouge. – Más, sin embargo, la princesa no piensa apoyarnos más sin tener algo a cambio, nada es gratis en esta vida, todos aquí lo tenemos bien en claro. – dijo apretando su agarre sobre sus hombros, aquello asusto a Branch.   
-¿A… a que se refiere? –   
-La princesa accedió a terminar el proyecto con nosotros si… se hace un pequeño, insignificante sacrificio más de tú parte. –   
-¿Qué quiere de mí? – aquello no le cuadraba, si bien Poppy lo presionaba, jamás vio en ella intenciones de manipularlo o chantajearlo, eso tenía que ser plan de Brillastel, pero, por eso mismo, no tenía la capacidad de negársele a ninguna de sus peticiones.   
-Bueno, si te casaras con ella… -   
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo podría yo hacer eso? Ella es una princesa. –   
-¡Y tú un Duque! Branch, estas a su nivel. –   
-¡Esta comprometido con otro! ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Manipularla para que termine con su compromiso? – Todo eso le parecía una monstruosidad.   
-No es necesario que lo hagas. – comento Pidge, que estaba muy callada. – Ella lo anulo por ti. –  
-¿Disculpa? – Branch quedo aún más confundido con lo que dijo.   
-La princesa Poppy, ella se esforzó, y busco un final feliz para todos, para que la perla que estaba enamorado de su prometido pudiera casarse con él, y ahora ella, con el permiso de todos, tiene la autorización de casarse contigo. – Pidge sonrió algo melancólica. – No soy experta en temas del amor, pero debe de amarte mucho para haber hecho todo lo que hizo por ti, creo que sería muy triste… que tú no la correspondieras. –   
.  
Ese tipo de manipulación lo esperaba de Brillastel, pero de Pidge, jamás, ella era buena y honesta, sin contar que su tono de voz y el pesar en su rostro se veían genuinos, el jefe del Moulin Rouge buscaba una ganancia por su mano, pero aquella niña estaba dando la cara por la princesa, alguien que no conocía bien, para que ella confiara en un extraño de esa manera debía de ser porque esa persona fuer realmente sincera en su actuar.   
.  
-No es que te presione, pero la princesa debe de cumplir con una fecha, ha tratado de decírtelo ella misma varias veces… -   
-Prenupcial… - susurro Branch, entendiendo al fin sus palabras.   
-¿Qué? – Brillastel lo miraba esperando una respuesta.   
-Si. –   
-Branch ¿estás seguro? – pregunto Pidge.   
-Si. – dijo con firmeza. – No tengo otra cosa que hacer ¿Cierto? –   
-¡Ese es mi Diamante! – Lo felicito dándole palmadas en la espalda, ahora, debo mandar un mensaje urgente para la princesa, esperan que su boda sea para la semana entrante, imagínate lo estresada que esta, tiene todo menos al novio, ah, cierto… - comento como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante. – Ella quiere pedir tú mano a “tu familia” –  
-¿Mi familia? – eso no podía ser, todos estaban muertos y ella estaba consiente que Karma no era su persona favorita en la faz de la tierra.   
-Si, tus más allegados, Hipo, por ejemplo, Roxanne, Kitty ¿Quizás? – explico. – tu “pedida” debe de ser lo antes posible, es más, mañana si se puede, no es común que la dama pida la mano del caballero, así que, no olvides estar muy sorprendido. – Brillastel salió contento de su cuarto y Pidge antes de irse le comento.   
-La princesa le pidió a Brillastel que la ayudara con su declaración y a convencerte, se suponía que no te lo dijera de esa forma, por favor, finjan que no saben nada al respecto, ella quiere que de verdad sea especial. –   
.  
Pidge salió del cuarto y Branch no pudo evitar reír, a veces olvidaba que era una chica, con esas mismas fantasías bobas como las de Roxanne respecto al amor.   
“Me casare con Poppy.” Pensó viéndose al espejo “será la despedida del gran Diamante, su último acto.” Realmente no sabía qué hacer con su vida y pensaba que la desperdiciaría sin nadie dándole ordenes, aun no estaba listo para tanta libertad, además, sentía algo por la princesa, aun no sabía qué, pero si la dejaba ir y descubría que era amor de verdad, la habría perdido para siempre, pero “¿Y si no lo es?” Branch tenía pánico de equivocarse, si la amaba y la dejaba ir la perdería, pero si descubría que no sentía nada por ella, habría perdido la oportunidad de amar a alguien más, aunque más allá de eso estaba su responsabilidad con sus compañeros, no podía dejarlos tras tanto esfuerzo en conjunto, si pensaba bien las cosas, la mejor opción era tomar su oferta y dejar los sentimientos de lado. Seria profesional como siempre lo fue, el mejor Diamante del Moulin Rouge de toda la historia, complacería el deseo de su clienta “Si boda quiere, boda tendrá.” De alguna forma pensar así apaciguaba su ego herido por su última cita.   
.  
Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana se dirigieron a la casa de la rubia, era la mejor fachada, se vería muy mal que un carruaje saliera del Moulin Rouge a la casa de un Duque que pronto desposaría a una princesa, pero anteriormente ya se había visto uno salir de ahí a una cabaña lejana, de ahí tomaron otro carruaje que los llevo a la casa de Astrid, donde se pondrían las ropas con las que asistirían a la casa de Branch para la comida formal.   
.  
-No sé a qué este jugando Brillastel con esa princesita, solo sé que esto no me gusta para nada. – dijo molesta Kitty, cruzándose de brazos.   
-No puedo creer que Brillastel haya hecho esto, me entere que le dieron una comisión por “alentarte”, es un completo idiota, pero lo que realmente me interesa saber es… ¿Tú estás de acuerdo? – pregunto Roxanne tomando su mano.   
-Lo estoy. – respondió sin poner mucha atención a la charla.   
-¿Estás seguro? – le cuestión Hipo. – Es una decisión que marcara toda tu vida. –   
-¡SI! – grito desesperado. - ¡Si, lo sé! ¿Pueden dejar de cuestionar mi decisión? Suficiente tengo con mis propias dudas, si me quieren ayudar, lo harían en dejar de disuadirme, no quiero escuchar a nadie más preguntándome si quiero hacer esto ¿Entendido? –   
.  
Todos se quedaron mudos ante el ataque de Diva que tenía Branch, era terco y si ya había tomado esa conclusión, sería imposible doblegarlo.   
.  
Llegaron a la casa de la rubia, como Kitty ya la conocía, iba bastante confiada, Roxanne estaba entusiasmando por entablar conversación con ella y Branch, por otro lado, entro a la defensiva al hogar.   
.  
-Hola. –Saludo Hipo, pero nadie respondió, todo era un caos.   
.  
La casa estaba revuelta, nada estaba en su lugar, había armas tiradas y amontonadas por todos lados, un enorme tipo caminaba por ahí trayendo más espadas, hachas, dagas, dejándolas caer por cualquier lado, repitiendo varias veces la acción, uno más, un chico de cabellera larga y rubia, perseguía por todos lados a una gallina, esa ave era más civilizada que la chica rubia de Hipo, corriendo por todas partes seguida de una chica casi idéntica que el rubio.   
.  
-¡Tienes que ponerte el corsee! – le gritaba molesta la chica.   
-¡No! No me pondré de nuevo esa cosa. – gritaba molesta, no le importo que solo tuviera el ligero fondo del vestido puesto.   
-¿Qué pensaran tus invitados de ti si no te lo pones? –   
-¿Cuáles invitados? –   
-Esos. – los señalo con el pulgar.   
.  
Astrid se ruborizo, Hipo la saludo tímidamente con la mano, mientras que las otras tres personas que venían con él la miraban detenidamente.   
.  
-Perdón el desorden, es que estamos redecorando. – dijo Astrid dándole un par de patadas a unas armas que estorbaban en el paso.   
-Y disculpen a la “señorita” – hablo con tono burlón. – Aquí la “dama” no está lista porque se niega a ponerse el corsee. –   
-¡Brunilda! – la regaño Astrid. – Es que esa cosa no me deja respirar, además, no creo que se tan necesario. –  
-Hablo la persona que menos sabe de moda del lugar. – comento Brunilda para ser secundada por su hermano.   
-Ni siquiera sabe la diferencia entre seda y lino, ¿Quién no vería la diferencia? – comento tomando al fin a la gallina.   
.  
Los hermanos comentaron algunas cosas más entre si mientras se iban retirando, ignorando por completo a la rubia y sus invitados recién llegados.   
.  
-¿No deberían dirigirse a ti con más…? – comento Kitty mientras Roxanne asentía de acuerdo con la pregunta que formula su amiga.   
-¿Respeto? Si, pero no quería personal hipócrita, quería gente que de verdad me apoye en mis decisiones y no me juzgue. – afirmo Astrid.   
.  
Brutilda apareció de nuevo para darle el corsee comentando.   
.  
-Aquí la “señorita” no quiere cuidar sus modales en su casa. –   
-Aquí puedo hacer lo que quiera. – aseguro Astrid.   
-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, mi amigo. – comento Brutarcio abrazando a Hipo. – Solo porque me caes bien, aun puedes huir, pero si te quedas, no hay vuelta atrás. –   
-Brutarcio, Brutilda, retírense. – Los dos solo miraron a Astrid como si no le entendieran. - ¡Ahora! –   
-Uy, que carácter. – comento Brutilda.   
-En verdad, piénsalo muy bien. – comento Brutarcio alejándose de Hipo, junto con su hermana. Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera de la sala, Branch dijo sin mucho ánimo y viendo el desorden del lugar.   
-Todo esto es un desastre. – miraba cada cosa fuera de lugar para después ver a la chica que estaba totalmente desarreglada. – Podrías escuchar algo de lo que te recomiendan y hacer algunos sacrificios o jamás brillaras en sociedad. – aquella frase la solía usar su abuela cuando no deseaba asistir a algún evento aburrido.   
-Prefiero ser un desastre feliz a cumplir expectativas de gente hipócrita. – hablo con seguridad Astrid, pero eso solo hizo que Branch la viera con desprecio.   
-Wow, hola. – se interpuso entre ellos Roxanne. – yo soy Roxanne, creo que no hemos tenido el gusto de conocernos. – dijo tendiéndole la mano, contenta de estrechar la suya. – No es por presionar, pero hay que estar antes en la casa de Branch para recibir a los mayordomos de la princesa, no es que presuma, pero he leído tantos libros de etiqueta. –   
comentó algo apenada. – Es apropiado que “el señor de la casa” o sea, Branch, reciba a este grupo junto con su mayordomo, así que… ¿Podemos darnos prisas? – decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.   
-Claro, síganme por aquí ustedes dos, Hipo, tú lleva a tú amigo a tu cuarto. –   
-Sí, ven por aquí, te muestro mi nueva habitación. – dijo con orgullo, Branch lo siguió de mala gana.   
-Lo dijiste justo a tiempo. – comento Kitty. – Ya veía venir uno de sus ataques de diva. –   
-Ni lo menciones, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que tenga uno, espero que recuerde comportarse, no es apropiado de un duque. – comento Roxanne mientras se cambiaban.   
.  
Por su parte, Hipo mostraba con orgullo su nuevo cuarto a Branch, sorprendió vio que Chimuelo estaba ya instalado y a su lado estaba la gata blanca que le robo el corazón.  
.   
-Es un bonito lugar, menos ordenado que el Moulin Rouge, pero si así te gusta… - comento algo desinteresado, los celos le impedían ponerse feliz por su amigo.   
.  
Charlaron un rato más mientras se alistaban y cuando anunciaron la llegada del carruaje, bajaron todos para partir, Roxanne llevaba puesto un bellísimo vestido azul, muy a la moda actual, lucia como toda una dama de sociedad, Branch de igual manera, era a todas luces un rico Duque, nadie jamás se imaginaria que estaría tratando con el gigolo más cotizado de la ciudad, Hipo iba vestido de una forma más sencilla, pero con clase, Astrid combinaba con ese estilo, elegante y liso, Kitty, por otra parte, tenía puesto unos pantalones llenos de algunas armas en conjunto con una camisa blanca y un sombrero. Todos la miraron extrañados.   
.  
-Yo trate, de verdad trate, pero ella no se quiso poner un vestido. – se defendió Roxanne.   
-No usare una de esas cosas estorbosas, y menos para una comida con alguien que cree que puede comprar a un ser humano. – le respondió a todos, aunque fue Branch que la miro de una forma más severa, después de todo, era de su futura esposa de quien hablaba.   
-Repasemos esto una sola vez. – comento Branch para todos en el coche. – Es una comida formal, hay otras personas presentes, nadie debe saber quiénes somos y en que trabajamos, compórtense y traten de no mostrar su descontento con la situación. – comento aquello viendo a Kitty.   
-Así es, además. – dijo Roxanne contenta. – Esa chica merece el beneficio de nuestra duda. Por ella nuestros amigos y compañeros podrán gozar de un mejor futuro, sin contar que ayudo a Branch a recuperar todo lo que era suyo, es cierto que no fue amable en preguntar si quería, pero fueron agradables sorpresas hechas por amor, ella esta vez está tratando de hacer las cosas bien, quiere pedir la mano de nuestro Branch con nosotros, su familia. –   
-¿Y que se supone que somos? ¿Sus hermanas? – se burló de aquello Kitty.   
-No, yo creo que tú eres más el papá y yo la mamá. – sugirió Roxanne.   
-Oh, oh… ¿yo puedo ser el hermano menor enfadoso? – pregunto Hipo.   
-Pues enfadoso ya eres. – lo miro Branch molesto.   
-Puedo serlo más, sería una pena que alguien te avergonzara en la comida. – sonrió Hipo diabólicamente.   
-Nadie va a avergonzar a nadie, es un día muy especial para que lo arruinen con sus juegos. – lo regaño Roxanne   
-Deja que los niños jueguen, sino lo hacen será una cena muy aburrida. –   
-Es una comida de compromiso, se supone que sea así. – hablo Astrid apoyada por las risas de los demás, menos de Branch que tajante dijo.   
-Absténganse de decir ese tipo de estupideces cuando lleguemos. –   
.  
Hubo un silencio incomodo, si bien no era un ataque de diva, si era un claro desdén que mostraba hacia Astrid, aunque parecía que se contenía con su tono, los tres sabían que podía llegar a ser más grosero.   
.  
Cuando se fueron acercando a la mansión, los pasajeros no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, tenía varios acres de bello bosque y sus jardines bien cuidados, contaba con un lago, caballerizas, la casa era tan elegante como el carruaje que los llevaba, al llegar Branch presento a sus invitados.   
.  
-Ella es Lady Roxanne, la esposa del hombre que me acepto en su casa como ayudante, me dio su protección, por favor, sean amables con ella. – le dijo a sus sirvientes. – ella es Kitty… - dudo un poco en que rol darle. – Su guarda espaldas, una buena amiga mía también y él es Hipo, ha sido como un hermano para mí todo este tiempo, ambos tuvimos la gracia de ser cuidados por Lady Roxanne y ella es su acompañante. – comento señalando con un ademan a Astrid.   
.  
El mayordomo y los demás sirvientes mostraron sus respetos al grupo, retirándose para seguir en sus quehaceres, la llegada del grupo de los criados de la princesa no tardó en llegar, teniendo que estar de nuevo en el recibidor, era esperado que el hombre los revisara para ver que fuera correcta su apariencia para estar en presencia de la princesa, era un mero protocolo.   
.  
-Su ropa y la de Lady Roxanne son correctas, pero la de… la señorita Katerine. – dijo el nuevo mayordomo, mirando de pies a cabeza a la mujer. – Estoy seguro que alguien le puede proporcionar una vestimenta más acorde para la ocasión. –   
-Soy Kitty y no, no voy a usar otra estúpida ropa. –   
-Madame, cuide su vocabulario y más en la presencia de la princesa…-   
-Lo que voy a cuidar es a ti hijo de… - Roxanne le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de que lo dejara pasar, cosa que hizo.   
-La señorita Astrid y el joven Hipo están… vestidos de una manera apropiada, pero me temo que su cabello, es un poco largo. – sin decir nada saco de su chaleco unas tijeras. – permítame arreglarlo un poco. – el hombre corto sin consentimiento una de las trenzas del castaño y fue lo suficiente para que dos mujeres se lanzaran a él amenazadoramente, la rubia con los puños en alto y Kitty con una daga apuntando a su cuello. - ¡Señoritas! ¡Por favor! –   
-Vuelve a tocarle uno solo cabello y te juro que te corto la garganta. – le advirtió Kitty.   
-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi novio. – Le grito Astrid.   
-Mi trencita… - gimoteaba Hipo al recuperarla, a la vez que tocaba su cabello donde este le faltaba, era extraño sentir su ausencia.   
-Casi no se nota. – le aseguro su novia. – mira, yo te daré un mechón. – Astrid se hizo una pequeña trenza y la corto con una daga que tenía escondida entre sus ropas. – Ahora podremos llevar algo del otro todo el tiempo. –   
.  
Hipo sonrió por su acto, era común entre enamorados que intercambiaran mechones de cabellos como muestra de su amor.   
.  
-Gracias, Astrid, siempre lo llevare conmigo. –   
.  
La pareja lucia tan enamorado, sacando suspiros a Roxanne, una sonrisa a Kitty y una cara de desaprobación por parte de Branch, quien los miraba lleno de celos.   
Poppy llego una hora después, todo parecía ser perfecto, como era la invitada de honor se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, Branch estaba a su izquierda, Roxanne a su derecha, a su lado Astrid y después Hipo, del otro lado de la mesa, a lado del Duque, Kitty, nadie la quería cerca de la princesa sabiendo que no era de sus personas favoritas. La comida fue escogida por la chica de cabello rosa y vestido ampón, que sonreía emocionada mientras sostenía con fuerza una bolsa que no soltaba por nada. Branch lo noto, ya la había visto antes, seguramente ahí estaba la sortija, pensaba que tanto lo torturaría, ¿se le propondría ahora, durante la comida o al final?


	13. Compromiso

Poppy estaba muy emocionada, paso toda la noche despierta planeando que se comería, como se pondría la mesa, cada pequeño detalle, quería encajar, ser bien recibida, que notaran que sus sentimientos eran genuinos y quería hacer bien las cosas.   
.  
-Para comenzar. – dijo contenta. – Pedí una ensalada deliciosa, es una tanto exótica, la comí en mi viaje a la India, les va a encantar, los ingredientes costaron una fortuna y fue difícil de conseguirlos de un momento a otro, no escatime en gastos, solo lo mejor de lo mejor, para las mejores personas del mundo. –   
-Se escucha delicioso, ¿De qué está hecha? – Pregunto Roxanne.   
-Pues lleva hojas, frutas y muchas y variadas nueces. –   
-¿Nueces? Cuando dices nueces te refieres a cosas como ¿Mani? –   
-Si, si, Mani, nueces de macadamia, nuez, almendras, todas las que te puedas imaginar. –   
-Oh, cielos, eso es… - Roxanne hice un gesto nervioso al ser la primera a la que le servían la ensalada.   
-¿Pasa algo? ¿No te gustan las ensaladas? – pregunto temerosa de no haber hecho la elección correcta.   
-No, no es eso, las ensaladas son de mis comidas favoritas, es solo que… -   
-Sé que suena algo rara, pero creme solo necesitas darle una probada para enamorarte de ella, por favor, dale una oportunidad. – trato de no sonar tan desesperada por la aceptación del platillo.   
-Debió de ser complicado conseguir los elementos para la comida, pero creo que debo pasar de la ensalada. –   
.  
¿Pasar de la ensalada? ¡Claro que no! Era muy descortés que los demás comieran mientras uno no lo hacía o que uno adelantara al siguiente platillo, cualquier error que hubiera, ella estaba lista para corregirlo.   
.  
-Pruébala y si algo no te gusta, yo pediré que se retire o te preparen una nueva, pero te aseguro que esta buena, yo me esforcé tanto para que todo fuera perfecto, no estoy bromeando cuando digo que de verdad deberías de probarla, ve, hay tantas cosas en este platillo. – dijo tomando una porción con todos los elementos y acercándola a Roxanne, esta solo trato de alejarse de aquello.   
-Ella es alérgica al maní. – comento Kitty harta de ver como insistía.   
-¡Cuánto lo siento! – exclamo Poppy. – Debí de haber preguntado antes. – dijo poniéndose de pie. – Permítanme corregir mi error. – la chica salió corriendo para volver inmediatamente. - ¿Alguien de ustedes sufre alguna alergia o no le gusta algún tipo de comida? –  
-Mi princesa, solo es eso, lo demás que nos quieras servir, lo comeremos sin problemas. – le aseguro Branch tratando de sonar lo más dulce posible.   
.  
Poppy hiso un puchero al escucharlo llamarla por su título, era un claro indicio de que estaba decepcionado por eso, se tendría que esforzar un poco más por arreglar las cosas. Al regresar, después de pedir que se deshicieran de todos los frutos secos. Decidió comenzar su plan para conectar con la familia de Branch.   
.  
-Descuida, Roxanne, me he desecho de todas esas cosas que te causan alergia. – comento Poppy feliz. – Ya no tendrás que preocuparte, al menos aquí, digo, una vida sin crema de cacahuate, yo no sé qué haría, eso no es vida… - la chica se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, para luego corregir. – Quiero decir ¿En serio jamás ha comido algo de maní? – estaba tan nerviosa por agradar que no se daba cuenta en lo que decía.   
-Claro que lo hice, por eso sé que soy alérgica. – Roxanne contesto tratando de que su respuesta no sonara agresiva.   
-Mi madre me enseño como contrarrestar una alergia, tengo tés y esencias, uh, también pomadas, si gustas cuando volvamos podría darte algunas, una nunca sabe cuándo se encontrará con algo como, un poco de maní en la comida. – comento sonriente Astrid.   
-Eso me ayudaría mucho, te lo agradezco, es bueno saber que Hipo tiene una novia que ve ese tipo de detalles tan específicos. – Roxanne estaba impresionada. – No cualquiera sabe de estos temas. –   
.  
¿Cómo era posible que otra persona se llevara toda la atención? Se preguntaba Poppy, no había acertado con la primera persona, pero podía intentarlo más tarde, por el momento pondría su atención en la otra mujer, ella también era capaz de notar detalles como Astrid.   
.  
-Lady Kitty, ¿Cierto? –   
-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto cortante.   
-He notado que lleva una daga con su atuendo, sobresale de las demás, luce algo vieja, si me lo permite, puedo sustituirla con una mucho mejor. –   
-¿Cómo dices? – la miro algo molesta.   
-Es un regalo, digo… ¿una propuesta de regalo? Tengo herreros en mi palacio que fabrican las más finas armas, pueden ser bañadas en oro o plata, ir con joyas, mandare a hacer una para usted, una mujer tan bella merece tener un arma más… que vaya a juego con su hermosura. – Poppy esperaba haber acertado esta vez. – Aquella daga vieja y oxidada no le hace justicia. –   
-¿Le estas llamando daga vieja a la daga del más prestigioso ladrón de la historia? – Kitty no estaba para nada feliz.   
-Bu… Bueno, es una pieza histórica, supongo, pero, de seguro ya esta tan gastada, ¿no sería mejor tener una más nueva? –   
-Esta fue la daga de mi tío, el guante blanco, el mejor ladrón de toda la historia, era un gran hombre, les robaba a los ricos para darle a los pobres, gente ignorante de alta alcurnia, como tú que no ven el valor de las cosas pequeñas e “históricas”, siempre queriendo sustituirlas y comprarlas, como compran otras cosas. – comento aquello mirando a Branch.   
.  
Poppy paso saliva, no pensaba en ofenderla y ahora tenía claro como la clasificaba.   
.  
-Creo que… - hablo Branch. – la princesa solo quería tentar el camino para darte un presente, ahora sabe que por ahí no va la cosa, gracias por la clara explicación, Kitty. – le dijo con un tono bastante amable y risueño, pero los presentes que lo conocían sabía que era su forma cortes de dar una advertencia.   
-No me gustan los regalos de parte de desconocidos, pero le agradezco la intención… princesa. – le dijo Kitty con un tono muy áspero.   
.  
El ambiente en la mesa de nuevo estaba tenso, fue Astrid quien lo volvió para mejor.   
.  
-Es una increíble daga, Kitty, mis padres me dejaron un hacha de batalla, esta desgastada por el uso, pero es como un tesoro familiar, no la mandaría jamás con ningún herrero, cada marca es una batalla ganada por sus manos, algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas como están, con esas huellas que nos recuerdan lo fuerte que somos y que jamás nos doblegaremos ante nadie. –   
-Astrid, eso fue hermoso. – comento Roxanne maravillada por sus palabras.   
-Vaya, alguien en esta mesa conoce el valor de las cosas… y seguramente también de las personas. – Kitty sonrió mirando a la rubia para luego mirar a Hipo de manera aprobatoria.   
.  
Poppy hiso un puchero y sujeto con más fuerza aquella bolsa, Branch la miro, estaba tan apenado como ella, esa comida no estaba saliendo nada bien, sabía que se estaba esforzando, podría terminar con todo ese martirio si tan solo le pidiera de una vez su mano, pero al parecer la princesa aún no se rendía en su afán de verse bien ante su familia, aunque sería más cuidadosa esta vez.   
.  
-Joven Hipo, ese es un bello medallón, me imagino que debe de tener una historia detrás, ¿Podría hablarnos de ella? – Le pidió Poppy.   
.  
Hipo dudo un momento, sujeto su medallón, apretándolo con fuerza entre su mano.   
.  
-Le pertenecía a mi madre y si, tiene una historia, pero no me gustaría hablar de eso en este momento. –   
-Vamos, todos somos familia, digo, seremos familia, no… quiero decir. – comentó apenada sujetando su bolsa con fuerza contra su pecho. – Estas en confianza, vamos, no tengas pena, creo que todos en la mesa estaríamos contentos de oír la historia de ese hermoso medallón. –   
.  
Hipo lucía nervioso, no se veía dispuesto a hablar, todos conocían esa característica forma de él de mover lo hombros y ver a cualquier otro lado tratando de evitar la charla.  
.   
-Solo lo estoy usando hasta que sea el momento perfecto. –   
-¿El momento perfecto para qué? – pregunto intrigada la princesa.   
-Es algo que tiene que ver con la historia del medallón, pero de verdad creo que no es el momento para contarla. –   
-Yo creo que es el momento perfecto, por favor, no nos dejes en ascuas, tienes que decirnos porque lo traes. – La princesa trataba de verlo a los ojos, pero el chico la esquivaba con facilidad por la distancia. – si no me lo dices, tendré que preguntárselo a tú madre. – comentó contenta, esperando que la amenaza funcionara.   
-Mi madre está muerta. – Dijo Hipo algo sorprendido que ella diera por hecho de que no fuera así.   
-Oh, cuanto lo siento, yo… tampoco tengo madre. – comento tratando de corregir el error. – Por eso mismo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer para honrarla es contando la historia detrás de tan… interesante joya. – Poppy lo miraba tan intensamente y parecía no estar dispuesta a soltar el tema, además de que los otros también se veían ansiosos por saber.   
-Ok, bien, ¡Es un regalo para alguien! ¿Felices? –   
-Oh, de seguro es alguien muy especial si le quieres dar el medallón de tú madre. – el chico se puso más rojo cuando la escucho decir aquello. - ¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo se lo piensas dar? ¿Cuál es la historia del medallón? Seguro fue un regalo de compromiso de tus pa… -   
-¡Si! ¿Esta bien? Si es un regalo de compromiso, mi padre se lo dio a mi madre y es una tradición que así se pida la mano, pensaba dárselo a Astrid cuando sea el momento perfecto, por eso lo uso desde hace días… solo, esperaba que fuera el momento perfecto y… -   
.  
Astrid dejo caer su tenedor de la sorpresa, lo miro absorta, sin saber cómo reaccionar.   
.  
-¿Qué tú qué? – al fin pudo preguntar luego de tragar lo que tenía en la boca.   
-Planeaba dártelo más adelante, es una tradición y… - Hipo estaba tan sonrojado y apenado, los demás en la mesa solo podía mirar a la pareja y escuchar lo que decían.   
-¿No es algo apresurado? – pregunto la rubia nerviosa.   
-¿Entonces no quieres? – su pregunta pareció dolerle.   
-¡Si! – se apresuró a decir Astrid. – Es solo que quería darte espacio, no quiero presionarte respecto al tema y pensé… -   
-Dioses, no, no me siento presionado, ¿Y tú? –   
-No, claro que no – dijo ella entre risas.   
-Si yo quiero y tú quieres ¿Qué nos detiene? –   
-Entonces dámelo para hacerlo oficial. – Le propuso emocionada.   
.  
El chico le puso el medallón, Kitty asentía contenta por la próxima unión, Roxanne se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas, Branch los miraba con desdén y algo de desprecio, no se suponía que sucediera eso, era su día especial, a él le iban a proponer matrimonio, era como si le hubieran robado los reflectores, su sangre estaba hirviendo en rabia, pero sabía actuar, como nadie decía nada, en el especial la princesa que parecía estaba en algún tipo de shock, menciono.   
.  
-Que sorpresa tan inesperada. – dijo con el mejor de sus tonos. – Felicidades a ambos, se necesita mucho valor para decir una propuesta enfrente de todas las personas que te importan, me alegra que lo hayas hecho. – menciono tomando su copa en dirección a Hipo. – Un brindis por la nueva pareja y su próximo compromiso, siéntanse orgullosos, no todos tienen la determinación para dar este gran paso y hacer una simple pregunta. – comento eso mirando a la princesa con severidad, solo por un instante, Poppy no lo noto, pero Roxanne si. Todos bebieron de sus copas tras decir “salud”   
-Bueno, Branch, es cierto, no todos son tan valientes como Hipo, pero no por eso sus sentimientos son menos preciados, hay muchas razones de porque alguien que desea hacer esa gran pregunta, no lo hace. – dijo Roxanne.  
-Si amas a alguien se lo dices y ya, eso es todo. – comento Kitty no estando de acuerdo con su amiga. – Si no le haces la pregunta es porque tienes dudas, eso quiere decir que no lo amas realmente. –   
.  
Poppy apretó aquella bolsita, por supuesto que amaba a Branch, ella no dudaba de sus propios sentimientos, ni tampoco de los de él, lo que la hacía flaquear era su actitud, no sabía si estaba listo para la horda de cambios que se avecinaba con su unión, seria emocionalmente desgastante para él, quería darle más tiempo, pero ella no contaba con eso, temía que por la presión recibiera una respuesta apresurada, fue entonces que le llego una idea a la mente.   
.  
-¡Tengo que ver si todo está en orden con la comida! – dijo poniéndose de pie de golpe.   
-Está bien, te esperamos. – le comento Roxanne, pero la princesa no la escucho, ya había desaparecido tras la puerta.   
.  
Una vez que los sirvientes retiraron los platos y dejaron a solas al grupo, este al fin pudo dejar de actuar.   
.  
-¿En serio no pudiste decir “no gracias” y cerrar la boca? – le pregunto Branch a Kitty. – No, tenías que ponerte a la maldita defensiva y sacar tu “estoy orgullosa de venir de una familia de ladrones” –   
-Tu princesita es una mierda. –   
-Si, una mierda que si no la satisfacemos no nos hará el favor de apoyarnos con los estúpidos papeleos, lo necesitamos Kitty, tal vez todos los que estamos en esta mesa tengamos la vida resuelta, pero hay otros en el Moulin Rouge que dependen de que esta comida salga bien, ¿Pueden dejar de ser unos imbéciles egoístas por solo cinco minutos? – Branch se estaba controlando bastante bien, si estuvieran en el Moulin Rouge seguro ya estaría lanzando cosas.   
-Lo sabemos, ternurita. – le dijo Roxanne. – Lo intentamos, solo que no nos puedes culpar por no estar de acuerdo con esto, Brillastel te está vendiendo, tú te estas vendiendo, mereces algo mejor, mereces ser libres y escoger que hacer con tu vida. –   
-Ya decidí que hare con la mía, aceptare la propuesta de la princesa y salvare al resto de nuestros compañeros. –   
-Branch, se lo que piensas, pero nuestros amigos no somos ese grupo de frágiles niños con los que viviste en ese callejón, somos fuertes y entre todos nos cuidamos, no tienes que cargar con toda la responsabilidad tu solo. –   
.  
Branch miro a su amigo con desprecio, si algo detestaba era que alguien le quitara el protagónico.   
.  
-Eres la persona menos indicada para hablarme en este momento. –   
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? ¡¿Por qué?! –   
-¿No pudiste guardarte tu maldita propuesta para otro día? –   
-¡Lo tenía guardada para otra ocasión! No lo hubiera dicho si ella no me hubiera presionado. –   
-Sí, claro, ella te presiono, tantos años que invertí en ti enseñándote como desviar preguntas estúpidas de clientes y no pudiste desviar una simple conversación. –   
-Discúlpeme, don perfecto, pero no vi que usted intercediera, ¿Por qué no la detuviste tú mismo? –   
-Tenía interés en ti, no en mí, no sé si lo notas, pero está tratando de encajar con ustedes y en lo único que ustedes están mostrando interés es en ella. – dijo señalando a Astrid. – Al menos fijan que les cae bien, sean hipócritas si es necesario. – comento aquello para Kitty.   
-Bien, tranquilo todos, es obvio que estamos algo tensos. – trato de calmarlos Roxanne. – Branch, cuando regrese Poppy prometemos tratar de hacer mejor las cosas. –   
-No cuentes conmigo. – le contesto Kitty.   
-Todos. – le exigió Roxanne.   
.  
Mientras se llevaba esa discusión en el comedor, Poppy se las estaba ingeniando en la cocina preparando una rebanada especial para Branch, puso el anillo dentro, esperando darle una sorpresa que fuera aún mejor que la propuesta de Hipo.   
.  
-Ya saben, esta es una rebanada especial, tiene que dársela a Branch, así podré hacerle la gran pregunta. – le decía emocionados a los meceros.   
.  
Salió de ahí esperando llegar antes y actuar natural al momento en que llegara el pastel, apenas abrió la puerta se topó con Astrid.   
.  
-Lo siento princesa, tengo que ir al tocador. – se disculpó la chica.   
.  
Poppy vio como los meceros se aproximaban por el pasillo.   
.  
-Oh, no, no, no puedes ir ahora, estoy segura que puedes aguantar un poco, el postre se va a servir. –   
-Me temo que no, realmente necesito ir ahora. –   
-Vamos, quédate. – le dijo sacudiéndola un poco, para después abrazarla con uno de sus brazos, si todos en la mesa adoraban a esa chica, ella sería su llave para caerle bien a los demás, sería su mejor amiga y así todos en la mesa comenzarían a apreciarla, los meceros con la charola habían llegado. - ¡Y aquí está el postre! -  
.  
Anunció contenta alzando sus brazos, fue el justo el momento antes de que entraran los meceros en que Astrid se dobló a la mitad y devolvió todos los alimentos que había ingerido sobre el vestido de Poppy.   
.  
-Uh, bueno, creo que ahora ambas necesitan ir al tocador. – comento Kitty con una sonrisa, la primera que le dirigía a la princesa.   
.  
El postre se atrasó un poco, mientras entre varias sirvientas trataban de sacar la mancha con agua y paños húmedos, a pesar de su esfuerzo el olor persistía, por lo que fue necesario frotarle un poco de aceite de menta, lo cual hizo que aquella mancha amarillenta de bilis se notara más, Poppy se reusaba a llorar, aunque se moría de ganas por hacer, nada le salió bien aunque se prepara toda la noche, de regreso al comedor, al fin fue llevado el tan esperado postre, sirviéndole primero una rebanada a Branch, quien pareció se le ilumino el rostro al ver que era un pastel de chocolate.  
.  
-Puedes tener mi rebanada. – le dijo Roxanne contenta de verlo sinceramente feliz por primera vez en el día.   
-También la mía. – comento Kitty dándosela.   
-Amigo, te doy la mía. – Hipo le paso su plato.   
-¿Te podría dar la mía también? En este momento no creo que pueda comer nada más. – pidió Astrid.   
.  
Branch lucia contento, pero Poppy para nada lo estaba.   
.  
-No, no, no es necesario que lo hagan, es que… todos deberían de estar comiendo postre. –   
-Descuide princesa, Branch es un devorador de chocolate profesional, él solo puede acabar toda una caja de bombones, un pastel o todo un almacén, si quiere mantenerlo feliz, no lo deje sin chocolate. – le comento Roxanne.   
-No es eso, es que su rebanada es especial, no necesita que le den… -   
.  
Branch se llevó las manos a la garganta, se puso pálido, se levando nervioso, con la mirada baja, temblando.   
.  
-Branch ¿Qué te pasa, cielo? – pregunto Roxanne.   
-Oh por Dios, ¡Se está ahogando! – Grito Poppy aterrada.   
-Toma un poco de agua, cariño. – le intento acercar un vaso con el líquido. – Es solo pan, seguro estaba un poco seco. – trato de explicar a Roxanne a Poppy para calmar sus nervios.   
-¡No! ¡Es que… de seguro se tragó el anillo! –   
-¿Qué anillo? – pregunto Hipo nervioso tras saber la información e ir alado de Branch para darle palmadas en la espalda en un intento de que este saliera.   
-Yo le puse un anillo en el pastel. – confeso la chica.   
-¡¿Qué, eres idiota?! ¿Tratas de matarlo? – le grito Kitty apartando a Hipo y poniendo sus manos por lo alto de su obligo y presionándolo hasta que escupió el anillo.   
.  
A Branch le tomo un poco de tiempo en volver a respirar, aun tocia por inercia, pero cuando al fin pudo hilar palabra, exclamo.   
.  
-¿Pero qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza? ¿Por qué pusiste el maldito anillo en el pastel? ¿A caso te es tan difícil hacer una simple pregunta y seguir un protocolo? Solo tenías que preguntar y darme el maldito anillo de compromiso, ¡era un plan a prueba de tontos! –   
Los ojos de Poppy se llenaron de lágrimas que pronto se derramaron sobre sus mejillas, salió corriendo de la habitación sin un rumbo fijo. Todos los presentes miraron a Branch de forma desaprobatoria.   
-¿Qué? – se quejó. – Ustedes no se estaban ahogando, no saben lo que se siente. –   
-Cielo. – Dijo Roxanne que limpiaba el anillo. – Sé que debes de estar molesto, pero… -   
-Ni yo sería tan cruel. – comento Kitty, ganándose las miradas inquisitivas de todos. – Vamos, no he sido tan cruel como lo fue él, de verdad. –   
-Creo que le debes una disculpa a TU princesa, no se lo merecía, nosotros estamos acostumbrados a tus tratos, pero ella no. –   
-Además, ¿Dónde quedo eso de ganársela para ayudar a los demás en el Moulin Rouge? – Roxanne le entrego el anillo.   
-Bien. – le respondió con tedio, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, tomo el anillo y se dispuso a buscar a la chica.   
.  
No le fue difícil, la princesa lloraba a mares, sus sollozos se escuchaban por todas partes, tomo aire antes de entrar a la habitación, ahí estaba la princesa, sentada en el banco del piano cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.   
.  
-Princesa… - la llamo, pero su voz hizo que el llanto aumentara, Branch odiaba tener que ser un paño de lágrimas para otros cuando eran por cosas que él consideraba absurdas. – Princesa. – Volvió a llamarla, pero obtuvo otro sollozo como respuesta. - ¡Poppy! –   
-¿Por qué lo sabias? – le pregunto con tristeza. –Se supone que sería una sorpresa. –   
-¿Qué me pedirías que me casara contigo? –   
-Si… - Poppy volvió a llorar con aquella pregunta, tan intensamente como lo hizo al inicio.   
-Mira, Brillastel no es muy bueno con eso de “influenciar” te dice las cosas de forma directa, esa es “su forma” si querías que fuera sorpresa debiste de preguntarme a mi directamente. –   
-No quería presionarte… -   
-¿Y tú no estás presionada? A lo que me dijeron, tienes todo para tú boda, excepto al novio… - Branch suspiro. – Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con eso, tú me ayudaste a mí y me imagino… que nos seguirás apoyando con el cambio. -   
-No quiero que me ayudes… - gimoteo. – Quiero que quieras estar conmigo. –   
.  
Branch rodo los ojos, solo porque sabía que no lo veía, no sabía cómo contestar a eso, tendría que mentirle y decir que la ama, solo para tener el tiempo suficiente para ver que sentía por ella realmente. Miro el piano, hace años que no tocaba uno, levanto la tapa, esperando que ese tiempo sin practica no hubiera borrado lo que su abuela le enseño, toco algo ligero y corto, sonrió al notar que no olvido tan bello aprendizaje, recordando las tardes que pasaba tocando acompañado de la hermosa voz de una soprano.   
.  
-Tocas muy hermoso. – le alago Poppy, más calmada.   
-Gracias, mi abuela me enseño. – le era agradable poder hablar por fin de ella sin el miedo de ser descubierto.   
-Branch, lo siento, no tienes que sentirte comprometido a nada, mi ayuda con los tuyos no depende de tú respuesta y… -   
-Poppy, hazme la pregunta. – le pidió entregándole el anillo.   
-De verdad, no es tú obligación, yo solo… pensé que si… -   
-Poppy, pregúntame, olvida todo lo demás, en si le caes o no a mi familia, eso no importa, lo único que debe de importante es lo que yo piense al respecto, me comprometí contigo desde el momento en que Brillastel me lo dijo, solo falta que tú te enteres, deja de preocuparte y hazme la pregunta. –   
.  
La princesa dudo un poco, estaba nerviosa, pero recobro seguridad, tomo aire y al fin pregunto.   
.  
-¿Te casarías conmigo? –   
-Wow, pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías. – comento burlón, cosa que hizo reír a la princesa. – Si, princesa Poppy, me casare contigo. –   
.  
Poppy sonrió encantada de escuchar eso, tomo su mano y le puso el anillo, para después besar sus labios de forma sorpresiva, los besos estaban bien, de la misma forma sus abrazos, el cómo sostenía su mano, pero pensar en llegar a más lo ponía nervioso, el resto de la velada se la paso fingiendo su buen humor, al menos los demás comenzaron a actuar de mejor modo con ella. Ese anillo, era como una pesada carga que le quemaba, estaba constantemente tocándolo con sus demás dedos deseado no tenerlo, era tanta responsabilidad, pero sabía que valía la pena, era el último esfuerzo para salvar a todos en el Moulin Rouge.   
.  
Permaneció en casa desde aquella noche, los demás se quedaron a apoyarlo, en tres días seria la boda, apenas el tiempo suficiente para que su traje fuera corregido a sus medidas, todo lo demás estaba previamente escogido, llegado el día de la ceremonia, fueron puntuales y aun dudaba.   
.  
-Podemos huir. – le dijo Hipo. – Podemos hacerlo, aun no llegamos a la iglesia, pídele a tu cochero que dé la vuelta o se desvíe. –   
-No serviría, Hipo, no puedo hacerlo. – le respondió Branch que estaba en un estado taciturno más preocupante que el normal.   
-¿Por qué? Es sencillo, solo le dices y… -   
-Mis sirvientes y criados, ellos me vieron crecer, antes que ustedes ellos fueron mi familia, que será de ellos si yo me voy, no tendrán “amo” a quien seguir y quien les proveerá, serán los sirvientes del Duque que dejo plantada en el altar a una princesa, con esta unión no solo aseguro el éxito del futuro del Moulin Rouge, sino también el de ellos. -   
-Estas sacrificando demasiado, Branch, no vale la pena, todos, nosotros, ellos, somos fuertes, no necesitamos de tú sacrificio, será horrible saber que sacrificaste tu vida y felicidad por nosotros, por favor, aún hay tiempo. –   
-No, Hipo, no hay otra forma. –   
.  
Branch estaba completamente resignado, lo había aceptado como su destino, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez las razones de porque debía casarse con la princesa. No supo cómo llego al altar, ni recordaba gran parte de la ceremonia. Para cuando recobro la conciencia la fiesta estaba a la mitad, todos riendo y bailando mientras él se sentía tan miserable, era como si se burlaran de él, todo aquello le daba vueltas y solo deseaba poder desvanecerse, salir corriendo de ahí y nunca volver, Poppy sostuvo su mano, volteo a verla, no podía hacerle eso, ni ella ni a los demás, tenía que ser fuerte y seguir adelante, como todos los demás lo estaban haciendo, beso a su ahora esposa y eso fue suficiente para calmarlo otro rato más.


	14. Matrimonio

Era protocolo ser felicitados por todos en la fiesta, iban a la mesa de la pareja para dar sus mejores deseos, Branch trataba de no hacer caras ante algunos de los invitados.   
.  
-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Poppy que muy perceptiva notaba su malestar.   
-Muchos de tus invitados. – comento no muy feliz de ser honesto, pero suponía no debían de guardarse secretos desde ahora. – eran mis fieles clientes. –   
-Oh… - fue lo único que pudo decir mientras abría grande los ojos y fijaba su vista en la nada.   
-¿Quieres que te diga quiénes son? – Branch no sabía hasta donde a ella le gustaría saber sobre su pasado.   
-¡No, por favor! No quiero… no me podría sacar de la mente a esos bastardos cogien…. Lo siento, no es… Creo que a partir de hoy. – comento tomando un suspiro. – es mejor que olvides todo, si alguien te llegara a, no sé, reconocer, les dirás que te están confundiendo. –   
-No creo que me reconozcan, ya hubieran dicho o hecho algo, no saben quién soy. – dijo Branch, sin saber porque eso le causaba pesar.   
-Eso es bueno. – comento mientras alisaba su moño y chaqueta.   
.  
Mientras Poppy se cercioraba de eso, noto a lo lejos un hombre, que aún no se acercaba a dar sus felicitaciones, pero lo reconoció, como si una pesadilla de la infancia se volviera realidad, el terror lleno su sangre y lo dejo sin aliento, volvía a ser aquel niño aterrado en el callejón con aquel viejo gordo que le doblaba el tamaño, bajando sus pantalones y violándolo sin cansancio durante horas, para darle unos míseros centavos por su inocencia, “piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa” se repetía la voz de Antony “Aguanta, a ellos no les gusta que llores.” Pudo soportar la tortura mirando por la ranura del barril donde lo monto el cristalino ojo de un pescado muerto, notaba los detalles de la claridad que se filtraba y podía ver su rostro asustado reflejado en el.   
.  
-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Poppy al notar lo pálido que se veía, volteo a ver a aquel hombre rodeado de niños que jugaban con él a cambios de golosinas y dulces. – Oh, notaste al buen John, todo el mundo lo adora, es tan amable con los niños. – Escucharla decir eso le causo nauseas a su ahora esposo.   
-No lo quiero cerca. – sabía quién era, lo conocía igual, de hecho, temía que se acercara y le recordara de esas fiestas donde su abuela fue anfitriona.   
-¿Por qué? Si es tan amable, deberías de conocerlo mejor antes de juzgarlo. –   
-Porque lo conozco te diría que no lo dejaras tocar a los niños. – comento abrazándose a sí mismo, teniendo un leve ataque de pánico, la visión comenzó a nublarse, le faltaba el aire.   
-¿Te sientes bien? –   
-Necesito aire… no puedo respirar… -   
-Claro, si, hay un cuarto atrás, puedes descansar, abriré las ventanas. -   
.  
Poppy lo ayudo a llegar, era extraño, estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de personas, pero ahora consideraba demasiado todo aquello, la boda, la fiesta, las felicitaciones, los invitados, quería simplemente desaparecer.   
.  
-¿Estas mejor? – pregunto Poppy tras abrir la última ventana.   
-Si, gracias. – respondió dejándose caer en un sofá.   
-¿Necesitas algo más? – ella realmente está dispuesta a hacerlo sentir mejor.   
-Hazme desaparecer. –   
.  
No sabía a qué se refería con eso, pero tomo su fino velo y lo dejo caer sobre su cabeza, Branch algo confundido volteo a verla.   
.  
-¿Dónde está Branch? ¿alguien lo ha visto? Oh no, desapareció. – dijo de manera sobre actuada e infantil.   
-Creo que aun existo. –   
-Puedo decirle a los demás que estas indispuesto, pero, yo debo de volver a la fiesta, no queremos que crean que nos estamos adelantado a los protocolos, ¿verdad? –   
.  
Branch se sonrojo, había olvidado por completo la noche de boda y lo que eso significaba, luego de que lo dejo solo, fue hasta la puerta, y desde ahí, comenzó a llamar a Hipo de la manera más discretamente posible. El joven castaño volteo, parecía que era la novia quien le hablaba, eso por el velo, pero después se dio cuenta que se trataba de su amigo.   
.  
-¿Qué haces con esa cosa en la cabeza? – le pregunto extrañado de verlo así.   
-¿Poppy está cerca? – Branch miraba para todos lados tratando de ver si no estaba ahí.   
-No, está tratando de ganarse a sus suegras, pero no logra mucho. – A lo lejos se podía ver como Poppy trataba de encajar con Roxanne y Kitty, pero estas parecían más atentas a Astrid.   
-Ven, sígueme. – le dijo Branch tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo al cuarto.   
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema? –   
-¿Qué cuál es el problema? ¡Acabo de casarme! Ese es el jodido problema. –   
-Haber, yo te dije que podías escapar, que había tiempo, pero tú decidiste seguir adelante, no digo que no podamos escapar ahora, solo que será un poco más complicado que antes. –   
-No quiero escapar, es solo que… estoy algo nervioso ¿sí? No me siento capaz de… -   
-¿Complacerla? –   
-Algo así, que tal si no soy su tipo o… no sé, nadie quiere algo usado y yo… hace rato dije algo y a ella de verdad pareció desagradarle, y si ella piensa que no soy lo suficientemente… puro. –   
-Branch, no te entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? –   
-Quiero, no lo sé, tal vez ser “normal” y ser lo que se suponen creen que soy. –   
-Creo que estas algo confundido, tal vez deberías de tomarlo con calma. –   
-No tengo tiempo para tener calma, los matrimonios se consuman en la noche si no, es como si no te casaras, todos esperan que lo hagamos, es lógica que ella también y no sé si… podré hacerlo. – Branch trato de tranquilizarse. – Nunca lo he hecho con alguien que dice amarme de verdad, ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? Hipo ¿Se siente igual? –   
Hipo vacilo, tenía que darle una respuesta que lo tranquilizara, ya no era el diamante del Moulin Rouge pero aun debía lidiar con los ataques de su amigo.   
-No, para nada se siente igual, pero eso solo pasa si tú igualmente la amas, porque si no es así, no será para nada diferente a otra noche en el trabajo. – Hipo tomo asiento alado de su amigo y pregunto con seriedad. - ¿Estás enamorado de la princesa? –   
-Ya te lo había dicho, no lo sé, ese es el jodido problema, ah… mira, no quisiera dormir con ella y tratarla como un cliente más, sin importar lo que sienta, no quiero tratarla así, pero… estoy tan nervioso. –   
-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar. –   
.  
Hipo le llevo un poco de vino, la ecuación del joven hubiera sido perfecta, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle, aquel acto desesperado de pedir ayuda lo hiso de nuevo con Roxanne, quien le llevo coñac y Kitty, que le dio una botella completa de Vodka, para el final de la fiesta no solo estaba relajado, estaba completamente perdido, reía de todo, incluso había salido de la habitación y participado un rato en la fiesta; Cuando todo hubo terminado, estando solos en la habitación marital, Poppy esperaba probar eso que lo había hecho merecedor del título de diamante del Moulin Rouge, pero el chico ya estaba profundamente dormido cuando ella estuvo lista.  
.  
A la mañana siguiente, le costó despertarse, no por el alcohol que parecía no haber salido del todo de su cuerpo, sino que era de día, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a estar despierto cuando el sol reinaba, se encontró solo en aquel enorme cuarto, sin comprender donde se suponía que estaría su ahora esposa. Trato de ponerse lo más presentable posible para buscarla en esa enorme mansión, pero apenas puso un pie afuera en el pasillo, se topó con un hombre albino, con ojos severos y expresión de enfado, lo miro detenidamente, incluso lo rodeo para ver cada detalle, Branch se sintió inmediatamente intimidado.   
.  
-¿Quién es…? –   
-Ah ah… - negó posando una mano enfrente de su cara, haciéndolo callar. – Estoy aquí porque me pidieron hacer un trabajo, ahora veo que es más un milagro, uno pensaría que un Duque tendría más clase y estilo, pero usted, parece que lo sacaron de las calles. –   
.  
Aquel comentario ofendió de sobre manera a Branch, intento defenderse de sus ásperas palabras, pero le fue imposible, lo volvía a callar apenas abrió la boca.   
.  
-La princesa tenia compromisos previos con varias personas importantes, compromisos que atraso por sus nupcial y que ahora no puede seguir aplazando. Soy Lord Shen, su maestro, me encomendó la tarea de capacitarlo en todo lo que un joven noble debería saber a estas alturas de la vida. – dijo aquello como burla a su situación, se pavoneaba de un lado a otro mientras le hablaba, aquello comenzó a marear a Branch. – así que tengo un mínimo un mes, aunque con algo de suerte sus asuntos la ausente quizás dos, esperemos que así sea. –   
-¡Dos meses! – exclamo Branch asombrado de haber sido abandonado sin ser informado.   
-Así es, no hay tiempo que perder y hay mucho que hacer, así que empecemos de una vez. –   
.  
Sus palabras lo asustaron y en parte tuvo mucha razón al percatarse de que Lord Shen no era una persona amable, pues era sumamente cruel con él, cada comentario era hiriente, nunca le aclamo por una acción bien ejecutada, incluso se burlaba de él si dicha cosa le hacía sentir algo de orgullo.   
.  
-Sabe comer con cubiertos. – comento al verlo. – Menos mal, otra cosa que tachar de la lista de “cosas básicas que ya debería saber” no se sienta superior en ningún aspecto, su alteza. – esa forma tan despectiva de llamarlo le quitaba todo el valor a la palabra. – Cualquier sirviente en esta casa podría hacerlo mejor que usted, tenga eso siempre en mente. –   
.  
Pensaba que era raro no recibir palabra alguna de la chica que semanas antes parecía desvivirse por él, era bastante extraño, pero luego noto que Lord Shen recibía cada una de aquellas cartas, Poppy le escribía sin falta todos los días, las cosas que le decían su maestro eran sacadas de ellas.   
.  
-La princesa tendrá a unos importantes invitados a su regreso, espera que esté listo para atenderlos, vendrán con ella. – leyó una de sus cartas enfrente de él.   
-¿Solo eso? ¿No dice algo más? – pregunto queriendo tomar la carta, pero el hombre no lo dejo ni siquiera acercarse.   
-Le recuerdo que la princesa lo deposito a mi supervisión, me dio completa poder sobre usted, esas fueron sus palabras. –   
-Deme la carta. – le pidió, más como un ruego que como una orden.   
-Usted aun no es nadie para darme una orden, yo solo sigo las indicaciones de la princesa. – dijo, metiendo la carta en su saco. – Ahora veremos que tal esta su escritura, la princesa demanda que le dé una respuesta. –   
.  
Branch vio la oportunidad de pedirle a Poppy que regresara o mínimo cambiara de maestro, pues si la creía capaz de haber contratado a ese hombre para enseñarle, pero le fue imposible, Lord Shen vigilaba cada letra que escribía.   
.  
-¡Mire este desastre! – exclamo molesto al mirar la nota. - ¿Qué no sabe escribir? ha manchado toda la carta, ha manchado sus manos y su ropa, que desgracia. – comento al tener que darle uno de sus finos pañuelos de seda.   
-No he tenido la fortuna. – bramo tratando de controlar su tono. – de practicar adecuadamente. –   
-¿Qué no ha practicado? Pero si me dijeron que fue educado por un administrador y un contador, que ambos hombres lo tomaron como aprendiz, ¿Cómo es posible que en tanto tiempo su escritura no haya mejorado, o es que acaso ellos le permitían tales escritos? Parece que los ha hecho una bestia. –   
.  
Branch quería responder, defenderse, pero esa era la versión que tenían que sostener, y tenía razón, no era posible que un aprendiz tuviera ese grado tan bajo de escritura.   
.  
-Es que yo… nunca pase… -   
-No se diga más, practicara a partir de aquí todos los días, todo el tiempo necesario hasta que su escritura sea la ideal, por mientras yo seguiré respondiéndole a la princesa. -   
.  
Lord Shen masacro la carta que le había escrito a ella, para luego lanzarla a la chimenea.   
.  
Los días eran largos y cansados, Branch aún no se acostumbraba a estar despierto bajo los rayos del sol y pasaba con el ojo abierto las noches oscuras, a veces, cuando las palabras de Shen eran pesadas e hirientes como un hierro a rojo vivo que se posaba sobre su carne; tomaba una sábana de la cama y trataba de dormir en alguna esquina de la habitación, aunque le era imposible.   
.  
-Hazme desaparecer. – murmuraba. – Tan solo hazme desaparecer. – decía mientras se mecía frenéticamente abrazándose a sí mismo.   
.  
Su corazón latía asustado al escuchar a la alondra cantar, el terror de ver salir el sol, anunciándose contento con sus rayos colándose por su ventana, pensar que la tortura comenzaría de nuevo, nadie lo detenía y todos parecían disfrutar con sus abusos, Lord Shen ahora lo golpeaba en los nudillos con una rama cortada y flexible de bambú cada que escribía mal una palabra, su letra no era buena o derramaba por accidente la tinta.   
.  
-¡Otra vez tiro la tinta! Su torpeza es increíble. – le grito.   
.  
Branch no tenía ya nada de fuerzas para contrariarlo y su falta de pulcritud se debía más a su cansancio, fue entonces que una carta le pudo dar un respiro.   
.  
-Han invitado a la princesa a la boda de… ¿Sir Hipo? Ah, parece ser que fueron invitados en su boda, lo que le obliga a asistir a la suya, pero ella no está… - Lord Shen tenía la costumbre de hablar de las obligaciones de la princesa como si él aun no formara parte de su vida. – Ni hablar, tendrá que ir usted en representación. -  
.  
Asistir a la fiesta de Hipo le trajo muy poco consuelo, pues tenía como chaperón a su tan odiado maestro, que lo siguió como su sombra exigiéndose que se comportara como una persona de su nuevo nivel.   
.  
-Estos son mis amigos. – aseguro. – No de “la princesa” así que le aseguro que mi conducta no ofenderá a nadie. –   
.  
Lord Shen estaba a punto de reprenderle, pero miro a la mujer que estaba acercándose, de tez morena y cabellos negros, sus ojos lo amenazaron de muerte y con sabio pensar el hombre retrocedió, dándole a su pupilo la breve libertad que el pedía.   
.  
A Branch le hubiera gustado disfrutar más de aquella reunión, les comento, para aminorar sus ansias, que no le permitían escribir con frecuencias porque “aún no lo hacía bien” además de que fueran breves y secas.   
.  
-¿Secas? Parecen todo un desierto. – comento Roxanne. – Nene, apenas si dijiste “buenos días” y “estoy bien” – la mujer lo tomo de la barbilla haciéndolo girar su perfil en ambas direccione. – Luces pálido… y tienes ojeras, ¿Estas comiendo bien? –   
-Como adecuadamente. – comento, aunque eso era una gran mentira, había comenzado a vomitar, y lo hacía a diario, solía comer solo una vez al día antes de mudarse ahí y Lord Shen lo obligaba a terminarse mínimo tres platillos de buena porción tres veces al día, era demasiado para él.   
-Amigo, te seré sincero, luces fatal, ¿Qué te hace tú esposa? – pregunto Hipo.  
-Nada… -   
-No, enserio, creo que todos queremos saber, ¿Qué te hace? –   
-Nada, eso es exactamente lo que me hace, nada, no la veo desde la boda. – menciono molesto por la insistencia.   
-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos sus amigos.   
.  
Branch soltó un suspiro largo y trato de explicarles.   
.  
-Me quedé dormido después de la boda, ella y yo… aún no tenemos nada, cuando desperté se había ido. – aquello ultimo lo dijo con una gran desilusión, Branch jamás había despertado con nadie a su lado, si algo le llamaba la atención de la unión, era eso, saber que se sentía despertar con alguien alado de su cama, alguien que le profesara amor sincero.  
-¿Esa perra no te dejo algún mensaje, alguna nota? – pregunto molesta Kitty.   
-No, solo supe que tenía un “maestro asignado” y que debía de hacer todo lo que él me ordenara. –   
-¿Tú? ¿El Diamante de Moulin Rouge tener que seguirle órdenes a un maestro de cuarta? ¿Cómo voy a creer eso? Esa perra me va a escuchar. – amenazo la mujer de cabellos negros.   
-Pues suerte si la encuentras, ni siquiera sé dónde está. –   
-Sabes que, olvidémonos de todo ese asunto, disfruta lo que hay aquí, tienes a tus amigos, es mi boda, trata de disfrutar. –   
-Muchas gracias, Hipo, eso hare. – le dijo tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa, aunque era bastante falsa.   
.  
Branch jamás se había sentido tan miserable, no desde hacía tiempo, ver feliz a su amigo le dolía, pues no gozaba de la misma felicidad, el amor que la pareja de recién casados desbordaba le provocaba nauseas, mirar como sus dos amigas, Roxanne y Kitty idolatraban a la joven, acrecentaban en él unos celos “¿Por qué no fueron así con Poppy?” ella había hecho más por todos que esa rubia, que lo único que le dio a él fue arrebatarle la compañía de la única persona que sentía cercana, tenía el aprecio de todos, incluso Kitty le regalo un hacha, ella no le había dado nada a Poppy en su boda, ni siquiera a él, incluso la llamaba “perra”, ¿Por qué hacían tantas diferencias?   
Permaneció taciturno y alejado el resto de la fiesta, aunque estaba alado de sus amigos, su mente y espíritu caminaban entre las tinieblas de su pesar, a ese punto, las cosas que le parecían divertidas habían perdido por completo su atractivo, ¿Así sería su vida siempre? Con un montón de reglas a las que aplicarse y un chaperón que lo siguiera a todos lados.   
.  
La fiesta fue pequeña y feliz, pero nada le causo gracia, regreso más molesto que como había llegado, ahora que comparaba su vida con las de sus amigos, que tan fácilmente lo hicieron a un lado, sus alegrías borraban el recuerdo de su existencia en sus mentes, la vida seguía para todos, pero para Branch, era como si todo se hubiera detenido en la más frías de las desgracias, aunque no podía reprocharle a nadie sus desventuras, él escogió consiente sus decisiones, no le quedaba de otra más que apegarse a lo acordado.   
Un día, mientras trataba de escribir algo, tiro de nuevo el frasco de tinta por accidente, con algo de suerte esta no lleno su ropa, pero si sus manos.   
.  
-¡Por el amor de todo lo que es bueno! – Grito Shen. - ¿Acaso no es capaz de hacer nada bien? No hay suficiente seda en todo el mundo para limpiar la desgracia que usted es para la casa real. –   
-No es para tanto. – pudo decir en su defensa. – puedo limpiarme… -   
.  
Shen le lanzo uno de sus finos pañuelos que anteriormente había sido manchado.   
.  
-¿Ha visto usted el pañuelo sucio de algún noble? No, porque son pulcros, usted señor, no merece tener sedas finas. –   
-Pues entonces usare de lino, de estambre, estofa o lo que sea que considere este de mi nivel. – Branch realmente ya no toleraba sus insultos.   
-¿A su nivel? Nada está a su nivel en este mundo, usted, alguien tan sucio que de seguro uso artimañas de lo más bajo para ganarse el corazón de la princesa. –   
-Yo no utilice ninguna artimaña, ella fue quien… -   
-Ni se atreva a decir que una fina princesa, tan pura y de buen corazón como la princesa Poppy fuera capaz de andar tan siquiera cerca de un burdel de los arrabales. –   
.  
Branch se sorprendió.   
.  
-¿Quién se lo...? –   
-Escuche perfectamente la conversación que tuvo con esos… remedos de seres humanos a los que llama amigos. – Shen camino en círculos alrededor de Branch, cosa que lo puso muy nervioso. – ahora todo tiene sentido, usted no es más que una insignificante rata de alcantarilla que finge ser algo que no es para subir de estatus, salir de su repugnante hoyo, sin importar si su repulsiva presencia podría deshonrar a la casa imperial, no sé cómo su majestad pudo caer en tal mentira, pero cuando pueda le hare saber sobre su verdadera naturaleza. –   
-Ella ya lo sabe… - chillo tratando de contener las lágrimas y el miedo de que alguien con tan malas intenciones supiera su secreto.   
-Ciertamente. – comento con aire de superioridad. – puedo creer eso, conozco a la princesa, es capaz de tener lastimas hasta de infames moscas que devoran excremento, pero ahora comprendo mejor la situación, lo está probando, quiere ver si del fango emergerá una bella flor de loto, por eso no ha intimado con usted, si no alcanza el éxito esperado, se deshará de usted, lo mandara directo al hoyo inmundo de donde salió, la princesa no es ninguna inculta, lo pensó bien antes de enredarse con alguien de su calaña, si por mi parte está la facultad de hacer que usted no permanezca más tiempo del debido, me esforzare porque no llegue a la altura de sus expectativas. –   
.  
Shen abandono la habitación, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, ¿Eso era lo que estaba haciendo Poppy? Lo estaba probando, ¿Era eso cierto? Si no llegaba a llenar sus expectativas se desharía de él, ¿Por qué era ella tan cruel? ¿Por qué jugo con sus sentimientos de aquella manera? Algo en su interior que pensó que no podía romperse más, se estaba haciendo pedazos y desconocía la razón. En las semanas siguientes Lord Shen se dedicó a torturarlo, no podía rehuir a sus obligaciones, pero teniendo todo el poder que la princesa deposito en él para dirigir la mansión, aprovecho aquello para torturo a su pupilo de todas formas, cuando era hora de la comida, le ordenaba a las servidumbres que le sirvieran las sobras, pues a su parecer, ni la comido de los criados era digna de alguien con su historial, en sus clases era aún más cruel, golpeándolo con aquella vara de bambú a la hora de su práctica de caligrafía, recordándole en cada momento porque no era apto del amor de la princesa.   
.  
-De nuevo tiro la tinta, ¿Sabe cuánto cuesta cada frasco? Cuestan más que tú insignificante existencia. – dijo colérico.   
.  
Branch no hablaba, ya no tenía voz, ni fuerzas o voluntad, su alma estaba hecha pedazos con sus burlas y desfalcos, recordándole que cualquier persona en la mansión era más digna de la mano y amor de la princesa que él, ahora, que comparaba sus afectos con otros, comprendía que se había enamorado de ella, realmente le amaba, por eso las reflexiones de Lord Shen le causaban un gran pesar, Poppy lo estaba examinando para saber si descartarlo era la mejor opción, por eso no “cerro el trato” en su noche de bodas, para tener la libertad de deshacerse de él si ella así lo deseaba. Aunque sus sentimientos por ella eran genuinos, no necesitaba de la ayuda de las duras palabras de Lord Shen para saber que no estaba ni estaría nunca a su nivel, no le quedaba de otra más que esperar el rechazo de la misma a su llegada.   
.  
-Esta vez. – le dijo Lord Shen. – Le he puesto veneno a la tinta, así que piénselo antes de volver a derramar el frasco. –   
-¿Qué acaso quieres matarme? – Branch dijo temblando.   
-No, no quedaría bien ante la princesa si eso llegara a pasar, que mueras, bajo mi tutela, sin duda no, pero tampoco me veré bien si en algo tan mínimo no avanzas, tómalo como mi último esfuerzo por hacer de ti no tan poca cosa para cualquier presencia de esta mansión, cuando llegue la princesa ella misma podrá despacharte si así lo deseas, es común que los monarcas manden matar a sus conyugues cuando estos no le calzan, si la princesa me lo pidiera, claro que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, pero por mientras, trate de no llenarse las manos. –   
.  
Branch no tenía ningún tipo de libertad, Poppy dejo todo el poder de decisión a Lord Shen, o eso era lo que él decía, al finalizar la semana al fin tuvieron mensaje del regreso de la princesa, estaría ahí dentro de un par de días, llegaría con aquellas personas importantes y esperaba que Branch fuera ya capaz de desenvolverse en sociedad.   
.  
-Tendré que pasar todo el tiempo contigo para que no me hagas pasar vergüenzas ante personas tan importantes, no quiero que piensen que un pupilo mío puede llegar a ser tan… corriente. –   
.  
Lord Shen no lo dejaba ni respirar solo desde que se divisó el carruaje de la de princesa, Branch vio con terror que uno de los cuatro invitados de la princesa era aquel hombre regordete, Jonh, el mismo de la boda, el mismo del callejón, el mismo que asistía a las fiestas que hacia su abuela, se quiso echar a correr, estar tan lejos de él como le fuera posible, pero su maestro no se lo permitió.   
.  
Poppy se mostró muy alegre de volver a casa, esperaba una bienvenida efusiva, pero Branch se limitó a una ligera reverencia, lo vio tan acabado, no se parecía en nada al guapo hombre que dejo atrás, sus mejillas estaban hundidas, debajo de sus guantes, entre las mangas, sus muñecas lucían huesudas, tanto así que lograba ver marcado sus huesos, ¿Qué había pasado con él? Le dolió verlo tan acabado, solo fueron dos meses, ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿No le habría caído el cambio de vida? Su piel estaba tan pálida que parecía mármol, cuando su tono debería de ser moreno, era más un fantasma que un ser vivo.   
.  
No actuaba para nada normal, si, era sociable, pero de una manera tan fría y mecánica, respondía solo si se le preguntaba algo, no levantaba la vista del suelo, algún objeto o la comida.   
.  
-Deberían ir tú y Sir John a pescar al lago, las actividades al aire libre son maravillosas en esta época del año. – le sugirió Poppy a Branch enfrente de todos los invitados, estén tembló asustado de tan siquiera imaginar estar asolas con aquel hombre.   
-No se pescar. – comento como un susurro, más para Poppy que para el resto de los invitados.   
-No hay gran cosa que hacer, uno solo se sienta y espera a que el animal se trague el anzuelo, es muy fácil. – como Sir John, aquello hizo reír al resto.   
-¿Cómo que no sabes pescar? – pregunto Poppy por debajo de las risas, se veía bastante molesta por lo mencionado. – Contrate al mejor maestro de todo el mundo para que te enseñara todo lo que un noble debe saber, ¿No aprendiste nada en dos meses? Dios, de nada sirvió atrasar mi regreso. –   
Sus palabras le calaron, escucho como por dentro sus anhelos y corazón volvía a romperse, tuvo que llevarse la servilleta a la boca para contener un sollozo que se quería escapar.  
-Lamento enserio no cumplir con tus expectativas. – hablo tratando de no llorar. – Yo solo… no me siento con apetito. – Branch se levantó de golpe, pidió disculpas y se retiró de la mesa.  
.  
Trato de calmarse un momento en alguna habitación, en su caminata Lord Shen no dejo de recalcarle todos sus errores cometidos y como la decepción se marcaba en el rostro de la princesa.   
.  
-Solo queda saber que te deparará, un divorcio o la muerte, la segunda calza mejor a personas de tú tipo, una escoria menos que mancha este perfecto mundo, para mi será todo un placer ayudarla a deshacerme de ti. –  
.  
No lo acompaño a la habitación, se quedó afuera en el pasillo, Branch se sentía tan mal, no tenía palabras para explicar su sufrimiento, cuando al fin revelaba su verdadera inclinación por ella, resultaba que Poppy no le correspondía, ¿Podría ser el destino tan cruel? Solo quería disolverse, como un terrón de azúcar en una taza de té y dejar de existir.  
.   
-Una cena estupenda. – escucho hablar a alguien, sorprendiéndose con la presencia de Sir John.   
-¿Y Lord Shen? – pregunto asustado de tan solo pasar un segundo cerca de él.   
-Ah ese criado metiche, no sabe cuándo su presencia está de más, le dije que no entrara. – el hombre se acercó rápidamente y poso una de sus manos sobre su hombro. – Con que no sabes pescar, no te preocupes, yo te enseño. – Sir John fue acercando su rostro, Branch aterrado y acostumbrado a otro tipo de conductas, solo cerro sus ojos y ofreció sus labios, para que un cliente más tomara de él lo que quisiera y él pudiera sobrevivir un día más.   
.  
Sir John vio extraño su actuar, su intención era sentarse a su lado, más extraño le pareció la llegada de la princesa quien le pego tremenda cacheta a su esposo.   
.  
-Jamás me sentí tan decepcionada, me decepcionas, Branch. – Poppy estaba muy molesta, ahora la duda la asaltaba, ¿Con cuántos estuvo en su ausencia?   
.  
A Branch se les caía el mundo a pedazos, ahora no solo le dolía el corazón, sino también su mejilla, su alma está siendo desgarrada y en su mente ya no había paz, que le estaba preparando Poppy, cuál sería su destino ahora que su majestad había vuelto a casa.


	15. resurrección

Branch espero a que Poppy fuera a dormir con él, aprovecharía para pedir una explicación por esos dos crueles meses, ¿Por qué torturarlo? ¿No era mejor simplemente despacharlo? ¿Por qué era ella tan cruel? Atacarlo ahora que sus sentimientos dependían de su querer, era como un plan bien pensado, el de una niña mimada que rogaba por un juguete y cuando lo obtuvo dejo de interesarle. Espero y se quedó esperando, Poppy no fue en el transcurso de toda la noche a su habitación, de nuevo, como de costumbre, tomo su sabana y se acurruco en una oscura esquina, las palabras de Lord Shen las creía tan ciertas, él no era digno de dormir entre finas almohadas, había decepcionado a la princesa, a su amor.   
.  
A la mañana siguiente, a la hora de desayunar, tuvo la oportunidad de topársela en el pasillo, la detuvo justo a tiempo para tener una susurrante charla.   
.  
-¿Por qué no fuiste a nuestra habitación anoche? – pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.   
-Es inapropiado que los esposos duerman en el mismo cuarto cuando hay visitas, sabes, no entiendo como no sabes de las reglas más mínimas, contrate al mejor maestro para que te enseñara, pero tú preferiste no aprender nada, Lord Shen me hablo de tú bajo rendimiento, no pensé que fuera tan serio, pero ahora que lo veo, y con lo de ayer… - sinceramente, no había ido a la alcoba por enfado con él, verlo ofreciéndose a alguien más le pareció repugnante. – Veo que… una puede intentar sacar la lombriz de la tierra, pero está siempre querrá regresar al fango, tal vez… todo esto fue un error. – Poppy suspiro desilusionada. – Vayamos a comer y por favor, trata de sonreír. –   
.  
La incertidumbre estaba carcomiéndolo por dentro, ahora más que nunca pensaba que esas cosas que decía Lord Shen eran ciertas, solo había dos opciones, seguramente tomaría la fatal, ¿Por qué no huyo cuando pudo? Debió de haber aceptado las ofertas que le dieron sus amigos, porque puede que su amor por Poppy fuera genuino, pero ciertamente no le correspondía. La sujetó de nuevo del brazo para continuar la charla.   
.  
-Déjame ir… - le rogo. – Si no soy la persona que esperaba, libérame de este compromiso, sé que lo planeaste, solo déjame ir. – Branch estaba a casi nada de romper en llanto.   
-¿Y que planee exactamente? – le cuestiono molesta. – ¿Llenarte de lujos, darte una buena educación, darte un estilo de vida digno? Creo que he sido demasiado buena con alguien que no siente gratitud alguna. – Poppy trato de nuevo entrar al comedor, pero Branch volvió a impedírselo.   
-Si quieres que te de las gracias, te las doy, pero déjame ir, ya no me tortures. –   
-No sabía que sacarte de la prostitución fuera una tortura para ti, gracias por ilustrarme, mis invitados me aguardan. –   
-Tú no me amas, me mentiste, no se para que me querías a tu lado si jamás ibas a estar conmigo, te lo dije, si tú idea del matrimonio era dejarme atrás, ser tu segundo plato, yo no quería esto… -   
-Siempre estuviste tan seguro de ellos ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo entonces? – pregunto Poppy haciéndole frente, sabiendo que no podría zafarse hasta dar por terminado el asunto. – Si aseguras que mis sentimientos eran falsos ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte? –   
-¿Y me lo preguntas? No lo sé, todos esperaban a que cumpliera con tus expectativas, yo deseaba cumplirlas también, pero a pesar que me enamore de ti, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto y no me equivoque. –   
-¿Tú… te enamoraste de mí? – la princesa estaba sorprendida por la confesión, lo sospechaba, no, ciertamente sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero escuchar la verdad salir de su boca, lo hacía por fin real.   
-¿Y que si lo hice? No importa, no es lo mismo, tú no me amas de verdad. –   
-¡¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi afecto?! Yo tengo derecho de dudar de los tuyos, ¿Cuándo entenderás que no necesitas ofrecértele a nadie? Hacer eso, con mis invitados, un hombre tan bueno y generoso como el señor John, merece que le ofrezcas una disculpa ahora mismo. – le exigió molesta.   
-No me disculpare con un hombre que se presume como bueno ante los ojos de la sociedad y devora a niños indefensos por las noches, entre los callejones mal viviente, pequeños que no tienen como defenderse de sus perversiones y… que solo quieren sobrevivir, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que un hombre así merece tales disculpas? -   
-Lo confundes, tanto tiempo en la miseria de tus circunstancias te hacen ver monstruos donde no los hay, deja de actuar como la diva que eras, esto no es el Moulin Rouge. –   
.  
Branch la miro molesto, si no le daba su autorización para irse, no se la volvería a pedir, no sabía cómo, pero ese mismo día se iría de aquel lugar.   
.  
-Se perfectamente. – comenzó a hablar con voz pesada. – que ya no estoy en el Moulin Rouge, y puede que por tantos clientes que tuve no recuerde la cara ni el carácter de todos, pero créeme que jamás olvidare el rostro del primer mal nacido que tomo mi dignidad aquella miserable noche en un callejón oscuro. – Poppy se llevó las manos a la boca impactada por darse cuenta que había llevado a alguien que no solo era un ser de lo más despreciable, sino que cuya presencia causaba un gran dolor en el alma de su esposo. –   
No me disculpare jamás con él, cualquier ofensa que pueda darle jamás se equiparara a la que él me ha dado a mí, ni la que tú me has hecho, no solo lo trajiste aquí, me expusiste a él, sino que contrataste a un maestro para enseñarme todas las razones de porque yo no debería de estar aquí, no hay día que no me recuerde que nuestra unión es indigna, en que soy poca cosa para una princesa tan pura, me a torturado desde el primer día, pero ¿tú que vas a saber de eso? le pides informes a él antes que a mí, los crees más certeros que mis palabras, las de tu esposo, ¿Para qué hiciste que me enamorara de ti si esto solo sería una prueba para saber si te agradaba? –   
-¿Quién te ha dicho que te he puesto en prueba? –   
-Lord Shen no me ha ocultado tus planes, ha sido bastante transparente con tus intenciones, lo planeaste desde antes, por eso no dormirte conmigo en la noche de bodas, pretendías guardar tu honra hasta saber si yo valía la pena. –   
-Yo jamás… -   
-No mientas, estoy harto, estoy cansado, te dije que mi corazón no era hermoso, estaba roto y destrozado por todo lo que he tenido que sufrir, nadie daría por él ni un penique, pero es mío, puedo amarlo así tal cual, sin cambiar nada, esperaba que alguien más pudiera amarlo de la misma manera, me hiciste creer que tú podrías, pero no era verdad, desde el primer momento trataste de amoldarlo, cambiarlo por completo a tu gusto, ahora… lo que antes decías que amabas te causa molestia, tratas de cambiar en mi cada aspecto, lo que hablo, como lo digo, lo que pienso, en como actuó, con quien tengo amistad, cuando dices amar el bosque, es porque lo amas tal cual, con sus odiosos insectos, sus aves que trinan temprano, con sus oscuros secretos, pero no, lo que tú haces es querer destrozas su naturaleza para tú comodidad, desalojar a las bestias y domesticar a otras, eso no es amor. –   
.  
Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, Poppy pensó en sus palabras y al comprender algo, le pregunto.   
.  
-¿Has recibido mis cartas? – La princesa sin falta escribió una carta cada día para su amado esposo, por ello le molesto más su indiferencia al llegar.   
-¿Las cartas? Claro, las que recibía sin falta Lord Shen con tus órdenes para torturarme. – le contesto molesto.   
-¿Tú las leíste? – pregunto comenzando a sentir una rabia indescriptible, no hacia Branch, sino contra Lord Shen.   
-¿Yo? Jamás vi las estúpidas cartas, ni siquiera recibí las cartas que me mandaron mis amigos sin pasar antes la revisión de tu carismático maestro, no pude leer nada y solo me daba la orden de regresar pequeñas notas si era indispensable contestar, lo único que sé es que mandabas esas cartas con instrucciones para mí. –   
.  
Poppy al fin noto las intenciones de Lord Shen, no comprendía como el prestigioso maestro había llegado a conclusiones tan extrañas, parecía que lo único que había intentado en ese tiempo era separarlos a ambos.  
.  
-Ya entiendo lo que pasa, Branch, cálmate un poco y lo arreglare, vayamos a desayunar con los demás y… -   
-¿Qué me calme y vaya a desayunar con ese hijo de puta en la misma mesa? – Aquello ofendió bastante a Branch, si eso era posible.   
-Cierto, me olvide por completo de él, escucha… solo hay que calmarnos y… -   
-¿Qué me calme? ¿Quieres que me calme para que sigas humillándome más? Estas bastante equivocada si crees que sigo dispuesto a llenar tus expectativas, ya no más, no me quedare ni un minuto más a tú lado, prefiero… prefiero… - Branch miro a todos lados y lo primero que vio fue un jarrón, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo arrojo tan fuerte como pudo a la pared, el piso se llenó de fragmentos de filosa porcelana.   
-¡Branch! ¿Pero qué haces? – exclamo asustada Poppy por su acción.   
-Dices que me comporto como una diva, pues bien, aquí tienes a la maldita diva del Moulin Rouge. –   
.  
Branch comenzó a tomar tomo lo que tenía a mano, otros jarrones, cuadros, las mesitas, todo adorno y cajones, lanzando, rompiendo mientras se alejaba de ella haciendo un escándalo que atrajo las presencias tanto de los invitados, los sirvientes y Lord Shen, que esperaba encontrarse con Branch en el comedor para vigilar su comportamiento.   
.  
-Cuanto lo lamento, princesa. – se disculpó el albino. – Pero es un hombre incorregible, lo mejor para usted es disolver el matrimonio, es bueno que haya tomado la precaución de no haber consumado la unión, estoy seguro que la iglesia dará por bien ayudarla a separarse, entenderán que es una medida necesaria… - Poppy lo callo alzando una mano.   
-No sé, porque usted creyó que mis intenciones eran cambiarlo o amoldarlo, le di la disposición y control completo de todo mientras yo no estuviera con el fin de que actualizara a mi esposo en los temas que viera fueran necesario, no que le hiciera creer que lo estaba poniendo en algún tipo de prueba. –   
-Mi princesa, tal vez no esta tan al tanto, pero su esposo, no tiene el pasado que dice tener, el aseguro que usted lo sabía, pero… me es imposible dar sus palabras como veraces. – se burló del hecho. – Que alguien de su nivel andaría con un… extraviado. –   
-Y no le mintió. – le respondió Poppy con ira. – De ahí que le hiciera a usted firmar un contrato de cooficialidad para cuando terminara sus servicios, pues di por hecho que tarde o temprano usted se daría cuenta de su pasado, contrato que espero que cumpla cuando se vaya del palacio. –   
.  
Lord Shen estaba pálido, había cometido un error si ese era el caso.   
.  
-Y no diré nada, se lo aseguro, princesa, me esforzare más en darle la educación que usted esperaba que yo le diera. –   
-Parece que no me entendió, espero que usted se vaya ahora mismo de aquí y regréseme las cartas que claramente nunca fueron dirigidas a usted. –   
-Es una de mis formas de enseñanzas, darle las cartas era una recompensa que no merecía por sus nulos esfuerzos, no pensé que… -   
-Al darle poder de decisión no quise decir que tuviera el poder por encima de él, es mi esposo, usted un simple maestro… y Sir John, - comento volteando a ver al regordete hombre. – Su presencia no es bien recibida en palacio, le pediré que se retire hoy mismo, cuanto antes. –   
.  
Tras dar esas órdenes se dispuso en ir a buscar a su esposo siguiendo el desastre que dejo en su camino.   
.  
Branch por su parte continuaba destrozando pasillo por pasillo, entrando al fin a una habitación que resulto ser la pequeña biblioteca donde Lord Shen solía darle clases, no se contuvo, tiro libros, jarrones, destrozo plumas y lanzo los frascos de tinta estrellándolos contra las paredes, cuando tuvo en sus manos el ultimo, cuido de a donde lo lanzaría, si tenían veneno no quiera llenarse de él; fue ahí que comenzó a pensar las cosas, no tenía lugar a donde ir, si iba a alguna de sus propiedades Poppy lo encontraría, al igual si huía con alguno de sus amigos, ¿Qué medida tomaría ella? ¿Buscaría la disolución del matrimonio o acabaría con su vida? Ahora estaba en las mismas circunstancias en las que estuvo antes, con alguien detrás de él en busca de terminar con su existencia, ya no lo toleraría más, se encontraba sin fuerzas suficientes para seguir luchando y ahora que el Moulin Rouge ya no era su hogar, lo único que le quedaba era el frio de la calle.   
.  
-Solo quiero desaparecer. – murmuro Branch cansado de tanto dolor, fue ahí que volvió a ver el frasco que sostenía, tal vez, después de todo, desaparecer si era una opción.  
.   
No tomo pausas ni lo pensó un segundo más, abrió el frasco y se bebió todo su contenido de un solo trago, la tinta no tenía ningún sabor en particular, era de textura tan fluida como el agua, por un momento pensó que dolería, pero no paso, simplemente le llego un letargo pesado que lo obligo a tomar asiento y cuando este fue inaguantable, termino por desplomarse en el suelo, respirar comenzaba a costarle trabajo, en segundos perdía la conciencia y al sentir que le faltaba el aire, regresaba en sí, estaba consiente que entre tantos parpadeos, llegaría al definitivo donde jamás volvería a abrir los ojos de nuevo, al fin podría descansar de toda la mierda que había sido en vida, sin problemas ni angustias, solo lamentaba que tal vez, por dicha acción, no volvería a ver a su abuela, si pudiera pedir un deseo antes de morir, ayudado con la pena de arrepentirse de cada cosa hecha a lo largo de sus últimos años de vida, sería que le perdonasen todo y poder ir al paraíso, donde seguramente su adorada abuela estaba.   
.  
Cuando Poppy al fin encontró a su esposo, este estaba recostado en el suelo, al principio pensó que se trataba de un simple desmayo, más al ver sus labios negros y el frasco que apretaba en su mano fría, dedujo con seguridad que había bebido algo para terminar con su vida. Los criados tuvieron que llevarla lejos para poder interceder y salvarlo, no les costó trabajo hacerlo devolver el veneno, pero seguía inconsciente.   
.  
-¿Qué demonios tenían los frascos? – le pregunto histérica al Lord Shen.   
-Es una mezcla de hierbas, en pequeñas dócil solo hacen dormir, pero en grandes… -   
-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –   
-Era un concentrado muy potente, podría ser que duerma un largo tiempo o que jamás despierte. –   
.  
La princesa desterró a Lord Shen del palacio, asegurándole que tenía suerte de que ella no lo castigara por lo que había hecho. Mando a traer al médico real, Melman, quien llego esa misma tarde acompañado de su esposa, una regordeta institutriz llamada Gloria que Poppy conocía a la perfección, pues había sido ella la encargada de su crianza.   
.  
El doctor dio un buen pronóstico, el veneno no le preocupaba tanto como su estada acabado, su piel estaba pálida y seca, sin contar que su peso era bajo, estaba en un estado de inanición muy preocupante.   
.  
-¿Cómo es que llego a estar tan mal? – pregunto Melman a la princesa. – Como es posible que no se le alimentara correctamente. –   
.  
La respuesta llego de una de las criadas que solía limpiar la alcoba.   
.  
-Vomitaba todo el tiempo, cada que venía a limpiar la bacinica o el baño, había vomito por todas partes, tampoco dormía en la cama, Lord Shen solía decirle que no era digno de dormir ahí, no sé dónde lo hacia todas las noches. –   
-¿Qué más le decía Lord Shen? – le exigió Poppy que le dijera todo.   
.  
Poppy no abandono la habitación aquella noche, le dolía saber los días de gran sufrimiento que paso a costa suya, “Si tan solo hubiera una forma de recompensarte, de comprobarte mi afecto” pensó la princesa mientras, estando completamente solos, lo veía dormir; fue entonces que le llego una idea, Branch pensaba que no habían intimado por tener la opción libre para deshacerse de él, pero, si lo hacían, comprobaría que su unión tenia bases genuinas, ya se lo había pedido antes.   
.  
Branch fue recobrando algo de conciencia, abrir los ojos le estaba costando mucho, los sentía tan pesados, el escenario era algo conocida, al igual que la sensación que lo embargaba, un ligero placer en su entrepierna, una bella chica sobre él, a la luz de una vela, montándolo, su piel era suave y su rostro le parecía algo familiar, lucia igual que un ángel, pensó, que tal vez, al final de cuentas, no había ido a parar al infierno, volvió a perder la conciencia.   
.  
El intento de Poppy por consumar el matrimonio no fue lo que esperaba que fuera, repitiendo lo que le había enseñado Hickory, pudo lograr poner duro su miembro, lo suficiente para intentar una copula seca y un tanto dolorosa, “¿Es esto por lo que la gente paga para que les hagan?” fue difícil, complicado y nada placentero, aquello se puso flácido casi inmediatamente, saliendo por sí mismo de ella sin siquiera llegar al final, que otras, en el día de su boda le explicaron, sería. Se acostó a su lado insatisfecha y derrotada, amaba a Branch, pero comprobarle que el sentimiento era real y mutuo seria aún más complicado que antes.  
.  
Tuvo que partir temprano en la mañana, no podía quedarse, aunque ese era su mayor deseo, temía que al partir le llegara una carta explicando la muerte de su esposo, o que despertara y se encontrara en soledad, pero no podía seguir retrasando sus obligaciones, partió envuelta en un mar de lágrimas, al menos, en esta ocasión sabía que estaba en manos más gentiles, el doctor Melman y su esposa Gloria eran personas buenas, si alguien podía sanar el cuerpo y espíritu de Branch, eran ellos.   
.  
Branch despertó dos días después de su partida, no tenida dolor, pero si una fatiga que lo mantuvo postrado en cama por más de una semana, el doctor sabiendo que su estómago estaba acostumbrado a una sola comida al día, comenzó a darle pequeñas porciones de comida fácil de digerir, tan aletargado como para oponerse, siguió las ordenes que le daban, apenas se pudo mantener sentado, Gloria le llevo un puñado de cartas, eran demasiadas.   
.  
-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto con aquel tono falto de entusiasmo, estaba desanimado por su infructuoso intento de suicidio, ahora no podría repetirlo, seguramente todos lo estarían vigilando.   
-Son las cartas de la princesa Poppy, las que Lord Shen no te dejo leer, creo que serán una buena lectura para tú estancia en cama, digo, no tienes otra cosa que hacer. – Comento Gloria llevándose los platos del desayuno.   
.  
Branch tomo la más cercana, estaban fechadas, no tenía ninguna expectativa con las cartas, más que renovar el dolor de las indicaciones que le dio al hombre albino para humillarlo, pero de inmediato noto que en ellas no había directrices ni ordenes, carecían de algún sentido, pues en cada palabra desbordaba un amor incondicional a su destinatario, aun no terminaba la primera y ya tenía una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.   
.  
Bajo los cuidados de Melman su cuerpo comenzó a sanar con rapidez, su corazón a recomponerse con las dulces palabras escritas por su esposa y su espíritu, de ese se encargaría Gloria. Cuando se puso de pie ella ya lo estaba esperando para iniciar sus estudios.   
.  
Tener una nueva maestra no le agrado mucho a Branch, pero esta era muy distinta a su anterior profesor, cuando se encamino a la biblioteca donde comúnmente Lord Shen le daba clases, Gloria lo detuvo y lo llevo a otra mucho más grande, donde a mitad de la habitación se encontraba un hermoso piano.  
.  
-¿No vamos a estudiar? – pregunto algo desconcertado.   
-La princesa Poppy fue bastante clara, quiere que aprendas a desenvolverte en sociedad, y escribir con caligrafía perfecta no es algo que cautive a mitad de un baile o fiesta, hoy aprenderás a tocar el piano. –   
.  
Branch frunció el ceño, seguramente Poppy no le conto lo diestro que era al hacerlo, aun cuando paso años sin practicarlo, apenas le dio la indicación de que encontrara “mi” en clave de Sol, cuando con bastante petulancia ejecuto toda una pieza completa de memoria.   
.  
-Muy bien, señor sabiondo. – le comento Gloria, molesta porque con un “ya se tocar el piano” hubiera bastando. – Es muy bueno en el piano, solo me falta actualizarlo en cuanto a la música, esa pieza es muy antigua. –   
.  
“Actualizar” se volvió una palabra odiada por el joven hombre, cada que hacía algo bien, Gloria lo recordaba que parecía que lo educo una anciana, pues las cosas en las que era diestro estaban pasadas de moda.   
.  
-Me crio mi abuela y era una dama de lo más sofisticada. –   
-No lo dudo, Madame Rosiepuff era una mujer muy elegante y clásica. – le dijo su maestra. –   
-¿Clásica? – sabia a lo que refería con eso.   
-Si, lo clásico es bueno, pero ya es hora de actualizarse. –   
.  
Branch tenía mucha más libertad que antes, incluso se escapaba de Gloria para poder tener momentos a solas con las cartas de su esposa, le hubiera encantado responder el mismo su correspondencia, pero le agarro un desprecio enorme al olor de la tinta, apenas este llegaba a su nariz y su salud se descomponía, por lo que era la institutriz o el doctor Melman quien respondían por él a las palabras de su esposa.   
.  
-Melman, ¿has visto a Branch? – le pregunto su esposa sosteniendo la recién llegada carta.   
-No, pero me supongo que debe de estar subido en algún árbol leyendo las cartas de la princesa, lo que es ser joven y enamorado. – rio el alto y delgado hombre, volviendo a su lectura.   
-Tengo que encontrarlo, la princesa ordeno que le diera su regalo apenas llegara al castillo. –   
Melman no se equivocó, Branch estaba arriba de un árbol leyendo una carta.   
-Branch, baja en este mismo instante. – le ordeno Gloria.   
-No tienes la autoridad para darme órdenes. – le dijo sin apartar la vista del papel.   
-Melman, ayúdame a bajarlo. – le pidió. – Está actuando como un completo mimado. –   
-Y ahí está la razón de porque nunca tuvimos hijos. – comento Melman con tranquilidad.   
-Pensé que la razón era porque cuidábamos de los hijos de otros. –   
-Sí, y todos son unos completos mimados, tenemos suerte de que no sean nuestros, así podemos devolverlos a sus padres. –   
-Eso no ayuda, Melman. –   
-Está bien, está bien, la hermosa princesa Poppy ha mandado un presente a su amado para demostrarle su afecto, sería una pena no verlo, ya que el deseo de ella es que le sea dado apenas llegue, también hay una carta… una nueva para su colección. –   
.  
Branch puso atención apenas escucho la palabra “carta” todo el mundo en el palacio sabía que el esposo de la princesa tenía un lugar especial donde guardaba toda su correspondencia, ansiaba el momento en que llegara otra, esta decía lo siguiente:   
.  
“Querido Branch  
Me ha dicho Gloria que no has querido actualizar tus conocimientos, sé que para ti debe de ser frustrante tener que pasar horas estudiando sin posibilidad de encontrar mayor diversión que recibir estas cartas, por ello, en mi cruzada por terminas con mis pendientes, me he topado con algo que tal vez te motive a realizar otras actividades, no, no son tus adorados chocolates, tendrás que disculparme por no conseguirte algunos, pero pienso que el regalo que por casualidad encontré te causara mayores y más largas alegrías, espero lo disfrutes.  
Con cariño, Poppy”   
.  
“¿Solo eso?” se cuestionó algo molesto por lo corto de la nota, pero si le habían traído algo, tenía que ser algo muy bueno, como las joyas o los dulces confitados de la última vez.   
.  
-Acompáñeme para que vea su regalo, la princesa Poppy batallo mucho para obtenerlo, así que valórelo. – le comento Gloria.   
.  
Branch la siguió hasta las caballerizas, la mujer regordeta dio la señal y un criado trajo a un hermoso percherón negro, estaba un poco agitado por estar en un nuevo lugar con gente extraña, se entendía la desesperación del mismo.   
.  
-¿Es eso? ¿Me compro un caballo? – pregunto con un cierto tono de desilusión, pues estaba reacio a tener que “aprender” a montar un caballo de nuevo.   
-¿Solo un caballo? – exclamo Gloria. – Claro que no, este es especial. – explico mientras sacaba una nota. – Aquí dice que es algo que perdió en el pasado, esto no se lo quería decir la princesa, pero el hombre que lo tenía lo consiguió por un precio muy alto, mucho más alto de lo normal, se negó a vendérselo, es un excelente semental, por lo que ella tuvo que pagar el doble del precio que el hombre invirtió en él, al menos véalo. –   
.  
Branch al enterarse de eso decidió darle una oportunidad, no es que despreciara sus obsequios cuando estos no le gustaran, era solo que no deseaba seguir siendo falso en su actuar respecto a ella, cuando algo no le gustaba se lo hacía saber en cartas, no como reproche, sino para tener una real comunicación. Observo el caballo, el cual no lucia distinto a otros, claro, era de una belleza descomunal, resaltaba fácilmente de entre los demás, era imponente y sin duda un buen semental, pero cuando llego a la parte trasera y vio la marca en su muslo, una clara BF, se dio cuenta que el animal que tenía enfrente era nada más que el potrillo que él crio con tanto amor y esmero cuando era niño, corrió para ponerse enfrente de este, conteniendo el llanto lo llamo por su nombre.   
.  
-¿Gary? –   
.  
El caballo relincho, como recordando que alguna vez ese fue su nombre, miro al hombre delante suyo y su emoción se notó al dar algunos saltos.   
.  
-¡GARY! –   
.  
Branch abrazo su cuello y el caballo le regreso el afecto. Estaba impresionado de que lo haya encontrado, no solo eso, que hubiera recordado la mención del animal.   
.  
-Bueno, al fin podremos enseñarle algo de equitación, ensillen al caballo para que podamos… Pero ¿qué hace? – pregunto Gloria al ver que se subía a la bestia sin ensillar. - ¿Lo montara a pelo? ¿Sabe montar? –   
-Sí, se montar… - rio mientras salía disparado al prado desde la caballeriza.   
.  
Branch pudo demostrar con facilidad su gran habilidad para montar, disfruto de aquella tarde su reencuentro con su amigo, Gloria le dio el resto del día libre, sin duda aquel regalo hizo que saliera de su estado taciturno por las cartas, ahora pasaba horas cepillando su cabello, limpiando el mismo su corral, a pesar que los cuidadores le decían que ellos se encargaría de eso; gracias al caballo acepto aprender las actividades de un caballero de su edad, salir a cazar y de pesca, resulto ser excelente en esos aspectos, sin duda se desarrollaba mejor en las actividades en el aire libre donde se tuviera que sobrevivir. Pero Branch no sentía que tuviera que hacerlo, para él vivir de esa forma era hacerlo al máximo, como su abuela lo decía, pasar una noche bajo las brillantes estrellas o cazar para la cena, pescar lo necesario.   
.  
Una mañana que regresaron de una travesía, encontraron una carta que anunciaba el regreso de la princesa.   
.  
-Llegara mañana. – comento contenta Gloria.   
-¡¿Mañana?! – exclamo emocionado Branch.   
.  
Sentía que no había visto a Poppy en una eternidad estaba sonrojado y nervioso.   
.  
-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto algo preocupado Melman por su estado.   
-Es que… ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer cuando ella este aquí? –   
-¿Nervioso por la primera noche? – pregunto risueña la institutriz.   
-No es nuestra primera noche. – aseguro Branch. – ella se coló entre mis sabanas cuando… bueno, ustedes saben, no estaba en estado conveniente, antes de irse consumo nuestro matrimonio. –   
-Pues en ese caso, ¿Por qué esta tan nervioso el Diamante azul de la casa imperial? –   
.  
Ese título le gustaba, muy pocos como Gloria o Melman sabía de donde venía su nuevo nombre puesto por la corona, cierto que paso a tener el cargo de Príncipe al casarse con la princesa, bien pudieron ponerle “príncipe” a secas, pero fue la manera de decir, por parte de ella, que no le avergonzaba su pasado.   
La mañana en la que esperaban a la princesa, todos los presentes estaban nerviosos, en especial Branch, no sabía que le pasaba, pero por primera vez sentía lo que le dijo su abuela, las mariposas en el estómago, las palpitaciones, las ansias de tenerla cerca, deseaba que llegara de una buena vez.


	16. Amor correspondido

El desfile de sirvientes y mayordomos se estaba dando, preparándose en línea todos para saludar a la princesa apenas pisara el palacio, Gloria estaba arreglando el traje de Branch, recalcándole todo el protocolo y lo que tenía que hacer, no era tan importante que lo llevara a cabo, nadie acompañaba a Poppy en esta ocasión, pero le serviría de practica cuando la ocasión si lo ameritara.   
.  
Al fin llegó la hora, la princesa entro por el portar saludando a la servidumbre, era increíble que recordara los nombres de todos, tras acabar con la larga fila, miro al fondo al grupo que más ansias tenia de verla, el doctor Melman, su esposa Gloria y Branch, quien trataba de verse serio, pero a ese punto no podía evitar sonreír; lucia mucho mejor que antes, sus mejillas tenían volumen y un tono sonrojado tierno, su piel ya no estaba pálida, además que su semblante se veía relajado. Branch miro a Gloria, esta supo que él pobre ya no aguantaba más sostener la formalidad, por lo que con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio la autorización para saludar a la princesa como él quisiera. No espero más, corrió y la tomo entre sus brazos alzándola del golpe, Poppy le correspondió dándole un merecido abrazo y antes de que pudiera decirle las palabras que anhelaba confirmarle, él la tomo con ambas manos de las mejillas y le dio un apasionado beso.   
.  
-¡Santo cielo! – exclamo Gloria, para luego dirigirse a la servidumbre. – No hay nada que ver aquí, cada quien a sus obligaciones. – se acercó a la pareja que aún se besaba cada vez con más pasión. - ¿Eh? ¿Hola? Les puedo decir lo inapropiado que es esto, Branch, princesa Poppy, deberían de… -   
.  
Poppy se separó para tomar un poco de aire y entre jadeos solo pudo decir.   
.  
-…Habitación… ahora… -   
.  
Branch le respondió con una sonrisa juguetona, corrieron ambos sin ponerle más atención a la institutriz, Poppy era la más entusiasmada de los dos, pues jalaba de la mano de su esposo en un intento para que se diera prisa. Se quitaron la ropa tan rápido como pudieron, ahora, estando sobre ella, entendía lo que le había dicho su amigo, sentía esa emoción desenfrenada de estar de esa manera, su piel ardía como nunca, no solo porque estuviera con meses de abstinencia, sino que porque, por primera vez en su vida, su mente, cuerpo y corazón deseaban tener ese contacto con alguien que despertaba en esas tres facetas un amor incondicional, la emoción era inimaginable, sabiendo que la chica que estaba debajo de él aceptando sus carias y besos, le correspondía de la misma manera.   
.  
Poppy no tenía grandes expectativas de lo que sucedería, pues su primera vez fue muy decepcionante, pero la nueva situación la sobrecogió cuando tuvo toda esa gama de nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo, era como su primera cita en el Moulin Rouge, sin el estrés de pensar que estaban haciendo algo indebido, sentir su hombría entrar en ella repetidamente, aferrarse a su espalda, besar eso labios carnosos, escuchar su respiración entrecortarse como la suya, ahora sabia el significado de la frase “tocar el cielo” porque así se sentía. Finalizando, ambos se recostaron uno alado del otro mientras trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones.   
.  
-Vaya… - comento Poppy cuando al fin recupero el aliento. – Esto es… ahora entiendo porque la gente paga por esto, ¿se siente así de increíble siempre? –   
-No… - Branch estaba tan atontado. – Jamás en toda mi vida había sentido esto, es como Hipo me conto, es totalmente distinto cuando lo haces con alguien que amas de verdad… -   
.  
Poppy lo miro asombrada, acababa de aceptar en voz alta, y sin estar de mal humor o peleando, que la amaba. Ambos se quedaron dormidos después del breve intercambio de palabras, despertó Branch un par de horas después, su corazón vibro de alegría al ver a la princesa a su lado, no quiso despertarla, se vistió de nuevo y se dispuso a pasar un buen rato con su caballo antes de que fuera hora de comer.   
.  
Al abrir los ojos, la chica se encontró sola, asustada de que algo le hubiera pasado a su esposo, tomo su ligero fondo y se puso un camisón, salió corriendo en busca de su amado, mientras sus damas de compañía y servidumbre advertían a los hombres de la mansión sobre el estado inconveniente de la princesa, a su vez de que trataban de persuadirla de que regresara a su habitación para ponerse ropas más apropiadas. Pero nadie logro disuadirla, no fue hasta que se topó con Gloria quien le dijo que Branch estaba enfrente de los establos, dando vueltas sobre su corcel. Ella tenía que comprobar que fuera cierto; Ahí estaba su galante esposo montando al percherón negro, muy sonriente se acercó al verla.   
.  
-¿Gustas dar una vuelta? – le pregunto con una sonrisa radiante.   
-Si, claro que si. – respondió extendiéndole su mano.   
.  
Las doncellas veían un tanto horrorizadas como la princesa daba vueltas montada en un caballo en paños menores, pero Poppy no se daba cuenta de las caras de espanto de las mujeres, estaba perdida en los ojos de su amado esposo. Terminaron en los establos, follando sobre un montón de paja, ambos tenían repleta la cabeza de paja, con nudos enormes, pero caras sonrientes. Las doncellas tardaron horas en limpiar por completo su cabello, para la hora de la comida la euforia del reencuentro ya había pasado, pudiendo actuar al fin de una manera más civilizada.   
.  
-Branch, Branch… - le llamo la institutriz. – Necesito hablar contigo de algo sumamente urgente. – le susurro. – y en privado. –   
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? – pregunto desconcertado al estar a solas en la biblioteca donde le daba clases.   
-No, de hecho, has hecho un excelente trabajo hasta ahora, solo que… tienes que esforzarte el doble, incluso el triple, todo lo necesario hasta que des un heredero. –   
.  
Branch se quedó mudo, había olvidado la importancia de porque a las clientas del Moulin Rouge se le daba un té previo en cada encuentro, evitar embarazos era lo principal, pero en este caso, eso era lo que se quería lograr, pero ¿Ser padre? ¿ahora? Cuando apenas estaba disfrutando de su libertad.   
.  
-¿No podríamos esperar un poco? – pregunto, siendo ya consiente que Poppy podría incluso estar por “embarazarse” con aquellos dos encuentros.   
-¿Esperar? Branch, creo que aún no entiendes como son las cosa aquí, tu lugar a su lado aún no está fijo mientras ella no tenga un heredero. –   
.  
Sabía que eso era cierto por lo que le contaba su abuela, era esa la razón por la que ella nunca quiso que se involucrara en cosas de la realeza, incluso podía ser que ya hubiera gente conspirando para remplazarlo, tenía que esforzarse como Gloria se lo decía, pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro de desear ser padre, no consideraba que pudiera ser uno bueno.   
.  
Poppy se quedaría en el palacio una buena temporada, por lo que no tenía mucha prisa, disfrutaba de al menos tres encuentros por día, deseando en cada uno que no ocurriera lo obvio, pasado al tercer mes de su estancia, ella comenzó a tener algunos síntomas, Melman se hizo cargo de revisar su condición y con alegría anuncio lo tan esperado para todos, la princesa estaba embarazada.   
.  
A Branch no le gusto la noticia, aunque fingió felicidad delante de la princesa, ¿Cómo cambiarían las cosas para él con eso? Se mostró algo distante, por ello Poppy pidió un consejo a Gloria y en respuesta ella le dijo que aprovechara para llenarlo aún más de mimos y regalos.   
.  
Por los meses de su embarazo, todo giro entorno a las comodidades del Diamante, él estaba más que encantando por las atenciones, regalos continuos, buenos tratos, aunque no era nada tonto, sabia a que se debía todo eso, lo notaba cada que intimaba con su esposa y notaba el volumen de su vientre que se volvía más grande, sería padre en pocos meses, trataba de no pensar en eso mucho tiempo, pero una mañana, cuando Melman menciono que estaba próximo a culminar la espera, se atrevió a preguntar.   
.  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer cuando nazca? –   
.  
Gloria y Melman se miraron confundidos, pero contentos de verlo interesarse en el tema.   
.  
-No mucho, realmente, vendrá una nodriza para ayudar a Melman con el parto y ella se hará cargo de los bebés por una buena temporada, si lo deseas, no es necesario de que los conozcas. –   
.  
¿No conocerlos? Se le hacía ridículo, pero algo razonable, cuando era pequeño y se enteraba que tenía un nuevo primo o prima, esta aparecía ya de cuatro o cinco años, además recordaba que sus tíos no eran muy adeptos a saber las características de su prole, seguro eso se esperaba de un noble, pero ¿quería ser ese tipo de persona? ¿Qué era lo que se esperaba de él?   
.  
Poppy comenzó labor de parto unos días más tarde, fue un día lluvioso, él y Gloria esperaban las nuevas, la lluvia se detuvo un momento dejan ver un bello arcoíris, lo estaban contemplando cuando escucharon el llanto de un bebé, la institutriz felicito contenta al nuevo padre y corrió directo a la habitación, alentado a Branch a seguirla, este no tenía mucho ánimo, pero mientras iban en esa dirección, escucharon un segundo llanto, debía de ser algo fuera de lo común, si hasta él que no sabía nada de bebés se le hizo raro.   
.  
-¡Son gemelos! – grito Melman saliendo de la habitación, sabiendo por las pisadas pesadas de su esposa por el pasillo, que se acercaba para estar al tanto. – Son dos, están sanos y la princesa está bien. –   
.  
Los tres ingresaron al cuarto, Branch fue a ver de inmediato a Poppy quien parecía estar exhausta, y no era para menos, traer dos nuevas vidas al mundo de una sola vez, hubo un breve momento pacifico mientras la pareja se miraba con ternura, hasta que la nodriza chilló aterrorizada.   
.  
-¡Demasiada gente aquí! – exclamo la regordeta mujer. – La princesa necesita descanso, no una multitud. -  
-Ve a tus hijos antes de salir. – le propuso Melman con calma.   
.  
Branch se acercó al cunero donde pudo vislumbrar a dos cuerpos envueltos en limpias sabanas, pero no pudo ir más allá de un par de pasos.   
.  
-Nada de eso, son recién nacidos, no puede tocarlos, los hombres siempre están sucios, un bebé solo necesita a su madre, debe salir, ahora. - exclamo la mujer.  
.   
Branch miro a Poppy asombrado de que ella no le pusiera un alto a la mujer, pero la pobre había caído en un sueño profundo por el cansancio.   
.  
-Fuera, fuera todo el mundo, ahora mismo, fuera. – decía mientras empujaba a todos fuera del cuarto.   
-Pero no es necesario, cálmese. – trato de decirle Melman.   
-Usted también doctor, su trabajo aquí a acabado, ahora fuera, no se le requiere más, si lo solicitamos lo llamaremos. –   
.  
Los tres quedaron sorprendidos al estar afuera sin poder objetar nada. La nodriza tomo todo el poder referente a lo que pasa con Poppy y los bebés, Branch estaba muy molesto por ello, pero no sabía que más podía hacer.   
.  
-Eres el príncipe, esposo de Poppy, puedes mandar sobre ella. – le decía Gloria.   
.  
Sabía que tenía razón, pero no se sentía con la autoridad para llevarle la contra, no conocía nada referente a temas de bebés o mujeres en el estado de Poppy, ¿Y si ella tenía razón y le pasaba algo por su culpa? Era mejor guardar la distancia y esperar la cuarentena que sugería la mujer; por mientras pasaba su tiempo en la lectura, las actividades al aire libre y las clases, de vez en cuando tocaba el piano esperando que su amada pudiera escucharlo ejecutar sus piezas favoritas.   
.  
Aunque estaba molesto de tener que actuar como si su esposa estuviera lejos estando tan cerca, eso no era lo que realmente lo sacaba de quicio, llegaban notas, cartas y regalos como todos los días, pero ninguno era para él, todo giraba en torno de los recién llegados. Los odiaba, detestaba el hecho que le hubieran quitado a su amada Poppy, por ellos no podía verla, ni estar a su lado, además, todos preguntaban por los bebés, “Debe de amarlos mucho, que suerte, dos al mismo tiempo, eso no se ve mucho.” Le menciono uno de los criados en los establos, “¿Amar a esas cosas?” Branch se cuestionaba aquello que se esperaba natural en él, pero amar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía se le hacia una completa locura.   
.  
-Los bebés no hablan. – le decía entre otras cosas Gloria. – Es por eso que los padres no suelen ser muy apegados a sus hijos, consideran que no están listos para crear lazos afectivos hasta que puedan comunicarse, es una costumbre algo anticuada. –   
.  
Los días pasaban y ni siquiera escribirse notas les permitían, esperaba afuera de su cuarto para verla entre la entrada o la salida de alguna doncella. En esos momentos de completo aburrimiento le llego una noticia que lo sobresalto.   
.  
-¿Qué viene quién? –   
-El rey con unos amigos para conocer el estado de su hija y sus nietos. – le explico Gloria.   
-Pero… Poppy no está en condición de recibir visitas. –   
-Pero tú sí, y se espera que los recibas para mañana. –   
-¡¿Tan pronto?! Es que yo no puedo, ni siquiera los conozco, ¿no se supone que es inapropiado? –   
-Si lo conoces, el Rey te fue presentado en TU boda, por los demás, son amigos del Rey y él te los presentara cuando llegue. –   
-Pero… es que yo… ¿no será mejor decirles que vengan cuando ella este bien? –   
-Branch, eres el príncipe, esposo de la princesa y futuro rey, así que sí él quiere venir con su comitiva a pasar tiempo, tú lo recibes sin quejas. – fueron esas las últimas palabras de Gloria sobre el tema.   
.  
Esperaba que al menos no viniera con algún ex cliente, tuvo suerte, solo reconoció a uno del grupo como un cliente del Moulin Rouge, pero no suyo, sino de Diamantino. Gloria le había dado un buen consejo, actuar como si fuera una noche en su antiguo oficio, salvo por la parte de prostituirse, estar en sociedad era algo parecido, podría decirse que era actuar de manera hipócrita ante ciertas personas para obtener un beneficio, pero para el cuarto día cada invitado tenía una rutina diferente, por lo que no tenía que estar al pendiente de entretenerlos, salvo las horas donde se servía algún alimento.   
.  
Una mañana que esperaba afuera de la habitación de Poppy para al menos ver un poco su rostro, se topó con el rey que planeaba hacer exactamente lo mismo, viendo que no podrían obtener lo que buscaban, el rey Pepe lo invito a pescar en el lago antes de que el sol de mediodía les arrebatara la buena oportunidad con su calor abrumador. Así fue como sin pensarlo termino a solas con el monarca en un silencio que no sabía bien si era pacifico o incómodo.   
.  
-Conozco de sobra tú historia. – dijo el rey rompiendo el silencio. – Mi hija me lo conto todo y quiero que sepas que me siento orgulloso que su amor brillara por encima de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que tuviste que pasar. –   
.  
Branch lo miraba sin saber que decir, no se sentía apenado, era solo que en los últimos meses había casi olvidado sus días más tristes, ante tanta felicidad no eran más que pesadillas nocturnas que alguna vez tuvo, no deseaba pensar en ellas más de lo necesario, pues podría caer en la cruda realidad de que no eran solo malos sueños.   
.  
-¿No… no le molesta? – pregunto con algo de miedo a la respuesta.   
-No, en ningún sentido, aunque… - Hizo una pequeña pausa que puso muy nervioso a Branch. – Mi hija me contó lo sucedido con el sir John, jamás lo habría pensado, siempre trato tan bien a Poppy cuando era niña, pero así son realmente los demonios, de buenos tratos y palabras correctas, creo que no los vemos por lo que son, porque, mientras nos traten bien a nosotros, no nos interesan que sean atroces con los demás… es nuestro silencio, nuestra ignorancia lo que les permite seguir haciendo daño a otros. –   
.  
Branch no tenía nada que decir al respecto, trataba de dejar todo eso atrás, así que dejo que el rey siguiera con aquel monologo reflexivo.   
.  
-Por eso traje a mis amigos, son buena gente y quería comprobar que realmente lo fueran, ¿Lo son? ¿Cierto? –   
.  
El joven sonrió, estando más relajado comento.   
.  
-No las conozco de mi oficio anterior, al menos en lo que a mí respecta, son personas respetables. –   
-Eso me alegra, no creas que te tendré como guía para saber quién es digno de nuestra amistad, no te quiero exponer a eso nunca más, pero por eso mismo, creo que tus apariciones en público deben de estar limitadas. –   
-¿Disculpe? –   
-No me malentiendas, pero creo que para ti será más duro olvidar todo eso si estas constantemente teniendo que ver la cara de aquellas personas que te usaron, no podremos salvarte siempre de su presencia y hay con quienes no podremos evitar mantener un contacto, algunos negocios no se pueden dejar de tajo, hay mucha gente que es buena, como nosotros, que no saben con el tipo de monstro con el que se encuentran, trataremos con ellos solo lo indispensable, y para tú comodidad será mejor que solo estés en reuniones con allegados y amigos cercanos. –   
.  
Branch trataba de entender lo que el rey Pepe le estaba diciendo, no sabía si sentirse ofendido o agradecido, tener que faltar a los actos y fiestas formales y concurridos, estar solo presente en donde solo estuvieran sus más allegados, eso le gustaba, pero era el motivo.   
.  
-Soy fuerte. – comento con una voz baja. – y no pretendo tener un trato especial, puedo fingir tan bien como ustedes si eso es lo que desean, no me importa tener que estar con aquellas personas, sé que puedo… -   
-No dudamos que puedas, pero ¿Serias feliz de tener que verlas constantemente? No son solo una o dos horas, son temporadas completas con ellos dentro de tú casa, comiendo en la misma mesa, estando en las mismas actividades, ¿Serias feliz así? ¿No te sentirías mal de tener que fingir todo el tiempo? –  
.  
Eso sí lo hizo dudar, era cierto que las personas solían quedarse cuatro o seis meses, no lo había pensando, por lo que ahora la propuesta del rey no le sonaba nada ofensiva, sino que era hecha de una forma bien planeada.   
.  
-Creo… que entiendo, pero, ¿las personas no preguntaran por qué yo no asisto a los actos? –   
.  
El rey medito, pero muy seguro de su respuesta le dijo.   
.  
-Ya he comentado desde antes que tú salud no es de las mejores, que en temporadas te compones y a la siguiente decaes, podríamos mantener esa fachada, nadie lo dudara si no suelen verte y me imagino que tus allegados estarán más que gustosos de dar esa información. –   
-Sí, creo que si… - pensó, aquello le había recordado que llevaba varios meses sin escribirse con ellos, pero en su defensa tampoco había recibido cartas de nadie del Moulin Rouge.   
-Bueno, creo que hoy no pescaremos ni un solo pez ¿Sabes nadar? – le pregunto el rey.   
-Claro que se nadar. – contesto extrañado por la cuestión.   
-Menos mal. –   
.  
El rey hizo que la barca donde iban se ladeara de forma tal que ambos terminaron en el agua, Branch salió como pudo, buscando de inmediato la estabilidad de la barca, pero para su sorpresa, el rey Pepe estaba nadando de regreso a la orilla.   
.  
-Vamos, muchacho, hay que nadar de regreso. – le grito entre risas.   
.  
Branch estaba sorprendido por el actuar del rey, por lo que le siguió, ahora entendía en parte porque Poppy era como era, teniendo un padre tan ocurrente como él. Al volver a tierra y caminar de vuelta al palacio completamente empapados, tuvieron al fin una conversación más amena, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que la nodriza estaba exagerando, le pondrían un alto para volver a ver a la princesa.   
.  
Nada funciono como pensaron, la regordeta mujer termino sacando a ambos del cuarto, seguidos de Gloria y Melman.   
.  
-Bueno, lo intentamos, me retiro mañana, tengo que volver a mis obligaciones. – comento el rey Pepe.   
-¿Así nada más? Pero usted es el rey, ordénele que se vaya. – le rogo Branch.   
-Y tú eres el príncipe, esposo y amo de este lugar, ¿Por qué no se lo has pedido tú? – le regreso la cuestión el rey.   
.  
Branch estaba muy molesto, con la partida del rey y sus invitados estaba de vuelta en una solitaria situación. Pero Gloria tenía un plan junto con Melman, se habían dado cuenta que la nodriza tomaba largas siestas de cuatro horas en intervalos de las mismas, por lo que planearon escurrirse al cuarto de la princesa mientras esta estuviera ausente, todo fue perfecto, aunque Poppy por lo regular también estaba dormida, el joven aprovechaba para abrazarla y darle tiernos besos, ella solía sonreírle adormilada; conforme pasaron los días, Branch fue aprendiendo que los bebés eran ciertamente delicados, pero para nada aburridos, hacían ruiditos interesantes, sonreían ante cualquier tontería, sus reacciones le sorprendían tanto como los pequeños se sorprendían a verlo a él ejecutando. Ahora era capaz de entender cómo es que esos dos nuevos seres se llevaban toda la atención, pues la suya también estaba consagrada a ellos.   
.  
Todos los días Gloria, Melman y Branch estaban al pendiente de que la nodriza se distrajera para poder entrar a ver a aquellos retoños. En el joven padre había nacido un sentimiento de protección hacia ellos como nunca lo tuvo antes, los niños del callejón o Hipo eran los únicos capaz de decir que alguna vez gozaron de ese sentimiento de su parte, aunque esta vez tenía todo a su favor para protegerlos de la desgracia, nadie tocaría jamás a sus niños de la forma tan crueles como lo hicieron con él, además de estar ahí para ellos, también les enseñaría a defenderse en cuanto estuvieran listos para hacerlo.   
.  
Melman fue requerido por una familia noble para tratar una infección que tenía postrada a una joven, era un viaje corto, pero sin saber el estado en el que se encontraba la chica no podría decir cuánto tiempo estaría fuera, Gloria siempre solía viajar con su esposo y siendo que ya no tenía nada que enseñarle a Branch, partió con él con la promesa de volver lo antes posible. La soledad en el palacio nunca le había calado tanto, estaba aburrido y desorientado ¿Qué más hacer? Por lo que se le ocurrió una gran idea, le presentaría a sus hijos a su adorado percherón. Todas las mañanas cabalgaba frente a la ventana de la princesa, esperando que cargaran a los niños cerca para que lo vieran, incluso pidió a la nodriza si podía verlos desde lejos, pero recibió un contundente “no” como respuesta. Su siguiente gran idea fue tratar de meter al caballo al palacio, no paso de la antesala sin antes ser vistos por mayordomos y sirvientes que intentaron disuadirlo de sacar al animal.   
.  
-Un caballo es demasiado grande para entrar al palacio. – pensó, dándose cuenta que era difícil pasar desapercibido. - ¿Y si… saco a los niños? –   
.  
Eso era, tuvo la respuesta más simple desde el inicio, los bebés ya iban para el quinto mes y uno de los conocidos de Poppy les habían regalado un carrito para pasearlo que estaba en la habitación continua, sería fácil, esperaría a que la nodriza se durmiera, tomaría a los bebés, los pondría en el carrito, saldría por la puerta de atrás que nadie usaba y los llevaría a la caballeriza para que conocieran a Gary, todo eso en menos de cuatro horas, los regresaría y nadie se daría cuenta.   
.  
Sacar a los bebés no fue para nada difícil, la nodriza al igual que Poppy estaban en un profundo sueño, los bebés estaban tan contentos de ver a su papá, que sus sonrisas solo se ensanchaban cuando este los miraba para ver su condición, nadie se percató de su salida ni tampoco lo vieron entrar al establo, Gary se acercó pensando que Branch le había traído manzanas para el almuerzo.   
.  
-No es comida, bobo, mira bien. –   
.  
El caballo acerco su nariz al par, oliéndolos con detenimiento, los bebés estaban tremendamente excitados, chillaban alegres y sorprendidos por todo a su alrededor, el caballo solo fue la cereza sobre el pastel de cosas maravillosas que ahora conocían.   
.  
Dentro del palacio la nodriza despertó antes de tiempo y cuando fue a buscar a sus bodoques se encontró con la desgraciada visión de su falta, enloquecida los busco por todas partes, en su acción despertó sin querer a la princesa que al saber que sus hijos no estaban, se levantó de cama y comenzó a buscar también. Todo el mundo estaba conmocionado, alguien secuestro a los príncipes, buscaban en cada cuarto, rincón y cajonera. Gloria y Melman llegaron justo cuando unos criados buscaban entre los rosales.   
.  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la mujer del médico.   
-Alguien se ha llevado a los príncipes, Blossom y Sage no aparecen por ningún lado. –   
-¡Dios! Pero… ¿Cómo paso? Pensé que la nodriza los cuidaba bien. – comento Melman.   
-No lo sabemos, solo se despertó de su siesta y cuando fue a verlos ya no estaban. –   
.  
La pareja corrió adentro topándose de frete con la desconsolada madre que buscaba a sus pequeños en un arreglo de flores, como si estos fueran a estar ahí.   
.  
-Ya, tranquila, todo va a estar bien. – le comento Gloria dándole un abrazo.   
-Solo quiero que vuelvan. – logro decir entre lágrimas.   
-Si así está la princesa no quiero saber cómo debe de estar Branch. – las palabras del medicó produjeron una duda en ambas que no se habían planteado ¿Dónde estaba Branch?   
Melman, Gloria, la nodriza y Poppy corrieron a las caballerizas, seguramente estaba ahí y no estaba al tanto de lo sucedido en el palacio. Fueron testigos de una escena terrorífica, un caballo devoraba algo dentro de un carrito de bebés, la nodriza se desmayó, mientras los otros no sabían cómo tomar lo que veían sus ojos.   
-Los caballos no comen bebés, ¿cierto? – pregunto Melman.   
-Claro que no lo hacen. – le contesto Gloria, segura del hecho.   
.  
Poppy fue quien se acercó cautelosa, dándose cuenta que la carriola estaba llena de jugosas manzanas, soltó un suspiro de alivio al notarlo y aparto al animal de la puerta para asomarse a su corral, entre un montón de paja yacía su esposo y sus hijos profundamente dormidos.  
.  
-Ahí están mis nenes. – comento al hincarse para tomar a Blossom entre sus brazos a su vez que despertaba con un beso a Branch.   
-¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí? – pregunto asustado al verla.   
-Lo suficiente para poner a todo el palacio de cabeza. – rio Poppy al verlo aun adormilado.   
-Pensé que nadie notaria que los había llevado a pasear. – dijo entre bostezos. – me aburro estando solo en el palacio. –   
.  
Poppy no estaba para nada enojada con su esposo, lo entendía, ella ya estaba harta de estar encerrada, la cuarentena había terminado desde hacía semanas y ahora, por lo sucedido, se daba cuenta que la nodriza no era tan confiable. La señora regordeta se sintió sumamente ofendida cuando sus obligaciones fueron reducidas a solamente enseñarles cómo cuidar a los bebés, estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con ellos, no con los padres, pero también se sorprendió al ver que quien más animado en aprender era Branch, no solo eso, era más hábil que cualquier madre primeriza para atenderlos, pronto también se ganó su aprobación y siendo que el nuevo príncipe no era una persona convencional, como le habían contado, vio en él el potencial de ser un padre excepcional.   
.  
A pesar que las cosas habían mejorado de manera maravillosa, la princesa estaba consciente de que Branch no tenía la facilidad de salir del aburrimiento con las compañías que ella le procuraba, por lo que elaboró un plan para darle una merecida sorpresa.   
.  
Una tarde, mientras él tocaba el piano para sus bebés, los cuales reposaban en su carriola, tocaron a la puerta del estudio, Branch dijo un simple “adelante” para que la puerta se abriera de golpe y mirara a un grupo que le fue muy familiar; Eran su familia del Moulin Rouge y algunos invitados más que no tenía el gusto de conocer. Inmediatamente se lanzó a abrazar a Roxanne.   
.  
-Pero… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – pregunto sorprendido.   
-Pues obvio que no estamos aquí porque tú nos hayas invitado. – comento Hipo cruzándose de brazos.   
-Ni porque nos hayas escrito. – le añadió Kitty.   
-Tengo una buena razón de porque no seguí escribiendo, pero en mi defensa, yo tampoco recibí cartas, espero escuchar sus razones. – comento con aquel tono de diva que nadie extrañaba. – Los escucho. –   
-Yo estoy ayudando con la información de ciertas personas y… planeando mi boda, por cierto, te presento a mi prometido, Megamente. –   
.  
Un hombre delgado, que lucía muy galante y educado, lo saludo.   
.  
-Es un placer conocerlo, al fin tengo el gusto de conocer al gran Diamante azul de la casa imperial, aunque, ciertamente lo conocía del otro lugar, de las veces que iba a ver a mi amada Roxanne estar en el show. –   
-El placer es mío, me alegra de al fin estrechar la mano de quien cuido siempre de nuestra querida Roxanne, le debemos mucho. –   
-Él es Servil, es un amigo y prácticamente familia. – aquel hombre que presento estrecho también la mano de Branch. – Y este es Puss, mi guardaespaldas, ahora también cuida de mi amada Roxxe. –   
.  
Roxanne suspiro abrazándose más a él, mientras Branch lo saludaba con un buen apretón y Kitty rodaba lo ojos con tedio.   
.  
-Yo he estado ocupado rastreando a los malditos que estuvieron detrás de la muerte de tú abuela y la del padre de Hipo, ¿Eso te parece motivo suficiente para no escribir? – le expreso Kitty, Branch asintió, observando que detrás de ella había unos niños pequeños, al notar su mirada ella le comento. – Ella es Perla, Gonzalo y Timoteo, rescate a estos pequeños de la calle, son buenos aprendices, yo soy su papá y Roxanne es la mamá que los consciente. –   
-No puedo evitarlo, mira esas caritas tan tiernas. –   
-¿Quieres ver verdaderas caritas tiernas? – pregunto Branch con una sonrisa. – Aquí esta uno de los motivos de porque no les escribí cartas. –   
.  
Branch acerco el carrito rebelando al par de bebés que contentos sonrieron a los invitados.   
.  
-¡Pero mira que hermosas cositas hay aquí! – casi grito Roxanne yendo inmediatamente a pellizcar sus rosadas mejillas y hacerle cosquillas en los pies para hacerlos reír.   
.  
Branch se acercó a su oído y susurro una duda que lo carcomía desde que los vio.   
.  
-Oye, ¿el de las botas no es el cliente que decías tú que era su favorito? –   
-Si, pero por el momento ella solo lo tolera, trato de no presionarla con el tema. –   
.  
Branch asintió captando la indirecta de no meterse en el tema, para después mirar a Hipo de manera altanera, esperando su respuesta por la falta de cartas.   
.  
-En primera, mira esta hermosura. – dijo empujando un carrito que estaba detrás de él con una beba preciosa de dos años. – Ella es mi hermosa hija Zhep, después de tenerla me dedique de lleno a mi arte, soy al fin un artista de verdad, seguí mandándote cartas. – comento con algo de pesar. – pero al ver que no las contestabas, pensé que era tú forma de decir que querías algo de espacio, después llego este travieso. – Astrid que estaba a su lado cargaba a un bebé aún más pequeño que los suyos. – Él es Nuff, así que, ¿cuál es tú escusa? – pregunto algo dolido.   
.  
Branch sonrió sabiendo que sus amigos no estarían muy felices de escuchar la razón, pero ellos merecían honestidad.   
.  
-Tome la mala decisión de… seguir una recomendación de Eris, yo… trate de… - Branch miro a Poppy que estaba detrás de todos ellos y eso le dio algo de fuerza para decirlo. – solo quería dejar de existir y tenía a mi alcance algo de veneno. –   
-¡Branch! – exclamo Roxanne. - ¿Hace cuánto que paso eso? –   
-Un poco después de la boda de Hipo. –   
-Justo cuando dejamos de recibir tus cartas. – acertó Kitty.  
-Pero estoy bien ahora y posterior a eso, el veneno que use estaba mezclado con tinta por lo que… la tinta y yo por el momento no nos llevamos. – comento riendo. – Alguien estaba ocupándose de mi correspondencia oficial, pero no quise que se metieran en mis asuntos personales y como no recibí más cartas de ustedes… después Poppy y yo… - Branch sonrió contento recordando los buenos ratos. – Bueno y eso trajo a estos dos, y con ellos aquí, pues creo que no recordé renovar nuestra correspondencia. –   
.  
Hipo poso una mano sobre su hombro mostrando su apoyo.   
.  
-Entiendo que no nos llamaras y me alegro que estés bien, pero si nos hubieras llamado antes, te abríamos apoyado en todo. –   
-Gracias, lo sé, lamento no haberlo llamado, pero ya están aquí, ¿Quieren escuchar una pieza o prefieren conocer el palacio? –   
.  
El grupo está feliz por reencontrarse de nuevo, aquella hermosa reunión era el final perfecto para todos los que alguna vez laboraron en el Moulin Rouge.


End file.
